Tormentos Compartidos
by The Eternal Silence
Summary: Dos almas rotas se encuentran por el camino de dolor que la vida les ha puesto como prueba. En aquella travesía una extraña amistad y complicidad nace entre ellos. Con el tiempo la atracción no puede ser negada. Sin embargo, ambos temen dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, pues conocen de cerca la crudeza de la pérdida. ¿Qué tanto podrán aguantar el no compartir sus tormentos?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

—Rogamos a nuestros pasajeros permanecer sentados y abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad —se oyó la voz serena de una mujer por el altoparlante.

Las turbulencias habían comenzado hace diez minutos y fueron subiendo de intensidad vertiginosamente.

El avión se remeció con mayor fuerza. Un grito colectivo fue ahogado por el ruido de los motores. La luz roja que indicaba que había que abrochar el cinturón seguía parpadeando y Kaho pensó que había sido muy prudente ajustarlo en el mismo momento que se solicitó por primera vez, pues de lo contrario no hubiese permanecido apegada al asiento. Otra sacudida le hizo posar su vista en los asientos contiguos.

Muecas horrorizadas decoraban los rostros de un gran número de persona. Ella podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón y en ese instante se dio cuenta con la fuerza que apretaba los reposabrazos de su asiento, arañándolos con las uñas.

—Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó el pequeño que estaba sentado junto a ella. Su madre lo abrazaba con esmero, sonriéndole.

—Son sólo turbulencias, cariño. Debemos permanecer tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo? —lo arrulló y un sentimiento de admiración rellenó los pulmones de la pelirroja.

El infante asintió y rodeó el cuello de la mujer, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

— _¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday!_

Logró oírse la voz del piloto por el altoparlante, una de las aeromozas dirigió sus pasos vacilantes hacía la cabina, con la clara intención de desactivar el aparato, pero se golpeó fuertemente con una de las paredes cuando otra sacudida más violenta se expandió por el vehículo volador. La mujer no volvió a levantarse.

En ese instante las máscaras de oxígeno cayeron desde arriba y con eso la delgada red que sostenía la histeria y la ansiedad de la gente, se rompió, desatando el caos colectivo. Gritos y llanto protagonizaron el momento, las miradas que conectó ella con otros pasajeros, daban cuenta que ya comenzaban a aceptar lo que todos temían: Iban a morir en ese lugar.

El avión se inclinó en un ángulo bastante pronunciado hacía la izquierda. Los temblores que sacudían la estructura eran demasiado despiadados.

La voz del piloto aún podía oírse repitiendo algo a la torre de control. Habló hasta el último.

Hasta que la fuerte sacudida los impactó.

Kaho pensó en Eriol, su último pensamiento fue para él.


	2. I Sonido melancólico

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

 **Capítulo I: Sonido melancólico**

Aquel día de abril la temperatura era agradable en las calles de Bristol, Inglaterra. Tomoyo Daidouji disfrutaba el caos que podía observarse en la ajetreada ciudad a esa hora. Ella había vivido toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo, por lo que todo aquel movimiento le provocaba una sensación de legítima admiración, porque todo aquello que lucía desordenado y azaroso parecía funcionar como un complejo sistema de engranajes en perfecta armonía. Era una locura, y aun así el sentimiento de plenitud no la abandonaba, después de todo, la locura era algo que no le molestaba.

Uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos era detenerse en una esquina y observar; simplemente mirar e imaginar el entretejido de las vidas humanas que justamente coincidían en ese instante ahogado en la inmensidad de la eternidad, en una esquina de una ciudad cualquiera, de un país cualquiera, de un planeta cualquiera, la historia debía ser muy similar. Siempre le sorprendía la cantidad exponencial de historias que convergían en aquel momento que ella miraba extasiada. Era tormentoso pensar en que la casualidad no existía, si se tenía en cuenta que para llegar a esto una serie de sucesos los había llevados a todos a encontrarse en ese preciso momento y lugar. Y observar esto era hermosamente jodido. Sonrió perezosamente, ignorando con total consciencia el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando el sentimiento de ser insignificante cruzó por sus pensamientos.

Mientras la cascada de sus ideas la azotaban y ella mantenía aquella rígida sonrisa en el rostro, esa que había aprendido a llevar siempre, percibió un sonido que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Era un piano. Uno que se oía muy lejano. Le pareció singular que, con todo el bullicio, el sonido pudiese difuminarse con tanta claridad en sus oídos. Llevada por la estela de la curiosidad, siguió el sonido como si ella fuese un ratón obnubilado por el flautista de hamelin. Por lo menos debía admitir que se sentía obligada a seguir la fuente de la música, como si no hacerlo significara perder algo realmente importante. Un presentimiento nada agradable se apostó en sus entrañas. Parecía que cierta fibra invisible tirara de ella, obligándola a dar paso tras paso.

Aquella melodía estaba consiguiendo que se sintiera triste. Era una armonía desconsolada. La persona que tocaba estaba partiéndose por dentro y no sabía por qué sólo ella parecía notarlo. Se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor y la gente parecía ignorar por completo aquel grito de genuino dolor que estaba inyectado en la canción.

Sin perder más tiempo siguió caminando, persiguiendo el sonido hasta que sus pies se plantaron delante de un bar. Un lugar que se le antojó decadente, como si una invisible aura de misterio alejara a ciertas personas y acercara a otras, a las más curiosas, a las dispuestas a sumergirse en aquella nube de embriagante melancolía, es decir, a personas como ella.

Sin muchas ceremonias se adentró en el sitio. A penas entró todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección, Tomoyo se percató que muchos rostros la interrogaron sin palabras.

Varias preguntas eran demasiado obvias, pero la más elocuente era:

¿Qué hacía ella en un lugar como ese?

Estaba claro que, con su elegantísimo traje de negocios y su peinado impecable, Tomoyo desentonaba en aquel sitio, como lo haría una mosca en una taza de leche. Entendía, entonces, los ceños fruncidos y las cejas arqueadas. Se sentía una invasora y, de la misma manera, parte de las oscuras historias que contaba el lugar.

Premeditadamente ignoró a toda esa gente y su mirada buscó el piano. Quién tocaba era la única persona que parecía desconocer el revuelvo que Tomoyo estaba causando. Era un hombre que seguía ensimismado en verter su dolor en las teclas blancas y negras.

Ella inspiró provocando la dosis de decisión necesaria para seguir acercándose al pianista. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en el momento en que llegase a esa persona, pero todas sus acciones eran irrefrenables.

¿Por qué se sentía orillada a consolar a esa persona?

No tenía idea del por qué, tan sólo era consciente de querer confortarlo, las razones parecían querer esquivarla.

Sin atreverse a hablarle todavía, se sentó en la silla más cercana. Las notas seguían confundiéndose con los rincones más tristes de su propia alma. Y ella tan sólo podía observar la espalda del pianista, que se contraía en algunas ocasiones, para lograr las notas con total experticia.

Un sentimiento de admiración emergió en su interior. Aquel hombre era un pianista con bastante talento.

« _Debo hablar con él_ »

La idea de ir y hablar con esa persona rayaba en lo estúpido, lo sabía. Trataba de convencerse de ello con todas sus fuerzas, pues la tentación de hablarle se agigantaba a cada segundo. Seguro que si le hablaba él creería que ella estaba loca, además, quizás sólo estaba malinterpretando las cosas y estaba viendo sus propios fantasmas en la intimidad de aquellos sonidos afligidos.

—¿Qué es lo que desea beber? —una voz profunda la hizo sobresaltarse.

Abrió los ojos que ni siquiera notó que había cerrado y miró al emisor de aquella pregunta. Era un tipo de unos cincuenta años, con una barba muy larga y descuidada, su vestimenta negra era ligeramente tapada por un delantal de color gris. La mirada de fastidio era evidente en el hombre, ella tenía una notoria interrogación en todo el rostro.

—Eh… yo —balbuceó confundida, hasta que logró procesar la situación—. Cualquier cosa que no contenga alcohol.

El mesero la observó con incredulidad.

—Bien —murmuró, alejándose de ella, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

Tomoyo volvió a fijar toda su atención en el hombre. Llevaba más de veinte minutos en el lugar, oyendo su martirio y él no se había detenido. Pasaba de una melodía a otra de manera fluida y armoniosa.

Ella trató de alejar sus demonios, realmente quería poder disfrutar de aquel deleite musical, sin caer en lo mortífero de sus propios pensamientos. Esos que guardaba con gran esmero. Esos que había sellado en lo más recóndito de su interior.

Intentó evitar los recuerdos que no había conseguido dominar y que escapaban de los fuertes en los cuales ella los encerraba. No lo consiguió. Imágenes vívidas se expandieron por su mente, sin poder detenerlas.

Comenzó a sentir el pánico subirle por la garganta.

« _No otra vez. No aquí_ »

El corazón bombeaba apuradamente, golpeando su pecho.

« _Respira. Respira. Tan sólo no dejes de respirar_ », se repetía interiormente.

No funcionaba. La sensación de no poder respirar acompañó a sus erráticos latidos. La música se volvía vertiginosa como lo hacía el temblor de sus manos.

« _No te desmayarás aquí, Tomoyo. ¡Basta de tonterías!_ », se reprendió.

Ella era fuerte, ella tenía que poder volver a poner las cosas en orden. Se aferró a esa idea como si fuese una tabla en medio del mar.

Cuando sintió que las paredes se venían encima. Se puso de pie presurosamente, con pasos irregulares se dirigió a la salida.

Afuera del sitio, se concentró en normalizar su respiración. Odió las lágrimas que rellenaron sus ojos. Cada vez que esto ocurría, aquella sensación de inestabilidad total la acompañaba por unas horas.

Esperó apoyada en la pared hasta que estuvo segura de que todo había pasado.

Sus pasos se dirigieron vacilantes hacia su hogar. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir.

A la tarde siguiente, estaba parada frente al bar que había abandonado de forma tan apresurada el día anterior. Estaba debatiéndose sobre si debía o no debía ingresar, pero la ausencia de la música que la obligó a hacerlo antes, no le permitía ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma.

Ese día se había mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada, para que su mente no cayera en la espiral de angustia que solía venir con aquellas crisis. No, señor. Ella ya tenía estrategias definidas para mantener sus fantasmas a raya. Lo sorprendente era que sus pensamientos obsesionados no habían sido protagonizados por sus tormentos, no; en esta ocasión sus ideas principales fueron sobre el pianista y su música. Intentó vagamente darle una explicación a esta suerte de locura que la había invadido desde hace veinticuatro horas, obteniendo nulos resultados.

Odiaba cuando no podía ser objetiva y racional. Porque desde la arista que observara su propio comportamiento, llegaba a la conclusión que no podía dar una explicación satisfactoria a todo lo sucedido con el hombre del piano, con las melódicas tristezas de él y la avalancha de descontrol que le trajo a sí misma.

Repentinamente la puerta del local se abrió, haciendo que Tomoyo se sobresaltara y volviese la vista hacia la puerta.

El mismo mesero que la había atendido, la taladró con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Otra vez por aquí —comentó con burlesca simpatía, sonriéndole a la joven de soslayo—. Si gusta ahora podré entregarle la copa de "cualquier cosa sin alcohol" de ayer.

Tomoyo sintió que la cara le ardía, hasta ese momento no había recordado que ella había realizado un pedido, antes de salir de allí pitando como una desquiciada.

—Lamento el haberme ido de manera tan…intempestiva. Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo de ayer, lo que menos quiero es causar problemas.

El tipo meneó la mano como si aquello fuese completamente irrelevante.

—No hay problema, muchacha. Tan sólo entra.

Tomoyo siguió al hombre barbudo, se sentó en la barra. Ella notó como menos rostros la interrogaron esta vez.

El tipo le sirvió una bebida dulce, de color rojo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar qué era, tan sólo le bastaba con saber que no contenía alcohol, cosa que supo al momento en que el sujeto le entregó el vaso, susurrando que era sin alcohol, mientras le cerraba el ojo.

Bebió en el más completo silencio. Ahora que estaba en ese lugar sin la música del piano, le pareció mucho más decadente que antes.

—No creo que venga el día de hoy.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó y fijó su atención en el mesero que le devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

—¿De qué habla?

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso no volvió usted por el chico que toca el piano? —la interrogó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo… no…

—Por lo menos ayer me pareció que estaba muy interesada en él —la interrumpió agregando ironía a su discurso— Y ahora no deja de mirar la puerta, por lo que supuse... ya sabe.

Tomoyo guardó silencio, tratando de poder sus ideas en orden.

—Yo no creí que fuese tan evidente —murmuró Tomoyo de forma ausente.

—No es la primera que se interesa en el muchacho —confesó el cantinero.

—Realmente yo…

—Sus visitas son irregulares, hay semanas que puede aparecer cada día, otras en que no le vemos ninguna vez, y otras en que viene ciertos días. En resumen, algunos días viene y otros simplemente no. No hay un patrón claro.

—¿Acaso él no trabaja aquí? —quiso saber ella, picada por la estela de la curiosidad.

—No. Es un cliente. Un día preguntó si podía tocar el piano, que llevaba años sin que nadie lo utilizara y desde ese día cada cierto tiempo aparece y nos deleita con sus melodías —explicó el sujeto, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero, ¿nadie sabe algo sobre él?

—Este es un bar un tanto distinto a los bares comunes. La gente viene aquí por diferentes razones, pese a esto, le aseguro que ninguno viene a sociabilizar.

Tomoyo asintió, sin comprender por completo la respuesta.

Con el pasar de los días, repitió el mismo comportamiento. Cada tarde iba a pasar un rato al bar, donde bebía el mismo trago rojo, esperando, tan sólo esperando poder escuchar al chico del piano otra vez.

Estaba casi segura que, si lo oía de nuevo, su reacción sería diferente. Había llegado a concluir que aquel día, era ella quien había interpretado su música de forma dolorosa, por su propio sufrimiento vetado. Se había reflejado en aquellas notas como si fuesen un espejo. No había misterios ocultos en ellas, ni mucho menos, pedidos de ayuda de un alma atormentada. Esas sólo fueron visiones e imaginaciones de ella. Por lo que tan sólo se conformaba con escucharlo una vez más, y comprobar, de esa forma, su hipótesis.

Llevaba cerca de un mes en Inglaterra y había logrado formar una rutina. Por las mañanas iba a la universidad, donde cursaba una carrera que a ella no le agradaba, pero que se esperaba que estudiase: Economía. Era la condición que debía cumplir para que la dejaran irse del país y ella, siendo honesta consigo misma, hubiese dado lo que fuera por abandonar el país del sol naciente.

Mientras se encaminaba a su rutinaria visita al bar, pudo escucharlo, casi a una cuadra de distancia. El corazón se le aceleró al instante. Él estaba allí, tocando otra vez.

Se detuvo por unos segundos, oyendo la melancolía otra vez presente. Contrario a lo que quería hacer, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y con cada paso que lograba dar, el bar se alejaba de ella.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que logró llegar al lugar, se adentró fijando su mirada violeta en la espalda que tantas veces la había visitado en sueños.

La desesperación en la melodía era tan evidente, que ella sentía que podía tocarla y envolverla entre sus manos. Esa desesperación que creyó suya, pero que no era tal. Ese sentimiento provenía de él. No de ella.

Darse cuenta de esto fue como una bofetada. Había estado tan segura que había imaginado todo. Que ahora, cuando ese chico estaba a unos metros de distancia, no podía seguir ignorándolo más.

Desde la puerta caminó sin detenerse.

Al llegar a su altura, una de sus manos se posó sobre el hombro del tipo, desencadenando que una nota saliera desafinada, para acto seguido dejar de tocar aquella pieza, dando cabida a un silencio negro.

—Yo sí te escuchó —susurró muy cerca de él, diciéndolo en su idioma nativo: el japonés. Cosa de la cual no fue consciente hasta que soltó la frase.

Tomoyo no supo por qué había dicho esas palabras, era quizás su espíritu sensible hablándole al alma del hombre que aún le daba la espalda; quien de pronto se había quedado tan quieto como una estatua.

—¿Y qué es lo que escuchas? —preguntó la voz ronca y quebrada del hombre, también en el mismo idioma que ella, que aún seguía sin enfrentarla.

Tomoyo no se detuvo a preguntarse por qué ese sujeto parecía dominar el japonés tan bien como ella, lo imperante en ese momento era responder la pregunta de él.

—Tu dolor.

Con esas dos palabras pareció pasar una especie de prueba, pues él se volvió para enfrentarla.

Un pálido rostro la evaluó con los ojos entrecerrados. Tomoyo enfrentó aquello con aplomo, hasta el momento exacto que cierta luz iluminó la cara del sujeto.

—¿Señorita Daidouji? —la sorpresa se coló en su pregunta, así como en sus ojos azules.

A Tomoyo le costó toda la cuota de su suspicacia diaria, reconocer al sujeto barbudo y desaseado, como el compañero de intercambio que hace diez años había provocado tantas travesuras para que su prima Sakura consiguiera cambiar las cartas Clow.

—¿Joven Hiragizawa?

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a quienes se hayan atrevido a leer el comienzo de esta nueva historia.

Ha sido un largo período sin que me apareciera por estos lugares, salvo, claro, por el prólogo de esta historia que me animé a subir hace un par de días. Siendo franca, no esperaba recibir ningún comentario, pues en realidad no dice mucho de qué tratara la historia y cómo va a desarrollarse, por esto, quiero detenerme para explicarles más o menos como pretendo llevarla a cabo. En principio, he decidido conservar la magia de los personajes, y la mayoría de los hitos de la serie, cosa que me ha presentado bastantes desafíos, pues no acostumbro a escribir con estos elementos.

Luego, los personajes arrastran ciertas cargas y de cierto modo conviven con ellas como mejor pueden. Sumidos en la oscuridad se resisten a sentir y al mismo tiempo se resisten a no hacerlo (exquisita ambigüedad). La premisa es que ya no esperan nada de la vida, la esperanza es un recuerdo lejano y todavía así la vida les deparará sorpresas.

El prólogo se me ocurrió en un vuelo que tuve hace poco, ya que con mi sempiterna costumbre de imaginar lo peor, se me pasó todo aquella situación por la cabeza, pues las turbulencias fueron un tanto bruscas. Y desde ahí rondó la idea, hasta que decidí que fuese el comienzo de esta historia.

¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Acepto sugerencias y críticas. Me interesan sus hipótesis.

¿Qué más puedo contarles?

Tengo que actualizar la otra historia que tengo andando y ya casi está el capítulo. Dios, he tardado casi un año en actualizar. Lo siento realmente por quienes me leen, pero me ha costado salir de aquel bloqueo, pero ya va andando bien... eso creo.

También, tengo otro proyecto avanzado con esta misma pareja (ExT), pero quisiera trabajar un poco mejor toda la idea y tal vez pronto la comparta con uds.

Nuevamente agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, son lo máximo (más abajo respondo sus reviews)

Así que eso es todo por ahora. Háganme saber su opinión, realmente me interesa tener esta retro-alimentación.

Un abrazo.

Actualizaré la próxima semana, si todo va bien.

Au revoir.

* * *

marie: Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado. La premisa es más o menos lo que dices tú. Gracias por comentar. Te dejo un gran saludo.

Sul Ad Astral:Honestamente no tengo presupuestado que haya SS, tal vez un poco, pero no de forma protagonista. Si esto repercute en tener menos lectores, pues que así sea. Considero que será un historia un poco más oscura, así que veremos que tal se dan las cosas. Gracias por los saludos, para mí también es un gusto volver. Espero que te haya gustado este comienzo. Saludos.

Nozomi: ¿En serio me lees desde "Destino"? El otro día la releí y pese a que tiene ciertos errores le tengo un cariño especial por ser la primera historia que escribí. "Cliché" también está en mi corazón, he amado esa historia, casi tanto como la sensación del viento en la cara :). Y con respecto a Eriol en esta historia, tienes razón, no será un playboy, al contrario, me encanta que lo notarás tan rápido. Estaré esperando tu comentario de este capítulo. Gracias por tus palabras.

Guest: Te confieso que con el tiempo también se han convertido en la mía, aunque sigo shippeando a Shaoran y Sakura, eso siempre. Espero que la trama esté a la altura de tus exigencias. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

Schammasch: No he tenido la fortuna de leer el fic que mencionas, quizás me dé a la tarea de buscarlo y leerlo. Por lo pronto, espero que este primer capítulo te haya gustado. Reconozco que el número de lectores de esta pareja no es comparable con los que leen fics con Sakura y Shaoran de Protagonistas, pero he tenido una especie de flechazo con esta pareja desde que terminé "Cliché" y creo que durará un buen tiempo. Así que si tener menos lectores es un precio a pagar, lo acepto. Gracias por lo ánimos y por comentar pese a lo poco que decía aquel prólogo. Un abrazo.


	3. II Extorsión Consensuada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Capítulo II: Extorción consensuada**

Eriol parpadeó repetidamente cuando ella soltó su nombre con total incredulidad. La transparencia de su mirada le permitió enterarse de lo sorpresivo que había sido para ella verle de ese modo. Seguro lucía como un vagabundo. Le sorprendió aquella sensación de vergüenza que nació en sí mismo, una veta un tanto vanidosa lo visitó y odio no estar presentable. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, le importó su apariencia. Tocó su barba con gesto ausente, conviniendo en aquel instante que se afeitaría a la primera oportunidad.

Estaba al tanto que su aspecto era, por decirlo suavemente: descuidado. Así que no podía sentirse ofendido por la conmoción que ella mostraba.

Tomoyo pareció recuperarse bastante rápido de aquella sorpresa, y recompuso su semblante, para sonreír con calidez.

—No puedo creer que nos encontremos de este modo —comentó ella con una mueca retraída—. Siento sorprenderme de esta manera —se disculpó—. Creo que el cabello largo le sienta bastante bien —continuó hablando a borbotones, como si no pudiese detenerse. Eriol pasó las manos por su cabello que no había visto una tijera desde el momento en que su vida se tornó tan desgraciada—. Sakura me comentó que usted había dejado de comunicarse con ella de un momento a otro, ha estado tratando de contactarlo desde entonces, está muy preocupada…

Eriol reprimió la culpabilidad que lo invadió masivamente. Decidió interrumpir el monólogo de la dama frente a él.

—Sí, respecto a eso… —intentó explicar, pero realmente no quería hacerlo. Podría haberle mentido a aquella muchacha, se las arreglaba bien con las excusas, pero se negaba a hacerlo, no había razón para ello si lograba distraerla. Así que se decantó por desviar la atención de la amiga de Sakura—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Inglaterra?

Eriol notó la forma en que Tomoyo ocultó una sonrisa, dando cuenta que estaba al tanto de la estrategia de huida de él al cambiar de tema. Luego sonrió con más intensidad. Sonrisa que logró que el muchacho sintiera un agujero extraño en la boca del estómago. Hace mucho que no percibía tanta luz provenir de un ser humano.

—Estudiaré en este país.

El chico notó que no le mentía, pero intuyó que había otras razones que la habían llevado a ese lugar. En el fondo supo que ella le había contestado con una respuesta preparada, que no faltaba a la verdad. Claro, eso no quería decir que le mostrara el cuadro completo de sus intenciones.

Eriol estiró la boca en un gesto de desesperación, pues odiaba cuando no podía leer a las personas con la profundidad que quería. Aunque lo que más aborrecía, en aquel momento, era el interés que le provocaba saber sobre las reales razones de Daidouji para ir a esas tierras tan lejanas de su pueblo.

—¿Quiere ir a otro lugar? Me gustaría que platicásemos un poco más —propuso ella, sacando a Eriol de sus análisis.

Él puso su cerebro a trabajar para rechazar su ofrecimiento de la manera más caballerosa posible.

—Realmente, señorita Daidouji…

—No acepto un no por respuesta —interrumpió con un tono amenazantemente coqueto.

El cuerpo de Eriol no se rebeló ante la posibilidad de ir con la joven nipona a alguna parte. Vaya que hace mucho que algo no lograba conectarlo con su antiguo ser de naturaleza tan entrometida y fisgona. Ir con ella y platicar tal vez podría devolverle algo de su antigua esencia. Aquella que creía extinta y sepultada bajo toneladas de indiferencia. Esa de la que quería rehuir al costo que fuera y que había conseguido dominar y adormilar según sus deseos; de forma que le sorprendía el estar tan tentado a seguir a esa muchacha y satisfacer esa montaña de husmeadora curiosidad.

Cuando esa idea cruzó por su cabeza, fue su espíritu quien se opuso. Él ya no podía ser el mismo, porque ya todo carecía sentido para un alma herida. Era su deber permanecer fiel al firme deseo de perder todo rastro de agrado por seguir respirando. Todo debía darle igual, esto, lógicamente, incluía a la mujer que no dejaba de verle expectante.

Así que intentó retroceder a esa fascinación que le producía toda la claridad que mostraba esos posos azulinos de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

Él volteó para dejar de ser observado por los ojos intrigantes de Tomoyo, y no seguir viendo la decepción que repentinamente brotaron de ellos. Escuchó como ella suspiró.

—Bien. Le propongo un trato —Eriol volteó de nuevo y la observó con interrogación—. Deme treinta minutos, si luego de eso quiere marcharse no seguiré insistiendo y tampoco le diré a Sakura sobre su paradero…

Dejó flotando aquella advertencia en el aire, observándolo con indescifrable mirada.

—Es decir que, si no acepto este "trato", ¿usted va a decirle a Sakura dónde estoy?

No dejó que su rostro mostrara lo simpático que le parecía su tono extorsionador.

Algo muy similar a la culpa atravesó el semblante de la jovencita, cosa de la cual Eriol no estaba seguro, pues al instante siguiente ella había recompuesto su expresión en una de completa seguridad.

—Naturalmente —expuso sin quitar esa sonrisa de su blanco rostro. Su tono adquiría confianza a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, pero eso no me parece un trato en absoluto. En estos lugares le llamamos chantaje.

—Tecnicismos —insistió ella, restándole importancia—. El punto es que aceptar mi oferta no puede hacerle daño alguno. ¿O es que acaso tiene miedo de mí? —expelió sin dejar de sonreír, con un dejo de inocencia juguetona.

Eriol correspondió la espléndida sonrisa que ella tenía, y al notar que estaba sonriéndole de vuelta, sin siquiera proponérselo, la idea de ir con ella comenzó a parecerle buena. La frescura de ella de pronto se le antojó como el empujón que necesitaba para poder salir del hoyo profundo y oscuro en el que se había sumergido su alma, pues, aunque una gran parte de él deseaba dejar de existir, había otra que se oponía con uñas y dientes. Sabía que ni siquiera debería aceptar, después de todo, podría escapar y ocultar su presencia mágica de quien quisiera, incluso de Sakura o de Shaoran, si fuera el caso. Por lo tanto, la amenaza de Tomoyo no era una que debiese preocuparle.

Y todavía así, quería seguirle el juego. Se sentía orillado a seguir aquel instinto. Ver qué podía ofrecerle aquellos treinta minutos en la compañía de la chica de cabello negro.

Era un ser de naturaleza curiosa. Al menos lo era antes. Y para ser francos, desde hace mucho que nada había logrado remover las rocas de férreo aislamiento que había puesto en torno a su propio ser.

Que aquella chica lo hubiese logrado le hacía respetarla un poco.

Ellos habían sido compañeros en la primaria y aun así sabía muy poco sobre aquella persona, la que repentinamente le parecía tan interesante. La que recordaba como la muchacha que siempre andaba junto con la nueva dueña de las cartas. Siempre le pareció curioso que ella quisiese grabarlo todo, en algunas ocasiones se preguntó que tanto haría ella con aquellas cintas. Tan sólo podía rememorar una conversación significativa, cuando le sorprendió lo observadora que podía ser esa pequeña niña.

Y por lo visto, aparte de ser muy observadora, también podía llegar a ser una manipuladora de primer nivel.

—¿Y qué pretendes con todo esto? —soltó la pregunta de sopetón.

La turbación pobló el rostro femenino por breves instantes. Aunque logró ocultarlo bastante rápido.

Eriol se resistió de aplaudir la capacidad de ella para esconder de forma tan categórica sus emociones. Estaba seguro que sería una acérrima rival en un juego de póker.

—Qué podamos ser amigos, no conozco a nadie en este lugar. Ha sido una señal el que nos encontráramos —respondió con sequedad—. Tal vez, podemos acompañarnos mutuamente en nuestra soledad —inspiró con fuerza y él notó la manera en que sus manos temblaron—. Ya que no sé realmente por qué tengo la sensación que ambos estamos siendo víctimas de demonios parecidos. Si quizás atravesamos ese desierto juntos nos será menos complejo.

La sinceridad de su discurso lo golpeó. Admitía abiertamente no estar pasando por una buena racha, eso no era algo común en las personas. Menos en alguien que _conocías_ recién. Y esto lejos de molestarle, le agradó. Podía anotar otra característica de la amiga de Sakura: la honestidad cruda.

Lentamente el mapa de Tomoyo Daidouji comenzaba a dibujarse en su cabeza; soltó otro suspiro contenido. Muchas veces, aborrecía la facilidad que poseía para definir a las personas, porque eso implicaba que se aburría fácilmente de ellas. Las personas casi siempre eran tan simples y comunes que prefería por lejos la soledad. Pero con Tomoyo, esto no ocurría; mientras lograba aclarar y saber cuestiones sobre ella, el aburrimiento se alejaba a trompicones de él.

—Bien —murmuró fingiendo desgano—. Pero si en treinta minutos me aburro no puedes obligarme a seguir viéndote.

Ella dio un saltito y aplaudió levemente, reflejando en sus facciones una felicidad que sacudió al joven inglés.

—Vamos, no quiero que sigas tocando algo que sólo yo parezco oír —insistió ella, tuteándolo por primera vez.

Caminaron largos minutos en silencio, ella guiaba aquella extraña expedición y él miraba su espalda dos pasos por detrás.

¿Qué tanto se traía entre manos esa mujer?

Intentó aguantar la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua, que insistía en querer salir de su boca.

Ciertamente quería que los treinta minutos pasaran pronto, sin que él llegase a interesarse realmente en nada de lo que ella pudiese ofrecerle. Pues, contrario a lo que creía la amiga de Sakura, él no estaba convencido que enfrentar sus demonios juntos lo hiciese más sencillo, todo lo opuesto. Estaba seguro que era una idea muy estúpida.

Pero, ¿quién era él para cambiar las ideas de las personas?

Dejaría que aquella muchacha se diera cuenta por sus propios medios lo insulso que resultaría entablar una amistad por la necesidad de no estar solos. Ella tenía mucho que aprender aún. Era joven e inexperta. Probablemente tenía un alma que no había convivido con el dolor como lo había hecho él. De modo que no la culpaba por intentar cubrir su soledad con una relación amistosa basada en la compañía mutua. Con el tiempo Tomoyo comprendería que la soledad no era la enemiga acérrima que solía espantar a las personas. La soledad podía ser una aliada generosa cuando sabías cómo enfrentarla.

—¿Por qué sonríes de forma tan rara?

La pregunta de Tomoyo lo sorprendió, así como su cercanía. No la había notado, aun cuando todavía era un mago poderoso, no había notado el momento en que ella se había detenido y se había acercado tanto.

Lo mismo había pasado en el bar mientras tocaba, él no había podido sentir su presencia hasta que ella tocó su hombro. En aquel momento lo atribuyó a su ensimismamiento tan característico que lo invadía cuando se entregaba al menester de tocar el piano. Pero ahora, mientras caminaba tras ella, había estado muy al tanto de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, ¿por qué entonces no pudo notar sus movimientos?

Eriol concentró su mirada en la chica, que todavía aguardaba una respuesta, mirándolo con profunda curiosidad, casi con inquisidora insolencia.

—¿De forma rara? —balbuceó, rememorando su pregunta.

—Sí —afirmó la chica y volteó, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, para finalmente volver su vista donde él nuevamente—. Era una sonrisa irónica. Lógicamente que no era una de felicidad, sino que parecía ser una de apatía, y quise saber a qué se debía.

Ella le sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran un brillante matizado.

Las facciones de Eriol adoptaron una postura de completa imperturbabilidad. ¿Desde cuándo sus expresiones podían comunicar tanto?

—Pensaba en lo idiota que es seguirte el jueguito —soltó abruptamente.

Se arrepintió casi al momento tras notar que los ojos de ella se apagaron y se dirigieron al suelo.

Una ráfaga de viento los envolvió, provocando que las ondas del cabello de Tomoyo bailaran acompasadas por las rachas de brisa.

—Hay un lugar que no está muy lejos de aquí, quería mostrártelo, es todo —explicó ella, siguiendo con sus ojos pegados al piso—. Pero, si no quieres venir, no voy a obligarte —ella se dio la vuelta, levantó su mano, como si se despidiera de él—. Fue bueno volver a saber de ti, Hiragizawa. Adiós.

Tomoyo se alejó de él.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para volver al delgado equilibrio que había construido para no enloquecer.

Ella ya le llevaba más de veinte pasos, ni siquiera había volteado o alterado su ritmo. Simplemente se alejaba de él, con ese paso tan elegante y altivo, casi etéreo. Algo se alteró en el interior del joven, de algún modo el sublime andar de Tomoyo era hipnótico y rodeado de un aura vedada. Como si ella fuese portadora de un sugestivo efecto que conseguía atraerlo aun cuando quería alejarse con todas sus fuerzas. Eriol se debatió sobre su siguiente acción. Era muy sencillo dar media vuelta y olvidar su encuentro con ella. Era tan sencillo que el no poder ejecutarlo consiguió molestarlo realmente. Rodó los ojos y casi refunfuñando acortó la distancia entre ellos.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué no hacía lo que se le venía en gana?

—Dije que te acompañaría y aún quedan veintitrés minutos —se aferró a la idea de que sólo iba con ella por aquella promesa que ella había logrado sonsacarle.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, como si el no dijese nada importante. Casi con indiferencia.

—Bien.

Fue todo lo que dijo y siguió caminando con su acompasada cadencia. Eriol siguió tras de ella y se permitió verla desde un punto de vista netamente masculino. Debía reconocer que era una muchacha preciosa, con una elegancia tan arraigada en su ser, que probablemente hasta vistiendo una bolsa de basura, parecería aristocrática y distinguida. Algo que sólo pueden lograr las personas que siempre lo han tenido todo.

Ella no volvió a hablar. Eriol se preguntó si ella estaría molesta, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntárselo.

Al cabo de diez minutos se encontraban subiendo una colina, el camino era una estela delgada de tierra, que se encontraba rodeada de hierbas y malezas, de verdes nítidos. El sonido de los pajarillos, de los grillos y la inexistencia del ruido provocado por la ciudad; eran una cosa sofocante para Eriol. El ruido de los automóviles, de la gente, de las fábricas, siempre conseguía acallar sus propios pensamientos autodestructivos y de odio. En cambio, en la naturaleza, no existía ese refugio. Sólo estaban los demonios esperándolo. Y justo cuando estaba más propenso a abrazar la oscuridad de una vez por todas, la voz de Tomoyo resonó en sus oídos, dejando tras de sí una verdadera ola de vibraciones cálidas.

—A veces es abrumador escuchar esta paz.

—Lo es —admitió él, la voz salió tan asfixiada como se sentía su ser.

—Porque cuando nuestro entorno es pacífico, podemos darnos cuenta del caos que llevamos en el interior.

¿Acaso esa mujer era capaz de leer las mentes?

Por ciertos segundos se quedó plantado en su sitio, mientras ella seguía recorriendo la pendiente. Sopesando esa hipótesis con bastante seriedad.

—¿Estás muy cansado, Hiragizawa? —preguntó ella.

Eriol notó recién en ese momento que ella se había detenido y lo estaba observando con preocupación.

—No es eso. Tan solo me preguntaba… —no supo cómo seguir esa frase.

¿Acaso pretendía preguntarle si podía leerle la mente? ¿Estaba loco?

—No falta mucho —informó Tomoyo juguetonamente, mudando sorprendentemente rápido aquella monotonía que permanecía en su rostro hace instantes atrás—. Vamos, Hiragizawa, que según yo recuerdo eras un atleta de bastante buen nivel en la primaria —desafió ella, echándose a correr cuesta arriba—. Apuesto que puedo ganarte —gritó al viento.

Eriol extendió una sonrisa.

—¡Tramposa! Me llevas varios pasos de ventaja —explicó en medio de un jadeo, tratando de alcanzar a la chica esa.

Ella reía como una maniática, de forma constante y burlona. Haciendo que Eriol se esforzara al límite de su capacidad con tal de alcanzarla y no dejar que ella le pateara el trasero.

Llegaron juntos a la cima. Cada uno respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Lo logramos —musitó la chica, acomodando unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja.

Eriol todavía intentaba respirar con normalidad. Esa chica tenía mejor estado físico que él. Debía admitir eso.

Cuando logró alzar su mirada, vio como Tomoyo se iba a la orilla donde unas piedras enormes y planas que yacían enterradas en el suelo.

—Ven —invitó la chica—. Si te sientas aquí la vista es preciosa.

Eriol se acercó con cautela, sentándose al lado de Tomoyo.

A sus pies se extendía el mar con su inmensa majestuosidad. Y podía verse cierta parte de la ciudad a la izquierda. Una sensación sobrecogedora lo abordó.

Tomoyo tenía razón, la vista era bellísima.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos quienes llegaron a terminar el capítulo. Estoy tratando de subir esto desde la mañana, pero la inestabilidad de mi conexión lo ha hecho un verdadero problema.

De a poco se va disolviendo algunas cosas de la historia, creo que es más evidente cada vez la tónica de la misma. Esta vez tuvimos un capítulo relatado desde la arista de Eriol, se pudo entender un poco todo lo que está viviendo (o sobreviviendo) el inglés que trae muerta a varias (obvio que a mí también). Quise reflejar la pelea consigo mismo al querer, y no querer, sucumbir a la personalidad avasallante de Tomoyo. Realmente amé escribir esa vulnerabilidad en él que intenta estar tan estoico.

Realmente estoy dándome a la tarea de avanzar lo máximo que puedo en toda la historia, quiero aclarar que no pretendo que ellos se gusten de inmediato y se desfoguen de alguna manera apasionada todos sus pesares...Espera, esa idea tampoco es del todo mala xD... Ya me dirán uds qué piensan de eso. Yo me decanto más por algo lento y significativo, peeeero hay otras alternativas. O tal vez una mezcla de ambas. Ya quién sabe, sólo las musas.

Nuevamente agradezco todos los comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz, así que no dejen de hacerlo en este.

Les dejo a cada uno de los que lee (aunque no comenten) un gran abrazo.

Au revoir

P.D.: Espero volver pronto, muy pronto con el up.

* * *

Respuestas a Reviews:

Schammasch: Siempre es un agrado leer tus reviews. Para ser honesta la interpretación que le diste al capítulo es incluso mejor que la que le di yo misma cuando lo escribí, pero al leerte es obvia aquella afinidad que describes como lo de tener algo en común. Porque sí, tienen mucho, demasiado en común. El tocaba música y, al parecer, sólo ella parecía poder descifrarla. En un principio, cuando pensé en este comienzo, había imaginado que Tomoyo le hablaba en ese mismo momento…sin embargo, cuando lo puse en perspectiva me parecía poco natural, por lo que quise que de cierto modo ella se obsesionara con encontrar nuevamente al pianista, desconociendo por completo su identidad. Espero que este capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Eriol te haya gustado también. Realmente estaré esperando que percibiste de él… Gracias por comentar.

Noir: He querido volver hace tiempo, luego de "Cliché" quedé muy, pero muy pegada con esta pareja. Si supieras cuantas historias a medio andar de estos dos tengo…uff; pero como siempre las malditas responsabilidades me lo había impedido. Y con respecto a un Eriol deprimido, pues… no tengo como negarlo, sí está deprimido y también enojado, todo lo que conlleva una pérdida como la que tuvo. Hubo momentos ExT, vamos, casi todo el capítulo, fueron ellos dos, aunque más de Eriol y sus pensamientos oscuros. Gracias por leer la historia y por comentarla. Dime, ¿qué te pareció este?

Nozomi: Yo también amé eso. Confieso que en un principio iba a escribir esa parte realizando un encuentro la primera vez, pero al pensarlo mejor creí que sería poco natural y relevante, en cambio, cuando ella insistió en verlo, de cierto modo se agregó mucha más significancia en su encuentro. ¡Y qué fuera alguien que ella ya conocía! Fue el broche de oro. Y tienes razón, el pasado capítulo fue el primero, fanfiction pone de forma automática los números desde el 1, por lo que hay un desfase :). Quisiera saber qué piensas de este capítulo, gracias por comentar.

Anneyk: He de decir que se han convertido en mi ship favorito desde hace meses, cuando terminé la historia anterior. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Dime tus percepciones.

Marie: Escribir a Tomoyo obsesionada es un deleite, de cierto modo ella sabía cuán especial era el sujeto del piano. ¡Si hasta soñó con él! No sé si se pudo profundizar mucho en la relación de ellos durante este capítulo, pero creo que será paulatino y ojalá natural lo que sea que llegue a pasar entre ellos. Gracias por comentar. No dejes de decirme qué te pareció este capi.

Yektenya: Sí, esto recién comienza, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. ¿Dijiste drama? Entonces eres de las mías xD. Espero haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Saludos. Y muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar.

Guest: Al parecer sí. No te mentiré, esto se viene con bastante drama :). Gracias por comentar.

monologue1012: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Pienso que algo tiene esta pareja (no-canon) que (nos) tiene a varios con el shippeo hasta el cielo. También me gustan las historias de estos dos personajes, por todo lo que puede hacerse con ellos. Me agrada que puedas inferir que, la suerte de fijación de ella, por ir al bar hasta encontrarse al pianista es un grito de ayuda que no puede vocalizar. Realmente ambos han pasado por lo suyo, así que de a poco iremos conociendo más. Saludos.

AlexBeatlemaniaca: Hola Alex, realmente creo que en esta historia la personalidad de Eriol, me refiero a su parte más misteriosa, está en mejor armonía con el canon del personaje original. Consideró que el gesto de Tomoyo sí tiene que ver con su evolucionada percepción, aunque según yo, ella no era consciente de que su espíritu ya había reconocido al tipo del piano. Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar. Espero que no dejes de contarme qué tal percibiste este segundo capítulo.

Sul Ad Astral: Pretendo que no sea precipitado, sino que sea natural el curso que tomen las cosas, aunque tengo que ser sincera al confesar que no tengo tan definido cómo se darán los sucesos entre ellos. Así que estoy muy emocionada con el desafío de llevar a buen fin esto. Deseo que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

Lin Lu Lo Li: Muchas gracias, me pone feliz estar de regreso de nuevo, aunque quería haber regresado antes, porque me había empeñado en terminar la historia antes de subirla, pero descubrí que de ese modo podían pasar semanas sin siquiera escribir una palabra. En cambio, desde que publiqué he estado escribiendo mucho, adelantando esta, y otras, historias. También amó los SxS, pero los ExT tienen tanto para desarrollar y me importa muy poco que no sean canon, para eso están los ship je je je. Gracias por comentar, realmente espero que este segundo capi te haya agradado también.

16/11/2017


	4. III Culpable Dolor

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en esta obra, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Capítulo III: Culpable dolor**

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? —le preguntó el muchacho que la acompañaba desde hace un rato en el lugar.

Era extraño que, al estar allí con él, se sintiera aún más sola que cuando de verdad lo estaba. Tal vez, se debía al hecho que Eriol se había sumido en un silencio muy incómodo desde que se había sentado a su lado. ¿Quién sabe qué tanto pensaba? Ella no podía hacerse una idea clara, era difícil leer qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre. Si tuviese que describirlo en unas cuantas palabras, diría que era pragmático, misterioso y tremendamente interesante.

—¿No me oíste? —aquella premura en su pregunta la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó volviendo la vista hacia él, quien parecía molesto de estar allí con ella, cosa que la apartó unos momentos de aquella plática, porque su cerebro trataba de hallar la razón de la aparente contrariedad de Hiragizawa—. Me gustan las colinas —respondió de forma algo atropellada. Era complejo el resistir esa mirada de reproche que él le estaba obsequiando.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que las miradas se quedaron conectadas. Algo había en los ojos de él, que le hicieron perder el aliento. No brillaban, parecían los ojos de un muerto.

No tenía idea de lo que pudo haberle hecho enfadar tanto, pero el sujeto que la taladraba con su mirada inerte y oscura, era uno que ella no conocía en absoluto.

Se preguntó dónde había quedado el brillo conspirador y travieso que solía reflejarse en sus ojos.

¿Qué le había pasado para lucir de ese modo?

Ella conocía perfectamente esa carencia de brillantez, la podía ver algunos días al mirarse en el espejo, cuando no lograba, siquiera, reconocerse a sí misma. Esos días tan negros que no lograba conectarse absolutamente con nada, en los cuales seguía respirando porque pensaba que merecía experimentar esa tortura. Era el precio.

Su pecho se apretó, fue consciente cómo de cierta manera el dolor de él eclipsó sus propios suplicios. Una idea empezó a burbujear en su cerebro.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —enfatizó Eriol, volviendo su vista hacia el horizonte, haciendo un breve rechinado de dientes.

Tomoyo se permitió seguir estudiando sus inglesas facciones, con total descaro.

—Creí que sí —ella se encogió de hombros, sin quitar su atención violeta de él—. Me gustan mucho las colinas, por lo que busqué un lugar al cuál poder venir cuando… —dejó la frase hasta allí y enmudeció súbitamente, tratando de forma infructuosa el continuar con su relato, sin revelar la verdadera razón, pero falló. La frase quedó inconclusa.

Una ráfaga de viento, hizo que Tomoyo se tambaleará un poco. Ella cambió su mirada cuando notó que los mechones de cabellos de Hiragizawa eran acariciadas de forma brusca por las rachas.

—¿Cuándo qué? —le preguntó Eriol.

Tomoyo sonrió sin gracia. Por un ínfimo momento creyó que él no repararía en su desliz, aunque en el fondo supiera desde el principio que un hombre como él no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa.

Tomoyo miró su reloj y se percató que los treinta minutos se habían cumplido hace bastante tiempo.

—Ya se acabó el tiempo —anunció ella, poniéndose de pie.

Eriol la imitó. Ella se dispuso a alejarse del precipicio, pero su brazo fue fuertemente agarrado por la mano de Eriol, quien la miraba ceñudamente. Algo extraño recorrió a la muchacha, quien incluso se estremeció por el escalofrío que viajó por su espalda.

—¿No vas a responderme, Daidouji? —el semblante de Eriol revelaba más molestia a medida que transcurría el tiempo y Tomoyo no tenía idea por qué.

Quizás aún continuara molesto por la forma en que lo había obligado a acompañarla a ese lugar, lo que consiguió hacerla sentir culpable. Era lógico que a la gente no le gustara que la extorsionaran, y eso le había molestado desde el principio, pues lo único que ella quería era intentar calmar el dolor de aquel sujeto. Aunque todavía no tuviese claro el motivo. Por eso no le había insistido en el momento que él se mostró tan reticente a seguirla.

—Bueno, yo… —trató de explicarse, pero al estar tan sumida en el sentimiento de culpa, enmudeció.

Ella no podía quitar sus ojos de la mirada muerta de él, era como una hipnótica forma de perderse cada vez más.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

Que le gustaba mirar desde un peñasco cuando sentía que sus demonios la devoraban. Que la única forma que había encontrado para no trastornarse era mirando desde arriba, dónde todo parecía tan pequeño e insignificante…

—Tampoco es que me importe —aclaró Eriol, levantando una ceja—. Finalmente, no eres más que una extraña. ¿Por qué debería importarme? —susurró de forma ausente.

Ella dejó de mirarle. No supo la verdadera razón de que sus palabras le hubiesen dolido tanto, aunque lo hicieron. Él le había dicho sólo la verdad, pero quizás su tono desprovisto de humanidad llegó a lastimarla con profundidad.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, intentando componer una sonrisa, para despedirse apropiadamente de él. No podía seguir obligándolo a verse con ella. Porque, aunque quisiera ayudarlo, tampoco sabía cómo. Sonrió mentalmente, ni siquiera sabía la forma de ayudarse a sí misma, ¿de qué modo pretendía aligerar la mirada marchita de Hiragizawa?

—Tiene razón… —trató de decir.

—Ya cumplí con mi promesa y espero que usted también cumpla con la suya—la interrumpió él—. Será mejor que bajemos, ya el atardecer hará lo suyo.

La implícita petición de que no volviese a cruzarse en su camino, terminó por desbaratar las esperanzas de la muchacha de hacerse amiga de Eriol. Con un nudo en la garganta logró decir:

—Cumpliré con lo pactado, Hiragizawa, pierda cuidado.

—Muy bien —respondió él con solemnidad, liberando finalmente a Tomoyo, dirigiéndose al camino que los había traído hasta ese lugar—. Vámonos.

—¿No recuerda cómo volver? —preguntó Tomoyo, sin voltear siquiera, su vista había quedado pegada en el horizonte.

—Por supuesto que sí —Eriol sonó ofendido.

—Estupendo —Tomoyo volvió a sentarse—. Yo me quedaré un rato más.

—Pero se oscurecerá pronto, puede ser peligroso si se queda más tiempo.

Ella dio vuelta la cabeza, logrando mirarle casi de costado.

—Lo bueno de ese hecho, es que no es algo que deba preocuparle. Usted lo ha dejado muy claro —enfatizó con algo de rencor mezclado con diversión—. Después de todo, ni siquiera nos conocemos. Fuimos compañeros de clases, sí. Eso es todo. Así que puede marcharse, yo volveré por mi propia cuenta —la diversión había ganado terreno a medida que soltaba las palabras, pues el rictus de incredulidad del inglés se descomponía a medida que ella entonaba las palabras. La situación se le antojó tan surrealista que se abstrajo, en ese momento, del vacío que reclamaba su ser con irrefutable fuerza—. Qué tenga una buena noche, joven.

Tomoyo volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje que se apreciaba desde el lugar. Casi le divirtió por completo el gruñido que logró percibir de Hiragizawa. Casi.

Aún sentía dolor en el pecho al rememorar las palabras que le soltó el chico; en la medida que los minutos se fueron completando, aquella isla de regodeo que sintió con la aparente molestia del muchacho, se fue diluyendo, dando paso a aquel frío agujero que la amenazaba en sus momentos de debilidad. Sonrió, haciéndose consciente del sufrimiento que comenzaba a llenarla y se introdujo en él. Era más rápido, más doloroso, pero más rápido si lo hacía de ese modo. Una sonrisa rígida seguía pegada en sus labios, aquella sonrisa que podía contener el mar de emociones negras que a veces la azotaban. La sonrisa que la hacía parecer fuerte, que la hacía sentir un poco más muerta cada vez.

Se quedó hasta que el sol se puso, le gustaba el color rojizo que traía consigo el atardecer. Era la parte que más le agradaba del día: el ocaso. Esa sensación de haber logrado vivir un día más. Una victoria. Así lo veía ella. Se aferraba a esa sensación imprecisa de triunfo, aquel sentimiento que cada tarde le era más esquivo.

« _Mamá_ _»_

Aquella palabra trajo una real sensación de desgarro en su interior. La sonrisa se pegó con mayor fuerza en su boca, trayendo dolor a su cara por forzar tanto los músculos de su rostro. Enterró sus dedos en la piedra, arañándola y lastimándose en el proceso.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, con el afán de alejarse del remolino que empezaba a conformarse en su interior. No podía seguir allí. Se puso de pie de forma apresurada, miró embobada el rojo hermoso del atardecer para después alejarse del lugar tratando de tener su mente en blanco, aun sonriendo con el dolor patente en cada facción de su cara.

Comenzó a descender, sin embargo, una sensación de estar siendo observada no dejaba de golpearle la nuca. Maldita paranoia. Se volteó en varias ocasiones, sin conseguir ver nada más que el paisaje de costumbre. Apuró el paso, pero el sentimiento no se iba. Tanto así, que en un descuido tropezó con la piedra que no había advertido y cayó estrepitosamente.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la tenue luz que aún predominaba en el lugar, inspeccionó la rodilla, que resultó ser la más afectada, tenía un raspón y un ligero camino de sangre se abría paso por su pierna.

Sólo a ella se le ocurría ir a un lugar como ese con un vestido.

—Sé que debo estar loca para hacer esto, pero, ¿hay alguien ahí? —se atrevió a preguntar, porque todavía seguía sintiéndose vigilada.

No escuchó nada, ni siquiera la vida nocturna propia del bosque. Nada. Parecía que un manto de mutismo hubiese cubierto la zona y no escuchara otra cosa que no fuese su respiración.

—¡Santo cielo! Cada día debo estar más desequilibrada —se rio sintiendo realmente los atisbos del buen humor que caracterizaban su buen carácter, por algunos momentos se quedó mirando el cielo que ya no tenía matices rojizos, sino que era predominado de un azul cada vez más oscuro. Inspiró profundamente, sentada en medio del solitario grupo de árboles, la fuerza de la naturaleza le dio un poco de energías, ya que sintió que una parte de la opresión de su pecho se difuminó. Se enganchó a ese chute de fuerza y respirando nuevamente se mentalizó.

Se puso de pie y siguió caminando. No le dio importancia a la herida que le escocia en cada paso. Lo único que quería era salir del bosque, porque en determinado momento, no podría seguir aguantando y se entregaría al pánico que le reportaba la sensación de ser estudiada desde las sombras. Cosa que, por supuesto, descartó al tildarla de descabellada: ¿Quién sería tan retorcido para observar a alguien en medio de la nada?

Fue extraño todo aquello, ya que en el instante que logró llegar a la civilización, experimentó una enorme sensación de alivio porque esa impresión de estar siendo custodiada se diluyó.

Sus pasos se sucedieron hasta que logró llegar a su humilde departamento.

Se duchó y posteriormente curó el pequeño y sangrante raspón de su rodilla. No se había permitido pensar en Eriol Hiragizawa. Ni tampoco en lo _otro_. Aún necesitaba un poco más de normalidad para que sus recuerdos no provocaran el dolor lacerante que la invadió cuando él le había dicho que no era más que una extraña.

Porque así se sentía ella, como una extraña en su propia vida.

Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que aquel sujeto, el pianista que de cierta forma le había calado tan hondo fuese precisamente él. Sonrió al pensar en lo qué diría Sakura si le contase que se había encontrado con aquel amigo que a ella tanto le preocupaba, porque Eriol había dejado de comunicarse con Sakura hace más de un año.

Algo de culpabilidad subió desde la boca del estómago de Tomoyo, al pensar en la menor de los Kinomoto.

—Al parecer tienes muy mal ojo para escoger a tus amigos, Sakura —murmuró quedamente—. Quizás, algún día podré explicártelo todo —susurró, mientras miraba ausentemente la ventana y peinaba su largo cabello con los dedos.

Durante los siguientes días, evitó ir al bar. O dejarse ver por cualquier lugar cercano a ese lugar.

Era una pena, porque se había acostumbrado a asistir y ya no parecía una intrusa cuando entraba, al parecer, la habían aceptado como parte de la clientela. Pero ese lugar le pertenecía a Hiragizawa y ella quería que él siguiera asistiendo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, para el muchacho, aquel bar significaba lo mismo que para ella la cima de aquel monte: Un refugio. O quizás: un escape. Tal vez, ambas cosas.

Llegó a su casa extenuada, tan sólo tenía que revisar y realizar algunos informes para la universidad y podría entregarse a un sueño que llevaba una vida necesitando. Porque desde hace mucho que no conseguía dormir y sentirse descansada.

Revisó su e-mail y se le apretó el estómago al notar que nuevamente Sakura le había escrito. Intentó borrarlo sin llegar a leerlo, pero no podía hacerlo, se merecía sufrir por causarle tanta preocupación a su prima. Y si leer los correos electrónicos era una forma mezquina de hacerlo, ella lo aceptaba.

Leyó las angustiadas palabras de Sakura, percibió que probablemente cuando las escribía, la chica de cabello castaño como el trigo, estaba llorando profusamente. Hasta llegó a imaginársela, cosa que logró hacerla sentir más miserable todavía.

—Lo lamento —musitó, con la garganta tan cargada de lágrimas no derramadas, que la voz le salió extraña—. Sólo lo hago para protegerte…

Llevó las rodillas hacia arriba y se abrazó a ellas, hundiendo su rostro entre la cuna de sus brazos. Se quedó a oscuras, sentada de esa extraña forma, hasta que los miembros se le durmieron; deseaba con todo el ímpetu que podía conjurar que fuese capaz de perderse y fusionarse con las sombras inertes que rodeaban el lugar.

Hace un poco más de dos años su vida había comenzado a desmoronarse como una torre de naipes:

Muchas veces se había sentido agradecida por todo lo que tenía en su vida. Tenía una situación acomodada, más que ello, su familia era una de las más pudientes de su país natal, por lo que el tema económico nunca había sido un problema en su vida.

Tenía gente que la amaba por lo que era, estaba su familia que siempre la apoyaba en cada idea, por muy descabellada que pudiese parecer, Tomoyo siempre había tenido el amor y la protección de sus padres. Pero no eran las únicas personas, pues también tenía a sus compañeras que ella consideraba tan valiosas, pero a quien le tenía un cariño mayor era a Sakura. Y hasta hace muy poco había conseguido aceptar que el amor que le tenía a la chica de cabello castaño, había mutado con el tiempo, ya no la amaba como su ser más especial, pero seguía queriéndola como a nadie.

Pese a que la vida de Tomoyo era perfecta, hubo algo que se salió de control.

Primero fue el divorcio de sus padres, intentó ser una hija que apoyase las decisiones de sus progenitores, pero no fue sencillo sobreponerse a la ruptura de la familia cómo ella la conocía. Había sufrido en silencio todo el proceso crudo. Se había esforzado en apoyar a sus padres, en especial a su madre, quien había quedado más afectada con la separación.

Y entonces cuando se sentía más perdida, lo conoció.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez. Ella se encontraba en su cafetería favorita, dibujando el diseño de un vestido. Ni siquiera volteó cuando la campanilla, que anunciaba que un nuevo cliente llegaba, sonó. Estaba concentrada a tal nivel que la voz profunda de él la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Es un diseño muy bonito —murmuró el hombre que ella miró por primera vez—, algo estrafalario, pero hermoso.

Tomoyo enarcó una ceja.

—Gracias, supongo —respondió con simpatía.

Las mejillas del sujeto se colorearon levemente, cosa que Tomoyo encontró adorable. El individuo se notaba bien entrado en sus treinta, era apuesto y su voz grave le gustó de inmediato. Tomoyo sonrió y eso pareció incomodar a su interlocutor.

—Tiene bastante talento para ser tan joven —anunció el hombre algo inquieto. Su tono mutó a uno en extremo formal.

—No soy tan joven, tengo veinte años —aclaró ella.

—Es una jovencita todavía, al menos para mí.

—Lo dudo verdaderamente, usted no parece tener más de treinta y cinco.

—Tengo más de cuarenta —explicó en tono confidente.

—No se le notan para nada... —rio Tomoyo—. Me llamo Tomoyo —se presentó la chica, estirando su mano hacia el tipo que seguía de pie frente a ella.

—Yo soy Takahiro, ¡qué curioso es que nuestros nombres comiencen con la misma letra! —dijo mientras tomaba levemente la mano de Tomoyo.

De esa manera comenzó la amistad con aquel hombre, Tomoyo se fue sintiendo atraída por aquel tipo, se emocionaba cada vez que quedaban de verse en la cafetería. Durante todo ese tiempo nunca pronunciaron sus apellidos, Tomoyo ya había tenido que lidiar con el interés malsano que atraía su fortuna, por lo que la amistad con Takahiro era una que deseaba que sí fuera auténtica. No le extrañó que él tampoco le diera mayores datos en lo que se refiere a su origen, sentía que era justo. En todo lo demás eran bastante abiertos. A él se atrevió a contarle su amor infantil por su prima, sus dudas sobre su propia persona. Él nunca la juzgó, cosa que logró hacer que Tomoyo se sintiera aún más interesada por él.

Al cabo de un par de meses de verse de esa manera, él la invitó a cenar. La chica trató de mantener su emoción a raya, pues esperaba que esa noche se convirtiera en una muy especial. Y lo fue. Se habían reunido en un restaurant. Es cierto que ella se había vestido arrebatadoramente. Utilizó todos sus conocimientos para verse deslumbrante y supo que había conseguido sus pretensiones, en el momento exacto en que él la miro evaluativamente, casi envolviendo su imagen con adoración. Él simplemente se había pasado la velada mirándola con aspiración. Cuando se despidieron, él sostuvo su mano, la jaló hacia sí mismo y la besó con apremiante necesidad.

—Sé que soy demasiado mayor para ti, pero creo que me he enamorado, Tomoyo —le confesó a centímetros de su boca.

En aquel instante, Tomoyo pensó que no podía ser más feliz.

La relación empezó de ese modo, pero nunca la bautizaron. No cambiaron mucho las cosas entre ellos, tan sólo eran personas que se atraían, se besaban con pasión, salían, veían películas. Sin embargo, a petición de ella, las cosas no habían llegado a la intimidad. En un principio él no opuso resistencia, decía que la esperaría cuanto fuese necesario. Pero desde después de un tiempo, comenzó a ser motivo de desavenencias. La frustración en él era evidente. Tanto así que Tomoyo se planteó realmente dar el siguiente paso, pero cuando iba a proponérselo él simplemente dejó de insistir y ella no tenía las agallas suficientes como para traerlo a discusión. Quiso creer que él había entendido que no era el momento y en ese instante la calidez le trajo la certeza que necesitaba. Amaba a Takahiro, no importaba si él nunca le había pedido que fuese su novia, estaba segura que para él significaba eso y más. Por esto quería sellar ese amor de la forma humana. Deseaba poder compartir esa entrega de la cual tantos eruditos y poetas habían escrito. Quería sentir las caricias que él podría darle, y aprender a complacerlo de la misma manera.

Sus planes se vieron un poco postergados, porque Takahiro le comentó que estaba enfrascado en una crisis bastante profunda en su trabajo, por lo que se verían con menor regularidad. Ella lo aceptó e intentó apoyarlo. No se dio cuenta la forma en que se estaban alejando. Dentro de su misma existencia, Tomoyo no se percató del rumbo que tomarían las cosas.

Desde su particular punto de vista, todo estaba fabuloso. Las cosas parecían volver a su cauce natural, todo volvía a encajar, ella era muy feliz; incluso su madre se notaba mucho más animada desde un par de meses.

La vida de la chica volvía a ser perfecta, al menos eso creyó hasta el momento en que el destino le jugó una mala pasada:

La casualidad había querido que un día se le ocurriera cenar cerca del trabajo de su madre. Tal vez si tenía suerte se encontraría con ella, pues fue específicamente dónde la mujer cenaba con regularidad. La vio desde lejos, ella no estaba sola, un varón la acompañaba. Tomoyo sonrió y se quedó observando unos momentos, era evidente que su madre tenía sentimientos por el sujeto que la acompañaba, pues la vio entornar los ojos cuando él tomó una de sus manos y la besó. En ese instante entendió por qué su progenitora parecía más radiante que nunca. Sonomi estaba enamorada.

Tomoyo pensaba retirarse, ya su madre se lo contaría cuando se sintiera lista. Entonces Sonomi levantó su mirada que recayó en Tomoyo; la mujer inmediatamente se puso de pie, como si los papeles fueran opuestos y tuviese que explicarle algo a su hija.

—Tomoyo —soltó con miedo la mujer.

Tomoyo sonrió y se acercó a la pareja. La chica fijó toda su atención en la aterrada mirada que tenía su madre.

—Hola, mamá.

—Él es… —la voz asfixiada de su madre hizo un buen conjunto con su cara desencajada—…es Takahiro.

Sólo cuando su madre lo apuntó fue que reparó en el hombre. Tenía marcado a fuego la mirada incrédula de Takahiro, quien fingió no conocerla en absoluto. Tomoyo le había seguido el juego y desde ese momento nunca había vuelto a verse con él a solas… salvo, claro, cuando la mierda había salpicado a todos.

Decidida a no seguir pensando en el pasado, denegó la posibilidad de seguir dando cabida a los recuerdos dolorosos. Ahora su vida estaba en Inglaterra y ella haría todo bien para no volver a Japón nunca más.

Los siguientes días todo comenzó a empeorar. La soledad y sus miedos no la dejaban en paz. No había tenido tiempo de ir a la colina, pues todo el ajetreo de la universidad y sus desvelos la consumían sin descanso.

Se encontraba llegando al límite de su capacidad para sobreponerse. Y saberlo era, de cierta forma, liberador.

Tan sólo estaba esperando un gatillante para entregarse a la locura que la acechaba con fiereza.

Esa tarde se saltó la última clase, porque simplemente no podía más. Estuvo muy tentada de ir al bar, pero no iba a romper su promesa, al menos no esa.

Sus pasos cansados se pasearon por la ciudad. Ingresó en un café que ofrecía conexión inalámbrica de internet, necesitaba ordenar un informe y enviárselo a alguien que pudiese ayudarle en el embrollo que se encontraba, pero no se decidía si debía dar el siguiente paso o no. No quería más gente involucrada, pues sabía que Takahiro era muy poderoso.

—Desear siempre ha sido peligroso —susurró.

No estaba pendiente de su alrededor, por lo que no notó que dijo aquella frase en voz alta, tan sólo el aclaramiento de garganta de un señor y su mirada enfurruñada le dio pistas a Tomoyo que había cometido algún desliz. Dejó que su mente repasara todos los detalles que la había llevado hasta allí, ¿qué más daba volver a repasarlo una vez más con su mente?

La boda de Sonomi y Takahiro había sucedido pocos meses después de que Tomoyo se encontrara con ellos en el restaurant. Había visto a su madre feliz, por lo que reprimió aquella atracción que sentía por el esposo de su madre. Desde ese instante él se había convertido en alguien prohibido. Nunca más le dirigió una mirada de cariño, jamás se permitió pensar en su traición. No tuvo el corazón como para decirle a su madre nada. La veía tan feliz que deseó sinceramente que los dos fuesen felices.

Takahiro nunca le explicó nada, ella tampoco lo exigió. Él la trataba con lejana cortesía, cosa que Tomoyo retornaba con igual cinismo.

Cuando sus recuerdos iban a llegar a la peor parte, se distrajo. Si pensaba en ello en aquel momento, se desmoronaría.

Decidió distraerse y seguir su plan, se dispuso a enviar el informe, notó que entre todo el correo basura, uno resaltaba: Tenía un correo electrónico de Takahiro Kurosawa.

El estómago se le revolvió, el terror que la invadió eclipsó su capacidad de respirar. Tan sólo cuando notó que se estaba ahogando, fue que inspiró profundamente.

Con las manos temblorosas dio clic en el mensaje y leyó el email de Takahiro:

«Por mucho que corras no podrás esconderte. Sé lo que hiciste y debes pagar»

Tomoyo ahogó un grito de miedo, guardó sus cosas con rapidez y salió con prisa del lugar, sus zancadas se dirigieron a la colina y cuando logró llegar a la cima, por poco corrió hasta la orilla. Se detuvo a menos de veinte centímetros del límite.

Sus erráticos latidos cardiacos, las lágrimas en sus ojos, la desesperación que sentía. Todo eso era invivible. Ya no podía más.

Miró hacia abajo y rezó pidiendo fuerzas para soportar todo lo que fuese a venir. Era sólo un salto y todo acabaría, ese pensamiento indomable siempre la asaltaba, aunque conseguía mantenerlo a raya persistentemente. Pero esta vez, se sentía tan presionada que no podía ordenarle a su cuerpo ir en dirección contraria, vacilantemente dio otro paso en dirección al acantilado, quedando prácticamente en el borde. Intentó calmarse, siempre funcionaba y esperaba que esta vez no fuese diferente.

Tomoyo abrió los brazos, disfrutando realmente la sensación libertadora que le ofrecía el viento. Su cabello ondeaba y algo de vida penetraba en su ser con ello. Miró hacia abajo, sorprendiéndose que el barranco no le causara vértigo.

—Si me cayera desde aquí, probablemente moriría —susurró.

—Eso no voy a permitirlo —logró escuchar Tomoyo, antes de verse violentamente alejada del acantilado, por un par de brazos que la cargaron como si ella no pesara nada.

Tomoyo se asustó tanto ante aquello que soltó un grito despavorido. Y trató de zafarse de quien la recluía, lo que los llevó a ambos a caer. Tomoyo casi quedó sin respiración cuando su cuerpo quedó bajo el de otra persona, dos ojos azules como el mar que tanto amaba mirar, la taladraron con amenaza. Ella pestañeó hasta que logró reconocer el rostro enfurruñado que la observaba a centímetros de su cara. Eriol estaba allí, encima de ella, aprisionándola por los brazos y respirando agitadamente.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —bramó con un enojo evidente, cuando sus jadeos se normalizaron—. ¡¿Qué diablos pretendías estando parada allí?! —gritó.

Ella quedó en shock.

Más que nada porque él no la soltaba, ni se apartaba de encima de ella.

Trató de evitar pensar en otros recuerdos, pero se estremeció cuando los notó tan cerca. El pavor que siempre venía con ellos no se hizo esperar.

Eriol pareció notar lo inadecuado de la situación y se alejó de ella, ayudándola a quedar sentada en el piso. Tomoyo logró tomar el mando de la situación y respiró profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el inglés, quien ahora parecía preocupado.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos instantes.

—Lo siento, me asusté —confesó finalmente la chica—. Siente cómo va mi corazón —Tomoyo tomó la mano de Eriol y la puso encima de su pecho, efectivamente sus latidos eran vertiginosos. Sintió la mano del joven tensarse, pero él la dejó en ese lugar un par de segundos y luego la retiró delicadamente.

La atención del inglés se apartó de ella, y barrió con su mirada hacia el horizonte. Un leve rubor se hizo notar en las mejillas del hombre, algo que, estaba segura Tomoyo, no era un comportamiento usual en él.

En el momento en que Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó furiosamente. Prácticamente lo había obligado a tocarle el pecho.

—¡Oh Dios! Lo siento —se disculpó, sintiendo ganas de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara—. Yo sólo… estaba asustada y… no pensé en lo que hacía.

No se atrevió a mirar al chico que de pronto se había quedado tan callado como un tuso.

—¿Estás mejor? —oyó que le preguntó él con voz muy tensa y ronca.

—Sí, ahora que ya pasó el susto —entonces ella le dirigió su atención, él la miraba con preocupación, sus ojos no parecían tan muertos como el primer día.

—Siento que envejecí diez años —confesó Eriol, algo que Tomoyo no comprendió.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Dios! ¡Estabas a punto de caerte! —Tomoyo lo miró confundida—. Y luego dijiste que, si te cayeras, seguro que morirías. Yo creí que… —su explicación se apagó.

Realmente no fue necesario que siguiese. Tomoyo había comprendido el cuadro completo. Ahora entendía por qué la alejó de esa forma de la orilla y por qué después le había gritado.

—¿Creíste que me iba a arrojar? —ella se sonrió, dando la bienvenida a la calidez de aquella confesión.

—Si lo dices en ese tono suena muy estúpido —reclamó Eriol, observándola directamente a los ojos, luego se permitió tomarla de ambos hombros.

Tomoyo se sintió nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Su expresión preocupada era una que fácilmente podría secarle la boca.

—No lo ibas a hacer, ¿verdad? —quiso confirmar él.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—No era mi intención —eligió muy bien sus palabras. Porque se apegaban a la verdad, al menos a la verdad inicial, no a sus luchas en el momento que estuvo al borde. Eso no era mentir, ¿o sí?

Eriol se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo, sosteniéndola de ambas manos, para impulsarla hacia arriba.

Tomoyo intentó fingir que no se daba cuenta del aspecto de chico guapo que tenía ese sujeto. Por un momento se perdió en su cuello, cuando el tragó y la protuberancia de su garganta se movió de forma acompasada. Trató de no evocar lo mucho que le agradaba su olor. Y lo llamativo que le resultaba el hecho de que sus ojos carecieran de ese velo de profunda agonía que tenían la última vez.

Pudo notar como algo de fuerza y vigor estaban contenidos allí, en aquellos orbes zafiros. Un regocijo nació en la profundidad de su pecho y se extendió, ramificándose por su cuerpo. No pudo desentrañar la verdadera razón de que la mirada refulgente que ahora notaba en Hiragizawa, le reportara entusiasmo y energía. Tal vez, era el hecho de saber, con un alto grado de certeza, que el alma de aquel hombre no estaba muerta, sino que tan sólo se encontraba extraviada o vetada de un modo complejo.

Aun cuando ella estuvo por completo de pie, él no la soltó, ella dirigió sus ojos al agarre e intentó romperlo, pero él lo impidió, imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza.

—Creo que malinterpreté la situación, Tomoyo.

Ella se estremeció violentamente cuando él murmuró su nombre.

* * *

N/A: Hola a tod s quienes leyeron este capítulo. Estoy algo avergonzada por todo lo que tardé en actualizar, porque para serles franca tenía en un ochenta por ciento avanzada esta entrega, pero no podía llegar a una conclusión sobre el rumbo que debía tomar la historia. Eso sumado a que este mes es horrible en el trabajo, me dejó con casi nulo tiempo para completar el capítulo.

Por eso hoy, desde un día tan caluroso como el invierno, me di a la tarea de completarlo. Y ojalá lograr actualizar.

Realmente el fango en el cual se encuentra Tomoyo, es mucho, mucho más profundo de lo que aquí se deja entrever.

La carga emocional que lleva esa muchacha es muy dura, incluso pienso que es un poco más horrenda que la que debe cargar Eriol. Ya verán por qué... ¿tienen alguna idea? Me gustaría saberla.

Este capítulo estuvo muy cargado a Tomoyo, debía ser así, si queríamos conocer algo de sus _tormentos._ Convengamos que la chica lo ha pasado bastante mal, porque vuelvo a recalcar que sólo vimos una pincelada.

En el próximo capítulo entenderemos por qué Eriol parecía tan molesto. ¿Me creerán si les digo que tengo casi listo ese capítulo? Por lo que ayudenme con sus reviews para que las musas estén contentas, ya que cada vez que recibía uno me decía a mí misma: "Misma, ponte a escribir". je je je.

Les dejo muchos saludos, es este día festivo como lo es la navidad.

También pido que perdonen el no contestar reviews, pero si quiero actualizar hoy, deberé aplazarlo hasta la próxima entrega sin falta.

Espero volver pronto, tal vez antes de lo que creen.

Au revoir.

25/12/2017.


	5. IV Acercamiento incorrecto

**Capítulo IV: Acercamiento incorrecto**

Había estado enfadado desde el día que ella lo había abordado de forma tan curiosa en el bar. Estaba molesto con ella. Y con él. Más que nada con él.

¡Y maldita fuera ella! Pues el particular brillo de sus ojos, esa fuerza que resplandecía en ellos, era algo que no podía ignorar y que añoraba volver a ver.

« _La luz que mejor brilla es aquella que se irradia en la oscuridad_ »

Y particularmente, Daidouji tenía aquella llamativa amalgama entre luz y oscuridad, porque por mucho que se hubiese esforzado en ocultarla, la refinada astucia de Eriol había conseguido ir un poco más allá y notar que gran parte del alma de la muchacha se encontraba cubierta por un velo de profunda agonía.

Estuvo claro para él, después de aquella conversación, que sus primeros juicios sobre la amiga de Sakura pudieron ser algo apresurados. Al principio había pensado que Daidouji solamente quería su compañía para pasar el rato, tan sólo por no estar sola.

Ella había mencionado que pensaba que ambos estaban siendo atacados por demonios similares, y fue una declaración que Eriol pasó por alto hasta mucho después, cuando la soledad lo enfrentó a aquella frase que él intentaba olvidar.

Es cierto que, desde que la había dejado irse caminando por la ciudad, no había podido abandonar esa tendencia de pensar en Daidouji. Y eso conseguía causarle repelús, puesto que a nivel consciente no quería pensar en esa chica. ¿Por qué le importaba siquiera?

Había intentado explicar esto inyectando toda la racionalidad que su calculador cerebro era capaz de reunir.

Primero lo había atribuido a que se sentía culpable por la forma tan descortés en que la había tratado aquel día en la cima de la colina. Pues de la manera en que lo viese, era evidente que la había hecho responsable a ella por quebrar su autoimpuesta soledad. El acorazado de apatía que él con tanto ímpetu había construido, se difuminaba con férreo ritmo. Y la culpaba por aparecer, porque había despertado un lado suyo que ya creía muerto. Era como retroceder en sus planes de morir en vida.

Por eso se había molestado en la cúspide del cerro, porque no era capaz de controlar el interés que ella despertaba. Realmente no entendía por qué cierta parte de sí mismo estaba tan obsesionado con leer a esa alma caprichosa que se presentó delante de él, con esa apariencia tan encantadora. Eriol no había sido capaz de leer las verdaderas intenciones de Daidouji, el hecho de que ella supiera como ocultarse, provocó que su molestia aumentara.

La atracción que ella ejercía sobre Eriol le molestaba con profundidad. El inglés estaba completamente en contra de que ella pudiese llegarle a interesar, por esto, no concebía el hecho de que no pudiese tomar el control de sus actos y apartarse definitivamente de Daidouji.

En un arranque de real fuerza, consiguió adueñarse de su propio ser y alejarse de esa luz que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella, de lo cual deseaba ser completamente ignorante. Estableció, duramente, que no quería volver a verla. Y quizás la forma en que lo hizo es lo que lo dejaba con esa sensación de odiosa culpabilidad.

Esa mujer era un peligro para sus planes. Se encerraba en esa creencia cada día que pasaba, consiguiendo menos certeza cada vez.

Alejarse de Daidouji era lo más sensato, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la última empresa de su vida. Por eso sintió felicidad en el instante que fue capaz de enrostrarle el hecho de que no le importaba en lo absoluto, con lo que no contó, fue con que ésta se diluyera al instante siguiente, pues la culpa reptó por su esófago, cuando ella no pudo ocultar el dolor que aquello le provocó.

Tenía que admitir que el irse de allí, dejándola con aquel sufrimiento, que ella conseguía disimular tan bien, fue una tarea titánica. Siempre ha sido difícil irse de un sitio en el cual quieres permanecer, pues él a pesar de sí mismo, quería seguir en su compañía un poco más.

A medio camino, en su descenso, se paró en seco. La idea de que ella continuara en aquel lugar sola era una que no le gustaba. Maldijo millares de veces, hasta que sucumbió a la idea de simplemente esperar y ver con sus propios ojos que ella se ponía a buen recaudo.

Poniendo objeciones contra sus propias inclinaciones, se quedó escondido, aún podía usar algo de magia, por lo que ocultó completamente su presencia, algo que era innecesario si tenía en cuenta que la chica carecía de poderes mágicos.

Se deleitó viendo como ella permanecía inmóvil, simplemente sentada en aquellas rocas, observando algo que quizás no estaba realmente allí. ¿Qué vería ella realmente desde ese punto? Pasaron muchos, muchos minutos. Y ella seguía sin dar vestigios de querer regresar. Tan sólo cuando el sol se escondió por completo, vio que se puso de pie. Y se quedó otro rato mirando como el rojo se desdibujaba a cada instante. Hasta que algo consiguió romper el hechizo del cual parecía ser víctima.

Cuando volteó, ella llevaba una sonrisa, pero era una realmente extraña, era un moribundo intento de sonrisa, que evidenciaba tanta amargura, que le cortó la respiración al muchacho.

¿De verdad la había lastimado tanto que consiguió poner una sonrisa como esa en su rostro? ¿O era algo más?

Ella miró en su dirección y frunció el ceño. Si Eriol no supiera a cabalidad que ella no podía verle, hubiese creído a pie juntilla que Daidouji lo había descubierto.

Así la fue siguiendo en su camino de regreso, cada tanto ella se volteaba y observaba en todas direcciones, pero todas las veces vio primero en la trayectoria donde él se encontraba. Esa mujer, tenía un agudo sentido de la intuición.

Entonces vio como en uno de esas infructuosas búsquedas ella trastabilló, cayendo de forma bastante poco decorosa. La preocupación que nació por este motivo en el hombre, murió casi de inmediato, cuando ella se atrevió a preguntar con voz vacilante si alguien andaba por allí, tuvo que reprimir una genuina carcajada, la que quedó anidada en la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

Daidouji era divertida y atrayente.

Cuando logró llegar a la civilización estaba de noche, ella cojeaba levemente, pero seguía manteniendo esa forma tan peculiar y altanera de caminar. La vio alejarse, ya la había resguardado hasta que ella pudo regresar con bien. Por lo que se marchó en dirección contraria.

Pasaron algunos días, pero esa chica no salía de sus pensamientos.

No aceptaba que quería saber de ella, por lo que aquella obsesión abarcó otro de sus lados.

De pronto, dejó de soñar con las aberraciones que se convocaban en lo profundo de sus pesadillas y comenzó a evocar su femenina imagen en sueños. Siempre la veía en el borde del acantilado, al cual ella lo había llevado aquella vez. Ella estaba cantando, la canción rezaba frases en latín, nunca recordaba con total certidumbre alguna de ellas, pero podía tararear la melodía y rememorar su tono hermoso y angelical.

Fue así como recordó que aquella chiquilla, cuando era una niña, cantaba en el coro de la primaria. Se encontró preguntándose si aún realizaría esa actividad.

El sueño siguió repitiéndose con mayores detalles cada vez. Era capaz de visualizar a Tomoyo dándole la espalda, con aquella pequeña estructura ósea, que era tan frágil y que permanecía erguida y orgullosa. Ella vestía un vestido tan rojo como la sangre que recorría sus venas, mientras sus brazos se movían acompasados por la composición de su voz, como si intentara capturar con sus dedos las ráfagas de viento que la envolvían con gracia, al punto de ser tentador.

Despertó aquellas veces bañado en su propio sudor, sintiéndose perdido y deseoso de volver a verla, pero desde aquella noche no había vuelto a saber de ella. Tomoyo no había aparecido por el bar ninguna vez, porque él había asistido cada día durante el horario que sabía que ella iba, cosa que consiguió averiguar gracias al cantinero, y simplemente ella no se dejó ver por ese lugar.

¡Y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco!

Porque no dejaba de tener la sensación de que ese sueño algo quería decirle. Ojalá no estuviese al tanto de cuán legítima podía llegar a ser su clarividencia.

Los días siguieron sumándose con su acostumbrado ritmo, en el día deambulaba por la ciudad sintiendo la presencia de todas las personas, con la clara intención de querer topársela a ella. No era algo que estuviese dispuesto a decirle a nadie, pero había conseguido aceptarlo muy para sus adentros.

Era una lástima que ya no tuviese tanto poder, pues su magia iba en franca decadencia. Desde sus vanos intentos por averiguar lo que había pasado con Kaho, lisa y llanamente se desencantó de su propio poder. No era todo lo poderoso como para traerla de vuelta. Y eso era lo único que deseaba con fervor: ser lo suficientemente experimentado y fuerte para conseguir romper un tabú como lo era la muerte. O mínimamente tener la certeza de que ella ya no estaba en ese mundo. Sonrió con evidente burla, disfrazando la pena infinita que se pegaba a su ser como una segunda piel, porque él, Eriol Hiragizawa, la tan potentada reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Li Clow; ni siquiera había sido bendecido con la certidumbre de saber que la persona que tanto le había dado, realmente estuviese muerta. El avión nunca fue encontrado. Menos su cuerpo.

Durante años, toda su vida, había aborrecido el hecho de saber todo lo que ocurriría, por eso pidió a Sakura que dividiera su poder en dos, como lo había hecho su antigua alma; ¿quién iba a pensar que la renuncia a ese poder iba a significar pagar un precio tan elevado? Era una verdadera ironía que la única persona que había conseguido sacarlo de su aburrimiento, que había conseguido querer verdaderamente, hubiese sido la directa afectada.

Si él hubiese conservado su poder…

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, se limitó a fruncir los labios. Sintiendo la rabia arrolladora de siempre. Ya había caído muchas veces en el jueguito de los "¿qué hubiese pasado si…?". Conocía perfectamente que aquel laberinto no tenía salida, porque el pasado no se podía cambiar.

Por eso renunció a ser un mago. Si ese poder no le había conseguido lo único que le importaba en el mundo, el ya no lo quería más. Dejó de entrenar. Durmió a sus guardianes, porque aún no encontraba la suficiente fuerza para deshacerse de ellos. Estaba seguro que tal vez, cuando la corrosión hiciera mella en su alma, hundiendo sus garras en las hendiduras que la partida de Kaho había dejado, podría desaparecerlos…para siempre.

Cuando el sueño con Daidouji siguió mostrándole más escenas, fue que su preocupación aumentó. Las últimas veces veía el mismo contexto, ella infundada en aquel vestido rojo, sus cabellos y sus manos bailando al son del viento, mientras que cantaba esa tonada tan melancólica. Entonces volteaba y lo miraba. Sus ojos mostraban algunas lágrimas que ella se encargaba de secar y luego simplemente saltaba, dedicándole una última mirada de genuina decepción, de implacable tristeza y de hórrida recriminación, para en el siguiente instante caer, perdiéndose en el negro abismo.

Eriol despertó gritando y desde ese punto, poco le importó sus peleas consigo mismo. Sólo podía pensar en que tal vez Daidouji cometería una estupidez y que él no podría soportar la idea de saber que pudo hacer algo por evitarlo y la había dejado sola cuando ella de forma muy adusta había solicitado su compañía.

Cada día había ido a la colina y al bar en su búsqueda, sin tener éxito. Hasta que cuando estaba a punto de volverse completamente loco, sintió una presencia extraña en la colina. No era la de Tomoyo, no sabía la razón de que no pudiese sentir la presencia de aquella mujer, lo que sintió fue la tristeza del bosque, que por alguna razón le dio la suficiente certeza de que algo pasaba allí. No le importó usar su magia maltrecha y en desuso, para llegar a la cima instantáneamente, entonces la vio como en su sueño. Aunque era algo distinto, ella no estaba cantando, ni tenía el vestido rojo. Pero estaba tan a la orilla que el más leve movimiento en falso la haría caer.

Entonces la oyó suspirar y decir con tono cómico y adolorido:

—Si me cayera desde aquí, probablemente moriría.

Eriol sintió como su poder se elevó en conjunto con la ira, sus movimientos fluidos lo llevaron hasta ella. Su magia podía estar un poco oxidada, pero esto no era razón para que hubiese dejado de tener un poder sorprendente. La mitad del alma de Clow seguía siendo muy fuerte.

—Eso no voy a permitirlo —la voz le salió con férrea amenaza, al momento que lograba tomarla y alejarla de ese maldito barranco.

Ella forcejeó con él, cuestión para la que el inglés no estaba completamente preparado, por lo que los dos cayeron. Eriol logró mantenerse encima de Tomoyo, quien lo miraba verdaderamente horrorizada, hasta que algo cruzó por sus ojos, que Eriol notó violetas, y no azules, por primera vez. Ella lo había reconocido.

Eriol le gritó algunos improperios, porque se sentía muy molesto con su irresponsable actuar.

Entonces ella se quedó muda. Sus ojos revelaban una lucha con algo oscuro y siniestro, lo que consiguió que el joven sintiese una opresión en su pecho, desvaneciendo abruptamente más de la mitad de su rabia y enojo.

Eriol se percató entonces que seguía encima de ella, quien respiraba agitadamente, haciendo que su pecho se levantara y bajara de forma violenta. Eriol estaba apresando sus dos manos por encima de la cabeza, algo por completo inadecuado, al igual que el fugaz pensamiento de lo apetecible que lucían sus labios. Eriol se apartó de ella, sin dejar de ayudarla a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentada. Mientras él permanecía arrodillado a su lado, observando a Tomoyo.

Se perdió unos instantes en la sensación de genuino pánico que lo abordó. Desde lo ocurrido con Kaho que no había tenido un pensamiento de ese estilo. Ninguno. Tragó grueso al comprender que, de la forma que fuese, había llegado a concluir que los labios de Tomoyo eran unos que él besaría sin contemplaciones. Seguía tan ensimismado en sus debates que, al voltear hacia la chica, y verla tan asustada, se preocupó. Estuvo muy tentado de preguntar de qué tenía tanto miedo, pero algo lo detenía, al parecer no era un buen momento para comenzar a interrogar a Daidouji.

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta lo abandonó, dejándole un reguero de auténtica ansiedad.

Ella se cubrió el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Eriol notó el descontrolado temblor que la invadía, pero ella se mantuvo con las manos tapando la totalidad de su cara.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Se veía tan frágil que una sensación que desde hace tanto le era esquiva, apareció. La certeza de querer proteger a esa chica fue un descubrimiento para el que no estaba preparado. ¿Por qué…?

La pregunta en su mente quedó hasta allí estancada, pues la oyó murmurar una disculpa, entonces ella despreocupadamente le tomó la mano, censuró la sensación que aquel movimiento desencadenó, ya que un instante después ella puso la mano muy cerca de sus pechos.

Esa sensación pequeña y casi dominada sobre sus labios, sobre besarla; se agigantó a la vez que su propio cuerpo se tensaba ante el deseo crudo que lo abordó. Sin poder controlarlo, su mano se puso rígida, sabía que era inadecuado, porque la tentación de mover un poco su mano y poder tocar más de ella fue casi incontrolable. Haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que pudo ejercer retiró su mano. Trató de distraerse, mirando el mar, sintiendo que la cara le ardía por sus lujuriosos pensamientos.

La oleada de sensaciones que lo embargaron fueron calmándose a medida que pasaban los segundos, cuando la oyó disculparse casi soltó una carcajada. Ella estaba sonrojada como nunca la había visto antes. Era obvio que Daidouji no había pretendido nada extraño con aquel movimiento. Y también era evidente que ella se había percatado que era uno que podía malinterpretarse de inmediato.

—¡Oh Dios! Lo siento —ella tartamudeó, evadiendo su mirada, pareciendo tan azorada—. Yo sólo… estaba asustada y… no pensé en lo que hacía.

Eriol se quedó callado, estaba completamente maravillado viendo esa gama de rojos que pasaban por su rostro. Embobado por el ligero temblor que se colaba en su voz. Fue consciente del momento en que ella se puso aún más nerviosa, entonces no experimentó otra cosa más que ganas de contenerla y que ella olvidara toda su vergüenza.

Le preguntó si se encontraba mejor, su voz era rara. Lo único que pretendía el joven era dejar que ella pareciese tan azorada, por lo que intentó bajarle el perfil a lo sucedido. No pudo ocultar su preocupación aun cuando ella le aseguró que se encontraba mejor.

Entonces Eriol dejó entrever sus preocupaciones soltando una frase que ni siquiera pretendía vocalizar.

—Siento que envejecí diez años.

Tomoyo volvió a fijar su atención en él, atravesándolo con una mirada tan transparente, que él tuvo que tragar grueso. Ella no ocultó su desconcierto, era evidente que no deducía la confesión del joven mago.

Tuvo que explicarle que él creía que ella estaba a punto de saltar, en realidad no se lo explicó por completo. Pues en la medida que iba armando la explicación se dio cuenta que todo aquel embrolló se armó únicamente por un sueño que él había tenido.

—¿Creíste que me iba a arrojar? —ella le preguntó, sin ocultar un aparente regocijo.

Tomoyo le sonrió.

—Si lo dices en ese tono suena muy estúpido —en realidad se sentía atontado por ella.

La miró con profundidad.

¡Qué hermosa era, Dios!

Había algo que no lo dejaba en paz en ese momento. ¿En realidad él había malinterpretado toda la situación? ¿Qué clase de persona se sitúa tan, tan cerca de un barranco por mero gusto? Por lo que decidió preguntarle directamente si se había equivocado.

Pudo respirar algo más tranquilo cuando ella negó que fuese a hacerlo. Tal vez también estaba perdiendo su capacidad de tener sueños premonitorios, algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Después de todo, si ya no quería seguir siendo un mago, qué más daba el perder sus poderes.

Eriol sintió que ya había tenido suficiente con aquella colina y su estúpido acantilado. Seguía sintiendo la tristeza del bosque, pero en menor medida. Por lo que quería irse pronto del lugar.

Se puso de pie, mientras conectó una mirada con Daidouji. Él le ofreció sus manos, ella extendió las suyas. Eriol percibió todos sus movimientos lentamente, era como si una gran parte de él estuviese deseosa de entrar en contacto con la calidez que intuía que tenían las manos de Daidouji.

En el momento que sus manos se anudaron, aquella parte que añoraba a la jovencita se vanaglorió con el contacto. Eriol percibió algo parecido a la magia en aquel momento, era una sensación que consiguió hacerle contener el aliento, reconoció un sentimiento de plenitud desbordante. Ella apretó más el agarre cuando se dio el impulso para ponerse completamente de pie. Eriol no podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente parecía prendado por esa emoción que evocaba el contacto con la mujer. Notó que ella también lo miraba, ella también procesaba algo, pero incluso cuando la muchacha intentó romper el amarre de sus manos, Eriol no lo permitió. Algo había en ella, y quería saber qué. Fue honesto consigo mismo para aceptar que no quería soltarla todavía, porque necesitaba que ella siguiera tomando sus manos. Daidouji estaba consiguiendo llevar vida a cada célula de su cuerpo. Luz a cada oscuridad de su alma.

Los segundos duraron eones, el tiempo en ese instante era intrascendente.

—Creo que malinterpreté la situación, Tomoyo.

Estaba feliz de que en esa ocasión su sueño se hubiese equivocado.

Eriol la sintió estremecer, un instante después no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos con mudas promesas.

—De veras, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien —murmuró cerca de su oído. Un nuevo estremecimiento por parte de ella, casi lo enloquece.

Entonces, en ese momento, sintió las manos tentativas de ella subir por su espalda. Abrazándolo de vuelta.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —la voz de Tomoyo salió descompuesta, él imprimió más fuerza en aquella unión—. Estoy muy agradecida y me siento feliz de que vinieras.

Eriol se separó de ella momentos después, sonriéndole. Su atención se puso nuevamente en los labios de la chica, ella los frunció y mordió su labio inferior. Eriol no pudo resistirse más y tomó el rostro de Tomoyo con sus dos manos sin saber bien la forma de parar sus acciones. Quería besarla, daría lo que fuera por ello. Decidió dar rienda suelta a lo que tanto deseaba. Ella cerró sus ojos y dejó de maltratar su propia boca, poniendo sus propias manos encima de las de él. Eriol notó la forma en que ella inspiró hondamente.

Eriol estaba siendo sobrepasado por el instinto que lo llenaba. Tan sólo lo separaban escasos centímetros de unir sus bocas. Tomoyo había cedido de forma silenciosa a ello, él lo sabía, tenía la certeza que ella también deseaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Siguió acortando la distancia, esa que parecía más difícil de salvar a cada momento. Estaba tan cerca que pudo experimentar la respiración sobre exigida de ella hacerle cosquillas en su barbilla. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro femenino y sonrojado una última vez, se percató que la totalidad del cuerpo de Tomoyo temblaba, crispando sus propios nervios en el proceso.

Decidió que nada le importaba más que hundirse en los tentadores labios de Tomoyo, su decisión estaba cimentada y dispuesta a llevarse a cabo. Pero, bastó una leve aparición en su cabeza para desbaratar toda aquella potente seguridad, haciendo que aquel demandante deseo se desvaneciera.

« _Kaho_ ».

Recordó la forma en que la pelirroja le sonreía. En su capacidad de distraerse con cosas tan simples. Rememoró la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, en la vida que poseían, en el brillo inagotable que tenían.

Su memoria trajo a sus recuerdos lo mucho que la amó. Lo mucho que la seguía amando.

Toda aquella certeza de querer besar a Tomoyo automáticamente cayó en el saco de lo incorrecto. Se sintió sucio de siquiera desearlo, experimentó la canallada que significaba aquella debilidad. Kaho no se merecía algo así, tampoco Tomoyo.

¿Acaso estaba mal desear besar a una mujer amando a otra?

No tenía clara cuál era la respuesta. Él creía que era inadecuado todo cuanto pensaba, así que se quedó quieto, siguió sintiendo la calidez del aliento de Tomoyo, viéndola como quien despierta de un sueño o de una pesadilla.

Al cabo de unos instantes la chica abrió los ojos, mutando su mirada extraviada, viéndolo de manera preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, inyectando de ansiedad sus palabras.

—Yo…

Trató de conformar algo que decir, pero no logró armar nada coherente. Su cabeza era un caos de proporciones.

—¿Te sientes mal?

Eriol dejó de apresar su rostro, rompiendo finalmente el contacto con Tomoyo. Se alejó dos pasos como si con eso consiguiera establecer un abismo entre ellos. Un silencio agudo y pesado fue el protagonista.

—¿Vámonos? —preguntó Eriol de pronto—. Ya no quiero estar aquí.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Donde nos lleven los pies —contestó de forma ausente, evitando prestar atención a la mueca de desconcierto que tenía Tomoyo.

Eriol comenzó a dar paso tras paso, alejándose de ella. De aquella tentación.

—Hiragizawa —lo llamó ella con voz trémula.

Él volteó, Tomoyo miraba el suelo, mordiendo profusamente sus labios.

« _¡Detente! ¡No dejes que tus pensamientos vayan por ahí!_ », se reprendió al quedar mirando fijamente la boca de la mujer.

La postura de ella era extraña, empuñó sus manos e hizo temblar su cuerpo completo con esta acción.

—Yo… —Tomoyo aclaró su garganta—, tengo que preguntar: ¿qué significó todo esto? —terminó la frase, levantando su mirada transparente y fulminándolo con la pregunta que llegó a comprender segundos después.

—Ya te lo expliqué… —musitó el inglés rascándose la cabeza—. Creí que pensabas… saltar, es por ello que yo…

—¡No estoy hablando de _eso_! —lo interrumpió. Y esperó a que él captara hacia dónde iba orientada su pregunta.

Eriol no estuvo dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Entonces, ¿de qué?

Tomoyo entrelazó sus propias manos, estaba notoriamente nerviosa.

—Me refiero a que tú… nosotros… —su timbre fue apagándose y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco más—. Olvídalo —susurró como si hubiese perdido una gran batalla.

Ella dio algunos pasos en dirección al camino de regreso, pasando por el lado de Eriol quien ya no sabía que debía hacer.

Como si sus manos fueran seres con vida propia se encargaron de detenerla en el momento exacto en que ella estaba tan cercana.

—No tengo una respuesta —concedió.

—Hiragizawa, la verdad es que…

—No, no y no. No me llames de esa manera, yo no quiero lenguaje formal entre nosotros. Esa no es una buena manera de comenzar una amistad. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

Eriol no estaba para nada prevenido para la forma en que Tomoyo hizo resplandecer su mirada. Expresaban tanta felicidad que en algún punto se preguntó qué era lo que la hacía ponerse tan alegre. La chica le sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

—¿Tú… tú quieres que seamos amigos?

Eriol asintió.

—Es que yo creí que tú querías irte de nuevo —explicó la chica que se notaba más animada a cada momento.

Sí, quería irse. Y al mismo tiempo no. Era evidente que Tomoyo lo necesitaba y por lo más real que él también necesitaba de ella. Mientras pudiese mantener esos pensamientos impropios a raya, la relación que pudiese construir con Tomoyo podría ser benéfica para ambos.

Sonrió, pensando que tal vez el acompañar a Tomoyo hasta que ella no lo necesitara era una buena forma de irse de aquel mundo. Sí, eso es precisamente lo que haría. Esperaría hasta que Tomoyo fuese capaz de volar con alas propias, de tener algo a lo que aferrarse y desaparecería. Era un plan perfecto.

—¡Muy bien! —Tomoyo dio un saltito y aplaudió ensanchando su sonrisa, distrayéndolo de las trazas que estaba adquiriendo su plan—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de irte de este lugar? Es algo que no logro entender.

Eriol la miró evaluativamente, preguntándose si debía o no ser honesto con su respuesta.

—Tú sabes que soy un mago —Tomoyo asintió, expectante—. Los magos, a veces, podemos sentir algunas cosas que las personas comunes no.

—¿Y ahora sientes algo extraño? —afirmó más que preguntar—. ¿Qué es?

—El bosque —dijo en un susurro—. El bosque parece triste.

—¿Y no podemos alegrarlo? Tal vez si acariciamos las hojas de esa planta —apuntó, corriendo en dirección a un arbusto, tomando delicadamente una rama, para delinear caricias en algunas hojas.

Eriol extendió una sonrisa amable.

—No sé cómo alegrarlo. Mis poderes provienen de la oscuridad, la naturaleza no se lleva muy bien con el tipo de mago que solía ser yo. Así que no sé si lo que haces funcionará.

—¿Solías ser? —Tomoyo siguió repartiendo cariños y mimos entre los arbustos que sus manos alcanzaban, mientras articuló esa pregunta de forma ausente—. ¿Qué clase de mago eres ahora?

El inglés sonrió sin ser capaz de enfrentar la mirada preguntona de esa chica.

—Son muchas preguntas, ¿no crees? —aseveró, goteando ironía.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó ella, pero no parecía lamentarlo en lo absoluto—. Una última pregunta.

Eriol la miró advirtiéndole que sería la última que respondería.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadera edad?

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo? —contraatacó divertido.

—Parece que tuvieras la misma edad que Sakura y yo —explicó—. Sin embargo, eso podría ser un error, en algunas ocasiones las apariencias nos pueden engañar.

—Lo que me parece interesante de saber es por qué crees que no tengo la misma edad que ustedes.

—Bueno, eso no es algo tan sencillo de explicar —se detuvo un momento—. Tú posees la mitad del alma de Clow, la otra mitad corresponde al padre de Sakura, ¿no crees que tendría sentido que los dos hubiesen llegado al mundo al mismo tiempo? —explicó viéndolo con algo de duda—. Además, Eriol, siempre pareciste ser una persona muy sabia… pero, quizás es todo un invento mío, es algo que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, por eso preguntaba por tu verdadera edad.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—Si respondo eso, ¿me dirás el verdadero motivo de que vinieras a Inglaterra?

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos(as)

Todo el mes he querido terminar este capítulo, pero mi mente y en especial mi cuerpo estuvieron muy ocupados en otros asuntos. La vida real a veces te golpea fuerte. No quiero referirme mucho al episodio que tuvo mi tiempo tan demandado. Tan sólo pido que comprendan que hay ocasiones en que uno dispone y hace planes; y te encuentras con sucesos que lanzan todo esto por la borda. Ahora ya está todo mejor, y quiero seguir escribiendo sin cesar. Me disculpo por la tardanza.

Respecto al capítulo: Tuvimos una profunda aclaración sobre los sentimientos de Eriol, cómo el encuentro _fortuito_ con Tomoyo puso de cabeza su vida, sus planes y otras cosas. Seré sincera, mi yo romántica quería que se besaran en este capítulo, he hecho escribí eso, pero al releerlo me di cuenta que parecía un poco forzado, no lo sé. Hay tanto que quiero que pase que la forma de articularlo es lo que más tiempo me toma. Lo que nos quedó claro es que Eriol se siente atraído por Tomoyo, al igual que ella por él (¿quién no?).

Ahora traté de dejarlo algo enganchado para el próximo capítulo. Tengo pensada una cosilla para el capítulo que espero que realmente resulte.

No voy a prometer fechas de actualización, prefiero que se sorprendan porque lo hice en poco tiempo a que se defrauden porque no logro hacerlo pronto (roguemos que pueda ser pronto)

Nuevamente agradezco a todos su lectura. También a quienes se dan el tiempo para comentar, eso realmente me ayuda mucho. Gracias infinitas.

A continuación respondo los reviews del capítulo II y III.

Por favor, no dejen de comentar este capítulo.

Nos leeremos.

Au revoir.

* * *

Reviews Capítulo II "Extorsión consensuada"

joshy-cz: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar la historia. Realmente he de confesar que también me encanta el drama, y creo que tomaré aquello de "querer pero sentir que está mal". Sin duda los próximos capítulos tendrán algo de eso. Te dejo un abrazo grande.

Marie: En realidad Eriol es una patada en el hígado cuando se pone en plan fastidioso. Reí como una loca con eso de que se asee porque parece mendigo, recuerdo que me sacaste algunas carcajadas. Espero que ahora comprendas de mejor manera la pesadez de Eriol, él tiene mucho camino recorrido en la oscuridad, por lo que la luz que ve en Tomoyo le genera un montón de resquemores. Gracias por comentar y darme ánimos siempre. Te dejo un abrazo.

Monologue1012: ¿Dices que la caminata fue larga? Pues en esa escena me replanteé la situación, pues yo hago trekking y subir una colina, como la que imaginé para la escena requiere más de los treinta minutos de tiempo que pidió Tomoyo, así que estuve tentada de aumentar el tiempo, pero, me refugié creyendo que ambos personajes tienen una excelente condición física (hahaha). Con respecto a la parte de Tomoyo, pues espero que hayas leído el tercer capítulo que respondía algo de esa incógnita, y no sé si aquella "pérdida" de novio haya sido como la imaginaste, ¿fue muy diferente?. Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar.

Sul_Ad_Astral: La relación entre ellos será compleja, no será rosa y quizás de pronto tenga algo medio destructivo. Creo que llevas la razón en temer por Tomoyo, pues Eriol, sinceramente, trata de rehuir de ella a cualquier precio, es una lástima que el mismo sea quien impide que esto ocurra. Quien sabe realmente cómo se desenvolverán las situaciones, lo que sí creo es que tendremos cosas un tanto hardcore entre medio. Te dejo saludos y agradezco que siempre dispongas algo de tu tiempo para poder comentar la historia.

Nozomi: En este capítulo me agradeciste por actualizar tan rápido…y ahora, he pretendido subir el cuarto capítulo desde hace semanas, recién consiguiéndolo hoy. Respecto a los monosílabos de la pareja, me imagino que se debe a que en el fondo no se conocen, Tomoyo busca que Eriol se abra con ella, pues no logra comprender que es ella quien más necesita de la cercanía de alguien, incluso más que él. La paz, que mencionas, es algo complicado de conseguir ahora, tal vez más adelante, o quizás no. Gracias por escribir, y por insistir tanto porque actualice (más adelante contesto tus otros reviews).

Noir: Hubiese leído encantada aquellas dos direcciones que mencionaste en este review. Todavía ahora pienso en lo que querías decir. Como siempre agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme tus percepciones del capítulo.

Yektenya: Sí, el drama será de aquellos. El personaje de Eriol es complicado pues es muy fuerte, o eso cree a pie juntilla; pero nadie pasa por algo así y sale indemne. La postura de Tomoyo es refrescante y me emociona escribir de ella, quien pese a sus vivencias se aferra a la vida con uñas y dientes, aunque se enfrente a momentos de profunda confusión. Agradezco tu tiempo al comentar, gracias :3

Guest: Tomoyo es una de esas personas de las cuales siempre se salen con la suya. No sé si la historia vaya a ir tan al grano, ok, me encantaría que fueran inmediatamente a lo romántico, amo escribir romance bien dramático, por esto, aunque lo he deseado desde el principio, me he aguantado y he intentado que las cosas vayan sin apuro. Concuerdo que a los que ya no están hay que dejarlos descansar, pero, ¿qué pasa si esas personas siguen estando con tanta fuerza en tus sueños más profundos? Gracias por comentar.

Chester: Gracias por comentar. Es cierto que la historia no es explosiva, en lo personal no me gusta cuando se conocen en un capítulo, en el mismo se enamoran y a los tres segundos ya se aman. No digo que no se pueda hacer, pero he leído cada cosa…Tal vez, por esto último, y ante mi incapacidad para generar algo así de forma natural, me doy la licencia de hacerlo al ritmo que me parece mejor. Te agradezco que estés al pendiente, espero que me sigas acompañando en esta historia.

Lita Wellington: Gracias. Eriol es diferente incluso a mis otras historias, esta vez es más canon, me atrae escribir sobre personajes rotos. Con respecto a Tomoyo, si leíste el tercer capítulo, sabrás por donde va la cosa, sino hazlo por favor. Espero leerte en este capítulo también.

Schammasch: No sé si he mencionado cuánto me gusta escribir sobre el personaje de Tomoyo, es sin duda uno de los personajes más entregados del universo CLAMP, además de ser bastante solitario. Por esto, es hasta esperable que no se rindiera con la pesadez de Eriol. Es complicado plantear la forma en que ellos dos comenzarán a profundizar su relación. He pensado en varios escenarios, pero no termino de decidirme por alguno. Como siempre es un verdadero placer leer tus comentarios.

Elanie: Gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto de nuevo. En realidad, tocaré un par de temas delicados (si leíste el tercer capítulo, sabrás de qué hablo). Es cierto que Tomoyo nunca se rinde, tal vez por esto será la que salga más lastimada en el proceso.

Nozomi: Lamento tardar tanto u.u

Cami-san Uzumaki: Gracias, espero que el trabajo que realizo esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Agradezco tu comentario.

Anilex186: Cuando leí que me habías comentado, una verdadera sensación de alegría me invadió, seguida de una de completa culpabilidad (aún debo responder tus mensajes, créeme que no lo he olvidado y lo haré a la brevedad posible). Me dices que te gustó la parte en que Tomoyo menciona sobre la paz externa y el caos interior. Esa fue la frase que más me gustó de todo el capítulo. ¿Qué por qué no se dio cuenta de su presencia? Eso es secreto todavía… Quiero llevar esta historia por derroteros bien complicados, ya veremos que me entregarán las musas. No quiero extenderme tanto en esta respuesta, así que nos veremos en los mensajes. Gracias por comentar, sobre todo por volver después de tanto tiempo.

Veil Of Ligh: A veces cuando crees que todo está perdido, viene la vida y te sorprende. Si leíste el tercer capítulo sabrás, al menos un poco, de lo que pasó con Tomoyo. Me parece interesante la hipótesis de la magia, tal vez algo tenga de cierto. Tienes razón al decir que falta para lo mejor, mis dedos quieren escribir sobre la pareja, como no tienes idea, pero hay que esperar…¿o no? Gracias por comentar, espero leerte en este también.

* * *

Reviews Capítulo III: "Culpable dolor"

Noir: Takahiro es odiable, aunque aún nos falta saber qué motivos tuvo para hacer lo que hizo y que pretende con todo aquello. Este personaje será angular en lo que pretendo que ocurra. Con respecto a Eriol y Tomoyo, creo que se ha despertado algo entre ellos que será complicado de revertir. No sé, ahora que leímos que pasó con Eriol, tal vez algo de tus percepciones cambiaron. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

Schammasch: Gracias por esperar tanto que actualice. Eriol sigue la luz de Tomoyo instintivamente, aunque gran parte de él no esté de acuerdo con esto. Y sí, ella piensa que él es muy sexy y de cierta forma le gusta, quizás sea algo precipitado, pero así se dan muchas veces las cuestiones más interesantes de la vida, como un verdadero tornado. Como siempre, no me decepcionas al notar que hay algo mucho, mucho más sucio en todo esto referente a Tomoyo. También amé esa escena, de hecho, fue una de las que escribí primero de todo el capítulo. Lamento que no me hayas leído antes de año nuevo, quería que fuese así, pero simplemente no pude sentarme a escribir durante tres semanas, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, estaré esperando tus percepciones del capítulo.

Nozomi: Tomoyo está simplemente a un paso de entregarse a la locura que añora y teme a partes iguales. Te adelanto que es bastante crudo lo que le pasó, por esto que huye de Japón. Eriol en su mar de confusiones verá en Tomoyo dos cosas: alguien a quien proteger y alguien que lo protege a él…veremos cómo se dan las cosas.

YreSu: Lo que Eriol malinterpretó queda muy claro en este capítulo, él creyó que ella iba a suicidarse. Respecto a Tomoyo, yo también quiero seguir escribiendo sobre su relación con Takahiro, sus recuerdos y todo lo demás, así que debes estar atenta a las próximas actualizaciones :) P.D.: Tu comentario me hizo reír y sufrir, porque lo que más quería era poder escribir y no tenía ningún maldito tiempo para hacerlo…no obstante, tus "escribe" me sacaron algunas carcajadas. P.D.2: Respecto a tu segundo comentario…solo diré: ¿es usted un detective?

Elanie: Tal vez y Tal vez. Ya veremos qué tanto hay de cierto en tus muy acertadas hipótesis. Gracias por comentar siempre. No quiero profundizar más en la respuesta pues no quiero decir que las cosas serán de un modo y después cambiar de idea, dejando una falsa esperanza o ¿desesperanza? Ya no sé. Tan sólo diré que tienes una gran intuición.

Sul Ad Astral: ¡Gracias! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ahora vamos a la respuesta: Es verdad que Tomoyo sufrió mucho con la traición de Takahiro, pero eso es sólo parte de lo que ella carga en realidad. Realmente Eriol ha intentado mantener las distancias entre ellos, en este capítulo se deja ver los "porque". Tomoyo se siente (muy) atraída a Eriol, no sé si definir que ya lo ama, pero creo que al menos le gusta. Y harto. ¿Y Eriol? Ja ja ja, es obvio que está resultando toda una proeza tratar de ignorar aquella latente atracción que tienen esos dos. ¿Takahiro aparecerá para que le den su merecido? No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, lamento que me tardara tanto. Espero tu comentario, quizás me des buenas ideas para torturar a Takahiro.

Kara: Yo tampoco soporto el maltrato, en ninguna de sus formas. Lamentablemente son hechos que ocurren en la realidad. Tienes razón, Tomoyo está muy asustada y sola frente al hecho de enfrentar a Takahiro, tal vez será un poco demencial lo que este tipo le hizo, y explicará por si sólo el hecho de que ella huya de él, dejando su país. Me gustaría decir que Sonomi no tuvo nada que ver, pero no es algo seguro. Lo peor para Tomoyo está por venir. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Me encantaría que me dijera qué te pareció.

AlexBeatlemaniaca: ¿Cómo olvidar esa frase que mencionas de Nietzsche? Sobre todo aquella que le antecede «Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo.» No hay mejor frase que esta para comprender el sentir de Tomoyo. Ella tuvo que enfrentarse a alguien muy oscuro que consiguió involucrarla en un torbellino de locura. Diré que la cosa se viene muy dura para esta chica. A mí me gusto que en la parte donde ella se acerca al acantilado, se debate si debe saltar o no y Eriol llega para detenerla, aunque ella ya había conseguido dominar aquella parte que le susurra que si salta todo su sufrimiento acabará. ¿Así que ahogaste un grito? Ja ja ja, también me ha pasado en algunas lecturas, lo peor es que hay ocasiones en que no he conseguido ahogarlo, quedando en evidencia xD. El nombre de Takahiro lo escogí porque me gusta su significado, no por otra cosa; en una de esas apareció en la serie y yo no lo recuerdo :S. Su apellido, en cambio, fue buscado apropósito. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por comentarla, me gustaría saber qué opinas del nuevo capi. Saludos.

Blue Monday: ¡Gracias! Hay gente que le gustan las narraciones más apresuradas. Yo me tomo mi tiempo para que las cosas sucedan de forma armónica, así que gracias por tus palabras. Las historias ET se amoldan a muchas situaciones, es la primera vez que me aventuro a una donde ellos llevan cargas tan pesadas. Tomoyo es un personaje que necesita apoyo, aunque ella está dispuesta a no apoyarse en nadie, es por esto que la amistad que le ofrece Eriol, aunque ambos se atraigan, es algo que ella atesorará, y quizás de a poco, ambos, especialmente él, irán cediendo terreno hacia algo más. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado también, gracias por leer.

Spacirelei: Gracias. La verdad es que en este fandom hay para todos los gustos, en la diversidad esta la dicha (?) ¿o no era así el dicho? Me gustaría leer la historia que me recomiendas, la dejaré en la lista de historias que debo leer :) Tienes razón que esto estará plagado de harto sufrimiento para ambos y sorpresas que los harán caer en algunas ocasiones. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar

PanditasLocas: ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Me has hecho emocionarme con tus palabras :). Creo que varios se sorprendieron con la historia que escondía Tomoyo, tal vez porque muchos esperaban que fuese la amatista quién ayudara a Eriol a buscar la felicidad, pero el título de la historia no es antojadizo, ellos compartirán sus cargas, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Incluso, creo fervientemente que ella es quien más necesita apoyo. Nuevamente agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar, que me hagas saber que te gusta la historia. En verdad, gracias. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado, espero tus percepciones.

Yektenya: Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar y dejarme tu opinión. Lo que pasó con Tomoyo es mucho más perturbador de lo que se dejó entrever en el capítulo anterior, Takahiro le hizo mucho, mucho daño. Eriol está en una etapa en la cual la depresión lo ha convencido de no luchar más, pero gran parte de él se aferra a la vida, que en este momento es Tomoyo, aunque lo hace de forma inconsciente. Los dos están formando una simbiosis que será cada vez más estrecha. ¿Te gustó el nuevo capítulo? Esperaré tu respuesta.

Anilex: Creo que para más de alguno fue una sorpresa que Tomoyo tuviese un _tormento_ tan oscuro como el de Eriol y quizás más, después de todo, fue vilmente traicionada por Takahiro. La razón por la cual ella estudia algo que no le agrada está directamente relacionada con el hecho de salir de su país natal. Todas tus preguntas (que me muero por responder) serán resueltas pronto, no quiero darte spoilers xD. Tomoyo tomó la decisión de sufrir en silencio, ese es su estilo, lo vio como la manera de dejar que su madre fuese feliz. Tomoyo es un personaje sacrificado y en esta historia ella enfrentará muchas cosas. Con respecto a Eriol, fuiste de las pocas que mencionó el hecho de que él la vigilara en aquel primer encuentro. ¡Y cuándo llega a salvar a Tomoyo! Adoré escribir eso, ahora en este capítulo leímos el punto de vista de él y lo que significó llegar hasta ella. En cierta forma, creo que aquel acto hace a Eriol darse cuenta que no está tan muerto como creía. Ella le preocupa y mucho. Gracias por tu comentario, sigo pendiente con la respuesta a tu mp.

Marie: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que las otras historias que tengo publicadas sean de tu agrado también. Me reí mucho cuando leí que todos le deseábamos todo el mal posible a Takahiro…creo que será un antagonista muy odiable. ¿Qué que pasó con Tomoyo? Ya lo veremos pronto. Te lo prometo. Mientras me gustaría saber qué creer tú. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Noir: Siento tanto lo tarde, pero finalmente hay actualización. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, en ese momento créeme que los necesitaba.

Lin Lu Lo Li: Confieso que cuando comencé a armar el concepto de esta historia creía lo mismo que tú. Ella tendría algo triste a rastras, pero el más jodido sería Eriol. Cuando toda esta idea vino a mí, sentí entre pánico y ansias. Es tan tergiversado lo que le ocurrió a Tomoyo que roza lo que uno esperaría…y lo peor es que no es todo el costal que ella carga. Gracias por tu comentario, espero saber qué te pareció este.

Neko2101998: Tengo una imaginación muy literal y me llegó una imagen de ti toda enredada en la sábana, ja ja ja. Disculpa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Lalita Daisuovi: Gracias y aquí está la actualización. Disfrútala y coméntame qué tal. Feliz año, también para ti…aunque algo atrasado :S

Nozomi: Lamento toda la tardanza, de verdad no pude hacerlo antes. No abandonaré la historia, puedo tardar, pero actualizaré siempre al mínimo tiempo posible. Gracias por toda la paciencia.

Marie: Gracias por tu paciencia, aquí tienes la actualización.


	6. V Fantasmagórica utopía

**Capítulo V: "Fantasmagórica utopía"**

—Si respondo eso, ¿me dirás el verdadero motivo para que vinieras a Inglaterra?

De pronto, toda la atmosfera de camaradería que había logrado establecer con Eriol fue sustituida por aquella sensación de frío que últimamente la visitaba tanto. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro, dejando un reguero de incerteza que trató de camuflar como mejor pudo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, parados en medio de la explanada de la cima, una brisa suave los envolvió a los dos, era como una caricia de algo sobrenatural y misterioso.

Tomoyo se sentía un poco superada con aquella interrogante. Estaba al tanto que ella sola se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero no había podido controlarse y había soltado una infinidad de preguntas a Eriol. Tenía la intención de no evidenciar lo nerviosa que estaba porque en algún momento de aquel encuentro ella hubiese jurado que él iba a besarla.

Y debía ser lo suficientemente honesta para aceptar que ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que aquel hecho se efectuara.

Por un segundo se quedó con la mente trabada, rememorando, juntando y rearmando lo que instantes antes había experimentado:

En el instante en que Eriol no quiso soltar sus manos, ella sintió una delicada tibieza recorrerla por completo, ese río de calor que lograba convertirse en un bálsamo embriagador para el caótico huracán que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Luego, como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente confuso, él la había abrazado y ella abrigó tanto en esa caricia. Experimentó protección y seguridad resguardada entre sus brazos. Olió la fragancia de aquel hombre y la respiró tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

Tomoyo hubiese podido seguir con normalidad luego de ello, tenía una capacidad muy desarrollada para no dar cabida a las ilusiones que conjuraba su cabeza, pero Eriol la miró de forma diferente; eso fue un catalizador para que aquellas añoranzas tomaran el control de sus actos y de sus pensamientos. Él le tomó el rostro y el corazón de la chica se aceleró con preocupante rapidez, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos sobre las de él. Todo estaba pasando de forma tan apresurada que lo costaba trabajo convencerse que esto no era un nuevo sueño con aquel chico.

Porque sí, había tenido un montón de ellos durante las últimas semanas.

Eriol estaba tan cerca de besarla que ella tan sólo se entregó, completamente dispuesta a compartir una caricia tan íntima con él. No sabía la razón, tampoco entendía los por qué. Lo único que su cerebro sobrecargado era capaz de procesar, era el hecho que deseaba que Eriol sellara sus labios con los suyos sin perder más tiempo. De pronto, el anhelo de esa unión se hizo extremadamente demandante y el ansia conformó un cúmulo en su pecho. Se quedó esperándolo, cerrando sus ojos completamente entregada a aquella ambición de poder sentirlo tan cerca.

Esperó por mucho tiempo, pero Eriol todavía seguía sin besarla. Ella sintió que pasaron eternidades antes de lograr abrir los ojos y encontrarse al joven con una verdadera mueca de desasosiego. O tal vez era incredulidad lo que se esculpía en sus inglesas facciones. Como fuera, era obvio que el muchacho no iba a sellar el acto que ella tanto necesitaba que se consumara.

¿Acaso ella había entendido mal la cortesía y la preocupación del muchacho?

Por unos segundos se sintió muy nerviosa y también bastante estúpida, más aún en el instante en que él se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos, cada paso fue como un rechazo para Tomoyo. Si ella había creído, casi jurado, que realmente Hiragizawa la besaría, era muy evidente que se había equivocado, posiblemente estaba construyendo una fantasía ilusa donde él deseaba lo mismo que ella: Fundir sus labios en un beso enloquecido y necesitado.

« _¡Dios! ¿Acaso él me gus…?_ —se preguntó, aunque deliberadamente no se permitió concluir aquella interrogante, ni siquiera en su mente—. _¡Esto es una auténtica locura!_ ».

—¡Hey! —la llamó el hombre que protagonizaba sus pensamientos—, de pronto te perdiste en el fondo de tus pensamientos.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó y masculló una disculpa.

Volvió a fijar su atención violeta en los ojos preciosos que la observaban con tanto interés. Se situó de nuevo en el presente, agradeciendo en cierta forma no volver a repasar el papelón que había interpretado hace unos cuantos minutos. Sabía que después, cuando estuviese sola, volvería a revivir todo nuevamente y se sentiría más tonta cada vez.

—¿La verdadera razón…? —susurró enfocándose en darle significado, a la misma vez reprimió todo lo que aquella pregunta le recordó.

Estuvo tentada de recular y admitir que era una pregunta que no quería responder, pero pensó que expresar aquel cuestionamiento era una especie de pacto de iniciación. Si ella quería que aquella incipiente amistad con Eriol prosperara, lo mínimo que se esperaba es que la sinceridad fuese uno de los ingredientes principales.

—Sí, la verdadera razón —afirmó Eriol, conformando una sonrisita un tanto extraña. Tomoyo salió del caótico torbellino que se expandía en su cabeza, para guardar en un apartado especial aquella sonrisa, pensó en lo mucho que se parecía a la forma en que lo hacía cuando realizaba las travesuras en los años de la primaria, aunque un velo de seriedad estaba latente en medio de toda la diversión que se reflejaba en su semblante—. Tal vez me equivoque —añadió él, con soltura, dando claras cuentas que creía fervientemente lo contrario—, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que la respuesta que me diste la primera vez que nos vimos no es toda la verdad.

—Bien, es algo complicado —admitió la chica—. Si tuviese que responder tu pregunta de forma simple, diría que la verdadera razón para venir hasta aquí, es porque hui de Japón. Yo… —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, se la aclaró y secó algo de sudor que se formó en su frente—. Yo no _podía_ seguir en mi país, por lo que mi bisabuelo se ofreció a pagarme la estadía y la carrera dónde yo decidiera —sonrió sólo como ella sabía hacerlo, apegándose siempre a su papel de que todo estaba bien. Fingiendo una parsimonia que no experimentaba hace tanto.

—Comprendo —Eriol frunció el ceño y la miró como si estuviese evaluando algo importante, ella permaneció con su sonrisa rígida en el rostro. Rogando a lo más sagrado que él no siguiese preguntando más. Abrazada al temor, esperaba que él continuara. Finalmente, Eriol le sonrió—. Supongo que la pregunta que te hice es complicada de responder de forma sencilla.

—Muy pocas cosas son sencillas en este mundo —murmuró Tomoyo, tratando de amarrarse a su positivismo con uñas y dientes.

—Antes pensaba lo contrario, pero llegado a este punto creo que tienes razón.

Tomoyo notó inmediatamente que el ánimo del muchacho cambió. Súbitamente supo que él había recordado algo que no le traía más que nostálgica tristeza. Estaba tan segura de ello que le sorprendía la conexión que podía generar con Eriol.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Parece que he dicho algo que te ha hecho sentir triste —explicó al notar la duda bailando en los hermosos ojos de su interlocutor.

—No, por favor —hizo un gesto de mano quitándole importancia—. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis tendencias nocivas.

¿Tendencias nocivas?

Si se tratara de algo como eso, ella ya tenía bastante camino recorrido.

Eriol comenzó a caminar desandando el camino de la colina. Tomoyo lo siguió a escasa distancia. Lo miraba desde atrás, él tenía una forma armoniosa de moverse que la hipnotizaba un poco.

—¿Y me lo vas a decir? —enunció ella aquella punzante pregunta, con más diversión que verdadera curiosidad.

Vio como él suspiró cansado.

—¿Te refieres a mi edad? —consultó sin voltear, ni detenerse.

—Sí.

—Creí que ya lo habías olvidado.

—Me reservo ese derecho.

Eriol soltó una carcajada, de pronto parecía divertido por las respuestas de ella.

—Físicamente tengo veinticinco años.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —señaló, no dispuesta a dejarse envolver por su pragmática respuesta.

Eriol volteó y sonreía. Tomoyo nuevamente sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba.

—Eso quiere decir exactamente lo que está diciendo —siguió sonriendo—. No hay reveses en mi respuesta, señorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo se carcajeó, porque su tono era tan esclarecedor que no era necesaria ninguna otra palabra.

—Entiendo —murmuró—. También mi pregunta es difícil de responder.

—Algo así —admitió el inglés, guiñándole un ojo para retomar su camino instantes después.

Caminaban por la ciudad, Eriol se había encargado de mostrarle algunos lugares, recitando historias y datos curiosos que no hacían más que profundizar aquella improvisada amistad. Tomoyo se sentía bastante agradecida con él. Era una compañía agradable, Eriol era encantador cuando se ponía en modo historiador, porque realmente conocía bastante del tema, adentrándose en las profundidades de la humanidad con elegante claridad. A Tomoyo no le costó definir que la historia era uno de los temas favoritos del muchacho.

—¿Economía? —cuestionó Eriol con total incredulidad cuando la conversación recayó en la carrera que estaba estudiando—. ¿Por qué una chica como tú querría ser economista? Te imagino realizando un sinfín de ocupaciones, pero no esa.

—Podía escoger el país y la universidad, pero la carrera fue algo impuesto —respondió ella, mientras revolvía con calma el té contenido en la pequeña y delicada taza de porcelana.

Desde hace pocos minutos ambos se habían dispuesto a visitar una cafetería, la que, según Eriol, servía el mejor té de toda la ciudad.

—Ya veo —Eriol no dejó de mirarla aun cuando tomó un ligero sorbo de té—. No hubiese adivinado que te pudiesen imponer algo como eso… y tampoco que tú los dejaras hacerlo.

Tomoyo sonrió con cansancio.

—Hubiese accedido a eso y a más, si eso me sacaba de Japón —lo miró por encima de la taza, inyectando mucha vehemencia en su oración.

—¿Y podré saber de qué se supone que huyes? —deslizó la pregunta con bastante calma, casi como si temiera haberla hecho.

—No es justo —se quejó Tomoyo.

—¿El qué?

—Yo no profundizaré mi respuesta si tú no lo haces con la tuya —hizo una pausa, dejando la taza en el plato fino del juego de té—. Casi no sé nada de ti… Bueno, sé lo que sabía cuándo fuiste a Tomoeda, pero de tu vida en Inglaterra no sé nada en absoluto.

—Bien —suspiró Eriol, lucía derrotado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Lo básico. ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Eres un vago? —Eriol sonrió ante esa posibilidad—. ¿Con quién vives? Y… y… ¿En quién piensas cuando tocas el piano?

La sonrisa tierna que decoraba las facciones de Eriol murió repentinamente y se puso extremadamente serio. La chica se reprendió internamente, ¿por qué nunca se detenía a tiempo?

Tomoyo casi agradeció que la camarera apareciera con la orden de pasteles y rellenara sus tazas de té. Eriol había adoptado una postura impasible y ella maldijo su odiosa costumbre de no saber cuándo parar.

La chica estaba a punto de disculparse por su intromisión en el momento que él se aclaró la garganta.

—Solía estudiar arquitectura, lo dejé hace un tiempo. Por lo que ahora soy un vago como tú bien mencionas —musitó cada palabra con un japonés perfecto. Tomoyo se iba a disculpar por eso, pero no alcanzó puesto que él continuó hablando—. Vivo solo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo —ella lo observó interrogadoramente ante esa última confesión, quería preguntar qué significaba esa afirmación, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer la pregunta, Eriol la observó con detenimiento, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente—. Miss Adele va a mi casa en ocasiones, es una viejecilla que conocí en… no importa. La cuestión es que aparece por mi residencia, me regaña, limpia y me hace de comer. Es algo así como un ama de llaves…

—Debe ser realmente encantadora —comentó Tomoyo amablemente.

—No te creas. Es la mujer más malas pulgas que haya conocido —confesó, aunque sus ojos brillaban con especial candor cuando se refería a Adele—. Supongo que su particular forma de ver la vida es algo que me llama la atención. Definitivamente está loca.

—La locura es muy llamativa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Con un loco nunca se sabe qué esperar…

—Es cierto —Tomoyo observó a Eriol, se veía un poco más relajado que hace instantes, pero al parecer era muy pronto para cantar victoria pues volvió a hacer una mueca de desolación—. Y…respecto a tu última pregunta.

—Por favor, no tienes que contestarla si no te sientes cómodo —ella extendió sus dos manos para atrapar las de Eriol en una sentida caricia de apoyo—. De verdad —afirmó, apretando su agarre.

Eriol se fijó en aquella unión y cerró sus ojos.

—Tranquila, quiero contestarla. Quiero confiar en ti —musitó en susurros, la chica dejó de respirar por instantes, de nuevo se sentía como si estuviese en una montaña rusa. Era sorprendente la forma en que aquel chico podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas tan sólo con sus palabras o con su presencia—. ¿En quién crees que pienso cuando toco el piano? Eres la primera persona que dice que puede escuchar mi dolor. Tengo curiosidad por saber de qué forma llegaste a esa conclusión.

Tomoyo tomó aquel pequeño desvío como una señal. Entendió que Eriol necesitaba unos momentos para poder responder su pregunta.

—¿Puedo ser sincera, aunque tal vez suene muy estúpido?

La pregunta era retórica, iba a ser todo lo sincera que pudiese de todas maneras.

—No estoy esperando otra cosa de ti que no sea tu sinceridad.

—Simplemente siento la agonía de cada nota cuando tocas. Es como si llamasen a alguien que no puede oírlas y muriesen sofocadas en el mar de la eternidad sin encontrar consuelo una y otra vez. Creo que perdiste algo… o a alguien —se corrigió—, que era extremadamente valioso y sigues buscándolo… con la creencia férrea que nunca lo encontrarás. Es eso en lo que pienso cuando te escucho tocar.

—¡Vaya, es un análisis muy completo! —admitió el chico, pareciendo muy sorprendido—. ¿Lograste armar todas esas hipótesis tan solo escuchándome tocar una vez?

Tomoyo asintió, intentó desviar la mirada de la conexión establecida con el muchacho, pero no podía.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el inglés.

—No sólo te escuche una vez, en realidad fueron dos.

—¿Dos?

Ella rápidamente confesó todo. Sus constantes idas al bar por él, para lograr conocer al chico del piano.

—Realmente me sorprende toda la situación, nunca sentí tu presencia. Sigo preguntándome por qué no lo logro. Posiblemente sea porque he perdido algo de práctica —intentó darle una respuesta vaga, aunque luego se encogió de hombros—. También me asombra que puedas hacerte una idea tan profunda de las cosas en tan poco tiempo —murmuró él en voz baja de forma pensativa —Y con respecto a tu pregunta… Mis melodías…

Se hizo un silencio, pero no era algo incómodo, parecía como si se tratase de un preludio adecuado para decir las palabras que seguirían. Eriol jugueteó un poco con sus dedos que eran envueltos por los de Tomoyo, hasta que finalmente fue él quien entrelazó sus dedos en una mezcla extraña.

—… Son para la mujer que amo, siempre toco para ella, pensando en ella —respondió trémulamente.

La joven nipona sintió algo parecido a la decepción al saber que Eriol amaba a otra mujer, pero inmediatamente puso en perspectiva las palabras de su amigo y su conclusión la hizo estremecer.

—¿Ella…?

—Sí, ella murió.

Soltó esa frase como si fuese intrascendental. Era una oración despersonificada. Sin embargo, Tomoyo pudo notar que bajo aquel tono desinteresado estaba un dolor latente, esperando alguna fisura para hacerse presente y destruir la cordura de Eriol.

—Yo… lo siento mucho.

Soltó esa frase cliché que no lograba trasmitir el verdadero sentimiento de congoja que la invadía. Ella ya sabía lo que posiblemente sentía Eriol, por lo tanto, enunciar aquellas palabras tan comunes en ese tipo de situaciones, la hicieron enfadarse consigo misma. Tomoyo recordó entonces que, a veces, el silencio es el mejor apoyo.

Entonces otra duda, mucho más profunda que antes la invadió, se resistió a dejarla abandonar su boca. No quería que Eriol siguiera recordando momentos tristes, por lo que mordió su lengua en un intento de mantener aquella cuestión atrapada.

—De verdad, lo siento —cerró los ojos, porque si seguía viendo como los de Eriol se habían quedado vacíos de un momento a otro, rompería a llorar.

—Es algo que no se puede remediar… Ahora dime qué otra cosa quieres saber.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Es obvio que quieres saber algo más. Dilo.

La chica se encogió en el asiento.

—¿La mujer que amas… quien murió, es la profesora Mizuki?

Eriol la atravesó con una mirada fría, como si ella lo hubiese ofendido. Al cabo de unos segundos asintió y desvió su atención hacia la fila de autos que esperaba la luz verde en la calle frente al local.

Los dos se retiraron en completo silencio del lugar, acordaron reunirse al día siguiente en el centro de la ciudad.

Eriol se había encerrado en sí mismo, Tomoyo respetó que él quisiera permanecer apartado con su dolor, ¿acaso ella no hacía lo propio?

Sin embargo, antes de irse, ella no se refrenó y lo abrazó con fuerza, esperaba que la acción pudiese hacerle llegar el mensaje que sus palabras no se atrevían a decir. Quería gritarle que ella iba a estar con él tanto tiempo como quisiese y que desde ese día trataría de ser un verdadero apoyo. El joven correspondió el gesto, pero se notaba un tanto lejano.

Tomoyo lo observó hasta el instante en que desapareció de su vista. La luz del ocaso no hacía más que aumentar la sensación de desconsuelo que le llenaba el pecho. Era consciente que Eriol luchaba con tanto esmero por mantenerse imperturbable, porque era una estrategia que ella había utilizado un sinnúmero de veces, por lo que tan sólo se pudo quedar inmóvil hasta que la figura delgada de Eriol desapareció de su vista, hasta ese momento ella movió sus pies perdidos en búsqueda del camino que la llevarían a casa.

Caminó por la ciudad con calma, inundándose de la melancólica sensación que le había dejado el contemplar el sufrimiento en su amigo. La apatía con la que la miró cuando se despidieron le dolía porque Tomoyo estaba muy al tanto de que era una forma de alejarse del dolor.

Pero, ¿la apatía e indiferencia podrían mantener por siempre el dolor a raya?

Tomoyo bien sabía que no. Por mucho que uno huyera, el dolor, uno como el que ellos dos compartían, siempre encontraba la forma de colarse, presentándose de formas diversas y esquivas. Lacerando las almas que ellos intentaban sanar, ya fuera de forma consciente o no.

Llegó a su departamento. No se molestó en encender la luz, deambuló por el inmueble hasta que alcanzó la sala, sentándose en el sofá.

—Aquí viene de nuevo.

Dejó que el pánico la invadiera, que sus recuerdos revivieran todo el dolor y la culpa que la visitaban con renovada fuerza. Lloró con bastante impotencia al darse cuenta que, aunque el tiempo pasara, sus heridas no hacían más que cicatrizar y reabrirse en un ciclo doloroso y desgarrador.

Intentó no pensar en el amenazador correo electrónico de su padrastro, pero fue inútil escapar de eso, era una batalla perdida. Estaba claro que Takahiro no se quedaría tan tranquilo luego de enterarse de lo que había hecho.

La opresión en su pecho fue la más fuerte que hubiese sentido alguna vez, pues la certeza de encontrarse en peligro era paralizante.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo estaba esperando a Eriol.

Agradecía que existiera el maquillaje, pues ocultaba a la perfección la mala noche que había tenido que soportar.

En un momento determinado pensó que su amigo no acudiría, por lo que se sorprendió verdaderamente cuando lo vio aparecer con su paso relajado. Al verla el inglés sonrió amablemente, mantuvieron el contacto de sus miradas hasta que él logró llegar a su altura.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho tiempo? —consultó él a modo de saludo.

Tomoyo observó que él, aunque lucía un poco rígido, parecía repuesto de lo sucedido el día anterior, llegó a esa conclusión porque la sonrisa le iluminaba completamente el rostro. O tal vez, Eriol era tan buen actor como ella. Decidió inclinarse por la primera impresión, o al menos quería que así fuese.

—No, para nada. Llegué no hace mucho —ella le sonrió de vuelta con sinceridad, estaba alegre de que él hubiese concurrido.

Eriol escaneó su rostro y frunció ligeramente los labios.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Eriol se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia, aunque sus ojos expresaban una preocupación que no era necesario verbalizar.

—Parece como si algo fuera diferente en ti.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —mintió descaradamente.

Lo último que deseaba era preocuparlo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, entonces Eriol carraspeó.

—Lamento haberme ido ayer de esa manera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Era tarde, yo debí haber procurado que llegaras a tu casa a salvo, pero… —enmudeció—. Me disculpo por mis malos modales.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza negativamente, intentando que el muchacho dejara de hablar.

—Por favor, si acaso soy yo quien debe disculparse por tener siempre esa mala costumbre de preguntar cosas que no debería —admitió la mujer, pareciendo y sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable.

Pasearon por las calles de Bristol, a Tomoyo le encantaba la ciudad.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos hoy? —le preguntó ella.

—Tal vez podemos ir al cine.

Tomoyo lo miró de soslayo, él parecía algo incómodo con la proposición o quizás porque ella no había respondido.

—Me parece muy bien —sonrió.

Vieron una película futurista, algo carente de sentido para la muchacha, pues en algún punto, casi al comienzo del _film_ , el cansancio la invadió y dejó de enterarse de que ocurría en la cinta. Entrando y saliendo de un sueño ligero.

Repentinamente encendieron las luces de la sala y ella despertó de golpe, algo desorientada. Barrió su mirada por toda la sala, para percatarse que sólo estaban ellos dos en ella.

—La película terminó hace diez minutos —informó Eriol, quien tenía una expresión juguetona en el rostro.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —reclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie.

—Parecías muy cómoda durmiendo en mi hombro. Yo no iba a interrumpir lo que parecía reportarte tanta paz.

Tomoyo sintió que la sangre hacía un campamento permanente en sus mejillas, eludió la mirada de su amigo.

—Lo lamento.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, la amistad entre los dos jóvenes se hacía más fuerte. Era común que quedaran varias veces en la semana para hacer cualquier cosa. Desde hablar de arte, criticar la arquitectura actual y amar los techos abovedados, hasta comentar deliciosos platos de cocina; lo cual, con el tiempo fue mutando en que alguno de los dos preparara platillos para que el otro los probara.

Tomoyo se esforzaba por permanecer contenta alrededor de Eriol. Cada vez que conseguía que él se riera o se mostrara feliz, era como un importante triunfo para la pelinegra.

Ellos podían entenderse de forma fluida. Existían días en que uno o el otro necesitaba de espacio para estar a solas, lo cual solía ser respetado por la otra persona. Aunque a Tomoyo cada vez le costaba más trabajo dejarlo solo cuando él lo requería. Se colaba al bar con la intención de verle desde la distancia y procurar que estaba en una pieza.

 _Los conciertos de soledad_ , como ella los había bautizado, seguían siendo parte importante de la agenda del pelinegro.

Tomoyo se enfrentaba a sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Le gustaba mucho verlo tocar de esa manera, no obstante, odiaba saber que era un dolor punzante lo que él experimentaba cuando se dejaba llevar entre las teclas, las notas y la nostalgia.

En el forjamiento de su relación habían existido momentos raros. Momentos en los que Tomoyo creía ver cosas que deseaba que se repitieran. Como, por ejemplo, cuando se abrazaban por más tiempo de lo común al despedirse. O las veces en que él tomaba su mano para llevarla corriendo a alguna parte, porque había descubierto un bonito techo o cornisas antiguas de diseños hermosos, cuestiones que le encantaba detallarle a ella, como si fuese una especie de profesor y ella una estudiante. También estaban las ocasiones cuando quitaba un mechón de su cabello para acomodárselo tras de su oreja, Tomoyo era consciente de que él contenía el aliento cada vez que eso ocurría. También percibía la forma extraña en que a veces la miraba, como si estuviese discutiendo alguna cosa consigo mismo. Y en ese instante parecía como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier ser viviente, ella lo observaba maravillada pues lo notaba muy cómodo en su propia soledad. Una soledad que se permitía compartir con ella.

Y pese a lo extraño que a veces era el comportamiento de Eriol, ella lograba percibir que tras esas máscaras de ingeniosos chistes y de momentos lúdicos, se encontraba algo más oculto, algo que tal vez ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerse hacia sí mismo. Algo que la involucraba a ella.

O quizás era sólo que ella estaba malinterpretando la amistad de él. Fantaseando con lo que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Como fuera, no tenía la certeza de nada. Pero, Tomoyo había aceptado que Eriol le gustaba.

No había día en que no deseara verlo y sufría muchísimo cuando él se ensimismaba en sus luchas interiores pues ella deseaba ayudarlo y estar con él.

Es por eso que le extrañaba que no la hubiese contactado hace tantos días. Habían pasado más de cinco días y no le había respondido los mensajes, ni contestado ninguna llamada. Y eso estaba enloqueciéndola porque sentía que algo no andaba bien. Era casi una certeza la que le enturbiaba el corazón momento a momento.

Lo buscó esa tarde por todos los lugares que se le ocurrió, fue infructuoso.

Si tan sólo supiese dónde él vivía…

Con la desesperación como comandante de sus acciones, siguió transitando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que los pies le escocieron, por tercera vez en el día se sitúo frente al bar. No había rastros de Eriol, entonces una voz rasposa pero femenina la sorprendió.

—Eres tú esa persona, ¿verdad? ¿Eres su amiga?

Tomoyo volteó hacia la dirección de la voz, sin borrar el asombro de sus porcelanas facciones.

La mujer que había hablado, se notaba entrada en sus cincuenta, tenía el cabello blanco, largo y sorprendentemente liso. Su piel era morena y sus ojos eran hermosamente exóticos. Tomoyo no supo descifrar el color que tenían pues era bastante tarde y la luz comenzaba a escasear.

—¿Disculpe? —Tomoyo hizo una mueca en el rostro—. ¿Me habla a mí? —preguntó señalando su propio pecho.

Ella frunció el ceño, haciendo más evidente las arrugas que surcaban su rostro. Hizo un gesto de desesperación.

—Por supuesto, niña. ¿O ves a alguien más por aquí?

—No, perdone. Es que no la conozco por eso no sabía…

—Ya. Ya —cortó el discurso de Tomoyo—. Me importa un carajo tu explicación. Tan sólo contesta mi pregunta.

Tomoyo rememoró la pregunta de la mujer

—¿Amiga de quién?

—Del joven amo.

Tomoyo fijó por completo su atención en la mujer.

—¿Usted es Miss Adele?

—¡Oh, vaya! —la sorpresa inundó el rostro de ella—. Me cuesta creer que ese huraño muchacho le hable a alguien más de mi existencia. Entonces sí que eres alguien especial para él.

Tomoyo no supo en qué momento se acercó tanto a Adele, tan sólo fue consciente que en un parpadeó estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de ella, y más que eso, estaba tomando sus manos con desesperación.

—Por favor, dígame dónde está —le rogó—. He estado días y días intentando contactar con él, pero no me ha contestado y yo… ni siquiera sé dónde vive. ¿Acaso está enfermo? ¿O le pasó algo grave? —la voz de la chica se apagó cuando un miedo arrollador nació en su bajo vientre, se enfrentó a una mirada tan intensa de Adele—. Realmente estoy muy preocupada.

—Ay, muchacha. No es necesario que lo menciones, tus ojos son muy expresivos.

Tomoyo no supo qué sentido darle a aquella frase, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues Adele comenzó a caminar. Ella se dispuso a seguirla por mera inercia.

—Hace varias semanas, he podido ver como la luz ha vuelto a brillar en los ojos de aquel niñato malcriado —Tomoyo escuchó claramente la forma en que suspiró—. Creí que era el momento en que él comenzaría a renacer en su vida. Y obvio que atribuí ese cambio a alguien más—se giró para regalarle una mirada significativa—. Aunque no dijera nada, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa. Volvió a cocinar, incluso lo vi leer libros sobre arquitectura, esos que juntaban polvo desde hace tanto. Por lo que pensé que existía una persona que le había dado un nuevo sentido a sus días.

—Miss Adele, ¿Eriol se encuentra bien?

Ella ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de Tomoyo y siguió caminando alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la joven nipona, quien corrió para darle alcance nuevamente.

—Estuve contenta de que así fuera. Ese chiquillo cree que por tener poderes está sobre las leyes que nos rigen en este mundo —Tomoyo no tenía la menor duda de que Adele estaba al tanto de la naturaleza mágica de Eriol, y tenía la certeza de que aquella mujer sabía que ella estaba completamente enterada de aquello—. El pasado es algo que no se debe alterar —comentó cambiando su tono a uno espeluznante—. Creí que ya había superado esa etapa de intentar cambiar lo imborrable. Aunque es verdad que el precio fue muy alto, porque realmente se sumió en una compleja indiferencia con su propia existencia.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo.

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

Tomoyo no terminaba de sentirse cómoda al hablar de esa manera de Eriol a sus espaldas. Era casi una cuestión de lealtad que brotaba de su ser, pero, por otra parte, tenía que reconocer que saber más sobre él era invaluable.

La mujer se dio vuelta de un momento a otro y tomó de forma descuidada el rostro de Tomoyo.

Luego soltó una carcajada.

—¿Con que te sientes desleal hablando de ese malcriado conmigo? Eres una chica que me gusta.

Tomoyo sintió entre molestia y sorpresa por lo exacto de la observación de Adele. Luego, al analizar la última frase se sonrojó con furia, por lo que Adele soltó otra risotada. Tomoyo estiró la boca con desesperación.

—¿Me dirá si Eriol está bien? Por favor, deje de jugar conmigo.

—No está bien —admitió finalmente, de manera tan escueta y directa que sorprendió a Tomoyo.

—¿Qu-Qué le pasó? —las palabras brotaron de su asfixiada garganta.

Era raro notar la forma en que el semblante de Adele cambió tan drásticamente. De pronto, toda la jovialidad que la envolvía se esfumó dejando pasó a una seriedad tan cruda, que el corazón de Tomoyo comenzó a bombear vertiginosamente en su pecho.

—Eriol está a punto de cometer un pecado. Uno de esos que jamás podrían ser expiados —sonrió con desdicha—. Y por más que quiera no es algo que yo pueda evitar.

—¿Un pecado? ¿Cuál?

—Él está tratando de llevar a cabo un hechizo que es tan prohibido como peligroso. Si logra su cometido tal vez no logre sobrevivir. Y si lo consigue será castigado por ello. No hay remedio.

—¡Debe existir una forma de evitarlo! —gritó Tomoyo completamente desesperada—. Dígame qué puedo hacer, yo haré todo lo que esté de mi parte por ayudarle.

Adele observó a Tomoyo con detenimiento.

—No tienes magia, ¿cómo esperas ayudarlo?

Aquella frase fue una real bofetada para las intenciones de la jovencita. Era verdad, ella era una simple humana. Frágil e inútil. Pudo experimentar la forma en que sus pensamientos oscuros salieron a flote y trataron de arrastrarla al río del miserable auto-desprecio.

« _No puedo ser de ayuda. No sigo siendo más que una carga_ »

—No existe una peor batalla que la que no se intenta —su voz tan fría la sorprendió hasta ella misma—. Es cierto que no tengo magia, pero de todas formas lo intentaré. Tan sólo necesito que usted me diga dónde puedo encontrarlo.

Tomoyo no pudo notar la imperceptible sonrisa que pasó por los ojos maduros de Adele. Ni la seriedad que vino después.

—Justamente aquí.

Adele se detuvo frente a una amplia reja, de data antigua.

La mansión que resguardaba era tan hermosa como vieja. Tomoyo entendió que probablemente la inclinación de Eriol por la arquitectura viniese de haber vivido en esa casa, o quizás la había comprado por aquellos motivos.

—Esta es su casa —afirmó la mujer, pero Tomoyo era incapaz de prestarle atención.

El camino de adoquines que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes era realmente encantador, se extendía unos cuantos cientos de metros, rodeando un jardín circular en el centro, jardín que sin duda estaba muy bien cuidado, tenía una amalgama perfecta de diversas flores y arbustos. Más allá de ese camino se extendía una escalera de roca trabajada, la cual daba inicio a la mansión de color gris en distintos tonos. Una fortaleza de proporciones importantes, pero más que todo lo que captó poderosamente la atención de Tomoyo fue que algo lúgubre se cernía cobre ella.

Los ojos violáceos de Tomoyo recorrieron la casa una vez más y la sensación de que algo malo ocurría en su interior fue casi desquiciante.

Los pies de ella fueron en encuentro de la reja que delimitaba el perímetro de la propiedad.

—¡Espera!

Tomoyo se detuvo o volteó para ver a Adele.

—Yo tan sólo puedo acompañarte hasta aquí —confeso. Tomoyo se fijó en el desmejorado aspecto de Miss Adele—. La magia de este chiquillo está desatada y no puedo resistirla —explicó.

—Pero yo no siento nada.

—El que no sientas como se drena tu energía no significa que no lo haga. Te lo advierto, muchacha, si vas con el amo en su actual condición puede ser peligroso para ti.

—Entiendo.

Sus pasos retomaron el camino que habían trazado previamente. Hasta que alcanzaron la reja, ella intentó tocar los fierros, pero no lo consiguió, algo invisible impedía que pudiese acercarse más.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Seguro que es una barrera —la mujer bufó—. ¿Por qué el amo tiene que ser tan cabezotas?

Tomoyo se concentró e hizo lo que sintió que era correcto.

« _Eriol, por favor, déjame pasar. Necesito verte_ », envió ese pensamiento con intención. Sabiendo que probablemente era inútil.

Intentó nuevamente tocar la reja y fue infructuoso otra vez.

« _No me iré de este lugar hasta que me dejes entrar_ »

« _¡Vete!_ »

Esa sola palabra se extendió en la mente de Tomoyo quien se sobresaltó del susto.

« _No lo haré_ »

« _Te arrepentirás si no me obedeces_ »

Hasta en la mente de Tomoyo la voz de Eriol sonaba extraña, como si estuviese en una especie de trance y no fuese él por completo.

La chica intentó alcanzar la reja una vez más y llegó a rozar los fierros con sus delgados dedos. Sintió como la cabeza se le abombaba y un mareo la sacudió de forma violenta.

—Muchacha, es mejor regresar —escuchó como le hablaba Adele—. Será mejor que ideemos otra forma…

—¡No! —gimió Tomoyo—. Yo iré hasta donde está él y nadie podrá impedirlo.

Tomoyo experimento los latidos en su cabeza, la rigidez de sus piernas y el frío que de pronto envolvió todo su cuerpo. Y aún con toda la debilidad que experimentaba su cuerpo, su convicción no decayó.

« _¿Lo ves? No podrás resistir mucho más. Es hora de que te marches_ »

« _No sin ti_ »

Siguió intentando alcanzar la reja, hasta que finalmente logró que ambas manos rodearan cada una un fierro forjado. Escuchó claramente el clic que indicaba que la reja estaba abierta. Y se adentró en el camino de adoquines. A medida que se acercaba, le costaba más trabajo enfocar su vista, pero la perseverancia de la muchacha era una de ribetes importantes.

Atravesó todo el camino y subió las escaleras lentamente, cruzó el umbral de la puerta que extrañamente se abrió en el instante en que ella se paró enfrente.

El recibidor estaba desolado, carente de muebles. Ella por intuición más que por otra cosa, dirigió sus pies hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Eriol estaba de pie sobre el círculo mágico de Clow, sostenía su báculo dorado que le sacaba por lo menos un metro al joven inglés. Estaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados, como si fuese una escultura. Su voz era un murmullo que recitaba frases en latín.

El malestar de Tomoyo empeoró porque un cansancio arrollador la invadió.

—Eriol —murmuró Tomoyo—, por favor, no lo hagas.

Intentó acercarse a él y una luz dorada la lanzó lejos, haciéndola retroceder hasta una de las paredes, golpeándose el hombro y el costado izquiero. Ella acusó el golpe y fue complicado volver a ponerse de pie. Y aun así lo logró. Se acercó a él, extrañamente, el mago abrió los ojos. Tomoyo tuvo la certeza que quien la miraba con ese nivel de frialdad estaba muy lejano de ser su amigo, pero ella no se acobardó y se plantó frente a él.

De pronto, toda aquella displicencia con la cual la observaba fue reemplazada de súbito por algo tan cálido que las rodillas de Tomoyo fallaron, arrodillándose frente a él, pero sin dejar de mirarlo desde el suelo.

—¿Funcionó? —murmuró Eriol—. ¿Estás aquí?

Eriol soltó su báculo y en el acto el sello bajo sus pies desapareció, al igual que el artilugio mágico que emitió una luz antes de que tocara el suelo.

Él caminó los menos de seis pasos que los separaban. Tomoyo no podía despegar sus ojos de Eriol quien seguía mirándola de forma tan especial.

Eriol llegó hasta ella y la levantó entre sus brazos.

—Te he extrañado tanto —susurró al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Eriol volvió a soltarla para sostener su rostro, Tomoyo se sentía muy débil, tanto por los espasmos que experimentaba, como los latidos de su cabeza que bombeaba rápidamente. Y pese a toda la extenuación que sentía, no dejaba de sentirse emocionada.

Eriol acarició sus mejillas y se acercó hacia ella.

Sus labios se acariciaron antes de que ella fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue responderle.

El beso que comenzó como una caricia muy tierna, de pronto fue aumentando vertiginosamente de intensidad. La debilidad casi la reclamaba y ni siquiera había sopesado la idea de separarse. Eriol la estaba besando a ella y eso era como un sueño hecho realidad.

En un momento se separaron y Eriol la abrazó muy apretado.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Kaho.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Luego de un muy prolongado silencio vuelvo con el quinto capítulo de esta narración.**

 **¿Qué cuales fueron las razones para la demora?**

 **Muchas. Aunque me reservaré los detalles.**

 **Tan sólo tienen que saber que estuve imposibilitada de hacerlo por algunos meses, y cuando retorné a mi vida natural, no tuve ganas de escribir por semanas. Hasta hace poco, que aquella pasión retornó como un huracán. Escribí por horas antes de darme cuenta.**

 **Gracias por todos los reviews, fueron pequeños haces de luz en medio de mi propia desesperación, así que lo agradezco mucho, mucho.**

 **También doy gracias por no abandonar la historia y seguirla hasta el día de hoy.**

 **Espero volver pronto con la actualización, de veras que lo espero.**

 **Y también espero sus comentarios sobre el trayecto que ha tomado la historia, estoy muy interesada al respecto.**

 **Saludos para cada uno.**

 **Au revoir.**

P.D. Disculpen el no responder los reviews por esta ocasión, para la próxima espero que sea distinto.


	7. VI Sombría capitulación

**Capítulo VI "Sombría capitulación"**

Durante las semanas previas se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de cierta mujer, que muy en el fondo estaba aterrado. Bueno, tal vez, no tan en el fondo.

Sentía una aprensión paralizante porque era consciente que con ella lograba sentirse sin pesares, podía olvidar sus cargas y disfrutar momentos que atesoraba con devoción. En algún momento comenzaron a tener sentido muchas cosas que habían perdido la gracia. Y por bastantes días dejó que esa gozosa sensación de plenitud lo atravesara, como si le presencia de esa chica fuese como una cantidad inmensa de fotones que llevaban algo de calidez a la condena que se había sumido su alma, como si con Tomoyo hubiese logrado dar un paso más cercano hacia aquella tan ansiada paz.

Por lo menos, Tomoyo representaba la calma y la tranquilidad que requería su vida.

Ya no había experimentado el sentimiento de encontrarse encerrado en una trampa que sólo le traía desesperación, resquemor y odio con el destino que le había tocado vivir. Por ese lapsus de tiempo, pudo respirar sin la opresión que sentía casi todo el tiempo en el pecho. Tomoyo lo hacía sentir libre, liviano. Las cosas que antes no podía percibir, ahora le eran muy evidentes. A veces, ella lograba hacerle reír y sonreír con tal facilidad que se había descubierto a sí mismo observándola con una sonrisita tonta pegada en su rostro.

La soledad ya no era tan atractiva si se le ponía como contraparte la presencia de la joven nipona de negro cabello.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Eriol había eludido esa pregunta casi con condescendiente amabilidad, la postergaba hacia un futuro cada vez más lejano, hacia un futuro que no deseaba que tuviese que llegar. La razón es porque sentía que cualquier respuesta que pudiese darle, podría arruinar aquella formidable ilusión de humanidad que Tomoyo con su presencia le había regresado.

La distancia que él mismo había interpuesto contra casi cualquier ser, se había replegado sobre sí misma para desaparecer casi sin que lo pudiese notar. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que ella comenzaba a importarle, más que eso.

Hacía cosas pensando en lo que ella diría, estudiaba historias de la ciudad para poder contárselas en la oportunidad de verla. Tal vez no causaría ese efecto en él si ella no estuviese siempre pendiente, sino le prestara tanta atención, porque era obvio hasta para el más negligente observador que Tomoyo disfrutaba tanto de su compañía como a él le pasaba con ella. Y él, precisamente, no era un mal observador.

Los días de esa complicidad mutua seguían sumándose con embriagadora calma.

Sin embargo, en su interior, la tranquilidad comenzaba su retirada dejando ráfagas de descontrol, lluvias de desconcierto y tempestades provocadas por la culpa.

 _La culpa._

Odiaba ese sentimiento, tanto como odiaba el hecho de no poder ignorarlo.

Y cuando supo que no podía posponer más tiempo aquel enfrentamiento con la culpa, fue en una noche especifica.

Antes de dormir estaba leyendo, y de pronto, su mente se desvió del discurso que se conformaba en las líneas de la página que estaba estudiando, tan sólo dejó de prestarle atención para que su cerebro recayera en los ojos amatistas más hermosos que conociese.

Ese día ella le había sonreído con total refulgencia en sus orbes, que le hicieron sentir un apretón en el corazón. Respiraba agitada pues habían hecho una nueva competencia hasta la cima del lugar que a ella tanto le gustaba visitar. Él había conseguido ganarle, con tan sólo poca ventaja. Entonces cuando volteó para restregarle su victoria a Tomoyo, ella estaba sonriéndole de ese modo tan centelleante, sus mejillas se miraban sonrosadas y su respiración era trabajosa. Ella se veía verdaderamente bella. Aún con ese mechón rebelde que siempre estorbaba en su frente, aun así, se veía magnífica. No pudo reprimir el deseo de tocarla y se acercó para tratar de ordenar ese mechón de cabello, casi sin soltar una ínfima exhalación.

No pudo presumir su triunfo. Ni siquiera lo recordó.

Durante gran parte de ese día, Eriol se encontró observándola con una sonrisa de idiota en toda la cara, la misma que ocupaba su rostro en aquel momento en su despacho.

Cerró el libro con algo de frustración. Aunque quisiese no podría conseguir enterarse de nada del libro y con esa sonrisa de estúpido se alejó de la estancia que tantas veces lo había cobijado en sus momentos de más cruenta oscuridad.

Ahora quería salir de esa habitación y mirar las estrellas, estaba seguro que lucirían majestuosas, como si fuesen pequeños diamantes en un fondo azul oscuro.

Se sirvió un whiskey simple y contempló por bastante tiempo la bóveda ennegrecida que coronaba el cielo inagotable.

Su bebida se terminó y se dio cuenta que se había quedado ensimismado en sus memorias de las horas pasadas, de los días recientes, con la misma sonrisita en la cara. Ojalá pudiese conservar esa sonrisa para siempre, llegó a pensar.

Mas cuando creía que ese liviano equilibrio soportaría más tiempo, todo se desmoronó.

Esa misma noche que se había quedado dormido con el más puro sentimiento de paz, esa misma noche había despertado sudoroso y al borde del llanto.

Había soñado con Kaho.

Lo peor no fue soñar con ella, sino que ella le recriminara el hecho de que la estuviese olvidando. La persona que lloraba en su sueño le había preguntado si el _para siempre_ que él le había prometido tenía una fecha de caducidad.

Eriol sintió como si esa realidad a la cual estaba haciéndole el quite, de pronto, lo hubiese enfrentado con brutalidad, asestando un golpe contundente que por poco lo hace enloquecer.

Tuvo que preguntarse, entonces, ¿de verdad estaba olvidándose de su amor por la pelirroja? ¿Cuánto de ese olvido se debía a su hermosa amiga? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a seguir olvidando por seguir pasando sus días en la compañía de Tomoyo?

Se levantó repentinamente del lecho y deambuló por la habitación con un gesto de aflicción. La amargura tallaba cada músculo de su rostro. ¿Por qué ahora volvía a sentirse tan desgraciado?

¿Por qué cuando conseguía no sentirse un miserable tenía que pasar esto?

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, pensando que tal vez sólo había sido una pesadilla, que era la parte de su personalidad que seguía aferrada al pasado. Volvió a intentar dormir, pero los sueños protagonizados por Kaho regresaron. Definitivamente, esa noche no consiguió descansar en lo absoluto.

 _«¿Tal vez mi querida Kaho sufrirá si la olvido?_ _»_ , ese pensamiento obsesivo comenzó a germinar por su inteligencia, dejando un gran número de semillas que echaron raíces en muy poco tiempo.

La desesperación no tardó en llegar porque volvió a encerrarse en su casa. No se permitió contestar ninguno de los mensajes que Tomoyo le enviaba día a día. Sentía un gran remordimiento por no responderle, pero era peor la sensación que experimentaba noche a noche, cuando _ella_ le pedía que no la olvidase. El sentimiento de saberse traidor era uno que no lo dejaba en paz.

 _«Kaho está sufriendo por todo esto»_

Tuvo que aceptar que quería verla. Quería tener la oportunidad de preguntarle a ella si realmente sufría por él. Si era cierto que no quería que dejara de amarla de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Sus intereses se volcaron nuevamente en buscar un hechizo que le permitiera esto. Buscó en tantos textos antiguos uno que pudiese darle la gracia de hablar con esa mujer. Pasaron días hasta que consiguió uno:

 _"Las almas destinadas nunca dejan de estar entretejidas. No importa que trasciendan una existencia, ese lazo se conserva sin romperse por toda la eternidad, puede estirarse o recogerse, pero nunca puede cortarse, en cualquier vida. Ya que el amor verdadero es uno que ni siquiera Dios puede separar. Esas almas conforman dos partes de un todo"_

Bajo esta premisa es que Eriol pretendió contactar con la mujer que sentía que era su destino, si el lazo podía volverse entonces él lo haría para que llegase hasta él. O para que él fuese hasta ella. La forma no importaba, lo único verdaderamente relevante era poder comunicarse con la mujer que estaba en su destino y que le fue arrebatada de forma cruel.

Estaba seguro: Él estaba destinado a Kaho.

« _Si crees que ella es tu destino, ¿por qué no puedes mantener tu mente alejada de aquellos ojos amatistas en los que piensas, aunque no quieras?_ », le preguntó alguna parte de su consciencia.

Eriol estaba confundido, le era complicado admitir que él y Kaho no estaban predestinados. Él realmente sintió que le cortaban la mitad de sí mismo en el momento en que ella no regresó. Efectivamente sintió que la amó con todo su ser. Sin embargo, estaban todas las dudas que Tomoyo le provocaba y que se sentía incapaz de contestar.

¿De verdad Kaho era su amor verdadero?

Por supuesto que sí, se empeñó en esa idea. Ciertamente no deseaba que ella siguiese apareciéndosele en sueños, demandando que cumpliera lo que otrora había prometido.

Estudió por horas, por demasiadas horas tal vez, antes de atreverse a comenzar aquel conjuro que traería a su amor con él. A su verdadero destino.

Mientras se ocupaba de los preparativos llegó su ama de llaves: Miss Adele.

Ella lo miró con reprobación, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar lo en desacuerdo que estaba con él.

—¿No has pasado por esto ya? —lo cuestionó, mirándolo ceñudamente—. Creí que ya la dejarías descansar en paz. Estoy segura que ella no querría que cometieras esta clase de…

—¡Guarda silencio, Adele! Tú no tienes cómo saber lo que ella quiere o no quiere. Esto no es tu asunto.

—Claro que sí lo es, niñato malcriado. ¡Qué seas un mago tan poderoso no significa que seas el más sabio y eso me queda más claro que nunca!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó el mago a la anciana evidentemente enfurruñado.

—¡Qué eres un estúpido! Esto no va a funcionar…

—Al menos voy a intentarlo.

—Sabes que esto tendrá consecuencias muy duras para tu alma. Te vas a corromper.

Eriol miró a Adele con algo de cariño. Era obvio para el mago que ella se encontraba muy preocupada por su destino.

—Lo sé —admitió.

—No quiero ver cómo te autodestruyes —ella lo soltó con la voz compungida—. Y es lo que te sucederá si vas en contra de los designios del destino. No se puede contactar de manera forzada con aquellas almas que se fueron de este mundo.

Eriol entendía todo esto. Realmente lo entendía, no obstante, cuando cerraba los ojos y veía la manera dolorosa en que Kaho se lamentaba, no le dejaban otra cosa que la convicción necesaria para hacer aquello que él creía correcto.

—Gracias por todo, Adele —le dijo, tomándola de las manos—. Hay veces en que debemos hacer locuras para conservar algo de cordura.

Ella lo evaluó con descaro y finalmente soltó un largo suspiro, luego se dio media vuelta y levantó los hombros a la vez que decía:

—Seguiré tratando que entres en razón.

La anciana se retiró del despacho de Eriol con un rumbo fijo: Encontrar a la persona que había logrado que Eriol viviera de nuevo.

Por su parte, el mago siguió con sus asuntos, tardó algunas horas hasta que todo estuvo listo. Comenzó con el inicio de todo lo que se vendría.

Debía reunir una cantidad considerable de energía, a la vez que decía las frases que le permitirían llevar a cabo el hechizo. Era complicado mantener el ritmo, la energía abandonaba su cuerpo de manera masiva. Desató toda la magia que normalmente mantenía guardada. Estaban muy oxidadas sus habilidades, pero la capacidad seguía siendo la misma. Era muy fuerte.

No obstante, el llevar a cabo aquella empresa estaba mermando toda su magia y no había cambios. Estaba fracasando y no podía darse ese lujo.

Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, entonces esa voz llegó hasta él con la apariencia de una hermosa mariposa resplandeciente. Su tono suplicante fue verdaderamente como una caricia del viento cálido de un atardecer en primavera.

La brisa que trajo consigo aquella voz tenía el sello de ella. Era su aroma. Era su tono. Era ella. La mujer en la que no debía pensar, pero que pensaba en contra de sus propios principios. Tomoyo.

Sintió como un inconmensurable agujero se expandía por el centro de su ser y la duda se estampó sobre su piel como un claro recordatorio de que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Le ordenó que se fuera, ella no debía estar allí. No debía interferir cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. Y muy a su pesar, sus barreras no pudieron detenerla, no sabía con certeza la razón; creía que se debía a que su voluntad desde hace mucho se había fisurado y la verdad es que ya no sentía la convicción necesaria para alejarla porque una gran parte de él le permitiría acercarse para que ella lo llenara con su luz. Para que ella lo hiciera sentir en paz.

En su mente confusa no lograba ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo.

¿Qué es lo que pretendía haciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso él realmente deseaba traer a Kaho para que viera lo miserable que se había tornado su existencia? ¿Quería lastimar a las personas que aún lo estimaban de esa manera, arriesgado su propia vida por intentar lo imposible?

Sus recuerdos trajeron la imagen de Kaho, la última vez que la había visto con vida. El sol se había colado por los ventanales del aeropuerto, dándole un aspecto etéreo, casi como el de un ángel de los cielos. Eriol no podía olvidar la forma en que los fotones crearon un aura tan surrealista alrededor de ella, tampoco su última sonrisa, porque ella siempre le sonreía.

¿Cómo serían las cosas si aquella última vez que sostuvo sus manos la hubiese retenido? ¿Aún le sonreiría de la misma forma?

Se aferró a ese recuerdo, a ese sentimiento que cada vez le costaba más sostener. La traería y la vería sonreír una vez más.

Entonces se enfocó en ese deseo. Omitió que Tomoyo hubiese intentado hablarle, lo sentía por su parte que comenzaba a quererla, pero él tenía que lograr ver a Kaho y convencerse que ella no lo odiaba por estar olvidándola.

Se concentró y decidido comenzó a susurrar las frases que completaban el hechizo.

No importaba si se condenaba al infierno con este acto de insurrección hacia las leyes universales, tampoco si su esencia era condenada a diluirse en el fondo de la nada, de la no existencia perpetua. Sólo quería poder contemplarla una vez más y explicarle todo.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dirigió una mirada asesina y fría, no permitiría que nadie impidiera su misión; se confundió cuando lo único que pudo ver fue la silueta iluminada de una persona. Los flashbacks de la última vez que vio a Kaho vinieron a él como un torbellino, perdiéndose unos cuantos momentos de la realidad, en el instante en que finalmente consiguió volver a situarse en los hechos que se estaban sucediendo, notó que esa persona que irradiaba esa portentosa luminosidad, dorada y plateada a ratos, estaba arrodillada frente a él, sus ojos temerosos le hicieron salir del trance que intentaba tragárselo entre la cruel oscuridad.

—¿Funcionó? —le preguntó con la mitad de su alma. La conmovedora vulnerabilidad que se coló en su voz, lo hizo emocionarse tanto que sintió como un líquido cálido le recorrió toda la espalda.

Balbuceó algunas palabras, pero sus acciones irrefrenables eran poder llegar a ella y abrazarla por última vez, antes de que su alma se condenara. Su intelecto no se detuvo a evaluar el aspecto de la mujer que lo miraba con una confusión muy patente en sus facciones.

El hechizo había funcionado, lo que quería decir que efectivamente ella era su destino. Su otra parte. Era ella. El hechizo consiguió traer a su verdadero amor ante él, aun en contra de cualquier barrera.

Poco le importó que el color de sus ojos fuera tan diferente. Ella brillaba, brillaba igual que lo hacía Kaho aquella última vez que la vio con vida. Y era esa la luz que lo llamaba como si él no fuese más que una polilla que merodea alrededor de una bombilla de luz, una que trata de alcanzar la portentosa luz del sol.

No pudo detenerse, en el momento en que su cuerpo sostuvo el de ella, supo ya no había marcha atrás.

—Te he extrañado tanto —le confesó como si esas palabras pudieran hacerle un poco de justicia a todo lo que había significado perderla. Como si con ello consiguiera retratar todo el frío infierno al que se había visto relegado desde su partida.

Se separó un poco de ella, pero tenía que seguir tocándola a como diera lugar, tomó su rostro para intentar refrenar el torbellino de necesidad que se agigantaba en su ser.

Tan sólo tenía que saciar el hambre que tenía de ella, la voraz necesidad de poseerla y no permitir que se fuese de él nunca. Por lo que la besó, primero de forma calmada y casi extrayendo la dulzura de sus labios, robándole segundos al tiempo. Sintió la forma en que ella se estremeció con su contacto, también pudo percibir que en un comienzo sus labios vacilaron sobre los suyos, para después de interminables segundos se atrevieran a retribuir la caricia. Luego, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, sabía que si no se calmaba probablemente conseguiría asustarla, pero no podía controlarse. Ella le correspondía toda esa dosis de primaria necesidad, de completa entrega y de pura pasión. Era el mejor beso que alguna vez le hubiese dado a nadie.

Se separó unos cuantos instantes:

Tan sólo para susurrar aquello que lo estaba asfixiando.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Kaho.

Volvió a besarla, pero ella soltó un quejido desgarrador. Esta vez no le respondió, tan sólo volvió a suspirar como si lloriqueara muy bajito.

Eriol abrió los ojos y comprendió que toda la luminosidad dorada que la rodeaba, comenzaba a extinguirse. Ella fue deslizándose entre sus brazos como si no pudiese resistir más.

Recién en ese momento el mago consiguió salir por completo de su estado psíquicamente alterado.

Con horror vio que amparaba el cuerpo ligero y menudo de Tomoyo. Las explicaciones de su astuta mente no se hicieron esperar. Comprendió que había confundido a Tomoyo con Kaho y también supo que la había besado creyéndola otra. Atrás dejó todas las dudas de por qué el conjuro había fracasado. Estaba demasiado impactado para comenzar a explicarse lo sucedido.

Una duda era latente: ¿por qué ella había brillado de esa manera?

Y también: ¿Por qué su consciencia más básica había creído que ella era el único ser para complementarlo?

—¿Tomoyo? —la llamó, mientras se hincaba en el piso sosteniéndola.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, aun así, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Su tez estaba mortalmente gris. Su respiración era muy rápida como si estuviese agitada.

Eriol tocó su frente y descubrió que estaba extremadamente fría. Su preocupación se disparó al notar que ella no respondía a sus intensos llamados, más todavía porque ella parecía empeorar; a su respiración agitada se habían unido espasmos violentos que recorrían su anatomía.

—Tomoyo, por favor —rogó con el pánico escabulléndose entre sus palabras.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó la conocida voz de Adele.

Eriol la miró confundido, sin saber bien porque su ama de llaves estaba en ese lugar. Tampoco se quedó mucho tiempo en ese cuestionamiento. La prioridad era otra.

—Se desmayó y no despierta, maldición —juró, dejando que el pánico escurriera.

—Le dije que era una insensatez venir hasta aquí —admitió la voz culpable de la mujer. Eriol la contempló como esperando que prosiguiera—. Traté de advertirle que, con lo desmesurado que era tu descontrolado poder, podía salir lastimada, pero ella no quiso detenerse a escucharme. Salvarte era todo lo que ella quería.

—¿Salvarme? ¿Acaso tú…?

—Sí, yo le conté todo lo que pretendías —lo cortó sin desviar la vista de aquella intensa reprimenda que comenzaba a juntarse en los orbes azulinos del inglés.

—¿Con qué derecho…? —intentó preguntar—. ¿No te detuviste a pensar que ella no posee magia, demonios? Fue absurdo que dejaras que ella se metiera en esto, Adele.

—Honestamente no creí que ella se arriesgaría de esa manera. Me ha sorprendido la forma en que se ha expuesto por ti.

El mago podía sentir el incipiente dolor golpeándole la nuca. La desesperanza que comenzaba a experimentar estaba generando un frío desconsuelo.

Estrechó el cuerpo inerte de Tomoyo hacia sí y tembló sin saber la forma correcta de proceder. No sabía cómo hacer para que ella abriera los ojos, no tenía una idea de la manera en que debía seguir para que su piel volviera a su níveo color. Tan sólo la abrazó esperando que su propio calor corporal pudiese penetrar en las barreras de las frías convulsiones que atacaban su femenino cuerpo.

—Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Vuelve, por favor —susurró en su oído.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración comenzó a calmarse.

—Esto no es bueno —susurró Adele con alarma.

Eriol dirigió su atención aturdida hacia Adele.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La anciana sonrió con sempiterna amargura. La ama de llaves posó sus manos en la frente de la chica y cerró los ojos, hasta que los iris de estos se volvieron blancos.

—Ella te dio demasiada energía. Y su cuerpo se está rindiendo, por eso su respiración se ralentiza y su temperatura sigue bajando.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? Haré lo que sea —el mago estaba experimentando el miedo más paralizante que hubiese sentido en el último tiempo. Decir que estaba aterrado no alcanzaba para dimensionar todo cuanto pasaba por sus pensamientos.

La anciana lo atravesó con una mirada inescrutable.

—Si logramos retener su alma, sería mucho más sencillo. El cuerpo puede aguantar mucho si el alma no se rinde, pero pareciese como si el espíritu de ella estuviese dándose por vencido.

—No dejaré que lo hagas, Tomoyo —prometió Eriol.

—Llevémosla a tu habitación —ordenó de pronto Adele—. Mantenla pegada a tu cuerpo y toma su mano derecha, con tu mano izquierda. Enlaza vuestros dedos y visualiza como si lo hicieran vuestros espíritus. Es clave que mantengas esa visualización, mientras yo intento entregarle algo de energía a su cuerpo.

La mujer le hablaba a Eriol mientras deambulaban por la mansión, éste ejecutó todas las instrucciones de Adele y mantuvo en su mente la proyección de que con el enlace físico iba a conseguir que su alma se quedara junto a él.

Al llegar a la habitación Adele hizo que ambos se recostaran, Tomoyo quedó entre las piernas de Eriol, quien simplemente mantuvo una posición semi-sentado en la cama, volvió a abrazarla, cuidando de no romper el lazo que unía sus manos.

En ese instante Adele le advirtió nuevamente lo importante que era mantener sus dedos entrelazados. El inglés simplemente asintió. Ella los cubrió con las mantas y salió de la habitación.

Eriol no pudo evitar la acción, al saberse solo con Tomoyo, llevó los dedos de la muchacha hacia su boca, depositando un número indeterminado de besos.

—No te vayas, mi preciosa Tomoyo.

—No vayas a soltarla —exigió otra vez, al momento en que regreso.

—Jamás lo haré —juró extrañamente seguro.

Adele comenzó a poner una serie de velas e inciensos en partes estratégicas de la estancia.

—Esto tal vez tarde, pero voy a requerir que conserves la concentración.

Eriol eludió su propio cansancio, el realizar aquella locura lo había dejado extenuado, pero olvidó por completo sus propias necesidades en pos de lo más importante que haría en mucho tiempo y se entregó a la tarea de retener a Tomoyo en este mundo.

Visualizó tanto como pudo su imagen, se perdió en aquellas proyecciones, con las recitadas frases que vocalizaba Adele. De pronto, sus rezos se fueron haciendo más débiles, hasta que en un momento dejó de oírla.

Se vio caminando a sí mismo por un largo laberinto, sabía qué camino tomar, era extraño sentirse tan seguro en un lugar que tenía tantas vías. En un recodo percibió la manera en que el alma de una pequeña niña se replegaba sobre sí misma, como si intentara ocultarse.

Eriol sonrió.

—Hola, querida —la saludó mientras se acercaba.

La niña se sobresaltó y miró al recién llegado con horror.

—No, por favor —le rogó, cerrando sus ojos.

—¿No qué? —quiso saber él, deteniéndose al instante.

—No me haga daño —pidió la jovencita, mirándolo con total súplica.

El corazón de Eriol se detuvo al darse cuenta que los ojos de la niña eran idénticos a los de Tomoyo. ¿Acaso era una representación de su alma? ¿Por qué se mostraría como una niña?

—Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo?

La niña asintió, sin ocultar que todavía no se fiaba por completo de él.

—¿Qué haces en este lugar? —consultó la infanta, mirándolo de costado.

—Estoy buscando el alma de alguien que es muy importante para mí.

La chiquilla abrió los ojos con sublime sorpresa.

—¿Se extravió?

Eriol movió la cabeza en gesto positivo y se sintió extrañamente conmovido al contemplar la inocencia que se reflejaba en todo el semblante de la pequeña.

—Creo que quiere marcharse de este mundo, pero yo quiero que sepa que si lo hace voy a sentirme muy perdido.

La niña sonrió e inmediatamente puso una expresión de tristeza.

—Nadie haría eso por mí.

Eriol arrugó el entrecejo, de pronto la niña parecía sonar mucho mayor de lo que proyectaba. Y él conocía perfectamente ese timbre de voz, estaba seguro que era la voz de Tomoyo, aunque jamás lo había oído tan apesadumbrado.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

La niña miró en todas direcciones antes de atreverse a soltar alguna palabra.

—Porque he cometido pecados imperdonables —susurró extremadamente bajito, con la voz de Tomoyo adulta—. Merezco que nadie venga por mí —terminó de decir como si estuviese muy tranquila con aquel destino.

El mago experimentó un hondo vacío, su tono era devastador y desesperanzado.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que parecía tener Tomoyo a cuestas. Se odio profundamente a sí mismo, cuando se percató del hecho de que ella sabía todos sus pesares, todo cuanto lo pudría. Con la misma ofuscación se hizo patente los recuerdos de las veces en que ella respetó su dolor y la manera en que siempre que la necesitaba ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarle.

En cambio, él, él desconocía que tanto podría haber vivido la joven de origen japonés.

En un primer momento se escudó en la idea de que con el tiempo sería ella quien decidiría abrirse con él, estaba dándole su espacio, pero era evidente que Tomoyo jamás podría confiar en él, más cuando se había mantenido alejado de ella los días anteriores.

« _Yo necesitaba huir de Japón_ », había mencionado ella y sus ojos se habían opacado.

¿Por qué no intentó saber más?

¿Por qué, a veces, su mirada amatista se tornaba tan nostálgica?

—¿Qué pecados pudo cometer alguien tan _mono_ como tú? —le preguntó repentinamente, pretendiendo mantener un tono jovial, con la obvia intención de aclarar la oscuridad que de pronto tenía el aura de la _niña_ —. Tal vez si me lo cuentas yo pueda ayudarte.

—¿De verdad? —la voz infantil ahora sí coincidía con ese _cuerpo_ , las sombras retrocedían.

—De veras.

—¿Y cómo podrías ayudarme? No te dejes engañar por mi aspecto, mis pecados son funestos.

Eriol tragó grueso. La voz infantil se oía distorsionada a momentos.

—Creo que nada de lo que puedas decirme me sorprenderá realmente. Ponme a prueba.

La niña se puso de pie y comenzó a corretear.

—Engañé a mi madre con mi padrastro —enunció mientras seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

El inglés no tuvo la forma de ocultar todo el torbellino de sorpresas que se dispararon por su semblante.

—Lo ves, voy a ir al infierno —se rio, al momento comenzó a llorar—. Y lo peor es que ese pecado es el más sereno. Mi alma está condenada.

Eriol alcanzó a la niña, quien lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo.

—No temas, Tomoyo —la miró con tanta verdad cómo pudo reunir—. Aunque se condene tu ser, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que pases por eso sola. Todos cometemos errores, y a veces, nosotros somos nuestros peores verdugos.

La niña lo miraba con atención.

—Yo… ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Tomoyo, eres tú quien ha devuelto tantas cosas a mi vida, por ti yo estoy aquí. He venido para que podamos regresar a casa —el joven estiró su mano en dirección a ella—. Ven conmigo.

—¿A casa? ¿A casa de verdad? —dudó, mirando en todas direcciones pareciendo nerviosa.

Eriol asintió.

La niña estiró su mano para sostener la que ofrecía el inglés, se arrepintió a medio camino, pero luego pareció llegar a algún tipo de decisión pues se le vio asentir y estrechar finalmente el ofrecimiento del mago, Tomoyo cerró sus ojos nuevamente para comenzar a brillar y cambiar su forma a una mujer adulta.

Todo siguió brillando hasta que Eriol abrió los ojos de sopetón.

Le costó comprender que se encontraba en su habitación, los cánticos espirituales de Adele seguían la misma estructura, hasta el momento en que ella se calló por completo.

Se acercó a la pareja que se encontraba en la cama y le susurró a Eriol:

—Ella estará bien. Tan sólo debes procurar que descanse y en el momento que abra los ojos debe comer. Estará débil unos cuantos días —la voz de Adele sonaba en extremo agotada—. Yo ahora iré a descansar, estoy muy vieja para esto.

El silencio sobrecogedor que inundó la estancia una vez que la anciana mujer se fue, era casi como una bendición. Eriol se dedicó a escuchar la respiración pausada, pero constante de Tomoyo. Aunque ya no era necesario mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas y volvió a besar sus dedos, cada uno de ellos conformando una promesa. Se acomodó mejor de manera que ambos quedaron frente a frente, únicamente unidos por aquella fusión de manos que Eriol se negaba a cortar.

Miró le techo y comprendió que desde ese instante iba a hacer que Tomoyo confiase lo suficiente en él, porque si seguía guardándose todas aquellas traumáticas experiencias, sólo conseguiría sufrir.

—Voy a demostrarte que alguien cómo tú jamás tendrá un destino tan ominoso como el infierno, preciosa mía —murmuró antes de entregarse a un sueño reparador, depositando un fugaz beso en la cabeza de la chica.

Por un instante sus pensamientos convocaron la silueta de Kaho, casi sin que se percatara, estrechó con más ahínco el cuerpo adormilado de la japonesa que compartía el lecho con él. Comprendió que no se sentía culpable por estar en esa situación tan íntima con Tomoyo, es más, experimentaba que era exactamente lo correcto. Sentía que la fortuna le sonreía nuevamente, estaba muy agradecido de que Tomoyo siguiera con vida, al fin pudo darse cuenta que los sentimientos jóvenes que tenían el nombre de la heredera Daidouji eran fuertes.

Sentía un cansancio arrollador.

Cerró los ojos y pidió en secreto poder ver a Kaho nuevamente en un sueño, para explicarle la razón de no poder cumplir aquel _para siempre_ que alguna vez le prometió.

Y extrañamente no sintió aquella desazón embargar su ser.

Ya pasaba del mediodía cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Aun se sentía notablemente acabado, pero inmediatamente reparó en un hecho preocupante: No existía ningún cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo. Estrepitosamente se puso de pie y recorrió su mansión en búsqueda de la única persona que necesitaba ver. No la encontró.

—¡Dioses eternos! —masculló mientras salía de la casa.

Utilizó el poco poder que había logrado restablecer para llegar de forma instantánea a la colina, no había rastros de Tomoyo, su respiración se agitó y sólo atinó a ir al siguiente lugar en su lista: El bar.

Arribó al lugar en un pestañeo, adentrándose en él con la velocidad de un huracán. Respiró cuando vio que Tomoyo estaba allí, frente a ella había algunos vasos carentes de contenido y otro a medio llenar.

¿Ella estaba bebiendo alcohol?

Eso fue extremadamente sorpresivo, pues en aquellos meses que llevaban viéndose, siempre la había visto esquivar cuanta bebida con grados alcohólicos se les presentara.

Sin preámbulos se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo quería…

Ella lo observó con indescifrable emoción y dio un largo sorbo de la bebida que estaba frente a ella, el olor a coñac fue evidente para el níveo.

—No quería causar nuevos problemas —contestó con sencillez.

—Nunca serías un problema. Yo estoy verdaderamente agradecido de todo lo que tú…

—Por favor, calla. Hoy no quiero recordar absolutamente nada. Hoy quiero rendirme— confesó, sonriendo con esa mueca que Eriol comenzaba a aborrecer, esa sonrisa tan falsa.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Eriol no entendía en absoluto a la persona que estaba frente a él. No se parecía en nada a la Tomoyo dulce y gentil que siempre brillaba. Esta mujer lucía sombría y desesperanzada.

—Es que finalmente comprendí que por mucho que luche, siempre seré un simple reemplazo —Soltó esas palabras casi con insignificancia—. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo, pero lo entendí por fin.

—Sí te refieres a lo que ocurrió ayer…

—¡Por supuesto que me refiero a eso! —gritó muy dolida—. A ninguna mujer, ni a nadie, le gustaría ser besado porque pensaban que eras otra persona. Ya no quiero ser usada —sollozó.

—Tomoyo…

—Ni siquiera pienses en disculparte. Sé que fui yo quien intervino con aquel hechizo, pero por un momento yo creí… —su voz se apagó— ¡Cantinero, otro igual! —le habló al sujeto de la barra, que miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Eriol, como si lo culpara por el estado alcoholizado de la muchacha.

Eriol observó lo vulnerable que se veía y se le encogió el alma.

—Tomoyo has bebido demasiado y tú estás muy débil…

—La última vez que bebí cometí una barbaridad tan grande que juré que jamás volvería a hacerlo —observó el nuevo trago que dejaba el cantinero frente a ella, dio un trago, estremeciéndose un poco por el escozor—. Y ya me ves, aquí rompiendo ese juramento.

Eriol se sorprendió por el dolor que ella reflejaba en sus ojos, aunque ninguna lágrima escurría de ellos era notorio que sufría profundamente.

El inglés estiró sus manos y ahuecó la que ella tenía libre, Tomoyo se resistió como si aquel contacto consiguiera quemarle la piel. Sin embargo, fue Eriol quien se impuso en esa pugna, por lo que ella dejó que aquella unión se mantuviese.

—A veces no podemos mantener nuestras promesas. Así que no te flageles por romper tu juramento —susurró el inglés mirándola con comprensión—. Me ha costado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de ello. He hecho algo terrible para tratar de mantener una promesa que ya no puedo seguir conservando —Tomoyo lo miraba con evidente duda, sin comprender de qué hablaba Eriol—. Lo peor, es que con ello logré lastimar a la persona que más me importa en este instante —se sinceró.

Tomoyo pareció algo nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Te parece extraño que actué de esta forma? —ella se carcajeó sin una gota de buen humor.

—Sinceramente sí —admitió él—. También me siento algo preocupado por tu salud.

Vio como ella miró su reloj, mientras tomaba su pulso. Luego tomó su temperatura y encogió los hombros.

—Me encuentro en parámetros normales. Así que no tienes por qué estar pendiente de aquello.

—Pues debes saber que eso no me calma en lo absoluto. Hoy parece que estás muy triste… tal vez algo melancólica.

—Esta soy yo cuando no quiero seguir —aseguró.

—¿Por eso bebes?

—Bebo para castigarme, si bebo los recuerdos no pueden reprimirse con tanta facilidad.

Eriol meditó mucho sobre su siguiente paso.

—¿Es por el engaño hacia tu madre?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos muy grandes, con tanta sorpresa reflejado en su semblante que incluso el vaso que sostenía flojamente entre sus dedos resbaló, derramando el contenido por la mesa.

El mago vio como claramente el horror se adueñaba de las facciones de Tomoyo, quien ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que su falda se manchara con la bebida derramada.

—¿Acaso tú lo sabes todo? —le preguntó con voz asfixiada.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Hola a todos, literalmente muero de sueño. Lamento la tardanza, ya saben como es la vida.**

 **Cansada a mil, quiero escribir. De verdad. Y tengo tan poco tiempo.**

 **Espero que sepan comprender que mi ausencia no es premeditado.**

 **Ahora a la historia de lleno, quiero saber qué piensan ustedes de todo esto. Eriol confundido al principio, confundido a la mitad y luego cuando casi pierde a Tomoyo, no lo sé...**

 **Disculpen, ya no proceso mucho a esta hora.**

 **Así que daré por concluida esta horrible nota de autora, ja ja ja, algo de demencia se cuela en las palabras.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Au revoir.**

 **Agradecimiento a Wonder Grinch que me avisó que este capítulo se subió mal en una primera instancia, realmente desconozco que pasó. Gracias ^.^**


	8. VII Angustioso pasado

**El presente capítulo puede contener situaciones delicadas, si eres una persona demasiado sensible, se recomienda el abandono de la lectura.**

 **Capítulo VII "Angustioso pasado"**

Ella abrió los ojos creyendo que tan sólo los había cerrado por un momento, pero se equivocaba, varias horas transcurrieron en aquel período que ella no alcanzó a percibir. Miró a su alrededor, un tanto desorientada, intentado recordar quién era, reiniciando el proceso de reconocer su propia existencia. Al cabo de unos insignificantes instantes recibió los recuerdos de un ayer, heredó el ser que fue durante el día anterior e irremediablemente cerró los ojos con fuerza e impotencia porque esos recuerdos consiguieron quitarle esa atmósfera de tranquilidad que la rodeaba. Aquella falsa paz que le daba el desconocimiento.

Lo primero que experimentó fue un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, sentía su brazo especialmente lastimado, al parecer el golpe que se había dado contra la pared la había herido más de lo que creyó en aquel momento en que los hechos se sucedieron tan rápido; pero más que todo eso, lo que más notaba era el cansancio arrollador que se había apoderado de la totalidad de su espíritu; el llanto que quedó ahogado en su garganta la hizo estremecer. No era completamente consciente de la razón de sentirse tan orillada a percibir aquel sentimiento de opresora tristeza, hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba aquella desazón.

« _Tal vez tuve un sueño triste y no puedo recordarlo de la misma manera en que lo hace mi corazón_ »

Trató de sonreír para inyectarse de fuerza, pero esa mímica no le trajo otra cosa que melancolía. Deseó volver a cerrar los ojos y que aquella vacuidad en la que se encontraba instantes atrás la recibiera de nuevo con los brazos abiertos, porque ese sentimiento de desesperación la estaba sofocando lentamente; cerró los ojos tratando de no emitir ruido alguno y recién, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que algo era diferente.

Percibió que se encontraba en una habitación diferente a la suya, la calidez de su cuerpo era acompañada por la de otra persona, una que estaba frente a ella, una que la tenía sujeta en un abrazo, mientras mantenía un débil contacto de sus dedos entrelazados. Se atrevió a levantar su vista que se había quedado fija en el pecho de esa persona, que se movía acompasadamente producto de una respiración tranquila; hasta el inicio de su rostro.

El precioso semblante de Eriol la invadió como un torbellino, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus nervios explotaron con total descontrol. Ella se quedó estática y aguantó la respiración sin percatarse de eso, hasta que sus pulmones exigieron que se expandieran. Era casi un juego sin gracia que toda aquella turbación que experimentaba en sus adentros fuera un antónimo de la serenidad que proyectaba hacia afuera, manteniéndose con un estoicismo admirable.

Tocó sus propios labios recordando la caricia que el hombre que dormía a su lado le había dado…una caricia que no era para ella.

Recordar el beso que habían compartido desencadenó que su nostalgia tuviera una explicación para su propia inteligencia; detestó que por un momento hubiese experimentado aquel sentido de pertenencia que siempre le había sido tan esquivo. Por ese período tan intrascendente había sentido que ella era de Eriol, algo en su propio ser lo había reconocido a él como un sinónimo de hogar al que volver. Se había sentido correcto, era increíble que aquella sed que había tenido de él, fuera de cierta manera saciada al poder sentirle cerca, al percibirlo estrechándola en un abrazo generoso, mientras su voraz lengua le hacía saber que estaba deseoso de seguir besándola. Supo lo que era sentirse aceptada y protegida por breves momentos.

Pero eso no era así. Esa no era _su_ realidad.

Y en ese instante era algo más que obvio. En el momento que él se había separado para verla con un sentimiento luminiscente en su semblante, soltó eso que no quería recordar: Eriol había dicho que la amaba, pero no a ella, sino que a Kaho, la mujer que posiblemente creía que ella era cuando la besó. Todo lo que ella creyó que compartía con aquel muchacho no era más que una confusión. Una quimérica ilusión que le fue arrebatada con una brutalidad que la había lastimado hondamente.

Y saber eso le dolía más que la contusión que parecía expandirse por su hombro, más que cualquier dolor físico que la aquejara en ese momento.

« _A veces creo que no pertenezco a ninguna parte_ ».

Siguió mirando el rostro de _él_.

Con la mayor ligereza posible rompió el contacto que mantenía a su mano recluida. Acarició el rostro de Eriol con la yema de los dedos y estuvo tentada de quedarse en aquella cama con él para siempre.

Luego, y recién allí, se preguntó la razón de estar en la que suponía que era la habitación de Eriol.

Lo último que recordaba era el papelón que había hecho besando a Eriol, entregándose a ello con desesperado ímpetu. En seguida cuando él dijo que amaba a Kaho, ella ya no pudo seguir resistiendo toda la debilidad que la consumía. Fue un golpe que no esperaba y acusó ese daño sollozando en silencio. Entonces simplemente se entregó al cansancio que la embargaba, porque realmente estuvo agotada desde que se enfiló caminando por el jardín de la mansión, abrazó esa oscuridad susurrante que la invitaba a perderse de sí misma, aquella que le ofrecía la fría paz de ensueño. Un boleto al olvido, al olvido de todo cuanto le dolía.

« _Seguramente, me desmayé_ ».

Adele siempre tuvo razón, pero ella fue demasiado necia para admitir que no podría ayudar al mago. Ahora que lo ponía en perspectiva, lo más lógico era haberse quedado fuera de ese asunto, ella no tenía ninguna clase de poder para enfrentarlo, pero pese a estar al tanto de ello, no podía quedarse esperando a que él se destruyera a sí mismo sin hacer algo por impedirlo. Sabía que no se arrepentía de haber intervenido. Tan sólo le causaba pesar el haberse ilusionado con algo tan disparatado como que Eriol la deseara como algo más que una amiga.

Seguía sin imaginar la razón por la cual amaneció con Eriol, pero el que sus ropas siguiesen estando en el mismo lugar donde debían estar, o sea, custodiando su cuerpo; descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiese cometido un error aún más grave que el beso.

¿El beso? Por más que trataba no podía dejar de repasarlo en su cabeza un sinnúmero de veces.

¡Qué beso! ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Eriol la había besado de una forma magistral!

Respiró hondo y tocó sus propios labios con delicadeza nuevamente.

« _No fue un beso para ti, entiéndelo. Por muy bueno que hubiese sido, era una caricia para la mujer que él ama_ », ese pensamiento fue un balde de agua glacial.

Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo posesivo que le sostenía la cintura.

Debía irse de ese lugar, de esa cama, de esa casa. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Ni a ningún otro.

Se alejó de la mansión con extrema lentitud. Sabía que algo era extraño, sentía el cuerpo acalambrado y los párpados pesados. El dolor en su hombro y brazo se irradiaba con mayor intensidad, pero estaba completamente segura que no se había roto ningún hueso. Una debilidad general era otro de sus síntomas. Estaba eso y la tristeza que había empezado a reunirse en su interior y aunque ella tratara de ignorarla con todo el temple que poseía, aquel temple comenzaba a resquebrajarse con cada paso que la alejaba de la mansión de Eriol.

Pensó que aquella reacción se debía a su exposición a la magia de Eriol, al menos en lo referente a su parte física. Ella podría advertir mejor los embates que sufría su cuerpo si la causa fuera algo _medicamente_ explicable, pero con la magia ella no tenía ni un ínfimo grado de experticia.

Lo del sentimiento de desazón era de una vertiente un poco diferente, simplemente se parecía al vacío que la había acompañado otras tantas veces. Como si se tratase de un viejo conocido que la tenía que atormentar de tanto en tanto. Sin embargo, esta vez, las fuerzas de sus propios monstruos parecían estar renovadas.

Sonrió con esa solemnidad que ya acostumbraba, con esa falsedad que sólo poseen las flores de plástico, hermosas ante el ojo inexperto. Una triste imitación carente de vida y de verdad.

Mordió sus labios conteniendo toda la pena avasalladora que la atacaba con crueldad. Ya empezaba a imaginar que aquel día sería uno muy difícil de vivir…

« _¡Eres una sobreviviente, maldición! ¡Superarás esto y seguirás en pie!_ »

Su espíritu siempre lograba recomponerse y resurgir de cada prueba. Quería pensar que esta vez no sería diferente, sin embargo, estaba muy al tanto de que jamás había llegado tan abajo. La tormenta de dolor que le embargaba jamás le había golpeado tan fuerte.

« _No pienses en nada_ »

No supo la forma en que sus pasos la dirigieron precisamente al lugar en el cual había vuelto a ver a Eriol meses atrás, el sitio donde todo, de cierta forma, había comenzado: El bar.

Con sus ojos un poco perdidos se adentró en el lugar.

Se dirigió a la misma mesa que había ocupado cada vez que estaba allí, en aquella que estaba más cerca del piano. Se deleitó unos pocos momentos al rememorar las veces que vio la espalda de su amigo crisparse con la intención de tocar de forma maravillosa aquel instrumento musical. Y ahora que lo miraba sin que él estuviese usándolo parecía un piano triste, tal y como ella se sentía.

El cantinero acudió a servirla, venía con una sonrisa un poco ladeada, la cual murió en el momento exacto en que vio el semblante descompuesto de la mujer.

—Supongo que lo mismo de siempre.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco confundida, aún se sentía débil y aletargada.

—No —renegó, no quería lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez necesitaba perderse un poco y quizás tocar fondo de una buena vez.

—Mire, no tengo otro trago que no contenga alcohol…

—Entonces deme algo que sí lo tenga —lo atravesó con una mirada vacía—. Lo que sea estará bien —trató de sonreír con amabilidad, pero supo de inmediato que había fallado al ver el semblante de su interlocutor.

El cantinero arrugó la frente y se alejó murmurando algo que ella no comprendió.

Tampoco le importó.

El tipo regresó con un vaso ancho y achatado que contenía un líquido dorado y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mientras no le quitaba una mirada extraña de encima; Tomoyo no se inmutó por el comportamiento del sujeto y sin mayores preámbulos bebió unos cuantos sorbos que consiguieron que su garganta le ardiera. Sintió algo de vida en aquel escozor, se aferró a aquella sensación como si su existencia dependiera de ello.

« _Aún duele, todavía estoy viva_ »

No se permitió pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera acabar con el contenido de aquella copa.

Y las veces en que pidió que el hombre le trajera otro trago se multiplicaron.

Cada vez se sentía más ebria y ella sabía que aquello era peligroso, pero ese particular día sentía que merecía más que nunca que sus espantosos recuerdos la visitaran y la pusieran en el lugar que le correspondía. Porque si el alcohol la adormecía lo suficiente no había cabida para que su razón intentara justificar las inaceptables acciones que ella había protagonizado.

« _Cuando supe que estabas enferma, mamá, también me embriagué como lo hago ahora_ », le habló al recuerdo de Sonomi que se formó en su cabeza. « _Y eso fue el origen de la muerte de mi antiguo yo. La escritura de la primera página negra que quisiera arrancar de mí a cualquier precio_ »

Los ojos de Tomoyo se tornaron borrosos y una capa de humedad logró ocultar el brillo perspicaz y encantador que solían adornar sus orbes violetas. Aquel velo se fundió en su ser y las memorias de sus años pasados se convocaron con descaro.

Poco a poco el ruido del bar se fue haciendo más silencioso, el corazón de la muchacha comenzó a bombear sangre de forma tumultuosa, apretó el vaso entre sus dedos y simplemente dejó que pasara, permitió que sus recuerdos se hicieran presentes con todo el dolor que aquello significaba:

Tomoyo había dado todo el espacio posible a su madre y a Takahiro en su nueva vida. Ella decidió guardar todos los sentimientos, tanto los buenos como los malos, que le provocaba la unión de su padrastro con Sonomi, principalmente porque pudo ver que su madre era feliz.

Pero era difícil verlos juntos y no sentirse traicionada y traidora al mismo tiempo.

Y aunque lo había pensado, era incapaz de cortar esa relación que Sonomi parecía disfrutar tanto.

¿Por qué cuando supo del engaño de ese tipo no le dijo a su madre de inmediato? Constantemente se hacía esa pregunta cuando sentía que no podía tolerar la situación en la que se vio envuelta su vida.

Es cierto que saber que ella y su madre veían al mismo sujeto la había dejado sin palabras y no supo cómo salir de esa sorpresa inicial. Cuando se había recuperado ya era tarde para abrir la boca y poner a ese sujeto en el lugar que le correspondía.

Reprimió todo el asco que le provocaba el saber que, quizá por cuanto tiempo, Takahiro las había engañado a ambas.

El apoyo de Sakura durante esa época fue gravitante para que ella no se hundiera en la depresión, que le sonreía desde la vereda de en frente. Ella era la única persona que sabía que Tomoyo tenía un novio y también fue la única que se enteró de la historia que llevó al abrupto final de aquella relación.

Sakura le insistió que debía decirle la verdad a su madre, estaba en contra de la decisión de Tomoyo de guardar silencio. Aunque cuando Tomoyo compartió con ella todas sus aprensiones, sus miedos y sus sentimientos, se mostró mucho más tolerante y finalmente respetó la decisión de Tomoyo.

Luego de una semana en que ella descubriera la doble vida de su ex novio. La realidad se le vino encima, durante tardes enteras se dedicó a preguntarse las razones que pudieron llevar a Takahiro a cometer una canallada como aquella. Trató de darle muchas explicaciones y entre todas ellas, una tomó una fuerza feroz casi sin que lo notara. Tomoyo comenzó a pensar que la verdadera razón para que él hubiese buscado a otra mujer, era tan simple como que no llenaba los requerimientos para hacerlo feliz, tal vez su inmadurez por no dar el siguiente paso lo habían terminado aburriendo, por eso él había buscado a otra que, por desgracia, resultó ser su madre.

Era inteligente para descartar esa explicación la mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga se había atrevido a decirle que en ocasiones pensaba que ella había tenido la culpa para que Takahiro se fuera de su vida, pues se avergonzaba de siquiera darle cabida; pero por ahí andaba ese pensamiento fantasmal que salía a relucir en sus momentos de mayor debilidad.

Ya había leído ella por ahí que las emociones que no eran expresadas nunca morían del todo, lo único que se conseguía era enterrarlas vivas para que luego se presentasen en formas peores.

¡Y cómo había pagado ese error!

Por esos días, el diseño dejó de ser llamativo para ella, principalmente porque después de su rompimiento nunca había diseñado otro atuendo medianamente elegante como era su costumbre. Sentía como si su propio ser ya no pudiera conectarse con esa parte de ella misma. Como si su creatividad se hubiese esfumado al punto de dudar siquiera si alguna vez había existido. Antes de aquel incidente ella se la pasaba dibujando diseños de modas todo el tiempo, pero luego de ello, no había podido terminar alguno que le agradara al punto de confeccionarlo.

Posteriormente vino el anunció del compromiso de Takahiro y Sonomi. Tomoyo consciente que no podría soportar ser espectadora de la relación perfecta que había entre ellos, decidió poner tierra de por medio. Se largó de Tomoeda y rentó un departamento en la ciudad. La explicación que le dio a su madre fue que quería estudiar una carrera diferente en la universidad.

No se fio de su padrastro en una primera instancia, y menos al saber lo que él había hecho. Por esto, contrató los servicios de detectives privados para cerciorarse que Takahiro Kurosawa no engañara a su madre. Después de meses, en que no encontró algún comportamiento inapropiado, tuvo que aceptar que su padrastro era un esposo devoto a Sonomi.

Decidió no mover una nueva pieza y se enfocó por completo en su nueva vida. Era hora de dar vuelta la página.

Aquella época fue como un renacimiento para la muchacha. Aprendió un montón de cosas que antes no percibía. La independencia le hizo valorar muchas cuestiones que antes daba por hechas: Los quehaceres domésticos, el pago de las facturas, la soledad. Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de encajar en su vida para permitirle despegar nuevamente. No había algo en lo que quisiera dedicarse con pasión.

Cierto día, iba a juntarse con su amiga Sakura. Estaba esperándola en la estación de trenes y la castaña prima de Tomoyo llevaba cuatro minutos de retraso.

—¡Tomoyo! —oyó como le gritaba esa dulce voz, que siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír.

Sakura venía corriendo a ella y se detuvo a escasa distancia de Tomoyo para recobrar el aliento antes de lanzarse a darle un abrazo.

—¡Te he extrañado!

—Yo también, Sakura —respondió Tomoyo, sonriendo a la efusividad de Sakura.

—¡Son dos meses sin verte!

—Sí, pero hablamos todos los días.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo —reclamó Sakura inflando las mejillas en un gesto que pese a sus veintitantos años seguía viéndose tierno.

—Vente a vivir conmigo —picó Tomoyo, conociendo a la perfección la respuesta que le daría su mejor amiga.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Tu eres consciente que no puedo —su sonrojo aumentó—. Shaoran se transfirió a la universidad de Tomoeda para que pudiésemos vernos… yo no…

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada tierna. Ver a Sakura tratando de explicarle lo mucho que atesoraba el hecho que Shaoran se hubiese mudado a vivir en el mismo pueblo que ella, era siempre un deleite.

—No te preocupes, querida Sakura. Yo entiendo que deseas estar con Shaoran, no pretendo que lo dejes a él para venir aquí conmigo. Me alegro mucho que haya regresado para estar contigo, así al menos sé que no estás sola.

—No, no estoy sola, pero tú…

Dejó esa frase a medio decir, no era primera vez que la castaña le informaba lo mucho que le preocupaba que estuviese sola en la ciudad.

—¿Yo? Estoy buscando mi propio camino.

Tal vez esa frase fue determinante en esa época de su vida.

Con el pasar de las semanas Tomoyo fue a cuanto taller se le presentó. Cocina, arte, canto, entre muchos otros. Nada conseguía hacerle vibrar como antes. Hasta que cierto día se presentó la oportunidad para que fuese a dar una función de títeres a un hospital de niños.

Quedó tan maravillada de ver sonreír a esos pequeños, que volvió en varias oportunidades. Llenándose de sus sonrisas y también sintiendo el dolor que ellos experimentaban. Y así fue deseando poder ayudarlos de manera más directa. La inclinación de su carácter por ayudar a los demás encontró un nicho perfecto en aquel hospital. Fue la primera vez en meses que apreció la sensación de paz y se sintió conforme con ella misma.

« _Voy a estudiar medicina y ayudar a otras personas_ »

Se preparó para el examen durante meses y logró aprobarlo con distinción, ingresando así a una de las mejores facultades de medicina de todo Japón. Su disciplina para con sus estudios hacía que fuese una de las mejores de su clase, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y profesores. Constantemente era elogiada y se decía que sería un gran aporte al mundo de la salud.

Pese a que el número de pretendientes que esperaban que sus afectos fueses recíprocos, iban en franco aumento. Ella nunca pudo mirar a nadie como algo más. Tomoyo había deseado enamorarse de nuevo, había tenido un par de relaciones, aunque nunca pudieron emocionarla completamente. Lo único que consiguió con aquello fue dañar a buenos muchachos, Tomoyo supo que se culpaban por ser incapaces de que ella lograra amarlos. Sin embargo, ella se sentía peor por no conseguirlo, por este motivo decidió no intentarlo nuevamente, no quería lastimar a alguien más.

Tan sólo quería terminar su carrera y largarse a un lugar del mundo donde pudiese servir de ayuda verdadera. Un lugar lejano en el cual verdaderamente pudiese renacer.

Los hechos siguieron el rumbo natural, faltaba menos de un año para poder egresar de la carrera de medicina, su vida comenzaba a llenarse de sueños y nuevos anhelos con los planes que poseía para el futuro. Se sentía muy contenta de que finalmente las cosas empezaran a ir bien.

Todo fue perfecto otra vez, hasta aquel día en que todo lo que ella había reconstruido resueltamente comenzó a desmoronarse.

Casi pudo palpar el recuerdo de su madre, diciéndole aquellas palabras que hasta ese día lograban lastimarla sin dejarla respirar.

" _Hija, no son buenas noticias. Los análisis médicos salieron alterados, los repetirán, espero que sólo haya sido un error_ "

No le fue.

Ella misma se había encargado de revisarlos en las tres ocasiones en que pidió que el laboratorio los repitiera.

La biopsia era elocuente, no podía ser falsa si en las tres ocasiones había arrojado el mismo resultado.

Su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer, cáncer de estómago, para ser más específicos.

« _La medicina no puede sanarlo todo, Tomoyo. Y aunque tú serás una excelente doctora, no eres Dios_ »

Le dijo su madre cuando se confirmó el diagnóstico. Se le veía muy tranquila, como si esperara que las noticias no fueran buenas. Su tono despreocupado era uno que intentaba calmarla a ella, Tomoyo podía notarlo y odiaba aquello porque ella debería ser la fuerte para su madre. No al revés.

Tomoyo intentó resistir la congoja que se adueñó de sus sentimientos. Trató de aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía y musitó cuantas palabras de aliento se le ocurrieron, pero no podía aceptar que su madre tuviese una enfermedad como aquella y que el estado de avance que tenía la imposibilitara de realizar un tratamiento para mejorarla. Tan sólo le quedaban meses.

Meses.

Meses, y ella se iría.

Meses, y ella ya no estaría nunca más.

En cuanto se acabó el horario de visitas volvió a su apartamento, se dio una ducha larga, sin permitirse pensar en absolutamente nada; decidió salir de la residencia sin ninguna clase de destino definido. Tan sólo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

Lamentablemente para ella, Sakura por esos días se encontraba en Hong Kong, visitando a la familia de Shaoran, por lo que se sentía más sola que nunca. No sabía en quien apoyarse para reunir fuerzas y enfrentar el doloroso hecho de que madre estaba muriendo. Miró el teléfono muchas veces, sabiendo que, si la llamaba para decírselo, Sakura dejaría todo para ir con ella.

—No, no puedo hacerte esto —susurró contra el aparato y lo apagó definitivamente.

El ocaso se hizo presente mientras estaba sentada en un café, viendo el caminar de la gente sin realmente darse cuenta de aquel ir y venir de personas. Su atención estaba extraviada en la maraña de ansiedad que empezaba a acopiarse en su estómago. Por horas se quedó mirando la taza con el líquido marrón que ya se había enfriado hace tanto, sin ser capaz de moverse de ese sitio; sólo cuando un empleado le avisó que cerrarían el local, despabiló lo suficiente y se marchó.

Caminó cuadras y cuadras, ingresó a un barrio bohemio y entró en el primer local nocturno que se le cruzó. Pidió un trago fuerte y bebió como si no supiese hacer otra cosa. Su único afán era olvidar por unas horas el horror que significaba para ella el siquiera pensar en perder a Sonomi.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿por qué alguien tan bella como usted está tan sola? —le susurró un tipo que la abordó en la barra.

Tomoyo fijó su vista en él y los dos segundos en que costó que fuese nítida la imagen, le dieron a entender que su nivel de sobriedad era insignificante.

—¿Perdón? No logré comprender —le respondió al sujeto por mera cortesía, las palabras le salieron enredadas y mal moduladas. Ciertamente era evidente que se encontraba en la peor borrachera de su vida.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre se agigantó, animado al parecer, por el notorio estado de intemperancia de la muchacha; se atrevió a treparse en el taburete contiguo al de Tomoyo, acercándose coquetamente al oído de ella.

—Decía que me parece muy extraño que una persona con semejante hermosura se encuentre sola. ¡Vamos a bailar!

—Señor, yo no…

La chica intentó negarse, no obstante, se vio llevada a la fuerza a la pista donde pululaban otras parejas, por más que intentaba alejar a ese sujeto, él simplemente era más fuerte y la mantenía presa de un abrazo que ella no quería.

—¡Suélteme! —sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y alejó al sujeto—. ¡Aléjese de mí! —le gritó.

—Me gustan las mujeres salvajes… ¡Son como un reto! —exclamó el tipo, sosteniendo con mayor fuerza a la muchacha.

Tomoyo agitaba su cuerpo, intentando infructuosamente liberarse del agarre de aquel hombre. Y veía con temor que no podría seguir oponiéndose, pues sus fuerzas comenzaban a claudicar, hasta que, intempestivamente, sintió que era separada del individuo y lanzada lejos de él, cayendo sobre su trasero un poco más allá.

Una persona se inclinó al lado de ella, reconoció con un poco de trabajo que se trataba de una de las agentes de seguridad que su madre tenía desde hace años.

—Señorita Tomoyo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ella asintió frenéticamente, hasta que la mujer guardaespaldas le ayudó a incorporarse.

Observó cómo su padrastro estaba trenzándose a golpes con el tipo que la había importunado. Tomoyo se quedó sin aliento al ver la forma acalorada en que el esposo de su madre estaba defendiéndola. En un momento el sujeto perdió la consciencia, Takahiro fue detenido por las mujeres que se encargaban de la seguridad de la familia

—Señor, es suficiente —susurró una de ellas, con ese tono tan impersonal de siempre.

—Este tipo tiene que saber que no se puede meter con mi familia.

La chica en su débil estado de captación de la realidad tan sólo centraba su atención en él, en Takahiro Kurosawa. Algo en su interior se oprimió en aquel momento.

La mirada violenta de él chocó con la suya y con asco soltó al tipo que yacía con algunas magulladuras en el rostro; sus pasos firmes se dirigieron hacia ella y cuando estuvo a su altura la tomó sin mucho esfuerzo entre sus brazos.

—Nos vamos de este lugar —le informó con voz ronca, luego dirigió sus palabras a la mujer que caminaba a su lado—. Llevaré a Tomoyo a su departamento, tú encárgate por favor de los detalles —le pidió a la agente, mirando con odio al sujeto que yacía en medio de la pista de baile desmayado—. Yo me ocuparé que la hija de mi esposa llegue a casa a salvo —le informó.

—Claro, señor.

Takahiro cargó con Tomoyo hasta el auto que siempre llevaba. Acomodó con cuidado a la muchacha e incluso amarró su cinturón de seguridad.

Hasta que llegaron a la casa no hablaron en lo absoluto, incluso la joven dormitó un poco durante el trayecto, además, tuvo que ser medio ayudada por Takahiro para lograr abrir la puerta. Ingresaron en silencio, en el instante en que la puerta se cerró por completo fue que el hombre comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías exponiéndote de esa manera?

Tomoyo se estremeció ante aquel tono de reproche.

—En verdad sólo quería olvidar…—confesó sintiéndose como si fuera una chiquilla a quien la regañan sus padres—. No pensé que…

—Agradezco que tu madre sea tan instintiva —comentó Takahiro—. Esta tarde pidió a Erika que te escoltara si es que decidías salir, cuando ingresaste en el bar fui avisado y tuve que venir a cerciorarme de que estabas bien.

—Gracias.

—Espero que aprendas a que no puedes ir por allí emborrachándote de buenas a primeras. Ese tipo pudo hacerte mucho daño.

—Lo sé —aceptó ella, sin lograr controlar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos.

—Al ver que te tenía sujeta con sus sucias manos… —hizo una pausa—. Debí haberlo matado.

Tomoyo temblaba por completo al imaginar lo que le hubiese sucedido si su padrastro no la hubiese ayudado.

—De verdad estoy muy agradecida —balbuceó con esfuerzo, el llanto que se ahogaba en su garganta era difícil de disimular.

Takahiro se puso de pie y fue en su encuentro.

—Vamos, ven aquí —susurró Takahiro, mientras la estrechaba en un abrazo.

Tomoyo en un principio se resistió, por muy breves momentos trató de interponer la distancia acostumbrada que mantenía con él, sin embargo, le fue imposible no doblegarse ante esa muestra de apoyo. Luego, dejó que aquella sensación de protección la rodeara tal y cómo lo hacían sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él y aquel aroma familiar se adentró por sus fosas nasales, dejando una corriente de necesidad, que se fue mezclando con su disparada vulnerabilidad.

Lloró largamente hundida en el pecho de él, hasta que poco a poco la calma enfiló su llegada.

Seguía estando muy mareada producto del alcohol, tal vez por eso su siguiente acción había tomado ese rumbo…

Ella muchas veces había repasado ese momento y tenía la certeza de que verdaderamente el alcohol pudo nublar un poco su juicio, pero en ese instante, en ese ínfimo momento, ella había decidido dar rienda suelta a lo que necesitaba. Anhelaba por cualquier medio no sentirse tan sola. Pretendía que aquel hombre que ella había amado le diera un poco de resguardo para aquel miedo avasallador que experimentaba.

Tomoyo se separó un poco de Takahiro y su vista nublada recorrió sus apuestas facciones, él la sostuvo por la cintura y casi como si pudiese leer su mente descendió aquellos veintitantos centímetros que los separaban; se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a sus labios, cómo si esperara que fuera ella quien diera inicio a aquel incendio que ya se anunciaba en sus ojos oscuros.

La chica no pudo aguantarlo más; se enderezó todo lo que su cuerpo fue capaz poniéndose de puntitas y juntó su boca con la de su padrastro. Él no tardó en corresponder a aquel arrebato con excedida fogosidad, sus brazos la acercaron más a él y ella soltó un sordo quejido.

Desde ese punto todo lo que ella recordaba era vertiginoso.

Deambularon por la estancia del cuarto, hasta que la muchacha sintió como su espalda chocó con una de las paredes, inmediatamente Takahiro soltó su agarré y llevó sus manos hacia las piernas de Tomoyo, haciendo que ella las cruzara sobre su cintura rodeándole, todo esto ocurría mientras se besaban con exaltación.

Repentinamente algo en su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, haciéndola consciente de hacia dónde se dirigían las cosas.

—Takahiro… —musitó con voz cargada, tratando por todos los medios de volver a pensar con claridad.

—No voy a parar, Tomoyo —la soltó un ínfimo segundo, mientras su interés se desviaba a su cuello, besándolo con exceso de pasión.

Tomoyo sintió como las manos de él la recorrían y un escalofrío se pasó desde el comienzo de su espina dorsal hacia arriba.

—Tenemos que detenernos, esto no está bien —rogó ella, pero sus palabras eran tan débiles cuando él la besaba así.

Recordaba la forma en que ella se había enamorado de él, cuando ella fue tan feliz. Mucho antes de su traición.

Su traición.

Él era su padrastro… ¿cómo podía estarle haciendo una canallada como esa a su madre? Aquello fue el incentivo suficiente para que aquella sensación de bienestar se fuera y regresara algo de su buen juicio.

Tomoyo intentó separarse de él, sin embargo, Takahiro tenía otros planes. La sostuvo desde sus piernas y recorrió toda la sala hasta la habitación de Tomoyo, sin mayores ceremonias o contemplaciones la recostó y se situó sobre ella.

—Te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó Takahiro con algo de ansiedad mal disimulada—. Demasiado tiempo. Te he imaginado desnuda por años —se relamió los labios y tocó el busto de la chica por encima de la ropa.

Tomoyo sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta y el asco que sentía por todas sus acciones se vieron potenciadas en el instante que él la tocaba de forma tan descarada.

Lo peor, es que su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar, por más que ella quería alejarlo, su cuerpo no respondía.

—No, no debemos —logró murmurar, logrando superar las ganas de vomitar que la azotaban sin pudor—. ¿No te das cuenta que esto es asquerosamente retorcido y hasta enfermizo?

—De lo único que me doy cuenta es que te haré mía de una vez por todas. Ya no puedo estar sin ti otro día más. Necesito quitarme la imagen de ese sujeto abrazándote, Tomoyo.

Sus manos masculinas fueron desabotonando la camisa de la chica, y ella iba tras de sus manos tratando de volverlos a abrochar sin lograr coordinar sus movimientos. La culpa que experimentaba era angustiosa.

« _Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo permití que esto pasara? Soy la peor hija del mundo_ »

—Detente, Takahiro —suplicó—. Por favor.

Tomoyo forcejeó con él, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía con la suficiente fuerza. Se sentía tan débil en lo referente a lo físico y también a lo emocional.

—No, linda. Ya accediste, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora. Tú fuiste quien comenzó con esto, y lo vamos a terminar —hizo una pausa para mirarle a la cara—. Estoy seguro que deseas tanto como yo que estemos juntos.

Takahiro afirmó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano y con la otra concluyó su trabajo de medio desnudar a Tomoyo.

—¡No! —gritó ella moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado para evitar otro beso de su padrastro—. Detente ahora, por favor. ¡Por favor!

Se sentía expuesta y muy abrumada.

—Sabía que sería magnífico verte así. Pero mi imaginación se quedó corta. Muy, muy corta.

Tomoyo no reconocía al tipo que estaba sobre ella. Estaba muy lejano al hombre gentil que había compartido con ella tantos momentos y también muy distinto al frío esposo de su madre, carácter que mostró en los años de matrimonio con Sonomi. Quien estaba haciendo todas esas cosas era como una bestia negra e indomable. Tomoyo sintió el miedo dominarla.

Ella escuchó el zíper bajar y tuvo la certeza que él iba a completar _aquello_.

Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos y estaba agradecida que así fuera porque era muy consciente de que no podría soportar el recordar cada maldito segundo.

Tan sólo guardaba el recuerdo de él besándola, susurrando cuánto la deseaba, luego cuando estaba por desmayarse, experimentó un dolor desgarrador, después retazos de él moviéndose sobre ella, jadeando, mientras ella negaba una y otra vez, llorando por su desgracia. No registró más, pues en algún punto perdió el conocimiento.

Logró despertar, inmediatamente los recuerdos sesgados le reventaron la cabeza, se sentó precipitadamente en la cama, notando que Takahiro dormía plácidamente a su lado y que ella estaba completamente desnuda.

—¡Eres un malnacido! —Tomoyo se levantó del lecho y se cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana.

Le arrojó todos los adornos y elementos que le pudo lanzar.

El sujeto despabiló algo desorientado. Hasta que una sonrisa lobuna habitó en su rostro.

—¿Por hacerte el amor soy un malnacido?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos muy grandes, lágrimas los rellenaron.

—¡No me hiciste el amor! ¡Me violaste!

Él soltó una risotada e inmediatamente dotó de seriedad su semblante al notar que la muchacha lo miraba horrorizada.

—En lo que a mí concierne, tú fuiste quien me besó —Takahiro la acribilló con su mirada poblada de certeza—. Yo me alejé de ti en el momento en que me casé con tu madre y supe quien eras. Por todos estos años, me he mantenido alejado, incluso he respetado que te fueras y tuvieras novios —reconoció con evidente molestia—, pero anoche me besaste y con eso no pude seguir reprimiendo lo que siento por ti —la joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero su nivel de estupefacción era de tal nivel que simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta sin emitir ruido. Takahiro interpretó esta situación como una luz verde para que continuase y así lo hizo—: Tomoyo, tu entrega en ese beso me pedía a gritos que te hiciera mía. Y fue lo que hice. Eso fue lo que hicimos. Juntos. Sé que te sientes culpable, aunque debes reconocer que en el fondo lo disfrutaste.

Esa frase fue una real bofetada para la muchacha, quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. En cierta medida sentía que las palabras de Takahiro no carecían de verdad. No la parte en que el aseguraba que lo había disfrutado, eso no. Más bien en lo demás, porque era cierto que ella había iniciado aquella tormenta y se había arrepentido a la mitad. Trataba de convencerse de que ella no tenía la culpa, de que ella era inocente.

—¡Dije miles de veces que no! ¡Qué te detuvieras! —vociferó con vehemencia al momento en que logró encontrar el habla, pese a esto, no consiguió creer sus propias palabras, obteniendo a cambio, un sentimiento de desesperación enorme. Sentía que le había fallado a su madre y a ella misma. Sentía que era la culpable de lo que había pasado.

—¡No te hagas la santa, maldita sea! —gritó perdiendo los estribos volátilmente, acercándose con amenaza. Tomoyo retrocedió y se alejó por el otro extremo de la cama—. Llevas años tentándome, moviéndote de forma seductora cuando te miro. Has coqueteado conmigo por tanto tiempo, no vengas a hacerte la tonta ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando? ¡Desde que supe que eras el novio de mi madre jamás, jamás he vuelto a verte como a alguien amado! ¡Tú fuiste mi peor error!

Takahiro descompuso su rostro y por un momento Tomoyo creyó que realmente le habían dolido aquellas palabras.

—Yo… —musitó Takahiro, sentándose en la cama—. Si hubiese sabido quién eras jamás te habría dejado por tu madre. ¡Jamás te habría dejado ir!

Esta confesión pilló a Tomoyo desprevenida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Lo que tuvimos murió, no vale la pena siquiera recordarlo —dijo con voz de llanto.

—¡Tiene todo que ver! Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que eras la heredera del imperio Daidouji, las cosas serían diferentes. A quién siempre he amado es a ti… por eso que hacer el amor contigo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme —Takahiro intentó acercarse a Tomoyo de nuevo, quien lo veía como si de pronto le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra.

—¡Estás enfermo! —Tomoyo se dio cuenta que estaba llorando con mayor ímpetu. Le dolía el alma escucharlo.

—Las inversiones en mi empresa iban mal —siguió explicando—. Tu madre fue un salvavidas para mí, pero eso significó que te perdiera… En un principio el plan era otro.

—¿Qué plan?

—Yo iba a casarme con Sonomi, pero no iba a dejarte. Haría las cosas de forma discreta, después de un tiempo solicitaría el divorcio y podría estar contigo para siempre… Tú no te enterarías, te prometo que siempre quise mantenerte alejada de todo esto. Yo te amaba…

Tomoyo cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía, intentando no enloquecer por lo que él decía.

—Es decir que pretendías mantenernos a las dos. ¡Ibas a engañarnos! ¡Yo iba a ser tu amante! ¡Oh por Dios!

—Sé que suena mal, pero en ese momento no veía otra salida. Tomoyo yo… —se levantó de la cama antes de la chica pudiese notarlo y la tomó por los hombros—. Yo de verdad estaba muy enamorado de ti, iba a hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerte a mi lado.

Tomoyo sintió un asco indescriptible reptar por la totalidad de su esófago, aguantó las ganas de vomitar y eso trajo un dolor agudo que se apostó en su vientre, por lo que se sujetó aquella parte de su cuerpo, alejándose de Takahiro.

—¿Acaso nunca amaste a mi madre? —preguntó, su voz estaba temblorosa y sollozante.

—Nunca.

—Oh Dios.

—La respeto, es una mujer grandiosa, pero de quien estoy enamorado es de ti. Te necesito. Y sé que todavía sientes algo por mí, ayer me lo demostraste. Lo sentí en la manera en que me besaste, no puedes negar que me besaste con mayor deseo que antes. Tengo la certeza de que los sentimientos que tenías por mí están guardados en alguna parte…

El sujeto se acercó a Tomoyo quien lo miraba atónita, consiguió abrazarla e intentó besarla a la fuerza, Tomoyo golpeó su estómago con un golpe de puño.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! ¡Realmente estás muy enfermo! ¡Voy a denunciarte! —juró la muchacha, alejándose de él todo cuanto pudo.

—No serás capaz.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó con amenaza.

—¿Realmente quieres que tu madre sepa de lo nuestro? —la cuestionó, desinflando la evidente decisión de Tomoyo—. Y cuando hablo de lo nuestro, me refiero a TODO lo nuestro. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al saber que su hija le ocultó nuestra relación por todos estos años? ¿O cuando sepa que los dos dormimos juntos? ¿Así quieres que sean sus últimos días?

Tomoyo enmudeció, Takahiro continuó con su ataque.

—Seguro que ella sufrirá lo indecible porque tú le ocultaste la verdad, porque en el fondo nunca quisiste hacerme daño. Eso es una prueba más de que me amas.

—¡Guarda silencio! —solicitó.

—¿Ves cómo tengo la razón? Nunca le dijiste nada a tu madre porque seguías amándome. Por un tiempo creí que me olvidarías, pero lo que sucedió anoche me prueba que todavía podemos lograrlo, querida mía.

—¡Si guarde silencio no fue por ti en lo absoluto! ¡Lo hice por mi madre! Ella merecía ser feliz.

—Si quieres mentirte de esa manera, por mí no hay problema —se las arregló para acercarse a la muchacha nuevamente y la amarró contra su cuerpo—. Lo importante es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con nosotros. Podemos olvidar el pasado, Tomoyo. Quiero ser feliz contigo.

La joven se zafó de la prisión que ejercían sus brazos.

—Nunca, ¿me oíste? Nunca olvidaré el pasado. Me heriste de tantas maneras y lo de anoche terminó por aniquilar cualquier vestigio de cariño que quedara. No eres más que basura. ¡Ahora vete! —gritó Tomoyo—. ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!

—Eso ya lo veremos, preciosa. Sé que necesitas tiempo para procesar todo esto, no obstante, sabes que no tienes elección. Te veré siempre, Tomoyo. Y te juro por lo más sagrado que no dejaré que otro, sea quien sea, tome lo que me pertenece. Tú eres mía.

Caminó los pasos que los separaba, mirándola con determinación y sin ejercer demasiada fuerza doblegó a Tomoyo y la besó con rudeza.

—Te odio —le susurró Tomoyo, dejando que la impotencia que la llenaba por completo escapara de ella a destajo.

—Haré que ese sentimiento vuelva a ser amor. Eso queda por mi parte. Te amo, mi hermosa Tomoyo.

Takahiro se fue, en el instante que cerró la puerta, Tomoyo se entregó la más pura aflicción, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la sensación de asco y corrió hasta el baño a devolver todo su estómago.

No tenía clara la razón de sentir la vergüenza que experimentaba. Era como si no supiese darle una explicación a los cómo, ni a los por qué. Tan sólo era consciente que sufría muchísima culpa. _Sabía_ que no debía sentirse de esa forma. No era su culpa, pero ese sentimiento no la abandonaba, muy por el contrario, se pegaba a ella como si fuese parte de su propia identidad.

Lloró por horas, incluso sollozó más allá de cuando no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Esa mezcla entre la repulsión, el desprecio contra sí misma y el dolor de su deshonra lograron que por muy poco sucumbiera a la locura, y fue en ese instante que sus ataques de pánico comenzaron.

El primer hito de desesperación la dejó tan cansada que se quedó dormida sentada a mitad de las frías baldosas del baño, en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Al despertar y asumir que no era una pesadilla todo lo que había pasado, se entregó al odio que sentía hacia aquel hombre que en otros tiempos amó. Se fundió con ese sentimiento y aunque temiera de ese monstruo que la había atacado, procuraría que no se volviera a repetir algo como lo de aquella noche.

« _Jamás volveré a verme con él. Nunca más volveré a beber para quedar a merced de alguien tan malo_ », se prometió.

Luego de horas de deambular como un verdadero _zombie_ por la habitación, se dio a la tarea de actuar. Acudió al médico para hacerse con una pastilla del día después. No estaba en un día fértil de su ciclo, pero prefería estar segura.

Hubiese deseado poder denunciarlo, porque, aunque supiera que era ella quien de cierto modo había empezado esa locura, comprendía que un no siempre debía ser respetado. Y aunque su juicio estaba entrampado en lo culpable que se sentía por haber traicionado a su madre, nada justificaba que él no se hubiese detenido. Pero, aquel maldito tenía razón, ella era incapaz de hacer que su madre pasara sus últimos días sabiendo que su propio marido y su hija, habían tenido una relación previa. Tampoco quería que ella supiera del dolor que la atenazaba por haber sido abusada. Además, le aterraba pensar en que alguien pudiese saber que había permitido que aquel hombre la deshonrara como lo había hecho. No, por ningún motivo dejaría que alguien supiese de aquella vergüenza. Se juró a sí misma que olvidaría esa noche. Eso no había pasado y punto.

Claro, siempre ha sido más sencillo decir algo que llevarlo a cabo…

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, visitó a su madre y actúo con total normalidad, poniendo esa careta que con el tiempo logró trabajar tan bien. Se tensó cuando escuchó que su padrastro ingresó a la habitación, inventó un pretexto y se fue pitando de ese lugar. Ni siquiera lo miró un segundo, para ella él no existía más.

Días más tarde tuvo la posibilidad de ver a Sakura, quien regresó brillante y magnifica de su viaje con Shaoran. Trató de decirle a su amiga lo que había pasado, porque había días en que se ahogaba con toda la aflicción, pero tenía tanto miedo, tanta vergüenza, que no pudo contárselo a ella. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos verdes supo que _algo_ le había ocurrido. Insistió tanto para que Tomoyo le revelara las razones de sus aparentes cambios de ánimos. Preguntaba por qué a veces se ponía a llorar de la nada o por qué ya no vestía su ropa de costumbre, por qué ya no sonreía con sinceridad como antes. Tomoyo siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para explicarse, pero intuía que su prima no se fiaba del todo de aquellas razones. Ni siquiera le creyó cuando Tomoyo pretendió darle una explicación basándose en lo que le sucedía a su madre.

—Sé que me estás ocultando algo, Tommy —le había dicho un día en que cuidaban a una dormida Sonomi, quien permanecía internada en el hospital. Sakura le había tomado las manos y ella tuvo que forzarse para no retirarlas de sopetón, la había visto a los ojos y continuó—: Sé que algo sucedió y estoy desesperada para que estés lista para contármelo.

Y nunca pudo contárselo. A nadie.

Takahiro intentó innumerables veces acercarse a ella. Tomoyo logró sortear su contacto cada vez, hasta que pareció perder el interés en perseguirla, o al menos eso creyó por esos días. La joven sintió un real alivio cuando las insistencias de su padrastro cesaron.

Con el correr de los meses, la salud de Sonomi se debilitaba por cada día que lograba pasar.

La decadencia del fin en una vida era cruel. Su madre sufría sin tener descanso, ni siquiera la morfina era suficiente para darle un momento de paz al espíritu encerrado en ese cuerpo maltrecho.

Cerró los ojos para reprimir el recuerdo de su madre suplicándole para que todo terminase de una buena vez.

Estaba por entregarse a las lágrimas, cuando notó un borrón pasar por frente de ella.

La silueta que se sentó frente a ella la sacó por completo de la remembranza de su pasado, no así de esa sensación desconsolada que se había instalado de forma indefinida en su ser.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo quería…

Esa voz, entendió antes de siquiera procesar la imagen del tipo que estaba frente a ella, que esa voz le pertenecía a _él_.

¿Por qué Eriol estaba frente a ella?

Sus bellos ojos azules se notaban asustados y al mismo tiempo aliviados al observarla. Una mezcla rara que la confundió un poco más. Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada, pero para esa altura ya se sentía más muerta que viva, lentamente bebió otro trago, le respondió con una evasiva la pregunta que ella en un principio creyó que era retórica. Él comenzó a agradecerle y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

Levantó la mano como una muda señal de que se detuviera, logrando que Eriol enmudeciera en ese instante.

—…Hoy quiero rendirme —confesó en medio de la conversación que a duras penas lograba sobrellevar. Coló una sonrisa triste, una que mostraba la ironía más pura.

Decir esas tres palabras fue de cierta manera como si alcanzara el nirvana. La epifanía de libertad. Quería precisamente darse por vencida y ya no seguir luchando más contra el destino que parecía aguardarle a la vuelta de la esquina.

Lo último pareció descolocar a Eriol, ella se dio cuenta de la manera en que sus ojos serios la sondearon como si buscara la trampa o la broma en medio de esa confesión.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —le consultó él sin despegar esa mirada incrédula de su rostro.

Tomoyo intentó sonreír, aunque a la mitad de aquel intento simplemente decidió que ya no iba a hacerlo más. Ya no iba a mostrar una felicidad que no sentía, ya no iba a decir que todo estaba bien cuando consideraba que la vida se le escurría en medio de los escabrosos recuerdos. Ya no iba a mentirse de nuevo.

—Es que finalmente comprendí que por mucho que luche, siempre seré un simple reemplazo —susurró con seriedad—. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo, pero lo entendí por fin.

Y era cierto. Ya estaba lista para aceptar lo que le deparaba el destino, por eso simplemente se entregaba a la oscuridad que se abría ante ella.

—Sí te refieres a lo que ocurrió ayer…

Esa frase trajo un diluvio de inestabilidad y la visceralidad se apropió de todos sus argumentos fríamente ordenados en su cabeza, generando un caótico enfrentamiento verbal.

Tomoyo le reclamó el hecho de que la hubiese besado pensando que era Kaho. No escondió todo lo que le dolía aquel hecho, fiel a su nueva postura de dejar de fingir.

—Ya no quiero ser usada —terminó enrostrándole con la voz quebradiza.

Eriol trató de calmarla y supo por la forma en que la miró que iba a disculparse con ella.

La muchacha se aterró ante este hecho, no quería oírle decir que se arrepentía por haberla besado, no quería que negara ese hecho, no ese día. Tal vez al día siguiente, pero no en ese momento.

Con fervor solicitó que no le dijera que lo sentía y admitió que, en realidad, ella sola se había metido en todo aquel embrollo. Quiso seguir bebiendo porque necesitaba ese choque de vida que se colaba con cada sorbo, sólo cuando trató de beber un poco notó que su vaso carecía de alcohol.

Solicitó que el hombre de la barra le trajera otro trago. No se perdió el mohín que pasó por el rostro de su amigo ante esta petición, quien mencionó la preocupación que le provocaba el hecho de que estuviera bebiendo tanto.

Si tan sólo él supiera cuánto había evitado llegar a esos extremos.

Puede que por su estado de completa vulnerabilidad se decidió a compartir un poco de las razones que la tenían allí sentada; le confesó que la última vez que se había emborrachado había cometido tal atrocidad, que había prometido que jamás volvería a hacerlo; cerró los ojos forzando a que los monstruos se mantuvieran durmiendo un poco más, en medio de aquella lucha, el amable señor del bar le llevó el trago que había pedido y antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces bebió otro sorbo. Nuevamente ese escozor y ese retazo de vida la inundaron.

Se quedó por momentos observando el vaso con pesar.

— Y ya me ves, aquí rompiendo ese juramento —susurró, experimentando repulsión por su debilidad, por ser incapaz de mantenerse firme en su promesa.

Se sobresaltó cuando pudo sentir que Eriol tomó su mano, intentó apartarla con premura, ese contacto le hacía desear cosas que sabía que no eran para ella. A pesar de sus intentos, el inglés pudo salirse con la suya y mantener el acercamiento entre sus manos.

Algunos recuerdos vinieron a ella como un remolino de viento, memorias de un sueño en el cual Eriol le susurraba que era hora de ir a casa, ofreciéndole su mano y ella aceptándola; sintió más calor en la unión que ejercía el inglés sobre aquel amarre.

¿Por qué sentía que ese sueño era tan importante? ¿Por qué no podía hilar la totalidad de aquel sueño y sólo recordaba esa parte?

Eriol le acarició ligeramente con el dorso de sus dedos, Tomoyo no pudo ocultar el estremecimiento que aquella impalpable caricia acarreó. Se vio obligada a contactar sus ojos a los suyos, uniéndolos como si estuviesen obligados a no dejar de mirarse.

Eriol le sonrió dulcemente.

Le dijo que no se preocupara si rompía esa promesa, porque en ocasiones simplemente no se pueden cumplir. Ella iba a replicar, le iba a decir que el rompimiento de la suya no era algo banal, era faltar a un juramento que de verdad era importante…

No pudo interrumpir sus palabras, porque él continúo hablando:

—Me ha costado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de ello. He hecho algo terrible para tratar de mantener una promesa que ya no puedo seguir conservando…

¿De qué promesa hablaba? ¿Es que había perdido el hilo de la conversación?

—Lo peor —continuó Eriol—, es que con ello logré lastimar a la persona que más me importa en este instante.

¿Qué persona? ¿Quién era aquella persona que más le importaba en ese momento?

Su mirada abrasadora fue peor que una caricia. La sintió recorrerla por completo. Sus nervios se dispararon, no sabía bien la razón de que él la mirase de forma tan dulce, por lo que su nerviosismo aumentó.

Su agudeza sugirió que se refería a ella, pero Tomoyo rápidamente descartó esa posibilidad recordando la situación del beso. Se convenció de que no se trataba de ella.

Se perdió de lo que le dijo después y tampoco supo que le respondió él. Tan sólo registró que le dijo que estaba preocupado por su salud.

Ella se tomó el pulso y su temperatura y mintió al decir que se encontraba en rangos normales. Su corazón bombeaba velozmente. Y el dolor de su brazo no hacía más que aumentar.

Maldito fuera él, porque pareció no creerle en absoluto.

—Hoy pareces muy triste —apuntó—, tal vez algo melancólica —ella le respondió alguna tontería, él la miro comprensivo—. ¿Por eso bebes? —le preguntó evidentemente interesado.

¿Por qué bebía?

Le respondió que lo hacía para castigarse a sí misma, era una forma estúpida de auto-infringirse dolor, estaba al tanto de eso.

—Si bebo los recuerdos no pueden reprimirse con tanta facilidad.

Tomoyo enfrentó la duda que recorrió el semblante de Eriol, también pudo percibir el momento en que llegó a una decisión. Y entonces preguntó:

—¿Es porque engañaste a tu madre?

Ni en mil años hubiese estado preparada para que él pronunciara esas palabras que conformaban tan horrorosa pregunta. Sus monstruos terminaron de despertarse por completo.

La sensación de sentirse indefensa ante los ojos azules de Eriol hicieron que su ritmo cardiaco que no terminaba de calmarse aumentara preocupantemente. Su respiración siguió el mismo camino, como un real preludio de una crisis de angustia que ella había tenido muchas veces, pero una que estaba siendo mucho más violeta; posiblemente por su estado de embriaguez o porque recién se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le aterraba que Eriol supiese aquel hecho de su pasado. Temía que la juzgara y la mirara con la misma repugnancia que algunas veces veía en sus propios ojos, cuando se miraba por mucho tiempo en el espejo.

—¿Acaso tú lo sabes todo? —tenía que saberlo.

Eriol la observó con algo de comprensión, pero en el instante que iba a abrir la boca, Tomoyo se puso de pie repentinamente con la intención de huir, todo dio vueltas, y no fue consciente de mucho hasta que sintió que era sujetada por Eriol, quien la salvó de estrellarse en el suelo.

—¡Te tengo! —susurró el inglés a muy escasos centímetros de su rostro—. No dejaré que sigas haciendo esto. Ahora iremos a casa.

—¿Lo sabes? —insistió en confirmar ella, sintiendo la forma en que sus ojos se tornaban más llorosos. La taquicardia en su pecho la hacía sudar helado.

Eriol trabó su mandíbula, volviendo su semblante más serio todavía.

—Cálmate. Vamos a hacerlo juntos —musitó despacio.

Eriol empezó a respirar audiblemente para que Tomoyo siguiera su ritmo. Por varios minutos hasta que ella consiguió conservar una respiración más serena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Debes decírmelo.

—Hoy no hablaremos de esto, Tomoyo —le susurró en su oído—. Aunque debes saber que no dejaré de quererte por saber lo que sé sobre ese tema.

¿La quería? Tomoyo estaba tan asustada que aquella confesión logró romper finalmente el débil control que ejercía sobre sus emociones. Se aferró de su cuello enterrando su cara allí y comenzó a llorar. Eriol la atrajo mucho más contra su cuerpo, para finalmente ponerse de pie con ella a cuestas.

—No me importa si cometiste el peor de los errores, yo no voy a dejarte sola mientras tú quieras que esté contigo.

Tomoyo suspiró hondamente y no supo la razón aparente que esas palabras hicieran brotar una líquida calidez en su pecho. En realidad, sí que lo sabía.

—Yo no quiero que mires con asco.

Eriol besó su oreja delicadamente.

—Nunca podría verte de esa manera, Tomoyo, al contrario. Quiero que podamos aclarar esto, pero por ahora mi verdadero objetivo es cuidarte, ¿acaso no has notado lo débil que te encuentras?

—Estoy cansada —confesó—. Me duele el brazo.

—Descansa por ahora, puedes jurar que voy a cuidarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Tomoyo sintió el suave caminar de Eriol y escuchó la forma en que se despidió del cantinero.

—Espero que cuide a la señorita —le soltó el sujeto a modo de advertencia.

—Descuida, procuraré que así sea.

La joven nipona no tuvo la certeza del momento en que llegaron nuevamente a la mansión de Eriol, pues se durmió en algún momento del trayecto.

—¡Tomoyo! —le susurró una lejana voz—. Despierta.

Ella se removió un poco entre cobijas suaves y finalmente abrió sus ojos.

—¿Eriol? —preguntó al no ver mucho con la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Sí —susurró él muy bajito—. Te he despertado para que comas esto —señaló la charola que traía con un plato con sopa, se sentó a su lado.

Tomoyo miró la bandeja y su estómago dio un vuelco. Honestamente lo que menos deseaba era comer. Sin embargo, cuando fijó su atención en Eriol su preocupación se alejó de su rechazo por el platillo que le ofrecía el inglés y se quedó en el hecho de que su amigo luciera verdaderamente acabado.

—Por favor, debes comer un poco.

—¿Por qué te ves tan cansado?

Él sonrió para fijar su atención en ella.

—No te preocupes, son las consecuencias de tele-transportarse dos veces después de consumir prácticamente la totalidad de mi poder. Estoy fuera de forma —Eriol acarició el rostro de Tomoyo y ella inclinó su cara para que la caricia fuera más cercana—. Ahora come.

—Comeré si prometes que vas a descansar —trucó ella.

Un brillo divertido pasó por los ojos de Eriol.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes?

—Sólo quiero que descanses.

—No puedo mientras estés a mi cargo. Adele aún no se repone de… —su explicación quedó estancada—, mientras ella no despierte mi deber es cuidarte.

—¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

Tomoyo observó que Eriol se puso rígido.

—Me ayudó —explicó—. Me ayudó con algo muy importante, pero lastimosamente eso le dejó agotada. Por favor, come un poco.

—Está bien. Gracias por la comida —iba a tomar la primera cucharada, pero se detuvo para observar al mago que la miraba atentamente—. Te agradezco que hagas esto por mí.

—Estoy anotando cada cosa en una lista para cobrártelo después —comentó el joven con notorio buen humor—. Así que no me des tanto las gracias —musitó bajito y arregló el mechón de cabello que siempre revoloteaba por la frente de la muchacha, para finalmente acariciar su mejilla de nuevo y sonreírle con galantería.

Tomoyo comió una cucharada de la sopa, luego otra y otra. Eriol pareció tremendamente aliviado cuando notó que ella había acabado con el cuenco por completo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tu brazo duele todavía?

Tomoyo arrugó el entrecejo. Movió su brazo y tenía una pequeña molestia que era prácticamente nada, comparado con el dolor que sentía antes.

—Casi no me duele, ¿por qué? —quiso saber.

Eriol sonrió.

—Eso es secreto.

—No, de verdad dímelo —pidió ella, moviendo su brazo en varias elongaciones, maravillada de ser testigo de una recuperación tan evidente—. ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Acaso usaste magia?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Mis poderes no son para sanar. Nunca me eduqué en esas lides de la magia, pero tenía que hacer que te sintieras mejor. Creo que, para ser la primera vez, no me fue mal —sonrió, la joven se percató del semblante de extremo cansancio que exponía Eriol y su preocupación se disparó.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco, Eriol? Tú no estás bien y haces este tipo de cosas —los ojos de Tomoyo se aguaron—. ¿No te das cuenta que mi brazo iba a sanar de todos modos?, pero tú… Tú luces tan cansado… Fue una locura. No comprendo por qué lo hiciste.

Eriol la tomó de ambas mejillas y juntó sus narices.

—Lo hice por la misma razón que tú corriste por mi jardín sin importarte tu propia integridad —se detuvo para respirar trabajosamente—. Siento que tuvieras que sufrir tanto para hacerme entender que no podemos vivir en el pasado. Lo mínimo que podía hacer, Tomoyo, es intentar sanar tu cuerpo. Eso no es complicado. Lo que ahora deseo es poder sanar también tu espíritu.

El joven la atravesó con una mirada de tanto cariño, que ella perdió un poco el aliento. La chica sin ser consciente de sus actos, posó sus manos sobre las de Eriol. Se sentía muy nerviosa por sentirlo tan cerca, era raro que siempre deseara su contacto. No le ocurría como con los demás, porque con el mago no experimentaba la repulsión, por el contrario, quería seguir tocándolo.

—Gracias —balbuceó la joven.

El contacto entre ellos seguía y sus miradas se atrajeron, de la misma forma Eriol empezó a acortar la distancia con Tomoyo, lo que provocó que las alarmas de la chica se encendieran:

—Eriol —susurró ella—, yo no soy Kaho… debes detenerte.

—No quiero que seas Kaho —confesó—, sé quién eres, Tomoyo, eres la persona que me muero por besar —suspiró a tan poca distancia de ella, quien sintió su aliento exquisito sobre sus labios—. ¿Puedo tener un beso suyo, señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?

—Sí.

En realidad, Tomoyo no supo si llegó a decir aquella afirmación o no, porque lo único que registraban sus sentidos eran los labios de Eriol abriéndose y cerrándose sobre los suyos. Era diferente al otro beso, porque no era voraz. Era tranquilo, sin dejar de ser extremadamente intenso. Sus respiraciones se tornaron trabajosas al cabo de unos minutos, a pesar de esto, no dejaban de mantener unidas sus bocas.

La joven deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda del joven, quien poco a poco fue recostándola en la cama, Tomoyo se sentía tan unida a Eriol que no reconoció esto más que cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada. El joven lentamente terminó el beso y se separó escasos centímetros de la chica.

—Eres Tomoyo, la persona más importante en este momento de mi vida.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos quienes han concluido de leer este pequeño capítulo.**

 **Estoy aquí con el séptimo capítulo de esta historia,muriendo de calor.**

 **Les diré que ha sido todo un parto de poder superar el escrito, porque la documentación para el mismo fue compleja de buscar y de leer, pero iré por partes:**

 **Tal vez para quienes siguen la historia desde el comienzo ya presentían lo que había sucedido con Tomoyo, dejé varias pistas en los capítulos para que se fueran haciendo a la idea. Era importante profundizar en ese tópico, porque Tomoyo es diferente a Eriol, quien tiene sus depresiones de forma más violenta, se le nota cuando no se encuentra bien y hace locuras, es cierto, pero son más inmediatas. En cambio, con Tomoyo, sus luchas son silenciosas y se hunde sin que esto desanime sus intentos por mejorar. Claro que llegó el momento en que ya se hundió tanto que no pudo pretender que todo iba a mejorar.**

 **Quiero dejar en claro que Tomoyo termina en ese bar bebiendo porque siente que no puede más, que ya no funciona su forma de protegerse del resto; ella también debía tocar fondo para que lo que pueda(?) construir con Eriol sea verdadero y sin secretos...**

 **Ahora, lamento si el abuso de Tomoyo provocó incomodidad; decidí que fuera lo menos explicito posible, sin perjuicio de lo anterior, quise retratar sus sentimientos, antes, durante y después de aquello, para esto leí tantos testimonios de víctimas de esta clase de vejámenes, que por días no hice otra cosa que sentirme asqueada y triste por toda la crueldad a la que se deben enfrentar algunas personas. Por lo que no alcanzo a dimensionar lo que significa para la gente que los sufre.**

 **Tomoyo es inteligente y sabe que no fue consensuado, pero en su cabeza insiste en culparse, y por vergüenza, miedo y tantas otras cosas, es que se siente tan responsable. Por eso es que lo calla.**

 **Me gustó el final del capítulo, me gustó porque es muy emotivo (al menos para mí), pero sin dejar de ceñirse a la personalidad que poseen los dos.**

 **Para finalizar, quiero agradecer a quienes siempre se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, esta historia sigue escribiéndose porque ustedes lo hacen posible. Gracias infinitas.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, de veras que los espero.**

 **Si me entusiasmo mucho pretendo subir el nuevo capítulo antes de que concluya este año...ayúdenme con eso.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Au revoir.**

 **P.D.: Subí este capítulo ayer, pero tan sólo se subió el título y ya era muy tarde como para reescribir la nota de autora de nuevo. Morfeo aclamaba mi presencia con ímpetu. Espero que esta vez sí funcione, por si acaso, copié la nota, así no me tardo en re-resubirlo si fuese necesario.**


	9. VIII Jubiloso intervalo (Parte I)

**VIII Jubiloso intervalo**

 **Parte I**

Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, sosteniendo a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, tan sólo deseaba poder llegar para que ella pudiese descansar de manera más cómoda. Aunque no desconocía que el mero hecho de tenerla de ese modo con él, durmiendo con profundidad, lo hacía sentirse ocultamente dichoso.

Le causaba un poco de gracia la clara reprimenda que leyó en los ojos del cantinero al momento en que se retiraron del bar, siempre había creído que ese sujeto era una persona extremadamente desligada del resto, al parecer la pequeña mujer que llevaba resguardada consigo logró derribar la amurallada barrera que solía interponer aquel hombre con los demás, porque era bastante notorio que aquel tipo se preocupaba por el bienestar de la japonesa.

—Quizás has logrado derretir más de algún enhielado corazón, Tomoyo —le susurró, para inmediatamente depositar un beso fugaz en la sien de la jovencita.

Tomoyo a pesar de que permanecía dormida, ante esa caricia apretó un poco más el agarre que llevaba su puño hecho un nudo en la camisa del inglés, acomodó de mejor manera su rostro, suspirando en lo profundo de un sueño que Eriol esperaba que fuera reparador.

Llegó a su hogar y llevó a la muchacha a la habitación de la cual ella no debiese haber salido ese día. Se sentía bastante responsable por haberse dormido con tanta profundidad, que no pudo detenerla cuando ella abandonó la mansión por la mañana.

Miró la silueta de Tomoyo que respiraba pausadamente y experimentó tal dulzura que soltó un aliviado suspiro.

—Menos mal que conseguí encontrarte. No me hubiese perdonado jamás si algo malo te ocurriera.

Arrugó el entrecejo al descubrir que esa chica le importaba más de lo que imaginaba en un comienzo. Es decir, hace unas cuantas horas se había arriesgado para contactar a la mujer que más amó en su vida, y tan sólo unas horas después, estaba enmarañado en las sensaciones que despertaba Tomoyo. Que eran como mínimo importantes y profundas.

¡Cómo de volátil había cambiado todo! ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto en aceptar lo que ahora le parecía tan natural?

Volvió a fijar su atención en el durmiente cuerpo de ella, sabía que la quería, más que como una amiga. Eso era tan seguro como la sensación de protección que se despertaba desde el fondo de su propio ser al ser Tomoyo la protagonista de sus pensamientos.

Ella le había dicho, con un temor tan profundo, que no quería que la mirara con asco; él sólo se sonrió, sin ser capaz de detener la aceleración que sentía en su pecho, porque aquel sentimiento, al que ella le temía, no aparecía ni por asomo en la larga lista de cosas que la japonesa le hacía percibir.

—Te quiero —le susurró.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama para observarla en silencio, tomó su mano con estrechez y posesividad, ella se veía tan bonita y al mismo tiempo muy vulnerable. Una combinación que lo tenía abrigando un burbujeo de sentimientos. No recordaba la forma en que se sentía ese vaivén de emociones, ese colorido universo de esperanzas, era como si pudiese atisbar el verdadero significado de vivir. Tampoco recordaba la sensación de tener a alguien importante por quien velar, alguien por quien preocuparse, alguien a quien cuidar. Era una emoción que sin duda lograba hacerlo vibrar, hacerlo sentirse feliz por el simple hecho de verla dormir, inspiró profundamente, apreciando la paz, sabía que estaba en el instante y el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta.

Repentinamente ella se removió y un quejido salió de sus labios. Entonces recordó que ella le había mencionado que le dolía el brazo, así que lo palpó. Tomoyo se quejó con mucha más efusividad, aunque no abrió los ojos, tal parecía que el cansancio podía más que el malestar que seguramente sentía. Eriol corrió un poco la manga de su vestido y se encontró con que tenía un enorme hematoma, desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo.

—¡¿Cómo conseguiste lastimarte de esta forma, cariño?! —cuestionó en voz alta.

Esperaba que no hubiese sido su responsabilidad aquella lesión, verdaderamente esperaba que no hubiese sido el artífice de aquel daño para con su cuerpo, aunque tenía el presentimiento que Tomoyo había recibido ese golpe por culpa suya.

Le acarició la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

En su mente sólo habitaban dos cosas: deseaba que ella sanara sus heridas y quería cuidarla hasta que abriera sus luminosos ojos. Quería poder verlos de nuevo resplandecientes, sin ese velo que los oscurecía.

Salió en completo silencio de su habitación, se quedó unos instantes rememorando la silueta de Tomoyo cuando le había sonreído aquella última vez que el atardecer los acompañó en la colina.

Definitivamente así quería que se viera ella: sonriendo sincera y feliz.

Recordó las palabras de Adele quién mencionó que la muchacha debía comer y descansar. Sin duda lo segundo se estaba cumpliendo, al menos ahora. Pero ella no había comido.

Se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes dejar una barrera protectora en la habitación. Básicamente aquel hechizo prohibía que cualquier ser entrara en la estancia, sin embargo, no impedía que Tomoyo saliera si es que llegaba a despertar, aunque sabría de forma inmediata si ella abandonaba la recamara.

Eriol se sentía cansado, pero ni por un segundo pensó en detenerse. No quería hacerlo y descuidar a Tomoyo. Todavía había muchas cosas que investigar sobre ella, ya tendría tiempo de recabar información de la misma joven, de sus motivos para huir de su país, de que tanto había pasado para de repente verse tan desmotivada con la vida, para temer tanto a que él supiese la verdad. De forma que descansar no era una opción viable, ni siquiera quería que lo fuera. Ahora lo más importante era que el cuerpo de Tomoyo no resintiera todo el sobre-esfuerzo que ella había hecho.

Daba vueltas entre las encimeras, mientras un estofado estaba en la lumbre, a la misma vez, Eriol pensaba en la forma de que Tomoyo pudiese sanar de manera más expedita, le preocupaba sobremanera el aspecto que tenía el brazo de la muchacha y necesitaba hacer algo por resarcir ese daño. Quería recurrir a Adele para que ella pudiese brindarle algún brebaje o alguna cosa que permitiera todo esto, la cuestión era que no podía hacerlo, porque ella se había sumido en una profunda desconexión para recuperarse. Ni con su mente había sido capaz de contactarla.

El cansancio hacia que su vista se tornara borrosa a ratos, no obstante, esto no impedía que el sentimiento de impotencia se adueñara de la mayoría de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que un mago como él fuera tan inepto con algo tan importante?

Nunca se había interesado en usar su magia para la renovación o la recuperación, no le era natural usarla con esos fines. Y tampoco había hecho el intento de saber más sobre el tema. No le interesó hasta ese momento en que quería que Tomoyo se recuperara. Pero, ¿de qué forma iba a lograr saber el modo de proceder para lograr ayudarle? Técnicamente no tenía a nadie.

Al instante, cierta idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

—¡Mis guardianes! —susurró parado en medio de la cocina—. Tal vez ellos podrían ayudarme —miró fijamente por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, ese que Nakuru disfrutaba cada tarde, que hoy por hoy se veía tan deslucido.

Luego con un gesto de mano descartó la idea, además, no estaba en condiciones de despertarlos. Su energía era paupérrima para aquella proeza.

« _Tampoco tengo idea de la manera en que debo enfrentar a SpinelSun o a RubiMoon_ »

Siguió devanándose los sesos en búsqueda de una mejor idea, encontrándose con un desierto carente de nuevos frentes a los que recurrir.

No tenía alternativa.

—Debo estar loco para siquiera pensar en hacer esto —pensó, mientras movía las manos en un patrón determinado para que apareciera la pequeña llave que le permitía acceder a su báculo y a sus poderes.

Respiró profundo y secó con la manga de su camisa el sudor que se reunía en su frente.

—Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo. Libérate —la llave que tenía un gran sol en el extremo emitió un fuerte brillo, comenzó a girar y a agrandarse. Rebelando finalmente el enorme báculo de color dorado, como el mismo sol de rayos asimétricos que coronaba la cima.

Visualizó entonces a sus dos guardianes.

—¡Abran los ojos! —musitó—. Al instante siguiente dos siluetas brumosas aparecieron ante él.

Los guardianes mantuvieron su apariencia falsa, pausadamente ambos obedecieron el mandato de su amo, abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

—RubyMoon, SpinelSun, cuánto tiempo sin verlos.

—Amo —respondieron los dos al unísono y se inclinaron con una reverencia de completo respeto.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo —admitió el mago, sintiendo de verdad que esas palabras graficaban de maravilla su alegría por tenerlos frente a él otra vez.

—Debo mencionar que su aspecto es un poco desmejorado, amo Eriol —informó la voz un tanto chillona de Spinel—. ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?

RubyMoon asintió, dándole apoyo a su compañero.

—Tengo una situación. Necesito saber si alguno de ustedes conoce la forma de sanar las heridas del cuerpo de alguien.

—¿Acaso usted…? —quiso saber RubyMoon notablemente preocupada, a la vez que sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo del joven.

—No, no es para mí —se adelantó Eriol—. Tan sólo quiero saber si alguno de ustedes conoce de algún método. Es muy importante.

La pequeña forma de Spinel salió volando de la cocina y se dirigió al despacho de Eriol, quien siguió al guardián con prisa.

Vio cómo Spinel buscaba entre sus textos, manuales y tratados de magia, finalmente señaló un libro vetusto.

—En este libro recuerdo haber leído la forma de crear un brebaje para acelerar el proceso de recuperación de una persona.

Inmediatamente Eriol ojeó entre las páginas que se notaban roídas por el implacable paso del tiempo, Spinel estaba sobrevolando cerca de él y le indicó dónde se encontraba en específico la receta.

El mago se emocionó y se puso a trabajar en ese mismo instante.

La creación de aquel brebaje no fue sencilla, hubo ingredientes que no tenía a mano, pero sus guardianes se aseguraron de proveerle todo cuánto necesitó.

Honestamente esperaba que en algún punto cualquiera de ellos le pidiera explicaciones por mantenerlos dormidos tanto tiempo. El enfrentamiento que tuvo con ambos antes de llegar a esa decisión no había sido bonito. Por eso estaba extrañado que ninguno hubiese mencionado aquel incidente y estuviesen ayudándole como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Amo Eriol —RubyMoon le llamó—. Creo que debe retirarse a sus aposentos y tomar un descanso. Su apariencia es a cada momento peor.

—No te preocupes, RubyMoon, todavía puedo continuar.

—¿A quién está protegiendo en su habitación, joven amo? —consultó la guardiana de cabello rojizo.

Eriol cerró los ojos un momento, sin decidir todavía si debía informarles la situación a sus guardianes o no.

—En mi habitación se encuentra la amiga de Sakura: la señorita Daidouji —se sinceró—. Pasaron algunas cosas y ella resultó lastimada.

—Entiendo. Lamento si me entrometí más de la cuenta.

El joven mago miró de soslayo a la creación mágica, completamente extrañado de su comportamiento tan impasible. RubyMoon podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un ser que se caracterizara por su ecuanimidad. Algo estaba mal.

Se atrevió a encajar su atención en Spinel, quien permanecía en un silencio taciturno. Su personalidad siempre había sido refinada y seria, pese a esto, jamás parecía apesadumbrado como lo proyectaba en ese momento.

—¿Podemos ayudarle en algo más? —preguntó RubyMoon.

—Por ahora no —los miró buscando algún ápice de enojo en ellos, pero no vio nada en sus expresiones—. Regresaré enseguida, tengo que hacer que Tomoyo beba esto —señaló la poción.

Recorrió los pasillos antiquísimos de la mansión que se encontraban adornados de manera clásica, hasta situarse frente a la puerta de fuerte roble macizo de sus aposentos y recitó las palabras que deshacían el conjuro que había puesto un poco antes.

Las penumbras de su habitación se le antojaron hermosas, se adentró en aquel espacio negro, sabiendo que en éste estaba ella dormida.

Sin despertar a Tomoyo por completo hizo que la chica bebiera la totalidad de aquel elixir de sanación. Permaneció unos momentos mirando el perfil de Tomoyo, preguntándose qué haría ahora con sus guardianes, tomó la mano de la muchacha como si con eso consiguiera reunir fuerzas que ya llegaban a un preocupante nivel de escasez.

Sintió la presencia de Spinel en la entrada de la recamara y de un movimiento de su mano hizo que la puerta se abriera por completo.

—No recordaba que espiar fuera uno de tus pasatiempos, Spinel —lo reprendió sin llegar a enfadarse por completo.

—Lo lamento, amo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió antes de que usted decidiera… —la pequeña criatura calló abruptamente.

—Lo que Spy quiere decir es que nuestro comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos fue inaceptable, es por eso que nos disculpamos —dijo Nakuru, haciendo una reverencia hacia Eriol.

—Espérenme en mi despacho, asistiré enseguida —indicó a los dos, quienes le obedecieron de forma inmediata.

Respiró hondo antes de ponerse de pie. Soltó la mano de Tomoyo a regañadientes.

—Volveré enseguida, Tomoyo.

Al ingresar a la estancia los dos seres lo miraron con cautela.

—¿Tan sólo quieren disculparse?

Los dos asintieron.

—Nosotros debemos nuestra existencia a usted: nuestro creador. Lamentamos de forma profunda el haber infringido nuestros deberes. No debimos tratar de inmiscuirnos en lo que no nos correspondía —dijo Spinel.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Eriol.

El joven sentía como una verdadera bofetada aquellas palabras de sus guardianes. Antes de toda la tragedia que se vino después del accidente de Kaho, solía tener una relación cercana con sus dos creaciones. Más que sirvientes Eriol realmente los apreciaba y esta distancia que ellos estaban anteponiendo, conseguía que un sentimiento de vacío se alojara en sus entrañas.

Al mismo tiempo comprendía que quisieran protegerse. Él en un momento pensó en destruirlos, en simplemente desaparecerlos. Y todo aquello porque, tanto Spinel como RubyMoon, quisieron sacarlo del agobiante estado anímico que le quedó luego de que todos sus intentos por contactar con Kaho fueran infructuosos.

En uno de sus muchos intentos de ir en contra de las leyes ellos intentaron abiertamente detenerlo, lo que provocó que la furia que sentía por saberse incapaz de traer de vuelta a la mujer que amaba, se dirigiera hacia ellos.

Finalmente, sólo los durmió con la firme promesa de que algún día realizaría el paso dos. En ese instante fue que su plan de abandonar el mundo y renunciar a su estatus de mago comenzó a germinar en Eriol.

—¿Hay algo más en que podamos ayudarlo? —preguntó Spinel sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Eriol quiso disculparse con ellos, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, principalmente porque presentía que nada de lo que pudiera decir renovaría la relación que ellos tenían en el pasado.

Lo mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo. Tal vez con el correr de los días ellos se mostrarían más cercanos como ocurrió antes.

—Nada por ahora —señaló—. Iré a preparar la merienda para Tomoyo.

Eriol no se perdió la significativa mirada que cruzaron los dos seres mágicos. Supo que ellos notaron la familiaridad con la que trataba a la jovencita que descansaba en su habitación y también todas las preguntas que bailaron en sus semblantes. No obstante, ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra alguna.

Estaba molesto, pero más que todo se sentía cansado. Tan sólo porque era un obstinado seguía en pie. Sin pensar demasiado preparó la bandeja que llevaría a la habitación.

Al llegar al cuarto, ingresó con sigilo tratando de no emitir más ruido que el necesario, dejando la charola sobre la mesita de noche.

Encendió la lámpara con la luminosidad más tenue.

Olvidando por momentos todo el lío que se traía con sus guardianes. Tan sólo se quedó observando a Tomoyo, experimentando ese calor nuevamente.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa muchacha?

Sacudió su cabeza, si seguía así seguro que sólo se recostaría a su lado y dormiría con ella hasta que las energías regresaran.

—¡Tomoyo! Despierta. Vamos, cariño, abre los ojos —musitó con voz queda, siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía para atraerla a la vigilia sin asustarla.

Vio emocionado como ella se revolcó entre las sabanas, también se estremeció cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos y la comprensión brotó de ellos.

—¿Eriol? —cuestionó ella, con la voz un poco rota, un poco extraña, era como si todavía no despertara del todo y aun así supiera que él era quien estaba con ella. Sus sentimientos se descontrolaron un poco y se refrenó para no besarla en ese mismo momento.

« _Enfócate, Eriol, ella debe comer_ ».

—Sí. Te he despertado para que comas esto —se aprestó a tomar la bandeja y mostrársela a la muchacha.

Ella miró sin muchas ganas el contenido que le ofrecía Eriol, luego enfocó su atención en él y algo extraño pasó por sus ojos.

—Por favor, debes comer un poco —le rogó el joven mago, ya no le importaba la forma en que tuviera que convencerla, porque sentía que sus fuerzas se agotaban.

« _Vamos, sólo debo resistir un poco más_ »

—¿Por qué te ves tan cansado? —la jovencita soltó esa pregunta sin atisbos de querer ocultar la profunda preocupación que sentía, desencadenando que aquel sentimiento de calidez que lo llenaba cada vez que pensaba en Tomoyo viniera de nuevo con un poco más de fuerzas.

Preocupada se veía verdaderamente hermosa, y sabiendo esto lo único que deseaba era poder quitar esa preocupación de sus gestos. Quería que ella estuviese tranquila y feliz. No importaba lo mucho que le gustara esa expresión de su rostro, porque debía reconocer que la faceta jubilosa y desenfadada era la que más le agradaba de todas las que se miraban en ella.

Le explicó que su nefasta apariencia se debía a su excesivo uso de la magia y también a que se encontraba fuera de forma para tales aventuras.

Esa explicación no logró hacer que ella pareciera más tranquila, muy por el contrario, consiguió el efecto opuesto. El jovencito no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo y le acarició su cara, ahogando las otras ganas que tenía de seguir acariciándola de otras formas más profundas.

—Ahora come —le pidió, sonriéndole.

La vio meditar un poco, por lo que conocía de ella sabía que estaba tratando de maquinar algo.

—Comeré si prometes que vas a descansar —enunció ella dotada de solemnidad.

Le encantaba esa parte de su personalidad, él mismo manipulaba a las personas, a veces por diversión, otras por mero aburrimiento. En cambio, Tomoyo, ella normalmente lo hacía porque quería cuidar a los demás. Ver esa faceta lo hizo conectarse muy fácilmente con su buen humor y olvidar la acritud de su reencuentro con sus guardianes.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes? —la picó, haciéndose la víctima, carcajeándose para sus adentros.

Notó que ella se preocupó mucho más y algo de culpabilidad se expandió por la inteligencia de Eriol, realmente no pretendía que ella se sintiera mal, eso no era lo que esperaba.

—Sólo quiero que descanses —esa confesión lo hizo sentirse peor.

Por lo que decidió ser honesto con ella, al menos lo más honesto que pudiese.

Quiso explicarle que no podía irse a descansar, así como así, que él debía cuidarla. Por poco se le escapa que Adele estaba un poco lastimada debido a que tuvo que ayudarlo para que ella no muriera. Alcanzó a retener su lengua, porque sabía muy bien que si Tomoyo llegaba a saberlo se sentiría culpable y siendo muy honrado consigo mismo, lo último que la muchacha necesitaba era llevar más carga sobre sus hombros. Omitió la mayor información que pudo con el fin de protegerla, incluso cuando ella se mostró preocupada por el estado de salud de la ama de llaves.

—Por favor, come un poco —le sugirió, cuando ella pareció un poco más tranquila.

En el momento que Tomoyo le agradeció todas las atenciones que le estaba dando, mientras comía de buena fe todo lo del plato; se sintió afortunado, muy satisfecho de poder verla recuperarse lentamente. Su buen humor parecía querer gobernar todo el lugar.

—Estoy anotando cada cosa en una lista para cobrártelo después —le dijo bromeando—. Así que no me des tanto las gracias.

Le arregló ese mechón rebelde y sonrió. Se sentía feliz.

Muy pronto la joven acabó con la comida y la serenidad reinó en los pensamientos del inglés. Ya sentía que su misión estaba completada.

Quiso saber sobre la mejora de su brazo, entonces ella le dijo que casi no le dolía.

Si hubiese sabido que ella iba a comenzar a interrogarlo sobre ese hecho, se hubiese quedado callado. Así que tuvo que confesarle que había recurrido a su magia para conseguirlo, pese a que tuvo una gran ayuda de sus guardianes, no quiso mencionarlos.

Entonces de súbito la alegría que veía en los ojos de ella se vio reemplazada por una pena profunda.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco, Eriol? Tú no estás bien y haces este tipo de cosas —Eriol quiso estrecharla en sus brazos cuando se percató que los ojos de Tomoyo estaban reprimiendo un montón de lágrimas—. ¿No te das cuenta que mi brazo iba a sanar de todos modos? —estaba claro que ella tenía razón, sin embargo, no podía resistir la idea de que ella siguiera sufriendo una dolencia que seguro era culpa de él—, pero tú… Tú luces tan cansado… Fue una locura. No comprendo por qué lo hiciste.

Fue todo lo que pudo soportar, no resistió el impulso y sostuvo el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos como meses atrás lo había hecho. Sabiendo que esta vez no había poder humano, ni mágico para impedirle hacer lo que deseaba con fervor. Ya no tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, ahora temía a otras cosas más desdibujadas. Temía perderla. Temía hacerla sufrir. Temía sufrir él. Tenía tantas aprensiones juntándose. Pero ya no tenía miedo de dejar fluir sus propios sentimientos y deseos. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cada uno de esos miedos que ahora aparecían frente a él. Ya no iba a seguir escapando y reprimiéndose.

Juntó sus frentes, tratando de impedir que ella siguiera mostrando aquella congoja.

Le sorprendía que Tomoyo le reclamara de esa manera, más cuando ella misma se había expuesto a una situación muchísimo más desventajosa, por tratar de salvarlo. Así era ella: Si se sacrificaba por algo eso estaba muy bien, pero si otro realizaba la misma acción por ella, se sentía responsable.

Se lo explicó con las palabras que vinieron a su mente, sin darle muchos rodeos.

Su respiración se hacía más complicada a cada momento, pero no podía dejar de intentar calmarla. Le confesó que deseaba hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que ella se recuperara tanto física como espiritualmente. Por eso lo había hecho.

Cuando esa verdad abandonó su boca, observó el rostro de la mujer que yacía en su cama; lucía confundida y como si estuviese debatiendo con sus peores miedos sus siguientes acciones. Miró con la respiración retraída la manera en que ella dudosamente posaba sus manos sobre las de él.

—Gracias —murmuró, mirando a Eriol de nuevo con brillante ternura.

Eriol sintió que debía besarla. Era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. No quería pensar más, sólo quería poder besarla a ella y recordar ese beso como debía ser. No sería el primer beso que se darían. Tampoco sería la primera vez que deseara besarla con todo lo que él era. Sí sería el primer paso de lo que vendría en su relación. El inicio de un camino que ya había comenzado casi sin notarlo. Y necesitaba que ocurriera, necesitaba sentirla de esa manera. Necesitaba entregarse a Tomoyo de ese modo y que ella lo aceptara aun con todas las heridas que traía a cuestas, todavía con todos los trozos de humanidad que había ido perdiendo con los años. Necesitaba que ella lo recibiera y lo cobijara con sus labios hermosos y con su aura brillante. A cambio, él también la resguardaría con todos sus oscuros monstruos, con la totalidad de sus trancas.

Estaba listo para que los dos compartieran sus cargas.

Se acercó a su rostro completamente convencido, totalmente necesitado, casi estaba por llegar a sus labios cuando ella se atrevió a susurrar su nombre:

—Eriol —soltó su nombre como un lamento—, yo no soy Kaho, debes detenerte.

Sus ojos amatistas de pronto se tornaron tristes, como si recordar aquel otro beso consiguiera lastimarla más de lo que ella expresara. Aclarando algo que él ya sabía. Sabía que ella no era Kaho.

Diablos.

No quería que fuera Kaho, ¿cómo ella no comprendía que quería besarla a ella, no a Kaho?

Momentos después comprendió que por mucho que él hubiese pensado en Tomoyo, ella no tenía la más mínima idea de la forma en que se había metido en su corazón, la manera en que ya la quería y los sentimientos que probablemente se agigantarían con el paso del tiempo.

« _Llegaré a amarte, lo sé_ »

Ella no sabía nada de eso.

—No quiero que seas Kaho —le aclaró y la forma en que sus ojos lucieron sorprendidos y luego dudosos le calentaron el alma—, sé quién eres, Tomoyo, eres la persona que me muero por besar —había estado deseándole desde hace demasiado tiempo—. ¿Puedo tener un beso suyo, señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?

Tomoyo se sonrojó y cerró los ojos unos momentos para abrirlos casi de inmediato, no quitó sus manos sobre las de él, incluso se aferró más a ese agarre.

—Sí —balbuceó, muy bajito, a una escasa distancia de su boca.

El inglés no esperó más tiempo, tan sólo sorteó esa ínfima separación y logró juntar sus labios finalmente. Comenzó lentamente, reconociendo la acolchonada suavidad de la rosada boca de Tomoyo, deleitándose con su forma, con su sabor, con su aroma. Podía sentir tanto en ese beso. Estaba extenuado, verdaderamente cansado, pero sólo quería seguir besándola y vaya a saber el Dios del tiempo cuanto se mantuvieron de ese modo.

Era maravilloso poder besarla al fin.

Todo cuanto se atrevió a imaginar se quedó pequeño.

Su cuerpo, su ser y su espíritu clamaban por más. Entonces notó las manos de ella, soltarlo y posarse sobre su espalda con cuidado. Eso lo llevó a, casi sin notarlo, recostarla sobre la cama.

Debía detenerse antes de que perdiera la lucha que sostenía para controlarse. Terminó el beso con suavidad, sonrió cuando ella abrió sus ojos finalmente. Su respiración era tan acelerada como la de Tomoyo, Eriol se distrajo de la zona del busto de la muchacha que se elevaba y bajaba con un sensual y llamativo ritmo.

—Eres Tomoyo, la persona más importante en este momento de mi vida —le confesó.

No cometería el error de prometer un para siempre nuevamente. Lo que sí haría es ser completamente sincero con Tomoyo.

Al decir esas palabras los ojos de la mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo, brillaron y se cerraron un instante después.

—Te quiero —soltó Eriol sin pretenderlo realmente. Esa confesión abandonó su boca como un hechizo que tuviese vida propia.

Ella se abrazó a Eriol, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese ínfimo momento, en ese instante donde todo se sentía tan íntimo. Quería seguir estando cerca de ella, por lo que se sentía muy a gusto sosteniéndola.

—¿Estás seguro que me… que me quieres? —le arrulló ella muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento travieso se apoderara de la completitud de su cuerpo femenino.

¡Pobrecita! Se le sentía tan nerviosa y ansiosa que le contagió un poco con su fragilidad, desencadenando que también su ser comenzara a sacudirse, conteniendo el aliento.

No le respondió con palabras, simplemente le mordió de forma amorosa la boca, por largo tiempo se deleitó con los labios sonrosados y ahora hinchados de Tomoyo. No sabía realmente cuánto deseaba tenerla de ese modo. No tenía idea de toda la necesidad que guardaba por seguir unido a aquella hermosa mujer que le devolvía cada caricia, sin descanso. Al notar que las respiraciones se hacían más sofocadas, ella soltó un sensual sonido gutural, lo que incitó el término de aquel beso que parecía no tener final.

—Tomoyo… —se separó escasamente de ella para poder observarla—. ¿Creerías que te mentiría sobre algo como esto? —respondió finalmente a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, parecía, hace mucho tiempo.

—No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró en aclarar, haciendo que su expresión pasara de la confusión a la vergüenza—. No quise insinuar eso.

Eriol no pudo resistir esa visión y la envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos, con intenciones de besarla a placer. Esta vez sin reservarse algo para sí, esta vez no se obligaría a parar. La acarició con su boca de forma contundente, entregándose por completo a ella. Estaba dejando que sus acciones tomaran el control, estaba dejándose ir por aquel arrollo de inconmensurable ansia que se propagaba por todo lo que él era. Esa urgencia que sólo respondía a un nombre, a una persona: a Tomoyo.

—Yo también te quiero, Eriol —escuchó que le confesó ella en una ínfima pausa—. Te quiero —repitió.

La forma en que su barbilla tiritaba cuando enunció las palabras, junto con la mezcla de sentimientos que se observaba en sus ojos, le dieron a Eriol un subidón de nerviosismo que no había experimentado en muchos años.

En el fondo siempre había sido un poco consciente de la forma en que los sentimientos que Tomoyo experimentaba por él, iban trasmutando, creciendo y cambiando. No había sido muy hábil para fijarse en los de él mismo, pero con ella había sido diferente. Y lejos de vanagloriarse por aquel hecho, se sentía en extremo afortunado.

Iba a arremeter contra sus labios nuevamente, quería más de ella, porque cada vez que la acariciaba, cada ocasión que la besaba, se sentía vivo.

Lastimosamente un mareo le impidió tal objetivo. Tuvo que recostarse a un lado de ella, de lo contrario se desplomaría sobre la chica, aplastándola.

Ella de forma inmediata se sentó, Eriol no podía verla.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —la aprehensión era un aderezo en cada pregunta hecha por Tomoyo. Sintió las manos de ella recorrerle el rostro, en búsqueda de algo que el muchacho no podía comprender.

—Estoy agotado —tuvo que confesar Eriol—. No creía que mis fuerzas pudiesen claudicar de esta manera.

—¡Debes descansar! —le pidió ella.

—No. Tú todavía… —Eriol se obligó a inclinarse un poco, apoyado por sus codos. Con esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos, inmediatamente sintió como Tomoyo lo empujó de manera delicada, obligándolo a recostarse, ella permaneció en cuclillas a su lado.

—¡Sí! ¡Sé que quieres resguardar mi recuperación! ¡Los dos necesitamos recuperarnos! —lo miró, posándose ligeramente sobre él. Eriol se obligó a no cerrar los ojos que cada vez se tornaban más pesados—. Descansemos juntos.

—Pero… —su discursó fue censurado por el dedo de ella que se posó sobre su boca, que como si fuese artífice de un encantamiento hizo que Eriol se callara.

—Te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte —se adelantó a sus miedos—. No me iré de esta mansión, si eso es lo que te preocupa, no me marcharé hasta que estés completamente recuperado —Tomoyo le sonrió y depósito un ligero beso en su frente—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabes? Aunque no puedo dejar de mencionar que también eres una gran negociadora, ni lo mucho que eso me gusta —el inglés sonrió sinceramente ante ese descubrimiento.

—Descansa, Eriol —dijo ella y repartió una caricia en su rostro con lentitud. Hizo el además de levantarse.

—No se te ocurra irte a dormir a otra habitación, te quiero aquí conmigo. ¡Quédate aquí, por favor! —musitó ya no pudiendo abrir los ojos nuevamente, el agotamiento reclamaba lo poco de consciencia que le restaba al inglés. Lo último que logró registrar fue la risa ligera de ella y la manera es que se apegaba a él con firmeza. Finalmente, Eriol se acomodó de mejor forma y consiguió amarrarla entre sus brazos, se sintió inmensamente feliz por la manera en que Tomoyo lo abrazó de vuelta. Con una sonrisa floja en su rostro se dejó llevar por la marea de la inconsciencia.

El olor de algo delicioso logró interrumpir el sueño que estaba teniendo, lograba recordar vagamente que corría por un sendero rodeado de flores y árboles, Tomoyo lo llevaba de la mano y reía a carcajadas, haciéndolo experimentar un júbilo que le era difícil de dimensionar.

—Tomoyo —susurró, palpando entre las sábanas para alcanzar el cuerpo de la dama que traía su vida vuelta un arcoíris de sentimientos desbordantes.

Al no lograr encontrarla despertó por completo, sus peores miedos se manifestaron. Ella no estaba, se sintió perdido y asustado. Parecía como un _déjà vu_ de lo acaecido hace tan sólo unas horas. O unos días. No tenía verdadera certeza de cuánto tiempo había permanecido durmiendo.

Se levantó con prisa e ignoró el mareo que sacudió a su cuerpo. Al salir de la habitación escuchó claramente la voz de RubyMoon divagarse desde el primer piso, específicamente desde la cocina. Al llegar a la estancia descubrió que Tomoyo estaba frente a una encimera picando de forma pausada una serie de vegetales, cerca de una sartén que parecía contener una salsa de color blanquecino. También vio que su guardiana estaba un poco reclinada sobre una de las encimeras cercanas, mirando a la japonesa completamente embobada, a la vez que hablaba en medio de una carcajada.

Fue un gran alivio el que lo llenó en el instante en que supo que Tomoyo continuaba allí con él. Notó recién que su corazón bombeaba vertiginosamente. Había tenido miedo de que ella se hubiese marchado, de que ella no cumpliera con su palabra. De ese modo, se quedó plantado en la puerta de la cocina como si fuese una estatua esculpida de mármol. Tomoyo fue la primera en mirarlo, ella le sonrió con tanta ternura, que el joven tuvo que refrenarse para no recorrer esos metros y atraerla hacia sí mismo.

Al notar su presencia la creación mágica se puso recta y miró al Eriol con especial formalismo.

—Me alegro que haya despertado, joven Eriol. Luce mucho mejor que antes.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, consiguió salir de aquel letargo que lo tenía mirando a Tomoyo y enfocó su atención en Nakuru.

—Gracias, RubyMoon —miró en todas direcciones en búsqueda de su otro guardián—¿Y Spinel? —logró preguntar, de manera inevitable su atención volvió a la chica, los ojos iluminadamente violetas que la jovencita le obsequiaba, eran un milagro.

—Oh, él fue a leer a tu despacho —algo de incomodidad pasó por el semblante de Tomoyo.

Eriol no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, tan sólo atravesó la poca distancia que se interponía entre Tomoyo y él. La alejó un poco del fogón de la cocina y tomó sus manos, para después acercarla a un ligero abrazo.

—No sentí que te levantaras —le susurró en el oído.

Tomoyo correspondió aquella íntima muestra de cariño, regresando el abrazo.

—Quería poder hacer algo para que comieras. Hubiese preferido que permanecieras en la cama.

Al saber que Tomoyo todavía continuaba en la mansión, su atención se enfocó en aspectos más mundanos. Reparó en el exquisito aroma, lo que desencadenó que su estómago rugiera con exagerada brusquedad.

Tomoyo al escuchar el hambre de Eriol, sonrió soltando una risa sincera.

—No falta mucho para que esté listo —mencionó, volviendo su atención a la cacerola. Eriol la dejó hacer, aunque en el fondo la única _comida_ que necesitaba en ese momento era besar a la muchacha. Besarla de nuevo, eso era todo lo que deseaba en ese instante. Y lo habría hecho si Nakuru no estuviese con ellos.

De forma que el joven se sentó en la parte más cercana a Tomoyo, observarla era un verdadero deleite.

—¿Le ayudo en algo, señorita Daidouji? —preguntó la guardiana.

—Nakuru, por favor, llámame por mi nombre y sin formalismos —le dijo Tomoyo—. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigas —le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Tomoyo, lo siento —se disculpó ella, mientras se reía con algo de nervios.

—¿Podrías poner los cubiertos en la mesa, por favor?

—Sí, claro.

Eriol vio perderse a RubyMoon con ese entusiasmo que no veía desde antes de dormirla.

—Veo que ya viste a mis guardianes —murmuró él, mientras ella probaba la salsa—. Y es muy notorio que le encantas a RubyMoon.

—Sí, al despertar me propuse regresar la atención que tuviste conmigo antes —Tomoyo mostró las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas—. Recorrí tu casa y al llegar a la sala me encontré con ellos. Se sobresaltaron cuando ingresé, pero, de todas formas, no parecieron especialmente desinformados de mi presencia. Yo me sorprendí al verlos y solté un grito—admitió Tomoyo y nuevamente Eriol la vio tensarse—. Nakuru se alegró de verme. Me ha estado ayudando, ella es muy alegre. Incluso me ofreció un poco de su ropa, ya ves que he vestido lo mismo desde ayer, realmente ha sido un encanto conmigo—completó sin volver la atención hacia el hombre que no se perdía ningún movimiento de la japonesa.

—¿Qué te dijo Spinel?

Al verla sobresaltarse, supo que algo que involucraba a su otro guardián la tenía con un poco de recelo.

—No me dijo nada, pero en cuánto me vio, arrugó el entrecejo. Por largos minutos sólo me observó en silencio. Después se disculpó y se encerró en tu despacho —explicó—. Creo que no le gusta que esté por aquí…

—Hablaré con él. Tú eres mi invitada, lo mínimo es que sea cortés —enunció el mago.

—No, por favor. No quiero que lo regañes por algo así. Tal vez yo malinterpreté la situación.

—Pero, Tomoyo…

La chica se acercó al taburete de Eriol y lo abrazó con firmeza.

—Por favor, ¿sí?

Eriol le acarició el pelo y la besó ligeramente.

—Si me abrazas de este modo no hay como negarme.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —la chica repentinamente perdió el interés en lo que preparaba y comenzó a tocar el rostro de Eriol—. No tienes fiebre, eso es bueno —susurró para sí misma—. Aunque sigues con ojeras, creo que debes volver a la cama.

No pudo replicar mucho, prácticamente ella lo obligó a volver al lecho. Prometiendo regresar con la comida lista en poco tiempo. Estaba por dormirse nuevamente, entonces escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Amo —saludó Spinel.

—¿Qué sucede? Supe que ya viste a Tomoyo —mencionó con un tono de sermón.

—Sí, justamente de ella quería hablarle.

La creación mágica se quedó en el pasillo, mirando en dirección hacia el camino que conectaba con las escaleras.

—¿Por qué no terminas de entrar?

—No, porque desde aquí podré ver si ella viene.

Eriol se sentó en la cama y miró a su guardián solicitando que continuara. Incluso para ser Spinel esto ya eran muchos preámbulos.

—Sé que los humanos que no tienen magia carecen de una potente presencia…

—¿Y eso qué?

—Aunque no tengan magia de todas formas se puede percibir su presencia si se es cuidadoso, pero ella… —Spinel calló de súbito, se notaba confuso—. No puedo sentir nada con ella. No puedo distinguir ni un poco de su presencia y no comprendo por qué.

—Tampoco sé a qué se debe. Creí que sólo a mí me sucedía —pensó en voz alta.

La preocupación se acentuó en el pequeño ser.

—¡Usted no puede sentirla!

—No te preocupes, algún día sabremos el motivo —le dijo al guardián haciendo un movimiento de mano, como si el tema fuera de poca importancia.

—Yo no me quedaré esperando una respuesta que caiga desde el cielo. ¡La explicación debe estar en alguna parte, amo! —Spinel ingresó a la habitación para situarse al frente de Eriol—. ¿Acaso no le preocupa?

—Honestamente, hay ocasiones en que siento la curiosidad de saber el motivo —contestó de forma autónoma, hizo una pausa, notando que la pequeña creación volvió al umbral y siguió vigilando de manera soterrada el pasillo, para posteriormente volver su atención hacia el mago—. Sin embargo, por más vueltas que le he dado no he encontrado un esclarecimiento para que ello ocurra. ¿Crees que se deba a algo grave?

—¿Quién puede decirlo con seguridad, amo Eriol? Lo que sí es seguro es que no podemos confiar en esa mujer —advirtió Spinel, dotando de máxima seriedad su expresión—. Hay algo que no me gusta de ella —hizo una pausa—. Esa jovencita jamás podrá compararse con la señorita Mizuki.

El joven inglés trató de mantener la calma. Honestamente le molestaba la postura de Spinel frente a lo que ocurría con Tomoyo.

—Spinel, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Tomoyo no está aquí para ser comparada con nadie, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me importa esa muchacha. Ella consiguió que yo… —la frase quedó a medio acabar porque de lejos se escuchó la risa de Nakuru, interrumpiendo de manera súbita el discurso que se reunía en la cabeza del mago. Y aunque la inminente llegada de las chicas a la habitación cortó su inspiración, se apresuró por decir lo último—. Quiero que te quede muy claro, Spinel, Tomoyo es mi invitada y exijo que te muestres educado con ella, ¿nos entendemos?

Algo de desafío se coló en la mirada celeste de Spinel, aunque al cabo de unos instantes bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Entendido.

El jolgorio se hizo cada vez más presente hasta el momento en que vio ingresar a su guardiana y a Tomoyo, quien inevitablemente se robó su total atención. La chica de cabello negro sostenía una bandeja repleta de alimentos que se le antojaron a Eriol como el mejor de los manjares.

No sabía lo famélico que se encontraba su cuerpo hasta que ese aroma placentero de aquellas delicias llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron de la discusión que sostenía con Spinel, ambos fingieron que nada pasaba, pero el ambiente tenso era muy notorio, a pesar de la interrupción, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Se observaron brevemente los dos, acordando que la plática entre ellos quedaba suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, de todas formas, el mago no se perdió la acusadora manera en que Spinel lo miró a él y luego a Tomoyo, antes emitir una disculpa y salir volando en silencio de la habitación.

Tendría que terminar esa conversación a la brevedad posible.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —consultó la chica de cabello negro, mirando la puerta que acababa de atravesar Spinel.

—No, no te preocupes.

Al notar que la japonesa lo miraba expectante y un poco nerviosa, decidió enfocarse tan sólo en ella y en su sonrisa amable, en ella y en la deliciosa comida que puso frente a él, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

Comió de buena gana, pero no podía dejar escapar de su atención las aprensiones del azulino ser mágico, ni de su aparente rechazo con Tomoyo. Estaba seguro que en algún momento podría explicar la razón de la aparente falta de presencia de la mujer que ahora le acomodaba la almohada y le sonreía de forma sincera y dulce. Y también esperaba que Spinel fuese cambiando su actitud hacia ella, estaba casi seguro que Tomoyo se las ingeniaría para ganarse el cariño de Spinel. Entendía hasta cierto punto la reacción de su guardián, después de todo, él siempre había sido devoto a Kaho.

Al transcurrir tres días, Eriol ya comenzó a sentirse mejor, con mayor vitalidad. Los cuidados de Tomoyo fueron gravitantes para que su recuperación fuese tan rápida. Ella, por su parte, desde el día en que se besaron pareció estar completamente repuesta. A él le costó un poco más, mucho de gastar tanta energía debía ser la razón.

Durante aquel lapso de tiempo ellos se trataron como una pareja. Eriol ya no le pedía permiso para besarla, simplemente lo hacía cuando se daba la oportunidad. Tomoyo era un tanto más reservada a la hora de tomar la iniciativa; tal vez era un poco más tímida que él, llegó a especular Eriol, aunque sólo en el primer paso, porque era obvio que ella se dejaba llevar y daba todo de sí, luego de que Eriol ejecutara el acercamiento inicial.

Esperaba que con el correr del tiempo ella fuese sintiendo más confianza, se sentía un poco loco, imaginando la forma en que ella lo besara primero alguna vez. Su imaginación siempre había sido muy prolifera, y con ella, simplemente la dejaba correr.

Y esa espera se vio recompensada más pronto de lo que creía, Eriol había estado medio dormido cuando sintió que ella lo besaba en los labios ligeramente, para luego decir un "te quiero" en voz bajita. Esto había sucedido en su cama, específicamente la tercera noche en que durmieron juntos.

Porque sí, ellos compartieron la misma cama esos tres días.

En un principio, ella le había preguntado con bastantes rodeos si estaba bien con que ella volviera a dormir con él.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —le preguntó Eriol, luego de que ella sugiriera el tema.

—¿No puedo? —consultó sin dejar de parecer nerviosa.

El mago le había sonreído de esa forma tan galante que tenía especialmente reservada para cuando hablaba con ella a solas.

—Por mí no hay problema —le indicó que se acercara extendiéndole su mano, pues él permanecía en cama. Tomoyo aceptó su ofrecimiento y se sentó junto a él—. Me haría muy feliz si duermo contigo. ¿Tú no te sentirías incómoda? Siento que antes fui demandante a la hora de solicitar que te quedaras conmigo, creí que tal vez te habías sentido obligada.

—¡No! —se apresuró ella en replicar—. No me sentí de esa manera, al contrario, desde hace mucho que no conseguía dormir sin tener pesadillas —admitió más para sí misma que para Eriol— Dormir contigo ha sido uno de los más bonitos recuerdos que tengo —susurró al final.

—A mí también me gustó, cariño. Ahora dime una cosa, ¿tienes esas pesadillas muy seguido? —le consultó, experimentando una cruda sensación de vértigo. Ahora tenía una explicación para las veces que ella parecía tan cansada.

Tomoyo asintió y se acomodó de mejor manera en la cama para quedar acostada a su lado.

—Por eso quisiera que tú aceptaras que me quede contigo a dormir —terminó de decir, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Eriol.

El inglés la abrazó de vuelta, ella estaba estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Eriol supo de forma inmediata que cuando ella le pidió que durmieran juntos excluía por completo alguna relación física. Era perceptivo y tenía la certeza que ella ni siquiera pensó que esa petición podía interpretarse de más de una manera. También estuvo claro que la relación con Tomoyo sería de avances lentos y, por supuesto, no tenía problema con eso.

—Claro que puedes quedarte, Tomoyo. Es algo que me encantaría.

Dentro de ese precioso período de tiempo, Adele reapareció al segundo día. La ama de llaves se comportó como si no fuese extraño que la japonesa estuviese alojándose en su casa, no hizo ningún comentario raro como solía ser su costumbre. Es más, parecía tenerle un aprecio especial a Tomoyo.

El inglés recordaba que ese día estaban en la cocina los dos, mientras ella preparaba el té de la tarde y Eriol leía un libro de historia contemporánea.

Desde ese lugar lograba ver a Tomoyo y a Nakuru, organizando el jardín. Entonces Adele le dijo:

—Esa chica tal vez no posea poderes mágicos, pero es capaz de realizar verdaderos hechizos de felicidad.

El mago no pudo rebatir ese pensamiento. Tomoyo era magia para él.

De esa forma esos tres días se agotaron, dejando a Eriol cada vez más seguro de que lo que estaba gestándose con la japonesa era lo adecuado. Fueron muchas las conversaciones, los momentos y los sentimientos que empezaban a sumarse en su historia.

Tomoyo finalmente regresó a su hogar. Eriol tuvo que reconocer que en el momento en que ella abandonó su casa, se sintió un tanto defraudado. Comprendía que la vida real continuaba y que ella no debía seguir saltándose más clases, y aunque el asunto tenía lógica, sólo quería que ella se quedara por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo. La cuestión es que saber que era lo correcto no hacía que esa añoranza por seguir viéndola a cada momento disminuyera.

Todavía así, se veían cada día. Era casi un ritual. Una razón.

Cada tarde se encontraban en algún lugar que definían mediante mensajes por el móvil y luego caminaban por algún tiempo muchas veces sin un rumbo completamente definido; en ocasiones sus manos se anudaban, había otras oportunidades en las que eso no ocurría del todo y tan sólo dejaban que el vaivén de sus manos hiciera que se rosaran sus dedos fugazmente una cuantía incontable de ocasiones, como si se tratara de una promesa que rezaba que podían no estar siempre juntos, pero siempre volverían a encontrarse. Luego de esas caminatas, cenaban, a veces iban a la mansión de Eriol, otras al departamento que ella rentaba, algunas tantas en un restaurant o algún lugarcillo escondido en lo remoto de los barrios. Eriol estaba seguro que conocía mucho más de la ciudad ahora, que en todos los años anteriores de vivir allí.

¿Cuántas veces no la había llevado a lugares que había visitado infinidad de veces anteriores, pero al verlos junto a ella, era como si fuesen lugares nuevos por completo?

Se divertían juntos. También se apoyaban. Las citas que tenían no siempre eran pura diversión, algunas de esas veces habían discutido por alguna tontería. Que, reconocía Eriol, casi siempre se debía a que él lo provocaba.

Pero adoraba salir con ella, estas citas se estaban convirtiendo en lo más importante para el mago.

Y al final, cuando la hora de separarse llegaba. Él inventaba excusas en un principio para ir a dejarla a casa, luego las excusas no fueron necesarias. Ella no las pedía, ni parecía querer sus razones. Lo único claro era que ambos esperaban con exaltación la despedida.

No porque quisieran separarse, sino más bien porque era el instante donde se miraban en silencio y se besaban, estirando todo lo posible aquel adiós, prometiendo con miradas cómplices, palabras de cariño no pronunciadas y con la cercanía entre sus cuerpos que aquella ausencia tan sólo era transitoria.

Pasaron algunas semanas, la relación entre los dos jovencitos fue creciendo. Eriol se emocionaba cada vez que la volvía a ver, ese sentimiento de felicidad pura lo embriagaba, todo empezaba a encajar de nuevo en su vida.

Ninguna vez habían vuelto al bar o a la colina. Era casi como una admisión tácita que esto era un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Ya no necesitaban esos lugares para evadir sus problemas.

Ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Es cierto que Eriol había prometido averiguar el pasado de la muchacha, únicamente con el fin de poder ayudarla a superar sus miedos. El problema radicaba en que no contó con lo rematadamente testaruda que podía llegar a ser Tomoyo. Esa mujer era una tumba hermética que casi no dejaba escapar nada. Había intentado un número importante de estrategias para tocar el tema, el asunto en contra era que desde aquel día en que finalmente comenzaron esa relación, Tomoyo no mostraba signos aparentes de sufrir con tanta intensidad como cuando fue por ella al bar. El mago intentaba convencerse que llegaría el momento en que finalmente pudiera saber la verdad, pero se negaba a traer el tema a colación cuando ella parecía estar tan feliz.

Y sí, eso lo frenaba. Veía a Tomoyo feliz. Él mismo se sentía feliz.

Y temía como nunca el romper esa burbuja que los tenía a los dos disfrutando la vida que en el pasado se les había antojado tan insípida y fútil.

¿Por qué arruinar esa dicha con pesares que parecían haberse evaporado?

De forma que permitió que ella lo mantuviera fuera de aquella verdad; Eriol sabía, sin embargo, que llegaría el día en que las cuestiones se desbalancearían, algo en su interior se lo decía, por lo que debería ser fuerte y contundente para que ella decidiera compartir con él todo su pasado y lo dejara atrás, una vez llegado el momento.

Cierto día los sorprendió una lluvia no pronosticada.

Iban riendo como dos locos, mientras corrían por las calles, tratando de evitar mojarse y consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Disfrutaban en secreto ser así de espontáneos. Sus risas duraron hasta el momento en que se quedaron en el pórtico del edificio de Tomoyo, de repente los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose bajo la lluvia.

—Estamos empapados —señaló Eriol, sin cortar el contacto de sus miradas.

—Sí —murmuró Tomoyo en un susurro.

Siguieron ahí parados, como si el tiempo no existiera, sin importarles estar a merced de las inclemencias climatológicas. Las gotas se volvían más gruesas, la lluvia se intensificaba y ellos seguían en la misma postura, siendo presas de la implacabilidad del viento que se unía a ese frente de mal tiempo.

Eriol acarició la mejilla de Tomoyo y se acercó para besarla.

—¿Quieres subir? —preguntó la chica antes de que él lograra conectar sus labios, sorprendiendo al joven.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos.**

 **Primero que todo: Me disculpo porque siempre me retraso, que más quisiera yo que actualizar cada semana, pero el tiempo, la inspiración y la vida misma siempre me lo impiden. Disculpen toda la espera, hago lo posible por no abandonar.**

 **Me reporto con la mitad del octavo capítulo. ¿La mitad? Sí, la mitad. El capítulo quedó enormemente largo (más de treinta páginas de word con tamaño de letra 11). De forma que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Voy a advertir que la continuación seguirá siendo narrada desde el punto de vista de Eriol, lo cual ha molestado bastante a mi TOC de que vayan de uno en uno, pero es muy largo.**

 **Respecto a esta primera parte quise escribir pura felicidad. Estaba un poco harta de que siguieran sufriendo, quería que su relación de afianzara y que avanzara. Tal vez no hubo mucho dialogo entre los protagonistas, pero hubo bastante acción, cuidados y sobre todo aceptación. (Esperen la siguiente parte)**

 **También Eriol despertó a sus guardianes, era algo que escribí por puro capricho. Quería escribir sobre esos dos y fue lo que quedó. Adoré plantear a un Spinel que no le agrade a Tomoyo, siempre me pareció un poco más huraño. Veremos dónde nos llevara esto.**

 **Ahora la última parte la dejé hasta ahí, sólo para preguntarles que creen qué pasará. Y también para que lean lo que sigue :) Es algo así como una trampa.**

 **La próxima parte la estaré subiendo en los próximo días (escojan el día xD). Esta lista así que no se preocupen.**

 **Déjenme un comentario, cuando lo hace provoca mucha felicidad y me inspira para no dejar de hacerlo.**

 **Los leo en los reviews.**

 **Besos.**

 **Au revoir.**


	10. VIII Jubiloso intervalo (Parte II)

**VIII Jubiloso intervalo**

 **Parte II**

—¿Subir? —contra preguntó Eriol balbuceando.

Ella sintió, el joven vio en momento exacto en que sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse.

—Sí, no soporto la idea que debas volver a casa con este vendaval, podrías enfermar.

Eriol se separó ligeramente de Tomoyo y la miró evaluativamente. La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo completamente. El joven tragó grueso ante esa visión, suspirando auditivamente. Moría de ganas de tocarla, de quitarle esa ropa y…

« _¡No pienses en algo como eso, idiota!_ », se reprendió.

No era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la sensualidad que derrochaba la chica.

¡Vamos! ¡La deseaba desde hace meses!

No estaba seguro en afirmar, si ella era completamente inconsciente de cuánto le costaba al joven mantener la compostura y no forzar el avance de sus caricias, hasta donde su más oculto anhelo deseaba que llegara.

Lo diferente esta vez es que era la primera vez que aquel deseo se le hacía tan inclemente.

La muchacha lo miraba expectante, desconociendo todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza del mago.

—¿Eriol?

—No, cariño, no sería buena idea —le sonrió, para besarla en la mejilla un instante después—. Te veré mañana —alcanzó a dar dos o tres pasos antes de que ella se plantara delante de él para enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué no es buena idea?

—Porque… —volvió a dirigir su atención a su aspecto y ya no pudo resistirlo más.

Atrajo a Tomoyo contra su cuerpo, le dio un beso apasionado, dejando escapar mucho de su apetito por la chica en esa caricia. Sintió la forma en que ella le respondía, desencadenando que la atrajera más hacia él y pegara sus manos por la espalda mojada de Tomoyo, arrastrándolas con profundidad en roces que lograban enloquecerlo. ¿Qué importaba que estuvieran completamente mojados? ¿Qué interesaba que la lluvia se intensificara? Nada, nada más que seguir besándola importaba.

Al cabo de un período indeterminado de tiempo, se separó de ella en contra de sus deseos. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada.

—Por esto —completó su explicación con un hilo de voz—. Hasta mañana, mi querida Tomoyo.

—Espera, no te vayas.

El joven detuvo su intento de marcharse, se quedó mirando a Tomoyo esperando a que ella dijera algo más, tan sólo esperando entender qué significaba lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

—Quédate hoy conmigo —dijo finalmente.

Las manos de Eriol fueron víctimas de un ligero temblor que nada tenía que ver con el frío que gobernaba el ambiente. Por una razón compleja de comprender para él, sus nervios se despertaron. A la misma vez que lo hizo su entusiasmo.

Registró vagamente que ella tomó su mano y se dejó guiar al interior del edificio, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que sentía que repercutía en su cabeza. Una vez que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta un silencio incómodo los abrigó.

—Iré por toallas —Tomoyo se perdió por el pasillo en dirección al baño.

Eriol se quedó en la entrada, observando el camino que había hecho ella, respiró para tranquilizarse un poco, cuestión que iba logrando hasta que la vio de nuevo.

La jovencita volvió trayendo consigo dos grandes toallas, ofreciéndole una a Eriol.

Notó la forma en que ella evadió todo contacto visual con él y como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —le consultó él.

—No lo sé —respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía.

—Dímelo, preciosa. Aunque lo dudes, me cuesta mucho trabajo saber qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya —le habló con cariño—. ¿Qué estás pensando que pareces de pronto tan seria e inquieta?

Tomoyo finalmente le devolvió la mirada.

—No soy tonta, Eriol. Sé que entiendes lo que significa que estemos los dos aquí ahora —sí que lo intuía, pero no estaba seguro para nada—. Yo también quiero que nosotros… Es decir, he notado que cuando nos besamos y las cosas se vuelven más _intensas_ te detienes. Te detienes aunque no quieres hacerlo, entonces yo me pregunto: ¿es porque crees que me sentiré extraña? ¿O incómoda? Tal vez pienses que yo no deseo que las cosas lleguen a otro nivel, pero… pero…—tomó una bocanada de aire—. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo —sus palabras lo sorprendieron de verdad. No esperaba que ella se lo dijera de forma tan directa—, aunque temo ser todo un desastre —advirtió con un dejo de vergüenza que no pudo ocultar, se volteó para darle la espalda, aun sosteniendo la toalla en las manos, apretujándola contra su pecho.

Eriol se acercó y abrazó a Tomoyo desde atrás, depositando levemente sus labios en el hombro de la chica que quedó ligeramente expuesto.

Se quedaron un momento en esa posición.

—Si me detengo es porque no quiero forzar esto que tenemos, Tomoyo. La relación que tengo contigo es realmente importante. Lo que menos quiero es arruinar lo nuestro por una prisa innecesaria, yo no tengo apuro —le explicó y escuchó claramente la forma en que ella contenía el aliento—. Odiaría que te estuvieras obligando a cumplir expectativas que crees que yo necesito. No debemos llegar al siguiente _nivel_ , como tú le llamas, si no estás completamente segura.

—¿Tú estás seguro de querer estar conmigo de esa manera?

Eriol asintió.

—Sí, cariño. No voy a mentirte, te deseo muchísimo; podría decirte que no es así, para que tú estuvieras más tranquila, pero esa no es la verdad—susurró en el oído de la chica, ella se estremeció y dio la vuelta, quedando envuelta entre los brazos de Eriol, esta vez ves frente a frente—. Yo no creí que volvería a tener sentimientos así de agudos otra vez, estoy muy agradecido porque llegaras a mi vida —Tomoyo se puso de puntitas y se abrazó a su cuello—. Y dentro de todo lo que has regresado a mi existencia está la añoranza de estar juntos alguna vez. Lo que yo no quiero que suceda es que apresures las cosas, todos tenemos nuestro propio tiempo.

La chica de ojos amatistas observó el rostro Eriol, volcando tanto cariño en esa simple mirada, que el joven sintió como una verdadera corriente lo atravesaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sus hermosísimas orbes amatistas resplandecieron con tanta verdad, que fue consciente de como cierto calor se conjuraba en todo su ser.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Eriol —dijo firmemente, el joven sintió ese conocido vértigo al escucharla—. No necesito más tiempo para saber que eres el hombre con el cual quiero compartir algo tan importante. Debes ser tú. Quiero experimentar contigo lo que otros llaman hacer el amor.

—Ya hacemos el amor, Tomoyo —murmuró él, dándole un beso ligero—. Lo hacemos cada vez que uno vive en los pensamientos del otro. O en cada oportunidad que tenemos la dicha de vernos. Lo hacemos cuando nos miramos. Lo hacemos cuando sonreímos. O cuando nos besamos, o cuando nos abrazamos. Hacer el amor es mucho más amplio que tener sexo.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Lo que quiero es que hagamos todo eso que acabas de nombrar al mismo tiempo. Eso es lo que llamo hacer el amor. Y quiero hacerlo contigo.

—Adoro el significado que le has dado —Eriol acarició la espalda de la mujer que lo miraba expectante—. Voy a preguntarlo de nuevo: ¿Estás segura que te sientes lista?

Tomoyo lo besó con arrebato, el joven respondió como mejor pudo. Aquel beso era una respuesta que no necesita ninguna vocalización. Las toallas quedaron olvidadas en alguna parte de la sala, que ahora era abandonada por el par de amantes que buscaban a tientas un lecho que los cobijara.

—Vamos a mojar tu cama —susurró el mago, en una pausa.

—Por favor, eso es lo que menos importa —le dijo Tomoyo, quien volvió a besarlo y a abrazarse a él.

Con una mezcla entre lentitud y prisa, los dos consiguieron prescindir de sus vestimentas, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

—Luces como una preciosa ilusión —mencionó el joven, un tanto hipnotizado por la silueta atrayente de ella.

—Tú eres más musculoso de lo que creía —observó ella.

Eriol sonrió.

—¿Y eso te agrada?

—Sí. Eres muy atractivo —dijo como si estuviera en trance, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo masculino de él con un deseo que no podía esconderse. Luego la vio sobresaltarse—¡Dios! Perdona, tal vez no debí decir eso —Tomoyo no dejaba de estar sonrojada, pero tenía la mirada decidida.

Eriol tomó una de las manos de la hermosa mujer y besó el dorso de ella, para luego acercarla y amarrarla en un abrazo. Ella devolvió el gesto, observando su rostro.

—Yo también creo que eres la mujer más provocativa que he conocido. Así que me encanta saber que te parezco apuesto.

Ella iba a decir alguna respuesta, cosa que fue imposible ante el asalto de los labios de Eriol. Delicadamente él hizo que se recostaran en la cama.

Las manos de Eriol comenzaron a arrastrarse sobre los brazos de chica, ella los mantenía flojos a cada lado en un comienzo, como si tan sólo dejara que Eriol la besara y ella no hiciera más que responder. El joven siguió deleitándose de los besos que juntos inventaban. A veces abría los ojos para ver si ella parecía incómoda, sin embargo, no pudo percibir otra cosa más que la entrega y el regocijo. Verla de esa forma indujo que su corazón latiera desbocado en su pecho.

De a poco Tomoyo se animó a posar sus manos sobre la espalda de Eriol, tocándolo con suavidad en un principio, luego con mayor firmeza. Con el pasar del tiempo ella ya oprimía su cuerpo contra el de Eriol.

Ella no puso objeciones cuando sin dejar de besarla, él coló una de sus manos por la espalda de la muchacha, abriendo el broche del sujetador con habilidad, dejó suelta aquella prenda de vestir, lo que permitió acceder a una parte que se moría por tocar y delicadamente palpó uno de sus pechos por debajo de la copa del sostén. Inspiró con fuerza, soltando un jadeo al mismo tiempo que ella. Sentir el cuerpo de Tomoyo era el verdadero cielo.

No pudo evitar mirarla mientras le acariciaba con lentitud. Ella le regresó el contacto, su respiración era tan acelerada, su mirada tan oscura. Entonces ella misma se las ingenió para terminar de arrancarse el sujetador, quedando expuesta al escrutinio de Eriol. Tomoyo no se molestó en tratar de cubrirse, tan sólo se quedó recostada esperando la reacción de su amante.

El mago no tuvo palabras que pudiesen describir la bella visión que le ofrecía la joven. Se quedó paralizado quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Estaba por completo embelesado por la hermosura del cuerpo de Tomoyo, por la riqueza de su alma, por la entrega de su amor.

—Eres preciosa —susurró—. Te adoro.

Eriol no se limitó más y sus atenciones fueron dirigidas hacia los senos de Tomoyo, los besó y masajeó en distintos niveles de necesidad. La excitación que lo atravesaba era, por decirlo suavemente, extrema. Él no podía dejar de escuchar los hermosos quejidos que liberaba la muchacha, él mismo bramaba de cuando en vez, diciéndole lo mucho que la deseaba y lo sensual que le parecía.

—Por favor —rogó ella, algo de vulnerabilidad se coló por su voz. De pronto su cuerpo parecía más rígido que antes.

Esto provocó que una alarma comenzara a resonar en la cabeza de Eriol, deteniendo las caricias por completo.

—¿Algo va mal? —le preguntó quedándose sobre ella, acribillándola con una mirada de entera preocupación—. Cariño, podemos detenernos.

Ella negó con la cabeza e inspiró con profundidad.

—Me haces experimentar demasiadas sensaciones. No creí que esto sería así. Da un poco de miedo que todo sea tan intenso —sonrió finalmente Tomoyo—. Pero no quiero que nos detengamos. El miedo se desvanece cuando veo que eres tú quien está conmigo. Confío en ti.

—No hay nada de qué temer, Tomoyo. Tan sólo permítete sentir todas estas placenteras sensaciones —le dijo y le acarició la cabeza—. Tú eres una mujer que debe sentirse amada en todos los sentidos.

La misma chica fue quien arremetió contra Eriol haciendo que esta vez las posiciones quedaran invertidas. Ella se sentó sobre el regazo del mago viéndolo de frente, dio un ligero respingo cuando notó la abultada excitación de Eriol.

—Oh —musitó.

El joven atrajo el femenino cuerpo hacia él mismo. En esa nueva posición podía sentir la completa excitación que atacaba a los pechos de Tomoyo, que se apretaban contra él. Aquella tortura era exquisita.

—Tomoyo —gimió Eriol, mientras ambos cuerpos se refregaban el uno contra el otro.

—Umm —masculló ella a modo de respuesta.

—Necesito…

—Hazlo, por favor, hazlo.

El joven tomó con cuidado a Tomoyo, la recostó nuevamente en la cama y se apresuró en despojarla de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Tragó grueso cuando deslizó sus bragas por las piernas de porcelana, su atención desfiló desde allí hasta el vértice de sus piernas.

Él mismo se deshizo de su bóxer, sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer tentadora y excitante que estaba esperando en la cama, su miembro estaba completamente preparado.

Gateó hasta ubicarse sobre Tomoyo.

Se besaron con ardor, sus pieles se tocaban por completo, frotándose con una fogosidad latente. Las manos de Eriol bajaron y de a poco se atrevió a tocar a Tomoyo donde quería acariciarla. Al sentir que ella estaba húmeda, no reprimió el alarido que escapó de sus labios; comenzando de ese modo el sinfín de mimos en ese sitio, rescatando una pluralidad de gemidos por parte de la muchacha.

—Eriol, por favor —soltó Tomoyo en un lamento ardoroso—. No me hagas esperar más.

Él la miró con profundidad antes de atreverse a iniciar la unión de sus cuerpos.

En el instante en que comenzó a ser envuelto por el cálido cobijo de ella, escuchó la forma en que la chica contuvo el aliento, para luego soltar un quejido profundo. Se mantuvo atento a las expresiones que le ofrecía el rostro de ella. Lo cual fue una tarea titánica, porque se sentía tan estimulado que le costaba no moverse, a la espera de que ella dejara de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.

—Tomoyo, estás temblando.

Ella lo miró con profundidad. Le sonrió como si se sintiera orgullosa por alguna cosa.

—Lo siento —susurró—. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

Eriol se enterneció al verla tan entregada.

—Tranquila, cariño —susurró besándola en la frente, recorriendo sus labios por su rostro hasta la boca húmeda de Tomoyo.

Sintió que ella se relajó con sus besos embriagadores y sólo allí se movió. Tomoyo soltó un quejido tan sensual que Eriol deseó poder guardar ese momento para siempre.

El joven perdió el sentido de la realidad, cerró los ojos disfrutando la exquisita manera en que se sentía. Estaba unido a Tomoyo en más de una forma. Jamás creyó que la intimidad con esa pequeña mujer iba a ser de esa manera. Sentirla rodearlo era como un choque de estremecimientos que le hacían cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ver miles de colores. Alucinaba cada vez que ella movía sus manos y lo acariciaba.

Luego de moverse en silencio con profundas estocadas. El joven seguía siendo azotado por una importante cantidad de sensaciones. Su corazón latía acelerado producto del esfuerzo, pero nunca pensó en detenerse, sólo quería seguir estando unido a Tomoyo.

Sabía que ella estaba entregándose a él por completo. De alguna manera tenía la certeza de que aquel encuentro era tan importante para ella, por otras razones que en ese minuto no entendía.

Ella se veía preciosa en la forma en que se retorcía, a veces lo miraba con verdadera devoción, luego cerraba los ojos cuando las acometidas aumentaban de intensidad, hasta que volvía a verlo. Siempre lo miraba a los ojos.

En medio de ese contacto ella subió una de sus manos hasta la coronilla de Eriol y le peinó un poco de cabello. Eriol mantuvo la quijada tensa, ese simple gesto logró excitarlo más de lo que esperaba. Entonces la joven se incorporó lo suficiente para besarlo ligeramente en los labios, mientras Eriol seguía siendo recibido por el interior de Tomoyo.

—Te amo, Eriol —dijo con la voz entrecortada, en un susurro que el joven nunca podría olvidar.

Eriol quiso responderle que él también lo hacía.

—No sabes cómo atesoro el hecho de que estés conmigo —logró verbalizar, en un suspiro—. Te quiero cada día más, preciosa mía —pero no pudo. Y por momentos se sintió en deuda con ella. Quería decirle que él también la amaba, aunque todavía no sabía si ese gran sentimiento que llevaba su nombre era amor.

El joven continuó moviendo sus caderas, hasta que le dolieron los músculos. Le alimentaba el escucharla disfrutar de modo tan apremiante.

—¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! —gritó Tomoyo, cubriéndose la boca, arqueando su espalda.

Que lo nombrara con tal desenfreno le hacía sentir poderoso.

El joven ya se sentía agotado, por lo que aprovechó el hecho de que ella arqueara su espalda para sostenerla desde allí, voltear posiciones, sentándola en su regazo como lo habían hecho antes, pero esta vez con sus cuerpos profundamente unidos.

Se besaron, sus manos permanecían fuertemente anudadas. Entonces él continuó embistiéndola, logrando que ella se abrazara a él. Eriol la tomó desde las caderas, para fijar un patrón de movimientos, Tomoyo pareció entender lo que él quería y comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gimió ella cerca de su oído.

Eriol trabó la mandíbula, reprimiendo el sinfín de sonidos guturales que escapaba de él, la abrazó con fuerza para que se presionara contra él. Necesitaba sentirla en todo su esplendor, piel con piel, jadeo con jadeo, alma con alma.

La joven continuó con aquella danza endemoniadamente sensual, soltando respiraciones que sólo conseguían aderezar la situación más y más.

Si ella continuaba moviéndose de ese modo no iba a soportar mucho más. Tal vez pudiera leer la mente porque aumentó el ritmo sorpresivamente, los gemidos que los dos soltaban también subieron unos cuantos decibeles. Eriol dejó de reprimirse, sobrepasado por el dominio que ella estaba ejerciendo. De pronto, Tomoyo gritó más fuerte que nunca, echó la cabeza hacía atrás cerrando los ojos. Eriol sintió las vibraciones provenientes de su interior y fue todo lo que pudo resistir, siendo llevado por una avalancha de placer que lo desconectó de toda sensación de su cuerpo.

Por un momento, sintió el brillo del amanecer, ese sentimiento de completa liberación, donde no hay problemas, donde sólo hay bienestar. Y sólo una imagen lo acompañó en ese _viaje_ : La manera en que ella inclinó la cabeza cuando logró llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando volvió en sí, él estaba recostado, ella sobre él respirando con agitación. Realmente los dos respiraban aceleradamente. Tomoyo se abrazó a su pecho, dejando su mejilla sobre su esternón. Eriol la sostuvo, acariciando su espalda, con suavidad.

La joven soltó una risita.

—Eso me da cosquillas —admitió con voz ronca y debilitada.

—Te quiero, Tomoyo.

—Yo también.

Eriol sonrió, escuchó la forma en que la lluvia golpeaba la ventana.

Permanecieron unos minutos sin moverse, tan sólo estando juntos. Abrazados. Unidos.

Estaba tan en paz que se sorprendió sobremanera cuando notó que ella comenzó a estremecerse, para luego sentir como cierta humedad poblaba su pecho.

Eriol se congeló por algunos momentos.

—¿Tomoyo? —murmuró su nombre, incorporándose lo suficiente como para recostarla y poder verle la cara.

Ella intentó cubrir su rostro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Eriol vio con resquemor como los ojos de ella estaban sumergidos en lágrimas.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Te lastimé? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo atropelladamente, a la vez que trataba que ella quitara las manos de su cara—. ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó agobiado.

Tomoyo hizo mucho más evidente su llanto. El joven inglés no sabía realmente qué pasaba y su preocupación estaba por volverlo loco.

—Tomoyo, por favor —rogó sintiéndose impotente—. Déjame verte. Dime qué sucede.

Ella finalmente accedió a quitar sus manos de la cara y enfrentar a Eriol.

—Lo siento —susurró—. No pasa nada malo, tan sólo me emocioné.

—No, Tomoyo —contrarió él, tocando sus mejillas, borrando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos—. Te ruego que me lo digas. Me siento como un inútil al verte sufrir de este modo y no saber cómo ayudarte. ¿Por qué lloras? Tal vez fui muy rudo… —comenzó a suponer, sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

—No, Eriol. No es eso —se apresuró en aclarar—. Todo lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros fue maravilloso. Me ha encantado cada cosa, aún me queda mucho por aprender, pero sé que contigo será hermoso.

—Entonces dime por qué lloras. Y no me digas que es sólo la emoción, tengo que saber la verdadera razón.

Ella lo observó a los ojos.

—Me puse muy nostálgica porque en algún momento de mi vida creí que sería incapaz de tener intimidad con algún hombre —confesó ella—. Estoy muy feliz de haber estado contigo. Quiero seguir disfrutando esto y si ya logré hacerlo una vez sin que… —se calló súbitamente—, sin que me sintiera mal, sin que me hiciera daño, entonces…—volvió a callarse—. Gracias, Eriol, no creí que se sintiera de esta manera. Fue sublime.

La joven le sonrió, dejando a Eriol con más dudas cada vez.

—¿Acaso tú no habías hecho esto antes? ¿Eras virgen?

Toda la dulzura que había reflejada en el semblante de la chica se evaporó.

—No, no había dejado que nadie me tocara del modo en que lo has hecho tú —su voz llorosa era como una contradicción en sí misma—. Y no, no era virgen —contestó, sus ojos que instantes atrás parecieron felices, se rellenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

—¿Cómo es eso posi…? —la pregunta quedó estancada, cuando la horrorosa verdad se presentó delante de él— No, no, no —repitió incesantemente, temeroso de estar en lo cierto.

Tomoyo cubrió su rostro y dio media vuelta. Tratando de darle la espalda al mago, que se quedó sin reaccionar. Hasta que sus músculos recordaron cómo se tenían que mover.

—Tomoyo, cariño —susurró, a la vez que intentaba tocarla, sin atreverse realmente—. Por favor, no me digas que te forzaron.

La chica asintió, mientras cerró los ojos.

—Perdóname —pidió Tomoyo en medio del llanto, convulsionándose ligeramente—. No quería terminar llorando, soy patética. ¿Cómo puedo permitir que esto me siga afectando? —Ella bajó la vista, frunciendo sus labios.

El joven no aguantó más tiempo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la obligó a que lo mirara.

—No eres patética, cariño. Para nada. Eres una mujer asombrosa. Escúchame —solicitó a Tomoyo y esperó a que ella le volviera a mirar—, no tienes que avergonzarte por esto, ¿entiendes? —ella asintió, el mago la tomó de la cintura y la sentó frente a él, quería que ella supiera y entendiera que tenía todo su apoyo—. No fue tu culpa.

Esas cuatro palabras parecieron darle a Tomoyo una dosis de dolor.

—¿Y si yo lo provoqué? —le preguntó ella repentinamente, abrazándolo. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Eriol, sintiéndose la vulnerabilidad que experimentaba.

—¿A qué refieres? —susurró, sosteniéndola con fuerza medida.

—Yo lo besé primero, ¿entiendes? Yo permití que me llevara a la habitación y… y… cuando quise parar, él no lo hizo —explicó ella entre sollozos, Eriol tan sólo la dejó llorar en su pecho. Le susurraba arrumacos para que ella se serenara un poco—. Yo tengo la culpa.

—Querida, tú sabes que no es así —le susurró—. Tal vez, a veces, sientas algo de remordimiento, pero sabes que no eres la culpable —obligó a que ella saliera de su cuello—. Y lo sabes, porque no lo eres, Tomoyo. Si tú siquiera hubieras susurrado que querías que me detuviera, aun cuando ambos estábamos desnudos, incluso mientras estaba dentro de ti, yo lo hubiese hecho. Si ese maldito hijo de la gran puta —masculló con rabia—, no se detuvo y te forzó es porque es un ruin intento de hombre —trató de calmarse un poco, sentía una furia monumental por saber lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Quería tener a ese tipejo delante de él y lastimarlo duramente.

Recordó cuando él se lanzó sobre ella en la colina y la manera en que ella lo miró con horror. Seguro que se debía a que había recordado la violenta manera en que ese sujeto la había tocado. Finalmente, muchas situaciones hicieron clic en su cabeza. De pronto, todo adquiría un sentido mayor.

—De forma que no quiero que te reprimas más, si quieres llorar, hazlo. Es normal que sientas pena o rabia. Yo mismo lo hago y me lamento por no haber estado contigo, pero desde hoy en adelante lo estaré. Y cada vez que sientas que fue tu culpa yo te repetiré que no es así. Te recordaré lo especial que eres, te diré todo lo bueno que tienes y si lo necesitas yo te protegeré.

Ella soltó un suspiró largo.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que se cansaron. Eriol se acomodó de mejor forma y puso a Tomoyo debajo de él, besó cada parte de su rostro, de su cuello y de su clavícula, a la vez que la miraba con dulzura. No era que quisiera que volvieran a tener relaciones, tan sólo imaginaba que, con esas pequeñas atenciones, ella sabría cuánto le importaba. Todo lo que la quería.

—Gracias, Eriol. Gracias por todo —susurró la chica.

—No —negó él—. Yo te agradezco por confiar en mí. Y también por elegirme para ser tu primera vez —el joven le acarició la mejilla, se quedó observando lo hermosa que ella era.

Tomoyo le besó tenuemente.

—Eso es porque te amo. Ya te lo dije: Debías ser tú. Estoy muy feliz por encontrarte aquí, ha sido una bendición para mí. Me haces muy feliz.

Eriol la atrajo suavemente hacia él.

—Tomoyo —susurró—, yo…

No sabía la palabra que cuantificara lo que sentía por ella. No sabía cuál representaba lo afortunado que sabía que era porque ella estuviese con él de esa manera. No alcanzaba a dimensionar todo el conflicto que significó para Tomoyo el dejar que él la tocara de forma tan íntima.

Por eso quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero no lo logró.

—Yo… —insistió el inglés.

—Shhh —murmuró la chica—. Lo dirás cuando te sientas listo.

Eriol sonrió agradecido.

Había que tener cuidado con esta chica y su forma tan elocuente de saber siempre lo que él pensaba.

Se acomodaron de nuevo, se cubrieron con el edredón. Ella se abrazó a Eriol, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—El sonido de lluvia es muy relajante —murmuró hacia la chica, pero descubrió que ella se había dormido—. Que descanses, preciosa.

Lo unido que se sentía en ese momento con la mujer que acababa de entregarle tanto, lograba hacerlo sentir extraño. Sentirla respirar en su pecho era muy valioso para él. Después de todo, ella se había entregado a ese amor que sentía por el joven mago, a pesar de tener mil resquemores.

Tomoyo tal vez no comprendía lo mucho que significaba para él toda la confianza que depositó al decirle sobre aquel abuso. Ni tampoco se imaginaba ella, lo agradecido que estaba por ser tan paciente con él, comprendiendo todas sus indecisiones. Ella no le exigía que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Lo único que pedía era que fuera honesto. Y él trataba de pegarse a esta petición como mejor podía.

Una pregunta rondaba ahora por su mente:

¿La amaba?

Quería cuidar de ella, quería hacerla sonreír, quería que fuese profundamente feliz y se sentía muy afortunado de que ella dijera que él la hacía sentirse de ese modo. Quería que ella no volviera a lucir esa sonrisa falsa nunca más, esa que ahora parecía extinta.

Se dedicó a mirarla mientras dormía y otra vez vino esa calidez en su pecho. Esa inefable sensación de plenitud. Era como una llave que escurría una ilimitada cantidad de alegría pacífica y adormecedora, que por momentos lo ahogaba. Tomoyo no tenía magia, pero lo llenaba de ella, lo colmaba de esperanzas y de ganas de ser mejor.

Sentía que la amaba, ahí en ese mismo instante, tenía la certeza que eso que lo tenía tan confundido era amor. Y, todavía así, no era capaz de asegurarlo, de decírselo.

—No importa cómo se llame este sentimiento, lo realmente valioso es que no dejaré que nada más vuelva a lastimarte otra vez —juró convencido.

En los días que vinieron ellos siguieron viéndose como era su costumbre.

Desde que ella había amanecido desnuda entre sus brazos, Eriol no sabía cómo dejar de pensar en la hermosa forma en que hicieron el amor.

¿Desde qué momento se había vuelto un obsesivo del sexo?

En realidad, no era tanto la cuestión física lo que le tenía encandilado. Era esa conexión que experimentó en sus brazos. La comprensión. La calidez.

Lo cierto es que los recuerdos lo bombardeaban con violencia. El acostarse con Tomoyo fue tan mágico que su ser más irracional necesitaba que se repitiera.

Y no tenía idea de la forma en que debía enfrentar esto.

Tal vez Tomoyo requiriera más tiempo. Ella había tenido una experiencia terrible y allí estaba él pensando en satisfacer sus deseos egoístas. No, señor. Él iba a hacer todo lo posible para posponer un nuevo encuentro, aunque eso minara su cordura. Aunque se muriera de deseos por amarla de la forma física. Eriol se sentía con la capacidad para aguantar, lo principal era el bienestar de Tomoyo.

Esa tarde en particular andaba más distraído de lo normal pensando en todas sus aprensiones. Intentando limitar la proyección de los recuerdos de ella arqueando la espalda.

Trataba de no reparar en el aspecto que traía la muchacha, quien simplemente se veía como un hada: linda, hermosa, sensual…

Y ahí iba de nuevo su cerebro.

Disfrutaban de un fino té rojo, en un pequeño local que a los dos les encantaba.

Eriol se fijó en la forma en que ella partía con elegancia un trozo de pastel y se lo llevaba a la boca. Se detuvo en sus labios y deseó tomar a la chica, llevársela a cualquier lugar donde poder besarla. ¿Y si los dormía a todos para poder lograrlo?

—¿Por qué evitas que estemos solos? —soltó la pregunta Tomoyo, observándolo con total atención.

Esa pregunta lo sacó de sopetón de toda la fantasía que se construía en su cabeza.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—Eriol, desde que tú y yo…—ella se sonrojó un poco y bajó la voz a un susurro que sólo los dos podían oír—, desde que tú y yo tuvimos relaciones he notado que evitas a toda costa que nos quedemos solos en un lugar privado. ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

« _Maldición, Tomoyo, ¿por qué eres tan astuta?_ »

—Estoy tratando de darte tiempo para que te acostumbres a que nosotros… —guardó silencio y bajó la voz. Trató de organizar sus ideas para planteárselo de la mejor forma—. No quiero que volvamos a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que tú te encuentres mejor, por eso es mejor evitar que estemos solos.

—¿Entonces es por eso no quieres que nosotros…? ¿Es porque te dije lo que me había sucedido? —Eriol notaba como una mezcla entre indignación y pena se iba apoderando de Tomoyo.

—Me preocupa, entiéndelo. No quiero que te sientas incómoda. Yo no sé si te voy a lastimar si es que llegamos a repetirlo.

—¡¿Y me has preguntado a mí qué es lo que quiero?! —le preguntó con firmeza.

—No, pero es que siento que es lo mejor, querida. Yo no…

—Lo entiendo —suspiró expresando un gran pesar—. Una vez consideré no decirle esto a nadie porque no quería que me trataran de forma diferente —soltó—. Quizás tenía razón y debía quedármelo para mí.

—Tomoyo…

La joven dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar algo entre su cartera. Al momento en que Eriol vio que sacaba dinero, su corazón empezó a bombear con mayor fuerza.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó al momento de verla dejar ordenadamente el valor de lo consumido sobre la mesa.

—Me voy a casa.

—Te acompañaré.

—No, por ahora prefiero estar sola.

—Espera…

La joven salió rápidamente del lugar, Eriol se quedó un poco rezagado, buscando el dinero para cancelar su parte de la cuenta, dejó unos cuantos billetes que alcanzaban a cubrir de sobra el total. Al momento de salir miró en todas direcciones y alcanzó a ver como ella se subía a un taxi.

—Demonios —blasfemó.

Escogió caminar un poco, repasando la conversación con Tomoyo. No entendía realmente que ella se hubiese marchado cuando todo lo que él había deseado era hacerla sentir apoyada.

¡Se había ido sin siquiera dejar explicarle! ¿Acaso creía que para él era sencillo negarse a volver a tenerla?

Una frase llegó hasta su cabeza:

" _¿Y me has preguntado a mí qué es lo que quiero?_ "

No, no lo había hecho. Tan sólo había asumido lo que ella necesitaba de él.

Ella sólo le había pedido una cosa y esa era que fuera siempre sincero con ella.

—Bien, Eriol, es probable que este año estarás nominado al premio del mayor estúpido—mencionó para sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la cara—. Y estoy seguro que lo ganarás —se recriminó.

Con prisa se dirigió al departamento de Tomoyo. Tenía que arreglar ese descalabro.

La chica le abrió la puerta, se notaba que había llorado. Eriol sintió como el peor idiota de la tierra.

—Lo siento —susurró a la vez que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y la amarraba en un abrazo contra su propio cuerpo—. He sido un verdadero imbécil —murmuró a la vez que ella lloraba en su pecho.

Eriol acarició su pelo y comenzó a deshacer el moño que lo contenía, le gustaba verla con el pelo suelto.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —a Eriol se le colmó el corazón de tristeza al oírla tan apenada.

El mago pensó mucho en su respuesta, mientras seguía acariciándola en la cabeza.

—Estoy un poco abrumado por todo lo que deseo poder hacerte mía de nuevo —le confesó a la chica que ya comenzaba a calmar su llanto—. Me cuesta dejar de repasar en mi mente la hermosa noche que tuvimos, Tomoyo. Tengo miedo de hacer algo inadecuado con todo esto que siento.

—¿Crees que yo no quiero que volvamos a estar juntos? —le preguntó ella—. Pero que evites que estemos juntos, me ha hecho sentir rechazada, ¿entiendes? Creí que quizás estaba exagerando, que sólo se trataba de una casualidad… Pero fue peor, mucho peor.

—Perdóname, cariño —le insistió Eriol—. Yo no creí que tú te sentirías de ese modo. Te prometo que sólo quería que no tuvieras que lidiar con mis pensamientos pervertidos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que por un lado tú confiaste lo suficiente en mí para rebelarme eso que tanto te duele, y por el otro, yo no dejo de pensar en hacerte mía. Dime si no es egoísta. En mi mente te he hecho de tantas formas el amor, querida, que me siento como un enfermo.

—Creí que ya no me deseabas —sollozó ella—. Creí que, porque me había ocurrido _eso,_ tú ya no te sentías atraído.

—Oh, Dios, no. Claro que no —le aclaró—. Es justamente lo opuesto, preciosa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Hay dos razones, la primera es porque quiero el premio al peor novio de la historia —bromeó un poco nervioso— y la segunda es porque no deseaba abrumarte —completó esta vez más serio que nunca—. Entiendo que causé todo lo contrario.

Ella se estremeció ante la respuesta del joven.

—¿Novio? —balbuceó ella.

Eriol sintió perfectamente la manera en que su estómago se revolvió.

Desde que ellos habían iniciado esa relación, ninguno había hablado de un compromiso real. Era como si ambos hubiesen olvidado por completo aquella costumbre de bautizar el lazo que los unía.

Se enfrentó a la mirada expectante de Tomoyo, quien de pronto se puso nerviosa.

—No sé cómo quieres que nombremos esto que tenemos, cariño —dijo Eriol—. Pero cuando otros me preguntan si tengo novia, en quién pienso es en ti —admitió.

—Las etiquetas nunca han sido importantes para mí, Eriol. Lo que más me interesa es el sentimiento que nos une —lo miró con vestigios del llanto anterior. Su semblante era formal al enunciar las palabras, aunque luego esa expresión mutó a una sonrisa dotada con esa luminosidad que tanto le gustaba al joven inglés—. Aunque debo confesar que me encantaría decirles a todos que eres mi novio —terminó de decir.

Eriol besó a Tomoyo con impetuosa necesidad.

—Regresando al tema —mencionó Tomoyo—. Tengo que aclarar que esos deseos que confesaste tener respecto a que hagamos el amor de nuevo, son iguales en mí. Por favor, no vuelvas a ocultarme tus preocupaciones.

—Lo sé, y lo siento —musitó de nuevo, tomando a Tomoyo en brazos—. Sólo conseguí herirte. No se volverá a repetir algo así, te lo prometo. Desde hoy siempre te diré lo que me preocupa. Estamos juntos en esto. Por favor, sigue confiando en mí.

—Lo haré.

Eriol se quedó en la sala con ella a cuestas, sin saber por qué la había tomado en brazos en primer lugar.

—¿Qué esperas para llevarme a la habitación? —susurró ella en su oído.

Ahora entendía la razón.

—Vas a volverme loco, ¿lo sabes?

—Cuenta con ello.

Eriol nuevamente compartió tantas caricias con Tomoyo que terminó extenuado, al igual que ella. La forma en que lograban compenetrarse en la recámara era altísima.

Si Eriol no supiera la historia que llevaba su querida Tomoyo a cuestas, le costaría creer que era una principiante en esas lides. La chica aprendía a un ritmo avasallador las cosas que a él le hacían vibrar; y para él, descubrir las formas de hacerle llegar a la cúspide, fueron un hermoso camino que trazaría miles de veces.

Desde esa tarde, sus encuentros se volvieron mucho más frecuentes. Era como si no encontraran razones suficientes para mantener sus manos alejadas el uno del otro.

Eriol había disfrutado con verdadera devoción los encuentros amorosos con Tomoyo. Las noches en que se encerraban en el departamento de ella, o en la biblioteca de su mansión, o donde quiera que fuera, para amarse hasta la saciedad, eran como su verdadero alimento para su alma.

Aquellas semanas se convirtieron en meses, en los meses más felices de su vida.

Los lazos que entretejían su vida con la de Tomoyo se fortalecían un poco cada vez. Las citas seguían, los besos seguían, sus apasionados encuentros también. Y eran felices.

Una tarde cualquiera él iba un poco atrasado a su cita con Tomoyo. No era algo para nada común en él ser impuntual, muy por el contrario. Su retraso se debía a que desde hace algunas semanas había llegado a la decisión de retomar sus estudios. Sólo le faltaban dos semestres para terminar su carrera, por lo que al hacer el papeleo de re-ingreso a la universidad se había tardado más de lo previsto; de modo que prácticamente se dirigía corriendo de forma más lenta, por culpa del traje que tuvo que vestir para la ocasión, en dirección al _Temple Church_.

Eriol había decidido que el lugar de encuentro fuera esa antigua iglesia que databa del siglo XII, gran parte de la estructura había sufrido las inclemencias de un bombardeo en 1940 producto de la segunda guerra mundial, pero las ruinas que quedaron se veían extrañamente hermosas. ¡La torre de la iglesia había quedado inclinada y eso fascinaba a Eriol! El edificio no podía visitarse, pero si podía verse desde afuera. El cementerio del templo fue adaptado como un parque que solía ser visitado por un número importante de personas, por lo que el inglés se lo propuso esa mañana a la muchacha por medio de un mensaje.

Al acercarse al lugar pactado, vio a la mujer sentada en una de las bancas circundantes. Ella miraba un punto indistinguible, ignorante del escrutinio que estaba ejerciendo el inglés sobre su silueta. Se veía simplemente bellísima, llevaba su cabello suelto como pocas veces se lo había visto Eriol en el exterior, íntimamente las veces eran incontables; la joven vestía una falda ceñida hasta las rodillas y una blusa que mostraba un entretejido delicado, el que hacia relucir su piel como un espejismo de ocultas promesas.

—Lamento llegar tarde, Tomoyo.

Ella se sobresaltó, poniéndose abruptamente de pie, para casi enseguida dirigir su atención a Eriol.

—Eriol —susurró su nombre y se lanzó a abrazarlo, buscando con desesperación sellar sus labios con él.

El joven experimentó una enorme sorpresa ante el comportamiento tan desinhibido de la joven, su beso era diferente, un poco desesperado y otro tanto asustado. Cuando el ímpetu de esa caricia terminó, se separaron y se miraron por unos segundos. Eriol contempló como ella miró en todas direcciones y volvió a abrazarlo.

La notó asustada. Sabía que alguna cosa había pasado y no importaba cómo, él sabría que tenía a su Tomoyo temblando y temiendo de esa manera.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, cariño? —susurró la pregunta sobre la cabeza de la chica que se escondía en su pecho—. Necesito que me lo digas. Quedamos en que siempre íbamos a compartir nuestras preocupaciones, ¿lo recuerdas?

Tomoyo comenzó a estremecerse con mayor violencia.

—Él me encontró —soltó repentinamente—. Ya sabe que estoy en Inglaterra.

—¿Quién?

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza, a la vez que intentó separarse del refugio que ofrecían los brazos de Eriol, el joven trató de verla y saber qué pasaba, ella tan sólo rehuyó de la mirada inquisitiva de él.

—Responde —exigió con la voz un poco alterada, verla en ese estado de angustia era terrible para él.

Ante ese tono perentorio de Eriol, Tomoyo se sobresaltó.

—No, no puedo. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que él… —súbitamente guardó silencio, para voltearse y cubrir su rostro.

Eriol tomó delicadamente su brazo e hizo que ella regresara a verle, puso ambas manos en sus hombros y se inclinó un poco para que ella no siguiera evitándole.

—Quiero entenderlo. Necesito entenderlo, Tomoyo. Y para eso debes explicármelo —le dijo lentamente, tratando de calmarse él e inyectando toda la ternura que le fue posible.

Eriol vio como Tomoyo miraba con desasosiego en todas direcciones, como si estuviese buscando allá, donde su mirada se posaba, las fuerzas necesarias para responderle.

—El esposo de mi madre… él me encontró y yo… —su voz terminó de quebrarse— yo tengo mucho miedo.

La ira se apoderó del interior del joven.

Eriol sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, empuñó las manos con fuerza. Cerrando los ojos trató de respirar para no perder el control, cuestión que le resultaba muy difícil de conseguir. Tenía tanto odio contra ese tipo que no lograba calmarse del todo.

Eriol tuvo la sospecha de que el agresor de su querida Tomoyo, había sido su padrastro. No pasaron muchos días para que la confesión que la pequeña silueta que representaba el alma de Tomoyo en aquel trance, y la confidencia que le había relevado la misma Tomoyo la primera vez que hicieron el amor; se unieran y encajaran a la perfección, como si se tratasen de partes de un horrible rompecabezas, que empezaba a develar la cruda realidad completa. El abusador era ese maldito.

Por algunos días tuvo esa duda. Pensó que podría guardarse aquellas teorías tan inquietantes para sí mismo, pero le había prometido a Tomoyo que siempre compartiría con ella lo que le intranquilizaba. Así que tan sólo esperó el momento, en una ocasión en que creyó que Tomoyo podría soportarlo se lo preguntó directamente.

Ella se había refugiado en su pecho, siempre que quería decirle algo que le dolía, ella buscaba abrazarse a él para revelar las crudezas que la sofocaban.

Tomoyo le contó toda la historia, incluyendo el romance que ella había tenido con aquel sujeto, antes de que descubriera el engaño. Le detalló sobre el compromiso y matrimonio de su madre con ese. Y la parte más dura de todas, le confesó cómo se gestó todo lo relativo a su violación: el impacto de la noticia de la enfermedad de Sonomi, su emborrachamiento, la manera en que aquel tipo se las ingenió para llevarla a su departamento, el abuso y las amenazas. Luego quiso contarle sobre la enfermedad de su madre, pero llegado a ese punto ella no pudo seguir. El joven inglés comprendió que era suficiente por ese momento, se lo dijo abrazándola y conteniéndola. Le agradeció que comenzara a librarse de sus pesares.

Entendió, también, que la señora había fallecido, a pesar de que ella no lo dijera de forma directa.

Desde ese minuto Eriol aborreció a ese tipo y juró vengarse. También se prometió que no dejaría que Tomoyo tuviese la desgracia de verlo nunca más.

Volvió de sopetón al presente, ella seguía pareciendo atemorizada, por eso la atrajo hacia la calidez de su cuerpo y la abrazó con más fuerza de la que pretendía en verdad.

—Tomoyo, no voy a permitir que te haga daño. Ahora quiero que te calmes —le pidió, acariciando su mejilla—. Explícame cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Ella inspiró profundamente.

—Me llamó a mi teléfono móvil —indicó cuando logró respirar un poco más calmada—. No sé cómo lo consiguió. Este número sólo lo tienes tú y mi bisabuelo. Ni siquiera lo sabe Sakura.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

—Dijo que sabía que estaba aquí y que me arrepentiría por huir de él… —ella cerró los ojos con desesperación—. Dijo que me cuidara porque los accidentes pasaban y que… podían dañar a los que yo quería. No sé qué quiso decir con eso, Eriol. Tuve tanto miedo de que algo te hubiese pasado, te llamé y marcaba que estaba apagado. Pero estás aquí y estás bien —indicó abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ahora comprendía su alivio al verlo.

—Lo siento, me quedé sin batería de camino hacia acá —la besó con suavidad—. Pero descuida, Tomoyo. Si ese sujeto se atrevió a amenazarte de esta forma, se va a arrepentir. Si quiere venir hasta acá no sabe con quién se va a encontrar —expelió, arrastrando las palabras con una furia que no se molestó en ocultar.

Algunas piedrecillas comenzaron a levitar alrededor del parque.

—Eriol —lo llamó Tomoyo—. Eriol, ¿qué sucede? —señaló la arenilla de una de las jardineras, que vibraba evidentemente.

—¡Diablos! —imprecó, respiró profundamente con intención de calmarse, hasta conseguirlo.

La joven lo miró asombrada.

—A veces olvido que eres un mago poderoso —mencionó con obvias intenciones de que él se olvidara de su rabia.

—Eres la primera persona con la que me relaciono que nunca lo tiene en cuenta —le dijo, tratando de controlar su poderío—. Vayamos a casa.

—¿A tu casa? —cuestionó ella.

—Sí —el joven anudó su mano a la de ella posesivamente y emprendió la marcha.

—Tal vez sería mejor si fuésemos a la mía —sugirió.

—Ni hablar, Tomoyo. Hoy nos quedaremos en la mansión, ni loco voy a dejarte en tu departamento sola.

—Podemos ir los dos.

—No, no tengo la certeza de que ese imbécil desconozca tu lugar de residencia, así que mientras yo no ponga una barrera, tú no volverás allí —informó serio—. Y no es un punto negociable, querida.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, apretando el agarre de la mano que él insistía en sujetar—. Mañana cambiaré mi número y mi teléfono —dijo ella al cabo de unos momentos que él no dijo otra cosa.

—Es lo mejor.

Caminaron por varias cuadras, en completo silencio.

Al doblar en una esquina, Eriol chispeó los dedos, haciendo que todo lo que los rodeaba se quedara quieto.

—¡Santa madre de Dios! Todo se ha congelado ¿Por qué nada se mueve? —alcanzó a preguntar la chica.

Eriol la atrajo hacia él y la besó con demandante hambre. La joven lo dejó hacer sin oponer ninguna resistencia. La pasión desbordada que sentía el joven lo llevó a cargarla contra el aparador de la tienda que estaba más cercana, para seguir exigiendo sus besos. Apremiado por tenerla más cerca.

—Eriol —suspiró ella, mientras él comenzaba a desabotonar el primer botón de su blusa, quería oler la fragancia que ella siempre ocultaba en su cuello—. ¿Qué haces? —le consultó rumorosa, él ya besaba su cuello con esmero.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —le respondió a la vez que sus manos trepaban por sus piernas, subiéndole la falda.

—Oh, santo Dios —jadeó—. Estás muy ansioso. Nunca te había visto así de desenfrenado —él gruñó un sonido gutural. Estaba demasiado ocupado, saciando esa cruda pasión, como para llevar la charla con Tomoyo—. Eriol —insistió la joven, tomando finalmente el rostro de él para que le prestara atención—, ¿está todo bien?

El joven detuvo su misión investigadora y se fijó que el atuendo de la muchacha había quedado mucho más sugerente de lo que esperaba. Su camisa prácticamente abierta, asomando el hermoso sujetador de encaje negro. La falda de ella subida hasta los muslos, exponiendo las ligas de sus medias. Eriol tragó grueso, por lo que desvió su mirada hasta su rostro para no seguir perdiendo el control. ¡Grave error! No contaba con que ella luciría con sus labios hinchados, sus ojos vidriosos y su cabello alborotado.

Definitivamente la calma que había logrado reunir, desapareció dejándolo ávido de tenerla.

—Está todo demasiado bien —respondió, con la voz cargada de apetito.

Volvió a besar los labios de Tomoyo con impaciencia, a la vez que sus manos se adentraban en el corpiño de la pelinegra, delineado con medida rudeza la forma exquisita de sus pechos.

La joven permitió que él hiciera cuánto deseara, al parecer, la forma un tanto repentina de los sucesos no impedía que le hicieran disfrutarlos.

—¡No sé por qué estás actuando de esta forma, Eriol! —jadeó de forma extraviada—. Pero tus manos se sienten muy cálidas sobre mi piel.

—Te deseo, Tomoyo. Siento ser un bruto que no puede aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa —intentó explicarle Eriol con esfuerzo.

—¿Crees que después de verte actuar así de apasionado yo podría esperar? No podría.

Fue la luz verde necesaria. Eriol liberó su erección, corrió la fina prenda íntima de Tomoyo y se introdujo profundamente en la chica. Consiguiendo que ambos vibraran.

Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos para él. Lo único que reclamaba su ser era seguir bombeando dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Saber que ella se encontraba en peligro y que estaba asustada, logró despertar esa veta protectora y algo dominante en él. Muy en el fondo sabía que necesitaba sentir a Tomoyo lo más cerca posible porque le horrorizaba que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle.

Eriol la besó con una angustiante necesidad que no podía reprimir, ni ser satisfecha.

—Tomoyo —la llamó en medio de la sofocante sensación de no tener suficiente de ella.

La joven atendió sus palabras, conectando sus miradas.

—Eriol —devolvió su nombre, sus ojos tenían tantos sentimientos bullendo en ellos, que el joven fue afectado de nuevo de aquel sopor que poblaba su pecho cada vez que ella lo miraba de ese modo.

—Te amo —confesó de pronto.

Esa era la única verdad que vivía en su ser ahora.

Un beso por parte de Tomoyo no tardó en llegar, sus ojos lucían más brillantes que nunca.

Los dos siguieron disfrutando de aquel frenesí, de su enloquecedora velocidad. Eriol tenía grabado a fuego el gemido profundo de ella, y la sensación sublime de él al liberarse.

Después de que esa montaña de placer comenzara su declive, se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de los hombros de Tomoyo. Ella mantuvo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Eriol, se quedó con los ojos cerrados, apoyándose en el aparador, respirando aceleradamente. El joven la sostenía desde la espalda esperando que ella mostrara alguna señal de salir de aquel relajamiento.

—Tomoyo —la llamó al cabo de unos segundos.

Ella abrió los ojos y dejó de anudar las caderas de Eriol, el joven se quedó atento de que lograra sostenerse bien antes de soltarla por completo. Ella se quedó mirando al joven, con indescifrable emoción.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ya que ella no decía nada.

—Más que eso —comenzó a decir—. Estoy feliz y emocionada, Eriol.

La respuesta sorprendió al mago, quien realmente se cuestionaba la forma en que se había dado ese encuentro.

—Yo siento mucho que…

Tomoyo depósito uno de sus dedos en su boca para que no siguiera hablando.

—No, no arruines lo mágico que fue esto con una disculpa innecesaria.

—Pero…

—Eriol, lo dijiste —ella lo abrazó y luego se separó para verlo a la cara—. Por fin lo dijiste.

Fue entonces que el mago entendió la razón de que ella pareciese tan contenta y emocionada.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo que te amo, Tomoyo.

—Lo sé, lo he sentido. Pero… es la primera vez que me lo dices.

Eriol sonrió, se acercó a su oído.

—Te amo, Tomoyo. Tal vez tardé demasiado tiempo en expresártelo con palabras, pero este sentimiento escapa de mí en muchas formas.

Ella sonrió agitada.

Luego de que él consiguiera ayudar a la joven a que su vestimenta quedara ordenada y también se ocupara de su propia apariencia, volvió a tronar los dedos y todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

—Me cuesta creer que detuvieras el tiempo sólo para que pudiéramos hacer el amor —rio la chica, quien no dejaba de tener las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inmortal en el rostro. Eriol la llevaba sujeta de la mano.

El mago realmente se sentía avergonzado de su propio comportamiento. Jamás esperó que su temor por que Tomoyo fuese lastimada, aunado con la rabia que sentía y lo bella que ella lucía, fueran a repercutir en las ganas incontrolables de poseerla.

Eriol detuvo la marcha, haciendo que ella se detuviera también y lo mirara a los ojos.

—Esto no debió pasar así, cariño —hizo una pausa—. Tendría que haber sido más íntimo y especial.

—Fue íntimo y especial —apuntó ella—. Y también fue repentino y excitante. Yo lo disfrute y tú también. Deja de culparte.

—Eres una mujer muy extraña, Tomoyo —suspiró en voz alta—. Cualquiera se hubiese sentido mal por ser tomada con ese nivel de descontrol.

—Eriol, no seas bobo —ella acarició el rostro del joven—, hacer el amor contigo es siempre descontrolado, ¿o lo olvidas? Es cierto que en ocasiones es calmado, delicado y puedo vibrar con eso. Quizás no hacemos tanto alboroto, pero mi ser entero se descontrola por saberte mío. Y cuando somos más efusivos también siento exactamente lo mismo. Un completo abandono de mi propio ser para fusionarme contigo.

—¡Vaya! —soltó sorprendido—. Si lo pones así, incluso suena correcto.

—Eso es porque lo es —de pronto comenzó a reírse, Eriol la miró extrañado—. Además, sé que te sentiste tan asustado como yo por las amenazas de Takahiro —siguió riendo, el mago concluyó que tal vez estaba teniendo un colapso mental, nada en esa situación era gracioso—, por eso ni siquiera usaste tus poderes para que nos fuésemos a un lugar privado, sino que sólo se te ocurrió detener el tiempo —concluyó, carcajeándose más efusivamente.

Eriol esperó pacientemente que la chica concluyera su _isla de felicidad_.

—No me parece gracioso en absoluto las amenazas de ese cabrón. No intentes relativizar el tema. Es una situación grave.

Tomoyo terminó súbitamente de reírse.

—A mí tampoco me lo parecen, Eriol, pero no quiero que me quite la felicidad que siento. Tengo mucho temor, un enorme vacío en mi estómago. Sin embargo, no voy a aguantar que me siga afectando al punto de no reírme de lo cotidiano, de no disfrutar de los días que vienen por delante. Si algo malo debe ocurrir, entonces que ocurra, pero voy a pelear con uñas y dientes para proteger la vida que he construido junto a ti, para resguardar mi felicidad.

—No permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, Tomoyo —le prometió—. Voy a protegerte.

—Lo sé.

El mago atrajo a la joven contra su pecho, sellando de esta manera aquel juramento.

Nada iba a separarlos.

Pasaron tres meses en que no tuvieron nuevas noticias de aquel sujeto, por lo que ambos comenzaban a creer que Takahiro no se había atrevido a seguir atosigando a Tomoyo. Y quizás había encontrado otra cosa en la cual gastar su nefasta existencia.

Esa noche la cita con Tomoyo sería especial y se encontraba nervioso. Estaba en sala, oyendo música suave y repasando mentalmente el discurso que tenía preparado para la chica que tenía su vida llena de amor.

—Voy a pedirle a Tomoyo que sea mi compañera de vida —murmuró mientras Adele afinaba el piano del salón, lo que provocó que la nota que probaba la anciana saliera desafinada.

—¿Que tú qué? —le preguntó la ama de llaves sin borrar el impacto de su rostro.

—Quiero vivir con Tomoyo —dijo encogiendo los hombros—. Necesito verla cada mañana, saber que está cerca… no lo sé. El tiempo que paso con ella siempre es muy poco.

Adele soltó una sonrisa.

—Pues buena suerte.

—Gracias —suspiró el joven—. Creí que me darías un sermón gigantesco.

—No, esa chica es lo mejor para ti. Tiene mi completa aprobación.

—Lo sé. Se lo diré hoy en la noche. La llevaré a cenar a un lugar precioso y…

— _For I can't help falling in love with you_ —comenzó a cantar la famosa canción de Elvis, mientras danzaba como una bailarina de ballet. Provocando que el inglés comenzará a reírse.

—Podría despedirte por esta falta de respeto —señaló Eriol intentando ponerse serio.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas —advirtió con desafío.

—Así que eso es lo que quieres…

El timbre resonó por toda la sala, interrumpiendo lo que prometía ser una discusión sin fin.

—Te salvó el timbre, malcriado —dijo Adele, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer volvió con algo de aprehensión en el rostro.

—¿Quién era?

—Un hombre lo está esperando en su despacho.

—No recuerdo que nadie viniera hoy —murmuró intentando recordar alguna cita olvidada.

—Dice que debe hablar con usted sobre la señorita Kaho —mencionó Adele.

Eriol presintió que algo pasaba al ver a la anciana tan intranquila.

—¿De Kaho?

—Asegura que ella se encuentra con vida.

* * *

 **N/A: Bien, aquí estamos con la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

 **¿Por qué cuando todo va demasiado bien, por qué cuando empieza a encajar, tienen que pasar estás cosas?**

 **Porque la vida se ríe de nosotros a carcajadas y también lo hará con los protagonistas.**

 **Tal vez ahora les haga sentido el título del capítulo.**

 **Espero leer teorías sobre qué pasó con Kaho, sobre cómo esto afectará a Eriol y a la misma Tomoyo.**

 **¿Aparecerá Takahiro?**

 **Hay harto desafío para el próximo capítulo, por lo que cualquier cosa que usted pueda aportar será bien recibida.**

 **Les agradezco, como siempre, todo el apoyo que me dan. Hago todo lo que está de mi parte para acotar los tiempos de espera al máximo. Por ahora las musas andan a flor de piel y estoy aprovechando este chute para plasmar todo lo que se aglomera en mi cabeza.**

 **¿Los leo en los reviews?**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Au revoir**

* * *

Siempre quisiera responder los reviews por la molestia que se toman en comentar, lamentablemente no siempre tengo el tiempo para realizarlo, por lo que me disculpo con aquellos que nunca les respondí, trataré de hacerlo de aquí en adelante.

Respondo a los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Sul Ad Astral: Concuerdo que mucho de nuestro sufrimiento es cuestión de actitud, pero también existen pesares que por muy positivos que seamos, nos hieren y como consecuencia, nos cambian. Los protagonistas se sintieron atraídos y construyeron una forma de armar una felicidad. Tomoyo avanzó bastante en esta segunda parte del capítulo, al fin pudo decirle a alguien su calvario, tal cómo lo sugeriste. A mí igual se me hizo gracioso que Spinel repeliera a Tomoyo, se vienen más escenas con esos dos. Saludos.

Nozomi: Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Ahora volví a sorprenderte xD? Respecto a tu pregunta: Sí, hay algo que ocurre con Tomoyo, pero no voy a decírtelo todavía jeje. El crecimiento de la relación de los protagonistas es obvia, más en esta segunda parte. No sé si notaste que la cuestión fue escalando, fue más fácil para Tomoyo admitir sus sentimientos que para el mago, quien es más pragmático que la chica para estas cosas. Pero al final los dos admitieron que se aman y que quieren estar juntos. La pregunta es si ese sentimiento podrá resistir los embates que se vienen en el futuro, ¿tú qué crees?

Arlethe: Gracias.Y gracias, a mi también me agrada la forma en que la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol ha ido de menos a más. Y la actualización fue lo más pronto posible :)

Carmenlr: Gracias por el aprecio a la historia. Ahí te va la actualización, guapa. Cuéntame qué te pareció.

Schammasch: Los amores idealizados son tan hermosos que sabemos que son imposibles e inaplicables en nuestra realidad que tiene tanto de sórdida cada día. Por esto es que cuando te toca estar arriba de la ola, hay que disfrutar, para aferrarse a esos recuerdos cuando vengan los tiempos de caí comentarios son tan poéticos que siempre me dejan pensando, este en particular fue muy lindo de leer, gracias. Tomoyo finalmente se abrió, tuvo que ser así, cuando se sintiera expuesta pero protegida, no encontré una forma más natural en que ese hecho ocurriera. Eso que planeé muchas otras maneras, y ninguna me convenció como esta. Ya construyeron su relación, ya son felices y viene un golpe de realidad. Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, no tuve tiempo hasta hoy.

Cata06: Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, me alegra haber regresado. Desconozco si esta segunda parte te pareció igual de dulce (?)

Guest: Efectivamente, es deprimente, porque hay ocasiones que la vida lo es. Se dieron la oportunidad y han sido felices, pero...

Yektenya: Sí, en verdad era necesario para el alma que tuvieran un poco de felicidad. Efectivamente Tomoyo fue violada, tal vez entre tanto tiempo que me tardo en actualizar pasó por alto, pero ese hecho está explicado en el capítulo 7. Tal vez puedas revisarlo. Spinel no siente agrado por Tomoyo, eso es segura, y a mi lado perverso le agrada jeje. Respecto a que no sientan la presencia de Tomoyo tiene una razón que no puedo revelar, por ahora. Espero que te haya agradado verlos como pareja en este capítulo, quise retratarlos como una que ya se encuentra consolidada, pero...¿podrán seguir así de juntos con los nuevos hechos?

Michelle: Hola, un gusto también. Gracias por tus comentarios. Me imaginé la telaraña y la miel, tengo la imaginación un tanto literal jeje. Claro, actualizo semanal... en semanas que duran mucho más que siete días :( La verdad es que la constancia para publicar es bastante incierta, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo lo antes posible. Tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia, también creo que exagero con tanta descripción y eso puede ser abrumador. Estoy trabajando en otras historias y trato de manejar de mejor forma ese punto, en esta es más complicado porque esa es la esencia que ya le di a la historia, pero sin duda que lo tendré en mente. Agradezco mucho el aporte. Espero que te haya gustado también esta segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Un beso.

Tanya: Gracias por tu comentario, me halagas. Tienes razón, el mal SIEMPRE acecha, el mensaje es claro, hay que vivir al máximo cuando se pueda. Aquí te va la segunda parte, disfrútala, por favor y dime qué piensas de todo. Quiero saberlo todo.


	11. IX Resistencia emocional

**IX "Resistencia emocional"**

Seguro que la felicidad que sentía debía ser un pecado mortal.

Eso pensaba cuando miraba el hermoso vestido, que llevaría esa noche en la cena que tendría con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo: Eriol Hiragizawa, el hombre que le había dado tanto que no creía que todos esos sentimientos fueran capaces de vivir en su interior.

Miró el marco con la _selfie_ que los mostraba a los dos, el cual reposaba en el buró al lado de su cama. Ese artefacto rectangular se robó por completo su atención, en la fotografía ella lucía radiante y él más serio, pero sus expresivos ojos sonreían con solapada diversión. Se rio porque recordó la reticencia de él para tomársela. No le gustaban las fotografías le había dicho.

Y pese a esto, luego de mucho pedirlo, él había aceptado.

—" _Está bien, pero no pienso sonreír. Y sólo será una_ " —advirtió el joven antes de que ella lograra hacerse con la instantánea.

Al tomar la fotografía entre sus manos, la agitación le rellenó de nuevo los pulmones y suspiró completamente embobada.

Tenía casi la certeza de que esa noche sería especial, se encontraba con el ansia hasta el tope de lo soportable, por lo que estaba deseosa que el momento llegara de una vez.

Se recostó soñadoramente en la cama presionando la foto contra su pecho, parecía una adolescente enamorada, se sentía como una. Y seguro lucía como una…claro con algo más de años encima.

Su novio se había comportado más serio de lo común, le había hecho el ofrecimiento con una formalidad innecesaria, dado el tipo de lazo que los unía. Algo iba a ocurrir y su corazón le decía que sería una cosa que la haría sentir más feliz todavía.

« _Sí, seguro que es un pecado, Dios. Y por lo que más quieras déjanos seguir disfrutándolo_ »

Dio una vueltecita por la habitación luciendo el vestido sobrepuesto, imaginando la cara que él pondría cuando la viera.

Luego se recostó nuevamente en la cama y suspiró profundamente, observó el techo, ese mismo que la había cobijado desde su llegada a Inglaterra, ese mismo que había sido testigo de la hermosa travesía que había hecho en brazos de Eriol para sentirse sanada, para sentirse completa, para saberse amada. Sonrió, agradecida de ser capaz de experimentar algo tan grande, indescriptible y sagrado, como lo era el amor que profesaba por el que un día fue el mago más poderoso de todos. Bueno, en realidad era su reencarnación.

No era que el estatus de mago fuera algo que a ella le importase demasiado. Siendo muy honesta con ella misma el que fuera tan poderoso era algo que la tenía sin cuidado. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, lo que más amaba de Eriol era su vulnerabilidad.

Era un hombre que proyectaba fortaleza y confianza a cada momento, parecía como si siempre se hubiese obligado a ser el que se convirtiera en el soporte de los demás. La joven llegó a pensar que vivir de ese modo debió ser agotador.

Pero conforme lo fue conociendo de manera más íntima notó otras cuestiones que la hicieron quererlo mucho más. Es verdad que era fuerte, pero siempre temía de su propio poder. Era un hombre divertido, pero sensible. Un poco bromista, pero preocupado, sabía cuándo detener una broma. Era un hombre muy apasionado, pero con un sentido de la moral inquebrantable. Era un juguetón que después fingía seriedad. Incluso si se enfadaba, sus modos nunca llegaban a ser altaneros.

Tenía un grupo de defectos, pero para ella sólo lo humanizaban, haciéndolo más fascinante.

No pudo, ni intentó reprimir el recuerdo de la primera vez que ella había sucumbido al deseo descarnado que le ocasionaba Eriol. Disfrutaba repasando la duda que tenía tatuada la expresión de Eriol, cuando ella le propuso que estuviesen juntos, aquella primera vez.

Ahora comprendía que aquel primer encuentro fue una amalgama perfecta entre el respeto, el cariño desmedido que se tenían y la pasión que los inundaba. Ahora que ya era más versada en el tema.

Ella se había sentido tan nerviosa que en un principio estuvo tensa, sin saber qué hacer, sin atreverse a moverse ni un ápice, dudosa de arruinar las cosas. Además, temía recordar a Takahiro en ese momento, se hubiese sentido como una traidora si eso hubiese ocurrido.

De manera que poco a poco fue animándose, sintiéndose más relajada decidió tocar a Eriol, imitando un poco al mago, y luego, simplemente siguiendo el manifiesto de sus deseos.

En el momento en que él logró alojarse dentro de ella, sonrió con triunfo. No le dolía, lo disfrutaba, no pensaba en nada que no fuera en las sensaciones que bifurcaban por todo su cuerpo y en la imagen de Eriol. Un hombre tan apasionado e igualmente gentil que la hacía sentir segura.

Nunca pensó que podría ser una participante tan entusiasta. Y adoró equivocarse al respecto. Cuando la caótica entrega concluyó, algo más grande que el orgullo y el alivio la abordó. Había gemido que lo amaba cuando él la estaba poseyendo. Y supo que el sentimiento era, tal vez, más grande que eso.

Que el mago no le regresara la confesión no le molestó, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para comprender sus tiempos, incluso más que él mismo.

Entonces la emotividad jugó su carta, el sentimiento de plenitud la desbordó, conectándola con todas las sensaciones, las evidentes y las reprimidas. Y casi sin notarlo pudo decirle por primera vez a alguien sobre la violación que había sufrido.

Fue tan natural que las palabras y la conversación ocurrió vertiginosamente. Llenándola al final de paz, de verdadera paz.

Los meses se sumaron, la relación con Eriol sólo avanzaba. Era tan feliz.

¿Quién iba a pensar que su intención de ayudar a Eriol se iba a convertir en ese desfogado sentimiento?

Sólo la sombra de su padrastro enlodó por un tiempo su tranquilidad.

La conversación que sostuvo con Takahiro lindaba con lo psicopático. Ese tipo no estaba bien de la cabeza. Seguía insistiendo que ella le pertenecía. Por lo que cuando la amenazó derechamente con que lastimaría a sus seres amados, pensó que Eriol estaba en peligro.

Todavía recordaba la reacción de él. La forma en que le había hecho el amor con completa desesperación, para confesarle allí que la amaba. Era un recuerdo tan bonito que siempre se emocionaba al evocarlo.

Y esa noche, sin dudas, algo igual de especial iba a ocurrir.

El ritual de embellecimiento había comenzado temprano, porque ella quería estar perfecta para Eriol.

El maquillaje estaba completado, nada sobrecargado, excepto sus labios que estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí. Su peinado era sencillo, tan sólo afirmó algunos mechones con horquillas, pero en su mayoría su cabello se encontraba suelto, cosa que había hecho sólo porque conocía el gusto de su novio por verla con el cabello al aire libre.

Ahora se paseaba con el conjunto de ropa interior, se cuestionó si usarlo o no.

—Es un poco atrevido —comentó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

A su cabeza vino la expresión tan sensual que plagaba el rostro de Eriol cuando la deseaba y decidió que quería que él la viera con tanta apetencia, como cuando lo sorprendía con alguna cosa en la intimidad. Su conjunto era igual de rojo que sus labios, el encaje era delicado y sensual. Estaba segura que él iba a estar encantado.

Estaba por ponerse el vestido cuando el sonido de su teléfono móvil la interrumpió. Rebuscó entre todas las prendas que yacían desperdigadas en la cama, hasta que consiguió hacerse con el aparato.

—Eriol, ¿cómo estás? —saludó.

—Tomoyo, cariño —susurró—. Estoy bien, pero me ha surgido una situación. No creo que alcance a pasar por ti. ¿Podemos vernos en el restaurant?

Tomoyo lo notó nervioso, no estaba hablándole de la misma forma de siempre, lo que provocó que una alarma pequeña comenzara a resonar en su cabeza.

—Claro, pero, ¿de qué situación hablas? Te oyes extraño.

La línea permaneció muerta, hasta que lo oyó hablar:

—Tengo una cita con una persona ahora, debo cortar. Te veré esta noche.

El mago cortó de súbito sin siquiera esperar a que ella se despidiera. Encogió los hombros, tal vez, realmente nada pasara y ella estuviera haciendo de una lluvia una tempestad.

La joven tomó un taxi y arribó al lugar de encuentro con cinco minutos de retraso, había tratado de llamar a Eriol para avisarle, pero él no respondió. Esperaba que no se enfadara, pues sabía lo rematadamente puntual que era ese hombre.

Miró el lugar desde la vereda. Una enorme casona presentaba los ventanales grandes, que dejaban ver en el interior un trabajado equilibrio visual. Las mesas estaban destinadas a diferentes grupos, había mesas enormes y otras más íntimas. La decoración del lugar llamaba al romance, la luz tenue, la luz expedida por algunas velas puestas en lugares estratégicos, las flores que resplandecían antes el jugueteó de las llamas.

—Hola, soy Tomoyo Daidouji —saludó al Maître—. Tengo una reservación a nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Claro, acompáñeme.

Tomoyo siguió al hombre hasta la terraza, la cual estaba compuesta de un porche de madera labrada y barnizada en un color cálido. Las pocas mesas circundantes, daban el suficiente espacio para que la cena transcurriera en una cómoda privacidad.

El joven la ubicó en la mesa, recién en ese instante se percató que Eriol tampoco había llegado.

—¿Le traigo algo de beber mientras llega su acompañante? —le sonrió el sujeto amablemente.

—Sólo agua, por favor.

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes que viera la cabellera de Eriol adentrarse apresurado en la terraza del restaurant.

Tomoyo sintió la forma en que su corazón se oprimió al verlo. Vestía un traje de color negro, uno que le quedaba tan bien, que incluso parecía la publicidad de un escaparate de Armani. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, ella nunca lo había visto así. Sus anteojos le daban un aspecto de intelectual que hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Su novio se veía totalmente arrebatador.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo al llegar junto a ella—, no me di cuenta de la hora. Lo lamento de verdad.

Nada más verlo de cerca, Tomoyo supo que algo pasaba. Su semblante era incierto, no era el hombre de siempre. Más bien sí que lo era, tan sólo una cosa estaba mal en su expresión, cuestión que no podía definir bien.

—¿Por qué te demoraste, querido? —le preguntó al notar que él no hacía contacto visual con ella—. ¿Hay algo que esté mal?

Eriol agradeció al camarero que le pasó la carta, fijando toda su atención en ésta.

Tomoyo respiró profundo, contó mentalmente hasta cinco, mientras Eriol terminaba de pedir su cena, ella hizo lo propio señalando de forma aventurada una de las cosas de la larga lista. Lo único que deseaba era que el mesero se retirara.

—¿Eriol?

Al nombrarlo el joven mago se sobresaltó, para recién en ese minuto poner su atención en ella. Sus ojos se notaban tan cansados como preocupados.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo. Sé que estoy actuando muy raro. Tal vez no fue buena idea venir aquí, después de todo —dijo para sí mismo y respiró hondo—. Tenemos que hablar —admitió al final para acribillarla con una mirada derrotada.

Tomoyo comenzó a asustarse mucho al escuchar al joven mago, su corazón empezó a bombear rápido y con ello se regó el más crudo temor por su cuerpo.

En ningún lugar del mundo el "tenemos que hablar" significaban buenas noticias. En ninguno.

—¿Qué…Qué sucede? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Eriol estiró una de sus manos para alcanzar las de Tomoyo y acariciarlas ligeramente. La joven notó como inspiró con profundidad antes de conectar su mirada azulina y complicada en ella.

—Un hombre vino a verme hoy en la tarde, un doctor para ser más específico —comenzó, sin quitar el pesar de su expresión—. Yo… Dios no sé cómo decir esto.

—¿Decir qué, Eriol? ¡Dios! Deja de dar vueltas, me estás asustando. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es eso? —lo miró con preocupación y miedo mezclado a partes iguales.

El negó con su cabeza, pero continuaba viéndose tan asustado. La joven fue testigo de la gran lucha que se intensificaba en los ojos del joven inglés.

—Él, el doctor, me aseguró que Kaho está… viva —concluyó con esfuerzo.

Tomoyo por puro instinto cortó el contacto que mantenía con el joven mago, sobresaltándose tanto que quedó completamente estirada en el respaldo de la silla.

El sentimiento de irrealidad fue avasallante.

De pronto, se vio completamente abstraída de toda esa situación, cómo si su inconsciente quisiera protegerla y tratara de hacerle creer que todo aquello no era más que un mal sueño.

—¿Cómo…? —trató de armar una pregunta coherente sin lograr emitir alguna otra palabra—. ¿La señorita Mizuki viva? —balbuceó impresionada

—Cariño… —Eriol trató de tomar sus manos de nuevo, pero ella lo evitó, presa de la más cruda aprensión.

—¿Estás seguro de que es ella? ¿No hay acaso algún error? —arrojó esas preguntas sin ninguna clase de censura.

El mago bajó su vista.

—Al parecer no hay ninguna clase de error, Tomoyo. Este sujeto trajo pruebas que demuestran que es ella.

Tomoyo fijó su atención en el mantel de la mesa, intentando procesar esa noticia por completo inesperada.

Desde ese punto, un montón de preguntas se apresuraron por tomar su atención:

Si Kaho estaba viva, ¿dónde quedaba ella en esta historia?

Eriol había quedado devastado al saber que Kaho había muerto y después de eso continuó amándola tanto, que cada pieza que tocaba en el piano era para ella, en nombre de su recuerdo. Como una ofrenda al profundo amor que sentía por la pelirroja profesora.

¡Cuánto le había costado salir de ese luto!

¡Cuánto había demorado en darse una oportunidad con ella!

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Y ahora qué?

Tomoyo sabía que si Kaho hubiese estado con vida cuando ella arribó a Inglaterra y se encontró con Eriol, las cosas nunca hubiesen acabado con ella y Eriol amándose. El joven mago nunca la hubiese visto de otra forma, más que como una antigua amiga.

Tomoyo siempre comprendió que el joven nunca dejaría de tener sentimientos por la profesora, pero siendo honesta no era algo que le molestara, porque la mujer en cuestión ya no era parte de este mundo.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar? Tenía tantos sentimientos confusos bullendo en su interior, tanto era el desconcierto por el futuro que se sintió enferma.

Temía tanto seguir escuchándolo y que confirmara su peor miedo. Y del mismo modo estaba tan deseosa de que él terminará de decirle lo que presentía que le rompería el alma.

—Tomoyo, escúchame —solicitó Eriol con preocupación al notar que la muchacha no reaccionaba.

—Vas a terminar conmigo, ¿verdad? —soltó ella atropelladamente.

Tenía que saberlo cuanto antes. Sí él iba a acabar con su relación para ir con la mujer que amaba mucho antes que ella, quería saberlo. Era mejor si él lo decía de una vez, porque el que fuera a cuentagotas era insoportable.

—¡No! —casi gritó el mago, haciendo que ciertos clientes cercanos los miraran con estupor y fastidio—. Te amo, Tomoyo. No quiero terminar contigo —le aseguró, viéndola con tanta verdad, que a Tomoyo le dolió, realmente le dolió verlo así de impotente y sentirse igual de perdida que él—. Esta noticia me tiene muy impactado y temo que no estoy sabiendo llevarla en lo absoluto —por tercera vez trató de tomarla de las manos y ella no pudo negarse, no cuando lo veía tan desorientado—. No sé cómo debo sentirme con esta noticia, querida. Debería sentirme feliz… —confesó en voz baja como si estuviera admitiendo la autoría de un asesinato—. Por favor, comprende que no quiero lastimarte, es lo que más temo, pero siento que es precisamente eso lo que voy a conseguir.

Tomoyo entendió entonces que no podía ser tan egoísta y centrarse únicamente en sus propias inseguridades o en el cerro de penas fantasmales que se convocaban en su interior.

Amaba a Eriol y quería hacer que él dejara de poseer esa expresión tan decadente de su rostro.

—No es así, pero temo tanto perderte… —decidió ser sincera.

Después de todo, ese era el acuerdo más importante que sustentaba toda su relación: La sinceridad.

—Eso no va a pasar, Tomoyo, por favor no pienses eso.

Tomoyo se obligó a conservar un poco de calma, respiró profundo.

—¿Qué te dijo ese doctor? —Era necesario comprender todo para poder actuar en consecuencia.

Eriol no soltó las manos de Tomoyo, es más, comenzó a acariciarlas sin descanso por tanto tiempo que la mujer sentía que él intentaba relajarlos a ambos antes de proseguir. Luego, suspiró muy hondo y con decisión.

—Es psiquiatra —empezó a explicar—. Hace más de dos años Kaho está siendo atendida en el hospital donde él trabaja, en Francia. Las autoridades la llevaron a ese lugar pues ella parecía no ser consciente de nada a su alrededor, la sometieron a una serie de exámenes sin descubrir qué estaba mal con ella, por lo que se le declaró que poseía un trastorno mental no determinado. Ella nunca tuvo avances —masculló con indignación—. No hasta hace poco tiempo, donde pareció recobrarse milagrosamente.

—¿Por qué nadie se comunicó contigo? —preguntó la chica, sin creerse todavía estar viviendo esa situación.

—Ella no tenía ninguna identificación encima, intentaron descubrir su identidad, pero no hubo registros coincidentes. Todo este tiempo permaneció como una NN.

—Ya veo —pensó en voz alta—, y ahora que se ha recuperado entonces pudo decir quién era.

—Nadie le creyó en un comienzo, pero al buscar archivos de noticias antiguas descubrieron que decía la verdad sobre el accidente, fue de ese modo que el doctor vino personalmente a verme. Trajo fotografías de Kaho, incluso algunos vídeos. No hay dudas, se trata de ella.

—¿Y qué va a suceder ahora?

Esa pregunta quedó suspendida entre ellos, forjando una grieta que los dos sabían que estaba generándose en su relación.

Eriol bajó la mirada, quebrado.

—Me mandó un mensaje con el doctor. Ella quiere verme —soltó a quemarropa.

—¿Irás a verla? —ella dejó nacer la pregunta con premura.

El joven asintió levemente.

—Se lo debo, por favor, compréndelo. Ella fue muy importante en mi vida, tengo que verla.

Lo entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía. Era lo correcto, pero ese sentimiento crudo y oscuro que empezaba a emanar de alguna parte indeterminada, nublaba toda la razón a su paso y se apoderada de su ser. La opresión que esto atrajo, la hizo sentir ahogada, herida.

—Debo ir al tocador —mencionó la chica de pronto, ya no pudiendo experimentar tanta congoja, si seguía allí se echaría a llorar y no quería agobiar más a Eriol.

—Tomoyo, por favor…

La joven no se quedó a escuchar más. Huyó como una vil cobarde.

« _¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué?_ », pensó al llegar al baño y reposarse sobre la puerta.

Un espejo enorme, de cielo a suelo, reflejó su silueta. La vanidad no era un pecado común en ella, pero sabía que exteriormente se veía hermosa. Lo paradójico del asunto es que, en su interior, lo que se propagaba no eran más que sentimientos que cualquiera consideraría horribles y mezquinos. Y fue duro aceptar que no se sentía feliz por algo tan milagroso, como la aparición con vida de una persona que se creyó muerta por tanto tiempo.

« _¿Por qué tengo que tener este deseo tan egoísta de que esa mujer que está en Francia no sea realmente ella? ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que esto realmente no sea más que un penoso error?_ »

Pero, ¿y si no? Y si no había error.

Se acercó al lavado y miró desde más cerca su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? —le preguntó a su reflejo.

Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras se miraba hasta el punto de dudar que fuese ella la del espejo.

Otras dos mujeres ingresaron al tocador también, cortando el examen que ella misma se estaba aplicando. La joven limpió discretamente sus ojos, tratando de no arruinar más su maquillaje.

Debía volver con Eriol.

Rellenó su ser de fortaleza, antes de atreverse a regresar a la mesa.

Los platos habían sido llevados y el joven se mantenía completamente quieto frente a la comida. Tomoyo lo miró desde la distancia, llenándose nuevamente de ese dolor en su ser.

Al verla hacer el camino de vuelta, él se levantó para ir en su encuentro, la abrazó tan fuerte, con extrema vehemencia, que ella sintió que las lágrimas de nuevo rellenaban sus ojos.

—No voy a ir —susurró cerca de su piel—. No iré si esto te hace sufrir de esta manera, cariño. Encontraré la forma de resolver este dilema sin tener la necesidad de ir.

La joven se refugió en su pecho, siempre había sentido tanta protección estando allí.

No estaba bien sentir ese alivio, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no era correcto encontrar consuelo en una imposición tan miserable hacia Eriol, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con él.

De verdad lamentaba ser tan egoísta.

Luego de ese abrazo, los dos tenían suficiente de estar en el restaurant. Se fueron de allí sin siquiera haber probado un poco de los alimentos.

Eriol conducía concentrado en el camino, Tomoyo se había sumido en su propio mundo, pero era totalmente consciente de que su novio la miraba a cada momento. El letargo que se había apoderado de ella era extraño, lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana viendo el gran número de edificios, de gente, de vida; pasarse por frente a ella.

« _Nada de esto está bien_ », le gritaba su voz interior.

La mirada de Tomoyo se extendió más allá hasta situarse en las montañas.

—Eriol —musitó, provocando que el joven frenara casi de inmediato.

—Dime.

—¿Podrías llevarme a la colina? —le pidió.

—Dios, Tomoyo —soltó esas dos palabras con un insondable lamento, como si ella le hubiese pedido alguna cosa que lo lastimara hondamente—. ¿Quieres ir a ese lugar?

La chica entendió la notoria oposición de él. Y también sentía que era como retroceder al inicio de su relación, al menos eso pensaría ella si él le pidiera ir al bar para tocar el piano de nuevo. Sin embargo, sus planes distaban mucho de retroceder, más bien iba a intentar todo lo contrario.

—Quiero que me acompañes a ese lugar —señaló mirándolo con dulzura—. Hay una cosa que quiero hacer.

—Muy bien —aceptó, evidenciando un cansancio desproporcionado.

Tiempo después estacionó al pie del cerro y ambos bajaron del vehículo.

Eriol repasó una mirada evaluativa sobre la joven.

—¡Por amor a lo más sagrado! No te lo había dicho, pero, ¡qué hermosa te ves! —caminó los pasos hasta situarse frente a ella, su mirada avasallante la recorrió completamente, quedándose en sus pies. Luego lo vio fijar su atención en el camino y sonreír—. Dudo que puedas subir con esos zapatos.

Tomoyo reparó en los tacones que portaba, eran bellísimos, directamente traídos de una fantasía, pero por completo inadecuados para caminar por superficies tan irregulares como las que exponía el camino. Pensaba quitárselos y emprender el rumbo, sin embargo, los fuertes brazos de Eriol la tomaron sin previo aviso.

—Tomaremos un atajo —confidenció.

Tomoyo lo escuchó decir unas palabras que ella no comprendió. Los rodeó un brillo enceguecedor, que la obligó a cubrir sus ojos, en segundos estaban en la cima. Delicadamente él la dejó en el suelo y ella observó el lugar, deambulando un poco.

Cada pequeña cosa que le gustaba del lugar seguía estando allí. Estaba prácticamente igual que la última vez que había ido. Como un eterno recordatorio que algunas cosas prevalecían, mientras otras cambiaban sin que hubiese forma de detenerlas.

—Las vistas siguen siendo preciosas —dijo Eriol, sacándola de sus propios pensamientos, lo encaró para verle. Él no contemplaba la luminosidad de la ciudad en la noche, no, Eriol la apreciaba a ella.

La joven caminó en su dirección, se frenó delante de él. Miró su rostro que le devolvía una expresión entre confusa y temerosa, y al mismo tiempo, cariñosa y comprensiva. El conglomerado de emociones que se reflejaban en su hermoso rostro era tan vasto y, a veces, inconciliable, que Tomoyo pensó que ni un millón de poesías alcanzarían para hacerle justicia a su belleza forastera.

Cerró los ojos un momento para recrear su imagen en sus recuerdos, si tenía suerte sus memorias sí guardarían ese infinito primoroso con fidelidad. Casi inmediatamente, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, disfrutando como cada centímetro era acariciado por sus dedos; silenciosamente se apretó contra él, desencadenado que Eriol la sostuviera abrazándola.

Él la amaba, ella lo sabía.

Ella lo amaba, él también lo sabía.

Tomoyo subió su rostro y se apoderó de su boca de un movimiento tan rápido, que los fotones de luz se supieron perdedores. Tomoyo lo besó imaginando que nunca más podría hacerlo. La mezcla de sus lenguas era delicada, prácticamente como si deificaran esa unión con la mayor lentitud que eran capaces de aguantar. Entregando todo casi sin moverse, permaneciendo en una quietud que por su hermosura era prácticamente prohibida.

De forma natural esa entrega concluyó, dejando reminiscencias en los labios de la muchacha, en todo su cuerpo y también en la completitud de su ser.

« _Te amo, querido_ », pensó, pero no se lo dijo.

—Quiero darte un regalo —Tomoyo se quitó los zapatos dejándolos olvidados como si no le importaran nada.

—¿Un regalo? —el mago se veía tan aturdido que ella rozó sus labios con sus dedos.

—Sí —se alejó un poco de él—. Lo único que te pediré es que no me interrumpas hasta que no haya acabado, necesito reunir fuerza para esto.

—Tomoyo, no estoy entendiendo nada…

—Ya lo harás, mantente aquí.

Tomoyo se acercó hacia las piedras que siempre la habían soportado en sus anteriores visitas, volvió su vista hacia su novio. Inspiró llenándose del aroma de la noche, de sus secretos. Retornó la vista hacia la ciudad que brillaba, pero no era más bella que las estrellas que reflejaba el cielo.

Finas brisas vinieron a ella, la saludaron envolviéndose a su alrededor y luego continuaron su camino; provocando que las ondas de su cabello danzaran en un baile exótico.

Empezó a tararear una melodía liviana y tranquila.

Llevaba años sin siquiera cantar una canción para otra persona, pero era el momento de regalarle a ese hombre algo que hablara y contara por sí solo cuánto lo amaba. Quería que él supiese que ella iba a hacer lo correcto, aunque doliera. No quería una relación basada en el egoísmo. Quería creer que el amor que se profesaban iba a encontrar la forma de sobrevivir y fortalecerse de esa prueba. Y para esto necesitaba fuerzas, le regalaría a Eriol un recuerdo que esperaba que los acompañara para siempre, para luego liberarlo y darle todo el apoyo que el merecía.

Terminó de canturrear el inicio de la canción, apretó fuerte sus puños y luego se relajó, sonrió antes de que la primera palabra abandonara su boca.

« _Que mi mensaje llegue hasta tu corazón, mi muy amado Eriol_ », pensó antes de vocalizar la primera estrofa.

 _You were always there to hold my hand_ (Siempre estuviste allí para tomar mi mano)

 _When times were hard to understand_ (Cuando los tiempos eran difíciles de entender)  
 _But now the tides of time have turned_ (Pero ahora las mareas del tiempo han cambiado)  
 _They keep changing_ (Siguen cambiando)

Tomoyo miró el cielo, los astros brillaban como en respuesta a este tributo. No se atrevió a mirar a Eriol, temía perder la concentración, le atemorizaba ponerse a llorar y que no pudiese modular ninguna frase más.

 _Seasons range, but you remained the same_ (Las estaciones varían, pero tú seguiste igual)  
 _A steady heart, a sun to rain_ (Un corazón firme, un sol para la lluvia)  
 _You'll be the light that's shining bright_ (Serás la luz que esté brillando radiante)  
 _High above me_ (Desde arriba)

Cada verso, cada vocalización conjuraban el recuerdo de Eriol. Admiraba su amable preocupación, su sentido del deber. La forma en que siempre procuraba ser un apoyo incondicional para ella. Eriol significaba tanto para Tomoyo, mucho más que una luz brillante.

 _Freezing winds were stayed by warming words_ (Los vientos helados fueron calmados por palabras tibias)  
 _To touch your healing to the hurt_ (Tocas y curas a los que sufren)  
 _I'll treasure every lesson learned_ (Guardaré como un tesoro cada lección aprendida)  
 _To the embers_ (Hasta el fin)

Su mente repasó cada vivencia traumática y cómo ya no dolía, porque de cada una nacía una palabra, una caricia o una preocupación de él. Eriol le devolvió tanto las ganas de vivir y de descubrir que llevaría por siempre su recuerdo cómo lo más valioso que tuvo en la vida.

 _Seeds of eulogy to sow along with_ dreams (Semillas de alabanza para sembrar con sueños)  
 _Fill the needs that can leave us grieving alone_ (Para colmar las necesidades que puedan dejarnos solos lamentándonos)

 _Frail is our beauty in the end_ (Endeble es nuestra belleza al final)  
 _But all we count is sentiment_ (Pero todo lo que tenemos en cuenta es el sentimiento)  
 _A memory stays to guide the way_ (Un recuerdo se queda para mostrarnos el camino)  
 _and whisper_ (y susurrarnos)

Al cantar la última frase, sintió el viento susurrarle de verdad, proveerla de gran poder, de colmada resolución. La indescriptible emoción hizo que por breves segundos su canto quedara truncado, casi temeroso de nacer, porque el mensaje era demasiado triste para ser soportado. Y mucho más para ser cantado.

 _Don't lose sight, don't deny_ (No pierdan de vista, no nieguen que)

 _We are leaves meant to fall_ (Somos hojas destinadas a caer)

Ya no se resistiría. No iba a volver a huir de su destino. Eriol tenía que ver a Kaho y decidir. Ella no iba a impedirle que encontrara su propia paz, aunque esto la excluyera de su futuro. Se llenó de valor y volteó para enfrentar a su único espectador.

Eriol permanecía inmóvil, no se perdía detalle de ella. La canción llegó al clímax, la exigencia vocal fue sorteada casi sin imperfecciones, su propia desesperación condimentaba la interpretación de forma idílica.

 _A symphony resounding in our minds_ (Una sinfonía resonando en nuestras mentes)

 _Guides us through what we knew would come all along_ (Que nos guía a través de lo que sabíamos que vendría)

 _Sometimes I feel I don't have the_ _words_ (A veces siento que no tengo las palabras)  
 _Sometimes I feel I'm not being heard_ (A veces siento que no me escuchan)

 _And then I fear I'm feeling nothing more_ (Y entonces temo no estar sintiendo nada más)

 _Sometimes I feel I don't want this_ _change_ (A veces siento que no quiero este cambio)

 _I think we all have to rearrange_ (Pienso que todos tenemos que reacomodarnos)  
 _And now I feel there's no one losing more_ (Y ahora siento que no hay nadie que esté perdiendo más)

El onírico momento fue roto, cuando ella observó a Eriol, su corazón parecía querer escapar por toda la emoción. El horror que reflejó el rostro del mago fue imprevisto, también su lamento.

—No, por favor —el joven caminó los insignificantes metros que los separaban y la arrancó de las rocas que hacían las veces de escenario—. Ya soñé algo parecido a esto antes y me niego —gritó con descontrol—. Me niego a que termine de la misma forma.

Eriol atrapó sus manos y la abrazó, buscando besarla un instante después.

—Eriol, mi amor —musitó ella, separándose de él—. Te pedí que no me interrumpieras —le dijo colmando cada palabra de ternura, verlo así era preocupante.

—Soñé esto antes —él la abrazó con fuerzas—. Tú, la colina, la ropa era la misma, tu canción, yo la recordaba en otro idioma, pero después de eso tú… tú…

—¿Yo? —lo animó Tomoyo.

—Tú me mirabas con profundo dolor y saltabas, todo es tan semejante a ese sueño que no voy a soltarte, Tomoyo.

A la joven se le encogió el alma. Él parecía estar tan intranquilo y temeroso que tiraba una fibra que la conectaba con su lado más débil de todos.

—Tranquilo, eso sólo era un sueño —ella le acarició donde sus manos alcanzaron.

—No me importa —insistió él—. Voy a seguir abrazándote hasta que abandonemos este lugar.

Tomoyo sonrió, ¿acaso pretendía que ese fuera un castigo?

La chica lo abrazó también y disfrutó tanto como pudo cada segundo.

—Cantas precioso —dijo él de improviso—. Fue un regalo tan único. Dudo que alguna vez alguien pueda emocionarme tanto como tú.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza, empuñó en sus manos parte de su traje en la espalda.

—Debes ir a ver a Kaho, Eriol —tartamudeó, su voz era palpablemente insegura.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó él con sorpresa.

—No quiero que dejes de hacer lo que crees correcto por miedo a lastimarme —dijo la chica, ante aquel tono incrédulo—. No voy a mentirte y decirte que es una situación que me tiene tranquila, porque no es cierto, amado mío. Tengo un miedo un tanto infantil de que todo lo que tenemos se derrumbe, pero… —la seguridad se diluyó, era más difícil decirlo de lo que creía—, pero no puedo obligarte a no verla. Debes ir.

—Querida —dijo cerca de su oído, generando que a ella la recorriera un escalofrío, Eriol notó esto y se quitó la chaqueta para dejársela a Tomoyo sobre los hombros, para inmediatamente volverla a abrazar. Al parecer, su amenaza que no la soltaría era una muy seria—, esto es una situación que me hace sentir por completo vulnerable. Tampoco sé si estoy listo para ir y entrevistarme con ella —le mencionó, Tomoyo supo que era una confesión que le costaba siquiera pensar, tanto más vocalizar.

—¿También temes que nuestro noviazgo pueda resentirse?

—Lo hago, pero también hay otras razones.

Tomoyo sintió como él descansaba su frente en su hombro y suspiraba lentamente.

—¿Cuáles?

—Tengo la sensación de que algo muy extraño nos está envolviendo, querida. Pero no tengo ninguna prueba.

—¿No crees que eso te da mayores motivos para que la veas?

—Tal vez.

El silencio era roto únicamente por el zumbido de un grillo que parecía cambiar de ubicación a cada segundo, quizás eran más de un grillo.

Tomoyo decidió hablar y dar un salto de fe.

—Desde el momento en que me dijiste lo de la aparición de la profesora Mizuki, he centrado toda la atención en mis propios miedos, Eriol —admitió con algo de vergüenza—, pero no es hasta ahora que comprendo que tus temores deben ser mucho más complejos que los míos, debido a tu posición.

El joven se separó un poco de la chica para mirarla con interés, la observaba con tanta atención como si Tomoyo estuviese a punto de revelar los secretos más escondidos de la vida.

—Me refiero a que sientes que hagas lo que hagas vas a tener que lastimar a alguien, ¿o no es así?

Eriol le sonrió, no era una sonrisa feliz, para nada. Era una sonrisa de aceptación.

—Me gustaría no tener que herir a nadie, pero la vida no funciona así. No todos pueden ser felices siempre —su voz sonaba más sabia que nunca—. Sea lo que sea que ocurra, voy a dañar a alguien que no lo merece y eso arruinara un poco mi alma, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le abrazó más cerca.

—No te preocupes, Eriol, las personas que te amamos vamos a entenderlo.

—Te amo, Tomoyo. Soy muy feliz a tu lado. Necesito que nunca dudes de eso.

—Yo también, querido, siento lo mismo. Te prometo que no voy a dudar —los dos continuaban abrazados—. Como de bonitas están las estrellas, hubiese deseado tener una manta sobre la cual recostarnos y verlas —musitó luego de un rato, cambiando de tema totalmente a propósito.

Ya estaba cansada de hacerle tanto caso a sus miedos. Estaba con Eriol en ese momento, por lo que iba a disfrutarlo todo lo que le fuera posible.

—Una manta como esta —Eriol le mostró, con una sonrisa, una tela cuadrillé que permanecía doblada pulcramente.

—¡Tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas! ¡Tu magia se va a gastar! —bromeó ella, sonriéndole.

La carcajada sincera de él la llenó de júbilo.

—Gastaría toda mi magia por hacerte feliz —le devolvió las palabras de manera galante.

Tomoyo se quedó un poco embobada contemplándolo. El no esperó mucho más y la acercó para besarla.

« _Oh, sí, voy a aprovechar todo lo que pueda nuestro amor_ »

En pocos minutos los dos permanecían acostados, observando el cielo. Sus manos se mantenían unidas.

Tomoyo no dejaba de señalar las estrellas, asegurando que había encontrado diversas constelaciones, de variadas formas, cuando realmente sólo veía esa hermosa aleatoriedad. Eriol se mantuvo callado, casi todo el tiempo y tan sólo contestaba que sí veía las cosas que Tomoyo inventaba, ambos sabían que mentían, pero no importaba.

Al pasar una cantidad incierta de tiempo, Tomoyo imitó el comportamiento de Eriol y también guardó silencio. Lo conocía lo suficiente para leer el ambiente, él quería estar tranquilo. Sin notarlo apretó con más fuerza su mano.

—Esta noche iba a ser muy distinta, ¿sabes? —murmuró el joven mago—. Nunca imaginé que íbamos a terminar aquí.

—Yo tampoco —admitió ella con seriedad—. Creo que es la excursión con la ropa más elegante que he hecho alguna vez.

—Tu vestido es bellísimo —Eriol se oía más relajado lo que consiguió animar a Tomoyo.

—Tu traje es… guau… la fantasía de cualquiera—admitió ella, evocando su imagen masculina—. Y ni decir tu peinado. Seguro que, si te pasearas así por alguna fiesta, todas las solteras intentarían ligarte.

—¿Tú lo intentarías? —indagó él, ya sonaba más divertido.

—Por supuesto que no —se hizo la ofendida.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro, yo tengo novio, señor —ahogó una risa, que no logró ocultar muy bien—. Soy una mujer fiel.

Eriol hizo un sonido raro en el pecho y se lanzó sobre ella.

—¿Así que una mujer fiel, eh? —le preguntó con diversión.

—Completamente —susurró.

—Veré si puedo persuadirla —dijo con voz ronca, a la vez que se incorporaba y le plantaba un beso demandante, que ella por supuesto respondió.

Los actos comenzaron a caldear el ambiente.

Desde algún punto entre que Eriol acarició sus pechos, mientras besaba su cuello y cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas, Tomoyo simplemente dejó de pensar en pretextos para detenerlo, que siendo muy sincera era una lista vacía de objeciones.

—Tomoyo —gruñó extraviado, recorriendo sus manos por su cuerpo sin ninguna clase de control—. ¿Cómo se saca este vestido? —volvió a rezongar con una mezcla de enfado y premura.

Tomoyo dejo nacer una carcajada sensual.

—¿Por qué debería darte esa información? —le preguntó con coquetería.

—¡Diablos! —lo vio tensar su semblante—. ¡Sabes que voy a quitártelo de todos modos! —le recordó fundiendo de nuevo sus labios con ella—. Necesito verte y sentirte, cariño.

—Es un cierre invisible que está por el costado —le señaló, apuntando el lugar.

—Muy bien.

La joven sin siquiera darse cuenta fue despojada del vestido quedando únicamente en ropa interior, la forma incendiada en que Eriol repasó su apariencia le dijo que ese conjunto tenía su completa aprobación.

El encuentro de ellos fue tan intenso que Tomoyo no sabría a decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron entregándose el uno al otro. Tan sólo se detuvieron cuando el alba se avecinaba.

—Estamos locos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella, quien descansaba sobre su pecho, medio tapada por la chaqueta de Eriol.

—Completamente dementes —aseveró él—. Compraste ese conjunto de ropa interior para seducirme —afirmó risueño—. Una vez que lo vi en ti, fue imposible seguir diciéndome por qué era mala idea hacer el amor aquí.

—¿Y te arrepientes? —le consultó ella con cierto escepticismo.

—Claro que no —Eriol entrelazó una de sus manos, besándola con ternura—. Nunca me he arrepentido de ninguna locura que he hecho contigo.

Al cabo de ocho días, Tomoyo estaba en la mansión de Eriol. Miraba como él estaba en el teléfono, ultimando los detalles de su viaje.

Habían sido días en que no se habían separado para nada.

Tomoyo no tuvo problemas en ceder a la petición de él de quedarse en su casa cuando él estuviera de viaje, se lo había pedido el mismo día que amanecieron en la cima de la colina. Ella pidió permiso en la universidad para ausentarse unos cuantos días.

Quería estar disponible para lo que Eriol pudiese necesitar.

En el día se lo pasaron organizando todo: los pasajes, la estadía, el equipaje. En las noches, se la pasaron haciendo desenfrenadamente el amor. Tal parecía que ninguno quería admitir que separarse, aunque sólo fueron unos días les asustaba, por eso aquella pasión desbordada, por ello esa hambre insaciable.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —se decidió a preguntar, al parecer lo tenían esperando una respuesta sobre el alquiler del vehículo que utilizaría en Francia.

—En seis horas —le dijo tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

—Ya veo —trató de sonar contenta, pero ese hombre no se creía cualquier sonrisa de ella.

—Ven aquí —le pidió, Tomoyo se dirigió hasta él, quien la beso suavemente en la cabeza—. Ruby y Spinel te cuidarán.

—Pero eso no es necesario… —Eriol le hizo una seña, era obvio que ya le respondían del otro lado de la línea.

Una vez que cortó, volvió su atención a Tomoyo.

—No estaré aquí para protegerte en caso de que algo ocurriera, por eso les pedí que no se separaran de ti, si es que decides salir en mi ausencia.

—Pero, Eriol…

—Por favor, Tomoyo. Hazlo por mí, yo no voy a estar tranquilo de otra manera.

—Está bien —aceptó la chica.

La primera noche que Tomoyo pasó sin Eriol no pudo dormir. Lo había intentado, pero simplemente no podía. Había dado vueltas y vueltas sobre las sabanas sin conseguir adormecerse.

Eriol ya había arribado a Francia, después de todo, era un vuelo de poca duración, un poco más de una hora. La había llamado en cuánto se bajó del avión, prometiendo volver a hacerlo al día siguiente, antes de ver a Kaho.

Tenía una cita programada con la profesora para el mediodía, quien todavía se encontraba internada en el hospital psiquiátrico, en observación. Eriol le había contado que el doctor que vino a verlo recomendaba, que la reunión fuera en las dependencias del establecimiento de salud, porque todavía no era seguro que ella estuviese del todo bien.

Así que ahora observaba el techo sin saber qué cosa hacer para dormir, decidida se levantó y deambuló por la enorme casa.

No quería comer, no podía dormir.

—¿Qué tal si leo algo? —murmuró en voz baja.

Con ganas renovadas dirigió sus pasos al despacho de Eriol, seguro que allí encontraría alguna cosa con la cual pasar el rato. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y camino dos pasos en la penumbra, dando algunos manotazos hacia la pared con intenciones de encontrar el interruptor, hasta que lo logró y la estancia se vio completamente iluminada.

Tres de las cuatro paredes estaban atestadas de libros, de tantas formas y tamaños que no había mucha armonía en su organización.

—Veamos, veamos —dijo, repasando sus manos sobre los lomos de alguno de ellos.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Tomoyo soltó un grito, antes que comprendiera que se trataba de Spinel.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —la chica se llevó la mano al pecho en un intento de contener sus latidos cardiacos—. Me has asustado —conectó la mirada con su interlocutor, obteniendo a cambio una expresión de desdén que cualquier persona, por muy distraída que fuera, notaría.

—Este lugar tiene libros muy valiosos —señaló con pomposidad—. No debería alguien como usted venir a este lugar.

—¿Alguien como yo? —repitió sin comprender.

—Alguien sin magia —explicó con una seriedad de hierro.

Tomoyo acuarteló esa sensación de sentirse menospreciada, y escondió ese sentimiento de su semblante.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que cruzas más de cinco palabras conmigo —señaló Tomoyo—. Sé que no te caigo bien, pero nunca he comprendido el porqué.

—No se me permite tener alguna animosidad hacia usted —explicó la creación mágica—. El amo dijo que debía ser educado con la señorita, pero no habló nada sobre que me comportara con simpatía.

—No me gustaría que fingieras cordialidad sino la sientes, creo que eso sería peor, Spinel. A mí me lo único que me gustaría saber es la razón de que no me soportes.

—Prefiero reservármela —respondió enseguida, mirándola con inexpugnable formalismo.

—Está bien —se rindió Tomoyo—. Habrá un libro que pueda leer, no puedo dormir y creí que si leía podría conseguirlo.

—Los que están por allí —indicó a la izquierda—, en el cuarto compartimento, son libros que podría leer sin problemas.

—Oh, ya veo. Gracias, Spinel. Eres muy amable —Tomoyo le sonrió y fue en búsqueda de alguno que lograra gustarle—. Uh, me llevaré este —escogió uno del montón.

Notó la forma en que Spinel trató de fingir desinterés, pero observaba de soslayo qué libro había escogido Tomoyo.

—Utopía, de Tomás Moro —leyó en voz alta con toda intención—. ¿Es bueno? —le preguntó ella quién ya había leído ese libro varias veces.

Los ojos del guardián brillaron.

—La felicidad en ningún lugar —murmuró sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, luego hizo un ademán para poderse recto y se aclaró la garganta—. Es una lectura interesante —mencionó volviendo a su tono un tanto despectivo.

La joven ocultó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Spinel, Voy a disfrutarlo mucho —le dijo, retirándose del lugar.

Se mantuvo sonriente hasta arribar a la terraza que daba al jardín, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor iluminando las flores y los arbustos que Nakuru cuidaba con tanto esmero. La vista era preciosa, un poco melancólica, quizás. El silencio un aliado indestructible, el cielo un amigo antiguo.

Estaba contenta de haber descubierto el punto débil del pequeño guardián de Eriol, se sintió confiada de que podría llegar a él, siempre y cuando hablaran sobre libros.

La lectura si bien la distraía, no logró hacer que ella fuera a la cama y despejara su mente de Eriol. Por lo que se amaneció con el libro entre sus manos, leyendo y leyendo, hasta que ya muy entrada la madrugada se durmió sosteniendo el texto en su regazo, acomodada en el sofá de la terraza.

—Tomoyo —una voz lejana y amigable se difuminó por su entendimiento—. Tomoyo, despierta.

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy —respondió un poco desorientada.

Se fijó que Nakuru la miraba con una sonrisa.

—El amo está en el teléfono —le dijo mientras le pasaba el aparato a la chica quien despabiló por completo.

—Gracias —la guardiana se retiró con discreción y ella contestó recién en ese momento—. Hola, Eriol.

—Tomoyo —la voz de él la hizo estremecer—. Tuve que llamar al teléfono de la casa, tu móvil sonaba hasta enviarme al buzón.

—Oh, sí, es que se me quedó en la habitación.

Tomoyo rápidamente le explicó toda la situación.

—Con que tampoco pudiste dormir bien —musitó él de forma extraviada—. Para mí también fue una noche muy larga. Extrañaba tener conmigo a alguien que se robara todas mis cobijas, ¿sabes?

El pecho de Tomoyo se oprimió, no supo por qué aquella frase que intentaba ser bromista le causó esa sensación de vulnerabilidad tan descomedida.

—También te extrañé —le dijo desproveyendo su voz de cualquier veta de flaqueza—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poco —admitió, pero Tomoyo sabía que posiblemente se estuviera muriendo de nervios.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero, gracias. Tengo que irme, preciosa. Te llamaré en cuánto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro… —suspiró— Espera, Eriol.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Tomoyo escuchó como una exhalación inundó la línea.

—Yo también, querida. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada malo. Llámame en cuanto te sea posible.

—Lo haré. Adiós, nena.

Luego de esa llamada no había tenido nuevas noticias de Eriol.

El primer día creyó que tal vez se debía a que la reunión con la profesora Mizuki había sido más larga de lo previsto, pero ya habían pasado tres largos días en que él no se había comunicado. Tampoco había respondido la cantidad insensata de mensajes que ella misma le había enviado.

Trataba de mantenerse positiva, intentaba explicar las razones que tendría Eriol para no comunicarse. Eran tantas las teorías que algunas de ellas resultaban bastante inverosímiles. Y pese a esto no perdía la fuerza.

« _Todo tiene una explicación_ », se repetía incesantemente. « _Sólo espero que no te haya ocurrido nada malo, mi amor_ »

Al cuarto día y sin haber dormido ni un minuto. Se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba llenar el jarro con agua, aquel que siempre Adele ponía en su habitación por si se le antojaba algo de beber durante la noche. Necesitaba tomar algunas aspirinas que le quitaran ese dolor de cabeza que parecía no querer abandonarla.

Estaba por entrar a la cocina, cuando escuchó las voces de los guardianes y de Adele. Como una completa indiscreta se quedó quieta escuchando:

—¿Por qué ese maldito niñato no ha llamado? —la voz furiosa de Adele era tan evidente que a Tomoyo se le erizó la piel.

—Tal vez no ha tenido la posibilidad —dijo Nakuru, quien sonaba bastante conciliadora.

—Es sólo una mentada llamada, ¿le cuesta mucho llamar y decir que está bien? No queremos que nos dé el horóscopo o nos lea la suerte. Sólo necesitamos dos palabras: "Estoy bien, Adele".

—Esas son tres palabras —hizo notar Nakuru.

—Da lo mismo, la idea se comprende, ¿no? —refunfuñó la anciana.

—Tal vez no quiere llamar —la intervención de Spinel dejó a las dos mujeres calladas.

Y a Tomoyo sobresaltándose en la entrada.

—¿Por qué no querría? —quiso saber Nakuru—. Seguro que entiende lo preocupada que Tomoyo está y también la inquietud que nos genera a nosotros, no creo que sea algo premeditado.

—RubyMoon, tú eres testigo de la forma en que el amo estaba completamente enamorado de la señorita Kaho. Un amor que fue truncado por un accidente. ¿No crees que tal vez al verla ese sentimiento renació? A mí me parecería lo más lógico. Además, es lo correcto, ambos son personas poderosas, están destinados a permanecer juntos. La señorita Daidouji es sólo una intrusa.

Tomoyo notó claramente como aflojó el agarre que mantenía con el jarrón de vidrio, sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo, observó estupefacta como éste se estrellaba con el suelo y se rompía en millares de trozos.

Con la vista nublada intentó recoger los pedazos más grandes, sus movimientos no eran pensados, tan sólo de forma automática intentaba recogerlos, componerlos, sabiendo que nunca podría repararlos.

—Niña, deja eso —la voz de Adele llegó de algún lugar lejano—. Vas a terminar cortándote.

—Yo, yo, yo lo siento, lo siento —trataba de explicar con la voz hecha jirones—. Lo quebré, lo lamento —su vista permanecía en el suelo, no quería que Adele o los guardianes la vieran así.

—Está bien, es sólo un jarro para el agua —trató de aliviarla RubyMoon, poniendo un mano en su espalda.

Esa muestra de apoyo consiguió romper la barrera que ponía para no llorar, las palabras de Spinel resonaban en su cabeza con frescura. Nadie soporta tanta verdad.

—No, no es sólo un jarro —susurró, poniéndose de pie al fin—. Lo siento, iré a la habitación.

A Tomoyo le pareció una distancia enorme antes de poder atravesar la puerta de la habitación que tantas veces compartió con Eriol.

—¡Oh, Dios! —ahogó un gemido, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran copiosamente de sus ojos.

Se mantuvo apoyándose en la puerta y llorando en un silencioso descontrol.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Niña, ¿estás bien? —Adele habló desde afuera, su voz que casi siempre era tirante y malhumorada, esta vez sonaba amable y maternal—. Abre la puerta, te hará bien hablar un poco con esta vieja sabia.

Entre las lágrimas Tomoyo atisbó una sonrisa.

—No funciona así para mí, Miss Adele, pero le agradezco su preocupación —habló ella, su voz sonaba tan pastosa que se aclaró la garganta—. Tan sólo necesito estar sola.

Escuchó una palabrota de la anciana mujer y luego una clara amenaza dirigida a Spinel y otra a las partes nobles de Eriol.

—Está bien, niña. Se hará cómo tú quieres —aceptó, luego de todas esas maldiciones—. Estaré cerca por si cambias de opinión.

Tomoyo tomó su móvil una vez más. Y llamó de nuevo a la recepción del hotel. De nuevo la misma respuesta. "El señor no está, ¿quiere dejar un mensaje?". Tomoyo frunció la boca y le dijo a la recepcionista que esa vez no era necesario.

Se mantuvo sentada, apoyándose en la puerta por más de una hora. Ya la pena había emprendido su retirada, ahora quedaba el sentimiento de inseguridad mezclado con enojo, una combinación que siempre hace reaccionar precipitadamente a las personas.

—Ya no tengo nada más que hacer en esta casa —admitió—. Tengo que marcharme.

Mucho después caminaba lentamente hacia su departamento, de su hombro colgaba una bolsa con sus principales pertenencias. Dejó prácticamente toda la ropa que había llevado en las gavetas de esa linda habitación, que por algunos meses sintió como de ella, aunque le perteneciera a Eriol. Lo único que había llevado consigo eran sus documentos, su teléfono y una chamarra de Eriol que ella había decidido que ahora era de su propiedad. Ah, también el libro de Tomás Moro, que también sería de ella de ahí en adelante.

Estaba bastante oscuro cuando cruzó el umbral del edificio.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —mencionó riéndose sin gracia.

Llegó a su departamento que estaba en penumbras, silencioso y desolado. Dejó su bolso al lado de la puerta, lanzándolo sin ninguna clase de cuidado, luego abrió el refrigerador, necesitaba beber algo fresco, ese dolor en su cabeza seguía atormentándola.

—Espero que mañana recién noten que me fui. No estoy de humor para lidiar con nada más hoy.

En la misma oscuridad, se recostó en el sofá y esperó que el sueño la venciera. El problema principal parecía recaer en que su cuerpo podía soportar más de veinticuatro horas sin conciliar el sueño, porque no había atisbos de bostezos siquiera.

Se mantuvo en esa postura por minutos u horas, no estaba del todo segura.

No deseaba seguir sintiéndose triste, ya no quería llorar más. No había encontrado la forma de soportar la espera para que Eriol llamara, antes de las palabras de Spinel esos pensamientos estaban dentro de ella, pero creyó que tal vez era su inseguridad creándolos. Se revitalizaba al recordar todos los momentos que vivió con su novio, no obstante, las vacilaciones eran cada vez más frecuentes. Su esperanza se debilitaba, hasta tal punto que al escuchar a Spinel algo dentro de ella se rompió.

« _Me duele_ », se tocó el pecho. « _¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?_ »

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta. Decidió fingir que no se encontraba allí, por lo que no reaccionó. Quienquiera que fuera tendría que largarse por donde vino. Los golpes fueron insistentes y en conjunto con su dolor de cabeza, sabía que si no se detenían iba a enloquecer.

Irritada, caminó los pocos pasos y abrió la puerta de sopetón.

—¡Por mucho que me insistan no voy a regresar! —gritó con rabia y dolor.

—Por supuesto que no vas a regresar. Nunca más.

Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta sin ser capaz de gritar siquiera. La tormenta de dolor que atrajo la mirada de la persona que estaba frente a ella, la estaba asfixiando.

Ella retrocedió temerosa, un paso o dos. Cuestión que aprovechó el sujeto para agarrarla con fuerza y adentrarla por completo en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

—¿No vas a saludarme, Tomoyo? —la sonrisa maligna de Takahiro se expandió por toda su cara—. ¿Ni siquiera un abrazo para el hombre de tu vida?

Tomoyo finalmente logró reaccionar y se zafó del agarré que cernía él sobre su brazo, alejándose todo lo posible de Takahiro.

—No eres el hombre de mi vida —aclaró respirando agitadamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tienes que irte!

—¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a llevarte conmigo, Tomoyo. Ya me cansé de participar en este jueguito de las huidas —dijo tranquilo, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¡Aléjate! —exigió, mirando a su alrededor para buscar algo con lo que defenderse, lo único que consiguió fue un adorno de porcelana alargado que descansaba en el esquinero.

Takahiro siguió avanzando, Tomoyo le hacía frente sosteniendo el adorno entre sus manos, como si se tratara de un cuchillo, que al parecer a su padrastro la escena le pareció de lo más cómica pues se echó a reír.

—Deja de hacer esto, Tomoyo. Sabes que es inútil luchar contra mí.

Su miedo era tan avasallador que se le nubló la vista.

Takahiro la alcanzó, ella trató de golpearlo, pero le arrebató el adorno con una fluidez exasperante. Entre los forcejeos consiguió doblegarla, la abrazó violentamente contra su cuerpo. La repulsión que sintió Tomoyo fue instantánea.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —gritó la chica, completamente desesperada.

—Nunca.

Tomoyo se sentía extremadamente debilitada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Se preguntó incesantemente por qué pasaba algo así en ese momento, parecía como una cruel broma de la vida. Era demasiado feroz como para creer que todo era obra de la casualidad.

Especuló entonces que su padrastro la había observado por meses. ¿Sabría que Eriol no estaba en la ciudad y por eso daba su golpe hasta ahora? Estaba claro que alguien como él jamás podría vencer a Eriol, al fin y al cabo, Takahiro podía reducirla a ella por la desproporción física de fuerzas, pero con Eriol no sería sencillo, más si se tenía en cuenta las habilidades que el inglés contaba para su haber. Aceptó esa explicación y entendió las aprensiones de Eriol para que se mudara provisionalmente a su mansión, allá era muy complicado que algo así llegara a pasarle.

Volvió de sus cavilaciones al sentir la forma que su padrastro comenzaba a acariciarla. Se le heló la sangre, lo que desencadenó que cierta frialdad se apoderara de ella. Nada iba a conseguir si caía en la desesperación. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar con calma.

—¡Quiero besarte! —gimió el criminal, Tomoyo evadía su rostro de sus innumerables intentos, por lo que él se desesperó, exclamando un sonoro grito de insatisfacción. La soltó para poder sujetar su cara y cumplir con su evidenciado deseo. Fue un minúsculo segundo que ella aprovechó para golpear la entrepierna del sujeto con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz, un rodillazo que incluso a ella misma le generó dolor.

El sujetó se dobló sobre sí mismo y comenzó a quejarse. Tomoyo actuó con rapidez, tomó la misma bolsa que había dejado tirada a la entrada y salió huyendo del departamento. Nunca fue una buena atleta, pero corrió sin descanso, sin mirar atrás ninguna vez.

Se detuvo exhausta en las inmediaciones de un parque, miró en todas direcciones y respiró precipitadamente al no notar a nadie.

Iba a llamar a la casa de Eriol, si le avisaba a Miss Adele o a los guardianes lo que había ocurrido, sabía que iban a ayudarla. Sus manos temblorosas trataron de desbloquear el móvil, pero sólo consiguió que se cayera de sus manos al momento que marcaba a la mansión. Lo iba a recoger, cuando sintió que le tapaban la boca y la inmovilizaban desde atrás.

—No más huidas. ¡Te lo dije! —ladró gritando en su oído, zarandeándola con violencia—. No creas que no vas a pagar por el golpe que me diste.

Ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Por lo más sagrado, no sigas haciendo esto —rogó llorando—. Quédate con toda la fortuna, no me importa nada de eso. Tan sólo deja que me vaya.

—Demasiado tarde, Tomoyo. No olvides que me debes una esposa.

Tomoyo lloró más efusivamente, cuando él nombraba a su madre ella no era capaz de argumentar en contra.

Takahiro obligó que Tomoyo caminara, la chica sentía tanta debilidad, pero sabía que si llegaba a desmayarse sería su fin.

—Tengo una linda casa a las afueras de esta horrible ciudad. En unos cuantos días podremos regresar a Japón. Te vas a acostumbrar, trataré de ser paciente.

« _Eriol, por favor, ayúdame. ¡Eriol!_ », rogó en silencio, sabiendo que era una plegaria que él jamás podría oír.

—¿Y mis cosas? Debemos ir por mis cosas —señaló llorando todavía, su espíritu no perdía el horizonte. Mientras más tiempo lograra ganar, más posibilidades había de que alguien pudiese ayudarla—. No podré regresar si no tengo mi pasaporte.

—¿Y dónde está? —cuestionó con interés.

—En mi departamento.

—Bien, mandaré a alguien a que vaya por él. Nosotros nos iremos a casa. Me muero por estar contigo a solas.

Era todo lo que Tomoyo podía resistir, estaba perdiendo el sentido, repentinamente, Takahiro soltó un quejido y cayó, llevándosela a ella en la caída.

Por eternos segundos Tomoyo no logró comprender qué ocurría, lo único que hizo fue alejarse de Takahiro que quedó boca abajo aparentemente desmayado.

—Señorita Daidouji, suba —indicó Spinel que lucía como una enorme pantera de ojos celestes, poniéndose al lado de ella para que Tomoyo lo trepara.

La joven soltó un lamento y su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia para montarse en el lomo suave y esponjoso de la criatura mágica. Quien emprendió el vuelo en el acto.

—Sujétese bien, por favor —la voz de Spinel en esa apariencia era más grave.

—¡Muchas gracias! —cerró los ojos, se abrazó al cuello de la pantera y lloró desesperadamente, Spinel no mencionó nada, ni por su aparente falta de contención, ni por la transgresión a su espacio personal. La joven sabía que no era adecuado abrazarse de esa forma a Spinel, simplemente no podía detenerse y aparentar, porque en ese instante se sentía como la persona más débil y frágil de la tierra.

Tomoyo miró alrededor de soslayo, vio como RubyMoon estaba parada al lado del canalla y observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Takahiro, con cierto resentimiento.

Al sentir voces la joven guardiana abrió sus alas de mariposa y voló, uniéndose con ellos.

—No notó nuestra presencia —informó seria—, al golpearlo desde atrás nunca sabrá que lo hicimos nosotros —explicó con el mismo tono. Su dulce voz no era más que un recuerdo, ahora el cabreo era tan notorio que Tomoyo sonrió un poco, para luego seguir llorando en el pelaje de Spinel.

—Llevemos a la señorita a casa, ella no está bien —la voz de Spinel se escuchaba más ronca.

Fue lo último que consiguió registrar Tomoyo, pues poco después experimentó la manera en que todas las fuerzas la abandonaron.

El sopor fue interrumpido por el desagradable aroma del alcohol, que la hizo recobrar el conocimiento. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación de Eriol de inmediato, ella sentía esa calidez en su cuerpo que le proveía el edredón, una hermosa sensación que fue brutalmente sustituida por el pavor que trajo consigo los recuerdos.

—Niña —Adele estaba al lado suyo, mirándola con bondad—, ¿estás mejor?

La joven la observó. No quería llorar nuevamente, ¡maldición!

—Lo estaré —le aseguró, en su voz se presagiaban las lágrimas que ella quería evitar.

—Te vamos a cuidar, no te preocupes —dijo la anciana con evidente cariño—. Si gustas puede seguir descansando.

Tomoyo asintió repetidamente.

—Muchas gracias, Miss Adele. Nunca podré pagarle todo lo que hace por mí.

La ama de llaves hizo un gesto con la mano y acarició con cariño su cabeza.

—Ni lo menciones.

Antes de retirarse Tomoyo la interrumpió.

—Miss Adele, ¿ha habido noticias de Eriol?

El silencio taciturno de la mujer fue toda la respuesta.

—Pronto llamará, estoy segura.

Tomoyo sólo asintió. Ella ya no lo estaba tanto. Se durmió con el nudo en la garganta, con la certeza de saberse una extraña en esa casa.

A la medianoche se despertó gritando, producto de una pesadilla. Quedó sentada en el lecho de la cama respirando con agitación.

—Señorita Daidouji, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Spinel sobrevolando delante de su rostro.

Tomoyo se recostó nuevamente, hundiéndose en las almohadas.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño, Spinel —cerró los ojos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano, sólo ha descansado cuarenta minutos.

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí? —le preguntó encendiendo la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Porque estoy cuidándola —admitió el pequeño.

—Sé que son las órdenes que te dio tu amo, pero no es necesario que las cumplas, yo no voy a decirle nada. De modo que puedes irte, Spinel —Tomoyo le habló con cariño, por mucho que el guardián tuviera algunos reparos en su contra, para ella Spinel era uno de los seres que la habían rescatado, era alguien muy apreciado para Eriol, aunque el mago nunca lo dijera. Por esta y muchas otras razones, no podía tener resentimientos contra él.

—No es sólo por eso.

La criatura se notaba alterada, Tomoyo prestó más atención en él, se acomodó de mejor manera y se sentó en la cama.

—Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas —dijo sorprendiendo a la chica—. Sé que mis palabras pudieron causarle daño, no era lo que pretendía. Una cosa es que usted no me guste para mi amo, otra muy diferente es lastimarla como lo hice —mencionó sin quitar la aprensión de su voz—. Realmente debí pensar en la crudeza de mis palabras antes de mencionarlas.

—Tus palabras no son más que una realidad posible —aclaró Tomoyo—. No creas que yo no había pensado en algo así.

—Claro, pero…—Spinel trató de interrumpirla.

—Por supuesto que lo había pensado, pero era más fácil aferrarme a la idea de que todo saldría bien, fingir que esa realidad era una que no pasaría —Tomoyo siguió hablando, dirigió su atención a Spinel, mirándolo sin ocultar nada más—. Amo a Eriol, Spinel. Lo amo y por eso permanezco esperando. Si cuando él regrese, decide que la profesora es con quien desea estar, yo me haré a un lado.

El guardián se quedó mirándola sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Los humanos son muy raros —murmuró sin caber en su asombro.

—A veces para bien y otras para mal —sonrió, la pena estaba allí, latiendo bajo su piel, pero ya no importaba—. Eriol los ama, lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado no lo hizo feliz a él. Así que dejen de comportarse como lo que no son cuando estén con él —aconsejó Tomoyo.

—Pero el amo nunca nos ha dicho nada de eso.

—Eriol no siempre habla para comunicarse. No sé la historia por completo, Spinel, sin embargo, estoy muy segura que ustedes son muy importantes para él —Tomoyo hizo una pausa—. A mí me gustaría que, si las cosas se ponen difíciles para él, ustedes permanezcan a su lado apoyándolo.

—Y que hará usted si el amo Eriol decide regresar con la señorita Kaho. Usted, ¿a quién tiene para que la apoye?

Tomoyo sonrió, provocando que Spinel se mantuviese serio.

—Tengo a algunas personas que me apoyarían con todo lo que son, pero es peligroso involucrarlas. Pienso que, si Eriol decide terminar nuestra relación, me iría y me las arreglaría en el camino.

—¡Ese sujeto podría atacarla de nuevo! —apuntó sin ocultar los pendientes que eso le provocaba.

—No si desaparezco —aseguró ella, proyectando más seguridad de la que realmente sentía—. El dinero me ayudaría para ese fin. Tengo un fondo reservado si es que tuviese que huir de nuevo —le confesó a la criatura—. Ya sé que Takahiro no ha desistido de llevarme con él, por lo que estoy mejor preparada si es que vuelvo a enfrentármele.

Spinel seguía mirándola como si fuese de otro planeta. De pronto, se puso rígido y miró en dirección a la puerta antes de que esta fuese abierta de forma brusca y violenta.

A contraluz se dejaba ver la silueta de alguien que respiraba profusamente.

—Amo —dijo Spinel, asombrado e igualmente preocupado.

—Eriol —ella dejó nacer su nombre sin siquiera tratar de contenerlo.

El joven mago lucía como si se hubiese encontrado en el mismísimo infierno antes de llegar a ese lugar. Caminó con dificultad hasta llegar a la cama, prácticamente ya perdía la coordinación de sus movimientos. Tomoyo rápidamente se levantó y sostuvo al joven que estaba por caerse.

—Eriol, ¿cómo…? —farfulló Tomoyo, que cambió una mirada de aprensión con Spinel.

Con una fuerza impropia para alguien con la contextura de Tomoyo, se las arregló para lograr acostar a Eriol que cerraba los ojos y respiraba intranquilo.

—Por favor, Spinel, avísale a Nakuru —le pidió al guardián—. También hay que llamar a Adele…

—Claro —el guardián abandonó la estancia apresurado.

Tomoyo no se explicaba la razón de la repentina aparición de Eriol, lo único que la tenía intranquila era su malogrado estado de salud.

—Eriol, ¿qué sucedió? —le preguntó, refugiándose en su pecho un momento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él tosiendo—, no pude llegar a tiempo. No pude protegerte.

Tanto pesar reflejaba esa confesión que Tomoyo lo acunó con palabras y caricias que buscaban tranquilizarlo. Le rompía verlo en aquel estado, era obvio que algo muy malo había pasado.

—Descuida, cariño. Lo bueno es que regresaste.

—Te amo, Tomoyo —confesó—. Esto es tan doloroso.

—¿Qué te duele?

Eriol abrió los ojos con dificultad, Tomoyo lo miraba de cerca expectante. La mano del lastimado mago recorrió su mejilla con apacibilidad, dejando un murmullo de calidez que la joven aprovechó para inclinarse más cerca.

Tomoyo por esos momentos olvidó el arsenal de preocupaciones, de miedos o de reproches. Y simplemente disfrutó esa atmósfera de intimidad que él había conseguido crear sólo mirándola y tocándola en una caricia tan suave que la hicieron llenarse de emotividad acomedida.

Luego vino un dolor lo hizo quejarse y hundir la cabeza en la almohada, reprimiendo un gruñido que, a juzgar, por la expresión de su cara era una molestia penetrante e insoportable.

—¡Eriol! —lo llamó realmente alterada— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Tu mano —gimió él joven mago, mientras a tientas buscaba la de Tomoyo.

La joven hizo todo lo que estuvo de su parte para aliviar el evidente sufrimiento del mago.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, sintiéndose impotente. A simple vista él no tenía lesiones.

Se le ocurrió como única medida hacer una revisión física de Eriol, revisando cabalmente su cuerpo en una inspección que le permitiera establecer si se trataba de lesiones físicas.

Examinó primero su torso, miró con total atención cada centímetro de su pecho y de su estómago, sin notar alguna irregularidad visible, prosiguió palpando sus órganos primordiales en búsqueda de un cambio, de una hinchazón o algo que fuera diferente, prestando también atención en los quejidos que soltaba él, todo parecía estar bien. Luego hizo el mismo procedimiento en sus brazos y manos, también en sus piernas y sus pies; descartando la posibilidad de que tuviese huesos rotos. Desde un punto de vista médico el diagnóstico provisional era que no se encontraron posibles contusiones que explicaran su estado.

—¡Dios mío! Nada de lo que sé puede ayudarte —dijo sintiéndose por completo inútil.

—No importa, esto va a pasar —mugió el con esfuerzo—. Es sólo parte del precio. Por favor, no te preocupes —le pidió él y coló una sonrisa atormentada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué precio?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —cuestionó Adele, quien se acercó rápidamente a la cama para examinar a Eriol.

—No es algo físico, Adele —le informó Tomoyo preocupada—. Posiblemente sea algo relacionado con magia. Hablo sobre un precio…

Al decir eso último el semblante de la anciana se ensombreció.

—¡Demonios! ¡Eres un estúpido! —le recriminó a Eriol, quien le sonrió con algo de impertinencia—. Tomoyo, ve por toallas al cuarto de lavado. Tengo que trabajar para que Eriol pueda dormir esta noche. Ya hice que los guardianes fuesen por los otros artículos.

Tomoyo asintió y fue corriendo a cumplir con el pedido de Adele.

Al regresar la anciana le prohibió la entrada y mencionó que comenzaría una extraña danza ritual con el fin de reestablecer la energía vital de Eriol, para que luego pudiese descansar sin dolor. Tomoyo vio como minutos más tarde los dos guardianes llegaron y se adentraron sin problemas en la estancia; al parecer, la única que no podía estar presente era ella.

« _Es porque no tengo magia_ », llegó a concluir, despreciando sus propias carencias. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la separaba de Eriol.

Se quedó fuera de la habitación sentada en el pasillo, dotándose de tanta paciencia como le fue posible reunir.

Al salir los guardianes y la propia Adele, se apuró por ponerse de pie.

—Estará bien —le dijo Adele al notar su expresión angustiada—. Si gustas ya puedes entrar.

No terminaba de procesar esa frase cuando ya estaba dentro de la estancia, observando al joven que se mantenía con los ojos semi abiertos. Caminó hasta situarse a su lado y tomó su mano con completo fervor.

Eriol le sonrió y ella no pudo resistirse por más tiempo y le dio un beso suave pero necesitado.

—Me quedaré contigo esta noche.

Con el correr de los minutos Eriol cayó en un profundo sueño, Tomoyo acariciaba su rostro con completa devoción, con toda la entrega que se conjuraba el nombre del amor que sentía por él. Sin notarlo, ella también fue absorbida por el cansancio y se durmió sobre él, sin siquiera meterse bajo las cobijas o recostarse adecuadamente.

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue notar que estaba recostada en la cama y tapada por completo. Contempló la escena para ubicarse en la realidad, fue cuando recordó la noche infernal que había tenido.

—Eriol —murmuró para sí misma, a la vez que ponía los pies en el suelo y salía de la habitación.

Al caminar por los pasillos todo estaba extrañamente callado. Nadie estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina. Tampoco en la terraza.

En el siguiente destino fue el despacho de Eriol, escuchó las voces apagadas de los guardianes. Luego una inflexión de voz de Eriol, que la hizo agitarse.

Con golpes ligeros aporreó la puerta, causando que todas las voces se acallaran. Nakuru abrió y Tomoyo se adentró en la sala. Al cruzar miradas con Eriol, su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia y corrió para abrazarlo, el joven la recibió estrechándola con tanta necesidad como la que exponía ella.

Los demás abandonaron la habitación para darles privacidad.

—¿Por qué? —fue la única pregunta que escapó de sus labios.

Pero necesitaba ser más específica, quería preguntarle: por qué no había llamado, por qué había desaparecido, por qué había regresado en ese estado.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, Tomoyo —dijo él sin quebrar la unión que los seguía manteniendo fusionados.

—¿Qué cosas?

Él guardó silencio, rompió el contacto con ella y le dio la espalda. Repentinamente parecía que estuviese a miles de kilómetros de ella.

—Vi a Kaho, Tomoyo —murmuró con angustia—. Ella me necesita.

—Y yo lo entiendo —trató de apoyarlo ella.

—No, no lo entiendes —Él seguía sin enfrentarla—. Es mucho más complicado.

—Eriol, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme? —cuestionó Tomoyo, dejando que sus sentimientos no interfirieran en aquel diálogo.

—Voy a volver con ella.

La joven tuvo las intenciones de gritar, de hacer un escándalo, pero nada en su cuerpo reaccionaba. Ese frío mustio se expandió bajo sus pies, sintiendo como de a poco la sensación fría se apoderaba de su cuerpo por completo.

—¿La amas? —esa sola pregunta era la que más le importaba que él respondiera.

Eriol asintió dándole la espalda, su semblante se notaba tan tenso que incluso un ligero temblor lo recorría. En cambio, ella no era más que quietud.

—Lo entiendo —masculló ella, el silencio casi ceremonial que mantenía él la hastiaba—. Deseo que puedas encontrar la felicidad verdadera con la señorita Mizuki —le dijo convencida de que en unas horas más esos deseos iban a ser muy diferentes. Sin embargo, quería que la despedida con Eriol fuera civilizada. Vamos que ella también tenía su orgullo.

—Gracias. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —explicó él, sin voltear, parecía que no podía voltear a verla. Ella comprendió que debía ser difícil para él también—. Yo no estaré en casa por algunos días. Sería un alivio si pudieses aceptar la oferta.

—¿Por qué quedarme?

—¡Por qué estoy preocupado por tu seguridad! ¡Tú eres mi…! Dios —aseveró, volteando finalmente para verle la cara, se notaba cansado como nunca antes lo había visto—. Por más que busqué alguna pista de ese hijo de perra no tengo nada, así que, por favor, Tomoyo, quédate en este lugar. Aquí estarás protegida.

¿Con que eso era todo? Sólo se trataba de su seguridad. Quiso tomar a Eriol y agitarlo para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de la forma en que la dañaban sus palabras. ¿Acaso él no comprendía que quedarse en ese lugar sólo sería quedarse a morir día con día?

—Está bien, me quedaré —le mintió sin ninguna clase de pudor, el joven no se molestó en ocultar su alivio—. Tendré que cambiar de habitación…

—No, esa es tu habitación, yo tomaré otra, de todas formas, mañana me iré.

—Bien —dio medio vuelta para irse—. Que tengas buena vida.

Eriol tomó una de sus manos para detenerla, cuestión que ella hizo, pero no tenía fuerzas para verlo y no romper a llorar.

—Tomoyo —la llamó con una expresión extraña—. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Antes o después hay que saber despedirse, Eriol —murmuró ella sin verle—. Agradezco todo el tiempo de felicidad que me diste. Y te libero de todo pesar que puedas sentir ahora. Ya no habrá impedimentos para que alcances tu máxima felicidad.

—Tomoyo, yo… —su voz tan triste le recorrió la espalda.

—Adiós, Eriol.

Mucho antes de que fuera capaz de llegar a su habitación, el dolor la obligó a llorar como una niña perdida. Trató de ser discreta, se duchó para que el ruido que hacía al sufrir de esa forma, fuese amortiguado por las gotas que caían sobre su cuerpo.

« _Ahora entiendo cuál era mi peor miedo_ »

En realidad, siempre lo supo.

Una cuestión era clara: Ya había sucedido el peor escenario para ella. De forma que nada podría lastimarla más.

—Ahora entiendo que pagar por los pecados duele tanto, pero no me arrepiento —confesó mirando al cielo. Hablándole a ese Dios, que quizás nunca la vería—. Sólo permite que él sea feliz.

Miró por última vez la fachada de la mansión de Eriol.

—Antes o después hay que saber despedirse —emprendió la marcha, su destino era tan incierto como el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que había en su interior.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos quienes completaron esta maraña de palabras. Vaya cómo aproveche lo despierta que andan las musas últimamente.**

 **Pasó lo que iba a pasar. Tal vez los motivos que llevaron a Eriol a terminar la relación con Tomoyo y volver con Kaho son egoístas. Tal vez no. Yo traté de intencionar más o menos para que ustedes especulen que pasó con nuestro mago favorito al ver a Kaho. Es raro que él volviese con tanta prisa, y malherido, a ayudar a Tomoyo y que luego dijera esa torre que estupideces para acabar su amor.** **(Sí, hasta yo estoy molesta.** **¡Aghh!)**

 **Fue triste escribir la felicidad de ella antes de la cita, era como cuando sabes que a alguien le van a romper el corazón y esa persona está con toda la ilusión, peor no puedes romper su sueño, no hasta que sea el momento. Las reacciones de Tomoyo son las que me parecieron más naturales, primero experimentar miedo por saber que puede ser desplazada e incluso aceptar que Eriol no viera a la que fue su mujer en el pasado, por no querer arriesgarse y luego por medio de sus juicios darle libertad al mago y apoyarlo. Tomoyo es así, no le va eso de sostener una relación con una traba tan grande.**

 **Ella le regala una canción en la colina, ojalá y pudiesen escucharla es muy bella (Tides of time, del grupo Epica). Así se ameniza mejor el ambiente de la escena.**

 **Me gustaron las escenas que tuvo con Spinel. Me gusto escribir sobre Takahiro y cómo Tomoyo consiguió pegarle muy fuerte en sus partes, queda al debe un encuentro de este tipo con Eriol.**

 **Ahora lo que se viene es lo que pasó con Eriol. ¿Ustedes quieren que sea pronto? Pues yo también. Deseo que sea muy pronto. El próximo sábado, o mejor el domingo. Ya veremos.**

 **Como siempre agradezco las lecturas, pero una especial mención a los que comentan, no saben como eso anima a las personas que gastamos nuestro tiempo en crear estas historias. Así que gracias.**

 **Los leeré en los reviews, ya saben quiero enterarme de todo lo que piensan del capítulo.**

 **Au revoir**

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

Schammasch: La sensación de dejarlos ser felices para después destruirlos es una horrorosa. La prueba comenzó a correr sus engranajes y se auguran algunas experiencias que fortalecerá su amor o lo terminará destruyendo. El deseo que tiene Eriol, y la misma Tomoyo, es difícil de trabajar, porque de pronto las escenas vienen a mi cabeza y tampoco quiero exagerar en el recurso de sus encuentros íntimos. Esto último, cómo pudiste leer, no cambió en este capítulo. Ellos siguen deseándose con desespero, cosa que es aderezada, obviamente, por la sensación de pérdida prematura. ¿Tú crees que alguien tirando los hilos desde la oscuridad? Eriol también. Gracias por el apoyo y tus poéticos reviews, los adoro.

Lin Lu Lo Li: Lo siento. También me odié un poco por dejarla en ese punto…Nah, en verdad a mi yo malvado le encantó. Tienes mucha razón en varios puntos. En los capítulos anteriores menciono que realmente Eriol los durmió, porque quería morir, de ahí que su ausencia fuese tan larga. Me encanta que Spinel no tolere a Tomoyo, me gusta porque es el antagonista que se necesita para desencadenar algunas cosas. No sé si piensas que todavía la odie… Que Kaho esté con vida es el gatillante primordial para echar a correr unos planes que parece que permanecen ocultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Anilex186: Sí, no es justo y siento todos esos sentimientos de desesperación que pude haber provocado. Las razones de que no sientan a Tomoyo son reservadas aún. Si leíste lo que se deja entrever respecto a la aparición de Kaho explica bastante, pero nos faltan los detalles (en el próximo capítulo). No sé si Tomoyo resultó embarazada, sería algo muy serio se así fuese. Te imaginas: sola, seguida por un violador y embarazada. No, Dios… Ahora me preguntas si Sakura va a aparecer, creo que sí, no sé con qué nivel de protagonismo, porque el que Tomoyo se fuera abre una variante de posibilidades las cuales se pueden explotar. Ya veremos…. Como siempre, gracias por todo Anilex, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

Arlethe: Esa era la idea xD. Todos quedamos en shock, incluso la yo buena que vive en mi interior. Ya leíste lo que pasó con los dos enamorados. Takahiro es alguien normal que quizás conoció a alguien con poderes…no diré más. Aquí te va la actualización, gracias por tu comentario. Dime qué piensas de este.

Nozomi: Tenía que volver porque algo va a ocurrir. Es probable que el que ellos terminaran juntos, en primer lugar, fuese algo destinado. Así como el que conocieran sus peores versiones. No seas tan duro con Kaho, tiene también su historia detrás que ya iremos conociendo. Por ahora hay que pensar en los dos protagonistas donde cada uno va a tener que pasar por situaciones antes de ser felices por completo. Gracias por tu review. Traté de no tardar.

Sul Ad Astral: Gracias por tus palabras respecto a la lectura. Sí, era muy obvio que Tomoyo fue violada, lo peor es que ocurrió en un momento de su vida donde todo se estaba desmoronando. Fue triste saber que Eriol iba a dar el paso definitivo con Tomoyo y vino su ex desde lo profundo del pasado a revolver las cosas. Ya viste qué pasó, no fue lindo, posiblemente Eriol sea a quién más odiemos ahora, pero todo obedece a un porqué. Gracias por el apoyo que me brindas, estaré ansiosa por leer tus percepciones de este capítulo.

Tanya: Es verdad, es complicado de retratar todo ese dolor, de esa vulnerabilidad sin contagiarte un poco de aquella opresión que nace desde lo profundo de lo que somos. Tomoyo pasó por tanto y cuando todo empezaba a encajar viene este sacudón. Tengo la fe suficiente para que Tomoyo pueda enfrentar lo duro que se le viene, hay algunas sorpresas que la harán fortalecerse (eso espero). Incluso a quién más débil veo es a Eriol, ya sabes que la decisión que tomó es muy complicada, quiero creer que hay algo que no sabemos. Tengo que aclarar que Kaho no tuvo ningún hijo, ni tampoco Eriol. Al inicio Kaho ve al hijo de otra mujer y se admira por la capacidad es ésta para tranquilizar al infante. Ahora Tomoyo embarazada, ¿quién puede saberlo? Eran bastante fogosos y no sé si siempre procuraban tomar las precauciones del caso. En el regreso de Kaho hay más cosas, pienso que también en las actitudes de Eriol. Algo no termina de cuadrar. Me gustó mucho que te tomaras el tiempo para comentar, eso me anima. Así que gracias. Espero leerte pronto.

Guest: Lo siento. Tienes razón en que enfrentar una situación como la de nuestros protagonistas es un completo asco, pero así de sorpresiva es la vida. Ya sabremos el porqué del regreso de Kaho.

Yektenya: Gracias, hubo mucha información en ese capítulo. Sí, todo es demasiada coincidencia para dejarla pasar por alto. Siento que hay alguien moviendo los hilos desde atrás. Takahiro no tiene magia, al menos no directamente. Será complicado que Tomoyo permanezca de una sola pieza, pero igual le tengo mucha fe a que pueda fortalecerse y sorprendernos. Eriol va a sufrir, ya está sufriendo y será culpado por todo, incluso por él mismo. Aún hay mucho por descubrir, llevas la razón en eso. Gracias por tu comentario, te espero en este también.

Pepsipez: Pero, ¿Y si no estaban muertos? Y sí Kaho está viva, ¿crueldad? Sí, la peor de todas. En un momento me tentó la idea de que fuera una trampa y que en verdad la profesora no estuviese con vida, peeeeero era muy fácil y arruinaba los otros planes que hay para capítulos futuros. Es por tu comentario que ya imaginé la escena donde Eriol le dé su merecido al perro de Takahiro, en este capítulo era inadmisible, no había cómo hacerlo encajar, porque el mago no alcanza a llegar. Ya veremos lo que él tuvo que pasar para arribar hasta donde Tomoyo. Gracias por tu apoyo. Te leo pronto.

Cata06: Sí y no. Se fue todo a las pailas (no sé si se entienda este modismo de mi país), pero hay mucho más detrás de las cosas que pasaron. Gracias por comentar.

Lizy-Michaellis: Debe ser una sensación unánime: Tanto para que quede en nada. No sé cómo percibiste el capítulo, pero Eriol sí "elige" a Tomoyo, la cuestión es el regreso. ¿Qué sucedió para que cambiara de opinión tan súbitamente? Hubo muchas lágrimas, tuviste razón, tal vez si las cuestiones se aclaran puedan nuestros protagonistas alcanzar la felicidad.

Michelle: ¿Amante del Lemon? Jeje yo tengo que reprimirme para no ponerlo demasiado y tan sólo intencionarlo. Esta pareja, además, es bastante ¿entregada? Así que cuesta un poco mantener un equilibrio. Claro, si Kaho hubiese aparecido antes de que ellos se enamoraran hasta globos y serpentinas hubiésemos arrojado, pero en este contexto resulta algo que descoloca a cualquiera. Reí con tu alegoría del descafeinado super-mega-especial y el late vainilla; y es así, si pruebas otra cosa que también te gusta por qué evitarlo. Aunque en este caso es más complicado porque involucra a personas que sufrirán sea cual sea la elección de Eriol, que como vimos fue Kaho, aunqueeeeee, algo hay ahí. Mira que nos leímos en una semana de 6 días, es todo un logro. Jeje. Saludos y espero leerte pronto.

Heyool: Pues muchísimas gracias, cuanto gusto leer eso. Cuando comencé a trabajar este concepto, lo que menos quería era tener personajes perfectos. No, los necesitaba rotos y hundidos, pero al mismo tiempo dispuestos a vivir, aunque no fuesen muy conscientes de ello. Hubiese querido que Kaho no estuviese viva y fuera sólo una trampa de Takahiro, pero no. Como bien dices, esto no es más que una prueba, algo que sólo es el inicio de un plan que no ha sido develado. Abrazos, te leo pronto.


	12. X Hilos envolventes

**Capítulo X "Hilos envolventes"**

Dejarla en casa resultaba una prueba que no creyó tan difícil de sortear como lo estaba siendo. Los ojos de Tomoyo, a su partida, expresaban lo que su lenguaje corporal se esmeraba en encubrir. Esa mezcla entre confianza y temor que ella proyectaba, en el aeropuerto, tenía a Eriol envuelto en una esfera de férrea necesidad por volver con ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Tan sólo necesitaba contemplar su belleza hipnótica y dejarse arrastrar hacia el refugio que siempre le ofrecía su sonrisa.

Tal vez, cuando volviese a su lado, ella le contaría alguna cosa que lo hiciera reír. Ansiaba oírle comentar sobre una locura que hizo y que no resultó como esperaba. Anhelaba contrariarla en alguna cosa, sólo para que ella lo hiciera tragarse sus palabras, porque esa muchacha tenía una capacidad tan eminente para siempre darle una vuelta a sus argumentos, que era como una bendita adicción.

—Tomoyo —sonrió al saborear su nombre.

Cerró sus ojos, evocando su silueta preciosa. Su mente lo llevó también a rememorar la sonrisa somnolienta que decoraba sus labios, cuando se quedó dormida en su pecho la noche anterior, extendiendo su cabello de ébano por la blanca sabana con un contraste que se le había tatuado en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos para el resto de lo que le quedara de vida.

Tomoyo era la mujer que amaba más que a todo en el mundo. ¡Dios, estaba loco por ella! Por lo que los esfuerzos de la chica por hacerse la fuerte, por aparentar que nada de eso le dolía o le preocupaba más allá de lo evidente, era un bálsamo para sus propios nervios. Uno que sentía que no merecía. ¿No debería él estar proveyéndola de seguridad y no al revés?

Mientras el avión empezaba el despegue se le revolvió un poco el estómago, desviando su atención de sus recuerdos que tenían el sello de Tomoyo y enfocándose en la realidad de la cual su cerebro había intentado rehuir, recayendo por primera vez de forma intencionada en su inminente reunión con Kaho. Ya sentía en su ser completo que las próximas horas serían muy difíciles de llevar.

No tenía un elaborado plan para enfrentar a su ex novia. Había imaginado las muchas formas en que sería el encuentro con Kaho, sin decidirse por ninguna. Cuando pensaba en lo que le diría su mente se iba a negro sin lograr armar algo coherente.

Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que ella estuviera con vida.

¡Era un milagro!

Uno que lo tenía con sentimientos encontrados. No es que no le alegrara que estuviese con vida, por supuesto que en el fondo eso le complacía, pero ese sentimiento tan propio de una persona buena era corrompido por la confusión que generaba su aparición.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que a más de dos años de su presunta muerte él había encontrado una mujer maravillosa a la cual amaba con recelosa demanda, a la cual deseaba desposar a la brevedad posible, porque no concebía la idea de vivir un día más sin despertar con ella?

La respuesta a esa pregunta lo evadía como lo haría un siervo de un tigre, escondiéndose de él en el vaporoso y nutrido follaje de confusiones, culpas y contradicciones.

Sabía que debería encontrar la manera de decírselo correctamente, aunque por el momento, esa sabiduría se escondía en alguna parte sin dejarse ver.

El vuelo acabó demasiado pronto, estaba tan enmarañado en sus reflexiones, que se sobresaltó cuando solicitaron que todos amarraran sus cinturones para el aterrizaje.

Al pisar tierra lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Tomoyo. No se perdió el largo suspiro que ella soltó al comunicarle que el viaje se había desenvuelto sin mayores contratiempos. Hablaron unos cuantos minutos, pero al cortar él seguía echándola de menos, incluso más que antes.

Quiso dormir en cuanto llegó a la habitación del hotel, tan sólo que no podía hacerlo. Extrañaba a Tomoyo. Pensó en llamarla para charlar un poco, para saberla un tanto más cerca, pero era bastante tarde y seguro ella dormía. Se obligó a esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Luego de llamarla, supo que ella también había tenido problemas para dormir.

La sintió insegura al despedirse, como si estuviese con el ánimo cabizbajo.

« _Te amo_ », le susurró tan delicadamente que su ser entero vibró.

« _Yo también, querida_ », respondió él al mismo instante.

Al preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella lo tranquilizó o al menos lo intentó, porque honestamente Eriol quedó muy preocupado.

« _¡Nada de esto está siendo sencillo para ninguno de los dos!_ », llegó a concluir luego de que le prometiera a su amada que la llamaría en cuánto le fuera posible.

Y pensó para sí mismo que regresaría esa misma tarde, no quería soportar no ver a Tomoyo por más tiempo. Si debía volver a Francia para ayudar a Kaho, lo haría, pero no iba a volver a dejar a Tomoyo una noche más.

Con ayuda del GPS llegó hasta las afueras del Hospital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière, con exactos treinta minutos de adelanto. Su alma arquitectónica no se pudo resistir a mirar con más que admiración la construcción que estaba frente a él. Era un edificio que databa del siglo XIV, Una robusta edificación de dimensiones importantes, emplazado frente a la plaza Marie Curie. Si se miraba desde el frente se podía apreciar la perfecta simetría, la entrada que se dividía en tres enormes arcos, para que tras la fachada principal se dejara nacer la cúpula que contenía una torre que era adornada por un reloj antiquísimo en su cima. Una magnífica obra que cualquiera que no lo conociera creería que se trataba del frontis de un museo, por todo el decorado exquisito que suponía hasta para el ojo más inexperto.

La hora pactada llegó, se adentró en aquel maravilloso hospital, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el ala de la salud mental. Estaba a buena hora esperando ser atendido por el doctor Pierre Fourneau, el mismo que lo había visitado días atrás.

—Señor Hiragizawa —lo saludó el mencionado médico, estrechando su mano y luego abrazándolo como si fueran viejos amigos. Sus formas efusivas y amistosas de comportarse eran un tanto cargantes para Eriol.

—Doctor Fourneau —dijo él recomponiendo su semblante, luego de aquella afrenta a su espacio personal—, es un gusto volver a verlo.

El médico sonrió.

—Vamos, seguro que la señorita Mizuki querrá verlo cuanto antes. Ha estado un poco… que digo un poco, más bien bastante emocionada desde que supo que usted vendría.

El joven mago pudo experimentar claramente como aquella declaración agregaba unos cuantos kilogramos a la preocupación y ansiedad que ya llevaba con él.

Caminaron por los pasillos del tercer piso, deteniéndose frente a la habitación que exponía el número 311. Pierre se aclaró la garganta con más énfasis del necesario.

—Es importante que ella no se exalte. Nada de emociones fuertes. De ser posible evite todo tema que pueda causarle alteraciones a su calma —recalcó—. No es bueno que ella se exacerbe más allá de lo esperado.

—Entiendo —todo en Eriol era reserva, sentía mentir tan descaradamente, pero estaba seguro que el _tema_ que debía tratar con ella era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que el médico le pedía—. Seré lo más cuidadoso posible.

El doctor Fourneau movió su cabeza en una afirmación, para enseguida pedir al enfermero, que los había escoltado dos pasos por detrás durante toda su estadía en el área restringida, que abriera la puerta. El hombre en cuestión se dispuso a buscar en el enorme y caótico manojo de llaves, aquella que lograba abrir la que encerraba a Kaho.

Al mirar esa puerta, una visión acudió a él llevándolo a un trance totalmente involuntario, el sentimiento era diferente; más que la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que lo invadía hace sólo unas milésimas de segundos, Eriol podía identificar otras emociones muy diferentes y contrapuestas: alivio y miedo. Era como si el Eriol que experimentaba _esa_ _realidad_ deseara con todo su ser llegar a hacerse con lo que fuera que se ocultara tras esa puerta y experimentara una alerta porque temía que _eso_ estuviese destruido. Pero, ¿qué era _eso_?

—Señor Hiragizawa, ¿se encuentra bien? —la voz de Pierre lo despojó de aquella visión tan extraña, devolviéndolo al presente con una velocidad apabullante. El doctor lo escaneó con una mirada suspicaz.

—Sí, no es nada.

Eriol cambió una mirada incómoda con el enfermero, quien ya tenía la llave puesta en la chapa y pareciese que sólo esperara que él estuviese completamente preparado.

—Si llega a necesitar algo, estaremos aquí afuera —le informó Pierre en inglés con su acento tan marcado.

La puerta se abrió ampliamente. La luz que vino le sorprendió un poco, encandilándolo. Esperaba que la habitación fuese sombría y desagradable, al menos de esa forma la había proyectado hasta ese momento, pero se encontró con algo tan diferente que rayaba en lo contradictorio. La habitación era simple, pero bastante iluminada. Incluso llena de buena energía.

No siguió reparando en las características del lugar porque sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer que por tanto tiempo amó. Sin duda era ella, delante de él, recostada en la cama.

—Ka…Kaho —su voz estaba tan desprovista de intensidad, que sintió que sólo lo dijo en su cabeza.

La mujer le sonrió, Eriol notó inmediatamente que esa sonrisa no se parecía a ninguna que le hubiese visto antes, parecía que un velo siniestro estuviera tenuemente sobre ella, o más precisamente _en_ ella.

—Nunca creí que iba a llegar este momento —le dijo la pelirroja, quién estiró las manos en dirección al mago.

El joven desde la distancia la contempló.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con Kaho. Algo era diferente y un poco turbio. Su pecho se comprimió como si de pronto le hubiese caído un yunque desde metros de altura. Todo su ser rechazó permanecer en esa habitación, y esto lo llevó a cuestionarse las razones que podrían haber escondidas en esa reacción.

« _El cuerpo recuerda lo que la mente olvida_ », esa frase llegó desde alguna parte.

—Amor mío —insistió Kaho, colando algo de desesperación en su voz que por momentos se desvirtuaba—. Por favor, ven conmigo —suplicó con desesperación, empezando a parecer más y más fuera de lugar.

El mago notó como el aura de la profesora empezó a crecer con demasiada rapidez. Lo preocupante no era ese estallido de energía vital, más bien era la intencionalidad que se vaticinaba entre las brumosas densidades que la componían.

—Kaho, el médico dijo que si no permanecías tranquila tendría que marcharme —le advirtió y su voz salió más dura de lo que realmente pretendía.

—Sí, lo siento —ella se concentró en respirar pausadamente, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en serenar su semblante.

Su aura también fue cediendo a la calma, con ello la oscuridad retrocedió ocultándose entre lo invisible, aunque el mago podía sentir cómo estos sentimientos tan podridos se movían entre las sombras.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Kaho? —le preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres específicamente? Hay muchas cosas que me sucedieron.

Eriol caminó los pasos que los separaban, tomó una silla que reposaba lejos de la cama, acercándola para charlar con ella.

—No te hace feliz que esté con vida —afirmó colmando su expresión de melancolía.

—No es eso, Kaho —se apresuró en aclarar Eriol, esa faceta tan entristecida en la mujer, no le gustaba para nada, de modo que respiró para relajarse y suavizar sus modos para que Kaho no sintiera toda la displicencia que se colaba cada vez que le hablaba, aunque culpaba de esto último a lo maligno que acechaba desde las sombras—. Únicamente que esto me resulta muy extraño. Tu avión se estrelló y se extravió en el mar…

—Sí, lo hizo.

—¿Y cómo es posible que estés aquí conmigo? —cuestionó él sin ocultar su sospecha—. Por mucha magia que seamos capaces de utilizar, tenemos nuestras limitaciones. Tu no tenías suficiente poder para impedir el accidente, tampoco para salir indemne. Dime qué fue lo que pasó.

La profesora se sentó en posición fetal, y tapó su rostro del escrutinio de Eriol.

—Hice un trato para poder salvarme —soltó finalmente.

—¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato, Kaho? Tú y yo sabemos que es muy peligroso ir en contra de los designios del destino.

Eriol se puso de pie, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Su cerebro estaba siendo recargado por las implicaciones de esta información. Él mismo lo había intentado, sin tener éxito. Claro, al estar Kaho viva, no hacía viable traerla a este mundo si ya permanecía en él.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —vociferó con horror—. Pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era volver a verte… Tal vez debí dejar que la muerte viniera por mí.

Eriol se conmovió.

—No digas eso —dejó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kaho por un instante fugaz—. No comprendo lo difícil que ha sido para ti todo esto, lamento estar siendo tan cruel. Cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Kaho asintió, sin borrar de su rostro ese taciturno sentimiento.

—El avión estaba cayendo, todos los que estábamos allí sabíamos que íbamos a morir —la profesora se acarició los brazos como si sintiera frío—. En un momento intrascendente todo se desaceleró, hasta quedar completamente detenido. Miré en todas direcciones y las expresiones aterrorizadas de las personas aún las recuerdo con detalle. Todavía me sobrecoge la consciencia no haber podido hacer algo más que verlos morir —murmuró casi sin energía.

El joven mago no se contuvo más, volvió a sentarse cerca de ella y tomó sus manos en una muda señal de apoyo. La profesora lo miró y sus ojos cristalinos por el llanto le agradecieron en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Por esos momentos no entendí qué ocurría, incluso llegué a pensar que tú eras quien estaba tras ese acontecimiento —soltó una risa sardónica—. Luego una voz resonó en mi cabeza: " _Si quieres volver a ver a tu novio, yo puedo cumplir ese deseo_ ", me dijo —hizo una larga pausa, como si le costara trabajo ordenar sus ideas—. Y… acepté.

—¿Sabes con quién hiciste el trato?

La pelirroja movió la cabeza negando el hecho.

Eriol tensó la quijada, maldiciendo para sus adentros. ¿En qué cabeza cabía realizar algo tan peligroso sin saber quién estaba del otro lado?

—No, hasta hoy no lo sé.

—¿Cuál fue el precio?

—Mil días. No podría volver hasta que se cumpliera ese plazo. Pensé que podrías esperarme por esa cantidad de tiempo, de verdad lo creí.

Ella permaneció rígida, sin decir nada más.

Eriol, en su propio fuero interno, batallaba por permanecer racional, pero nada podía prepararlo para saber que en el fondo le falló a la persona que confió que él la esperaría. Es cierto que quizás si el mago hubiese sabido esa verdad se habría aferrado al sentimiento que experimentaba por Kaho, pero las cosas cambiaron. Todo cambió. No podía obviar que se había enamorado de Tomoyo y por amarla de la forma en que lo hacía, se sentía un gran traidor con Kaho.

Cortó el lazo con la profesora y se acercó a la ventana, que daba a un callejón de servicio estrecho y grisáceo. Respiró profundamente tratando de no colapsar frente a la mujer. Debía enfocarse, obtener mayor información.

—Te encontraron hace más de dos años —señaló, ignorando la culpa que le sonreía macabramente desde la mirada perdida de Kaho.

—No, Eriol, encontraron mi cuerpo hace más de dos años. Yo no estaba aquí con mi cuerpo, esto —señaló su propio pecho—, esto no era más que una cáscara vacía.

—Mil días —dijo el mago pareciendo perdido.

—No fueron mil con exactitud, fueron novecientos setenta y tres —aclaró ella—. No sé la verdadera razón para que se me liberara antes del período que debía cumplir.

—¿Tienes recuerdos de ese tiempo? Si no estabas donde se encontraba tu cuerpo, ¿tu consciencia tenía presencia en otro sitio?

—No sé en qué _lugar_ se encontraba mi alma, pero no era un territorio bonito. Durante todo ese tiempo fue como estar en el infierno —Kaho miró sus manos con desesperación y asco—. Cometí actos bárbaros contra otros. Otros los cometieron contra mí. Esa voz me lo advirtió, pero pensé que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Lo único que me mantenía día a día era saber que te vería al final del camino.

Eriol, que ya comenzaba a recuperarse de sus propios demonios que lo llevaban a sentirse traicionero; fue acribillado por esas palabras, un enorme sentimiento de culpa lo abordó, haciéndolo sentir devastado. A qué clase de ser le agradaría tanto la truculencia para jugar así con la vida de las personas. Eso era maldad en su estado más puro.

El amor era un sentimiento que podía ser utilizado con fines tan sórdidos.

La furia que lo llenó después contra quienquiera que estuvo tras todo este embrollo lo cegó por completo.

¡Aprovecharse de los sentimientos de las personas para ponerlas en un tablero de ajedrez morboso era simplemente perversidad!

—Aunque de nada sirvió, tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, eso ni siquiera debes decírmelo porque es muy claro —la voz de Kaho se extendió por la habitación sin ninguna pretensión de reprocharle algo—. Todas las veces que imaginé que te veía de nuevo, tú me sonreías.

El mago sin intentarlo se vio inmerso en un mar de insoportable responsabilidad por la pelirroja.

¿De qué forma podría salir de ese espacio compuesto por recriminación auto-creada que se cerraba sobre él al saber todo lo que Kaho tuvo que soportar, mientras él volvió a conocer las dichas de la vida con su amada Tomoyo?

¿Cómo siquiera iba a poder mirarla a la cara y decírselo?

Movió la cabeza negativamente para despejar ese nubarrón que le cerraba la garganta y poder entregarle a Kaho la verdad. Aunque fuese dura, ni ella, ni él, ni mucho menos Tomoyo merecían faltar a esa verdad.

Los devenires de los acontecimientos forjaron crueles cambios y todos, de una forma u otra, tendrían que cargar con las consecuencias.

—Ya no puedo ofrecerte amor, Kaho —sostuvo contemplándola con tanta sinceridad compartiendo ese propósito con el pensamiento de Tomoyo en su mente—. Lo lamento.

—No éramos almas predestinadas, después de todo.

—Te amé, Kaho, créeme —volvió a sentarse frente a ella, y la miró directamente— Lloré tu muerte por mucho tiempo. Cometí locuras porque me negaba a dejarte ir, pero mis sentimientos cambiaron —Eriol tomó una de sus manos—. Lo que sí puedo ofrecerte es protección, apoyo financiero y el cariño de una persona que dejó de amarte como una pareja, pero a la cual le importas.

—¿No te parece cruel ofrecerme amistad cuando sabes que te amo?

El agujero en el pecho de Eriol se hizo más profundo. Bajó la vista avergonzado. Penitente de una crueldad que ella no se merecía.

—Te ofrezco disculpas. Si no quieres mi amistad, también voy a entenderlo.

Nuevamente el aire fue cortado por algo malévolo. Eriol se alejó de Kaho por mero instinto.

—Todo esto lo hice por ti, no es justo que me des la espalda ahora —la mujer ocultaba su rostro, pero las palabras que emitía tenían una furia que, la Kaho que Eriol recordaba, jamás había expuesto.

—Tienes razón, Kaho, no es justo. Pero no voy a mentirte —inspiró para darle fuerza a su convicción—. No mereces que lo haga.

Ella soltó unos cuantos quejidos y luego su aura descontrolada inundó la completitud de la habitación.

—Eriol, es mejor que te marches, no puedo seguir conteniéndome, así que vete. No quiero volver a verte —advirtió la voz rencorosa de la profesora—. ¡Vete ahora!

El mago la observó desde la puerta, viendo como ella seguía cubriéndose de su escrutinio, pero en último momento se incorporó para verlo con rencor.

—Lo siento, Kaho —le confesó, experimentando una pena profunda.

La vida resultaba cruel con las personas a veces.

Al salir de la habitación el médico sonreía a una de las enfermeras de manera respetuosamente coqueta. Nada más fijar su atención en el inglés, dejó de hacerse el galán frente a la profesional y fue en búsqueda del mago.

Eriol percibía las tripas revueltas. La forma en que le habló Kaho al último momento le daba escalofríos. Ella no era así. Nunca la vio tener una expresión como aquella. La maldad y el odio tallaba cada una de sus facciones.

—¿Y qué tal fue todo? —el tono jovial de Pierre lo distrajo.

—Creo que no muy bien. Ella no quiere verme de nuevo

Lo vio meditar un poco antes de abrir la boca.

—Es natural en su caso.

—De todas formas, quisiera apoyarla de algún modo. Si ella necesita algo, cuente conmigo.

El doctor Fourneau afirmó que lo haría si se llegaba a requerir.

Eriol abandonó el hospital sintiendo un desgaste emocional y energético sustancial. Las cosas resultaron peor a como las esperaba. Había lastimado a Kaho y él sabía que no había una manera de resarcir ese dolor. Si a él le dolía, no podía dimensionar cuánto sufría la propia Kaho.

Además, lo tenía preocupado aquel trato que ella había pactado.

Ya iba a averiguar qué o quién había tramado esos hechos. Tantas interrogantes se difuminaban por su cerebro que no sabía siquiera cuál de ellas podría responder en un futuro cercano.

Ahora en todo lo que podía pensar era en llamar a Tomoyo, quería escucharla y confesarle que era un desgraciado que le había roto el corazón a Kaho.

Se dirigía al auto rentado, cuando repentinamente fue llamado por alguien.

—¡Descendiente de Clow!

El joven volteó y vio la silueta de Kaho.

—¡Kaho! —gritó—. ¿Cómo es que lograste salir?

Los ojos de ella eran cubiertos por su pelirroja cabellera y su postura una amenaza en su misma esencia. De forma que sus instintos de protección se despertaron, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La sombra de Kaho comenzó a crecer y a alargarse en todas las direcciones de forma inconmensurable y rápida, viajó tan de prisa conformando una esfera, que terminó envolviéndolos por completo. Como si fuese una jaula de colores oscuros pero resplandecientes de una manera poco contradictoria.

El joven mago comprendió que estaban siendo transportados a algún otro sitio, quizás a otra realidad. Pese a sus esfuerzos no encontró la forma de contrarrestar el hechizo que los tenía atrapados en esa vorágine de oscuridad y movimiento.

En poco tiempo la oscuridad cedió, dándose cuenta que efectivamente ya no se encontraban a las afueras del hospital. La negra elasticidad que los envolvía se retrajo sobre sí misma y desapareció en la sombra del cuerpo de Kaho. Estaba muy seguro que ni siquiera se hallaban en alguna parte del planeta tierra.

—Kaho, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Esa maldita mujer no sirvió para nada —la voz desvirtuada que emanaba desde el cuerpo de Kaho le dio toda la razón a Eriol para creer que hablaba con alguien diferente que se había apoderado del cuerpo de la profesora.

Dio un vistazo al lugar, develando un paraje que en sí mismo era de una belleza serena y simple. Eriol notó que ambos se encontraban en un inmenso lago que cubría con agua hasta sus rodillas. Esta masa de agua era de dimensiones importantes porque se extendía en todas direcciones, hasta todos los lugares que alcanzaba a notar su vista, sólo había agua. Ninguna roca, ninguna irregularidad, sólo agua. El contraste más importante, más bien el único, lo ofrecía el cielo que poseía un color lila precioso que indudablemente llevó a Eriol a convocar en sus pensamientos los ojos de Tomoyo, este cielo no tenía ninguna nube en absoluto, tampoco había un sol que explicara porque parecía ser de día, pero todo estaba claro.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde nos has traído? —Eriol hacía ya los patrones para liberar su poder y acceder al báculo.

La risa malévola y modificada fue toda su respuesta. El mago observó el destello implacable que llenaron la presencia del cuerpo de Kaho, también notó la exuberancia del color que ahora poseían sus ojos, ya no eran de color marrón como hace solo unos instantes, sus orbes lucían un negro profundo, tal y como si su iris hubiese sido colmado por sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, hasta el punto de desaparecerlo.

—Al menos dime quién eres —exigió Eriol ante el enmudecimiento de quien estaba frente a él.

—Oh, me disculpo por mis modales. Buenas tardes, Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación de Clow —hizo una reverencia, inclinándose con respeto. Para sobre la misma marcha cambiar su expresión a una de notoria displicencia—, ¿crees que voy a brindarte esa información, así como así? —su faceta astuta se evidenció con mayor pasión—. Aunque tal vez podría hacer una concesión contigo, debido a tu linaje…

—Habla de una vez —apuró Eriol, quien comenzaba a tener menos paciencia cada segundo.

—No te diré mi nombre. Sé las cosas que ustedes los magos pueden hacer con esa información, así que puedes irte olvidando de eso —se acercó un poco más a Eriol, acortando notoriamente la distancia que los separaba—. Llámame Lisztberth de Pavot, o ya que estamos en esto simplemente Lisztberth.

—Bien, Lisztberth —recalcó su nombre con rabia—. ¿Por qué no dejas el cuerpo de Kaho en paz y me enfrentas? —lo retó el mago, cubriendo de desafío cada palabra.

—Porque su cuerpo me pertenece por veintisiete días más. Ah, y lo mismo ocurre con su alma. Esperaba que ella pudiese retenerte por más tiempo, pero es una inútil. Ni siquiera supo utilizar tu remordimiento a su favor para que te quedaras a su lado —se rio con socarronería—. Merece el destino que le espera.

—¿De qué hablas?

Eriol estaba en guardia, quería poder callar al ser horrendo que se había apoderado de Kaho, pero no conseguía saber cuál era la situación completa. Además, no lo podía atacar si estaba utilizando el cuerpo de Kaho como escudo. Un ritual de exorcismo también era arriesgado.

—La culpa en los seres humanos los lleva a realizar acciones muy graciosas de ver, pero tú obviaste lo que alguien normal haría y preferiste dejarla a su suerte para volver con… ¿cómo se llama? —hizo un gesto de estar pensando—. Claro, Tomoyo Daidouji, descendiente de la familia Amamiya.

—¡No metas a Tomoyo en esto! Quiero que tengas eso muy claro—le exigió con perentoria autoridad, ante ese tono Lisztberth dotó su semblante de una seriedad que no había mostrado hasta ese momento—. Es más, ¿cómo sabes tú los detalles de mi vida privada?

Lisztberth convirtió su expresión en una de indiferencia completa.

—Me niego a responder —dijo manteniendo su impasibilidad.

Eriol soltó una maldición y apretó los puños con demasiada fuerza; provocando que su báculo emitiera un aura dorada tan fuerte que pequeñas descargas eléctricas azules salían y volvían del artilugio.

—Bien, entonces, demando que abandones el cuerpo de Kaho, ¿no crees que ya ha sufrido demasiado?

—Un trato es un trato —respondió mirándolo con total calma—. Mi hechizo exige que te diga la forma de romperlo, la condición para salir de este espacio de forma sencilla es que mates este cuerpo —murmuró sin emoción.

—¿Matar ese cuerpo? —balbuceó Eriol.

Lisztberth movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

—¿Por qué no me atacas? —le preguntó extendiendo los brazos, como si se entregara al ataque que Eriol pudiese iniciar, ante la parálisis que padecía el mago, Lisztberth comenzó a reír—. Con que no lo haces porque no quieres lastimar el cuerpo de esta mujer, ¿eh? —sonrió al mirarlo con desvergüenza—. ¡Qué divertido y conveniente!

—¡Cobarde! —escupió Eriol con férrea ira.

—No es una palabra que me defina correctamente, eso podrás verlo muy pronto. Más bien diría que "manipulador" sí que lo hace —comenzó a reír descontroladamente—. Mientras tú pierdes el tiempo aquí, los eventos encajan para quedar justo donde los necesito.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿por qué no hablas claro de una vez?

—Porque eso arruinaría la diversión.

Eriol tensó la mandíbula en gesto de genuina exasperación.

—Te lo voy a pedir una vez más. Abandona el cuerpo de Kaho.

—No.

Eriol ya no podía soportar la indolencia de ese ser malévolo.

Inclinó su báculo hacia el cielo, donde el artefacto mágico emitió una luz dorada más poderosa, tanto así, que resplandecía hasta el punto del enceguecimiento, Eriol levantó sus brazos preparándose. Lo siguiente fue la visión de un rayo gigantesco de energía que salía disparado, que bullía desde suelo, evaporando con su calor el agua que rodeaba sus pies, extendiéndose hasta la infinitud del cielo morado. De a poco, la cápsula que parecía envolverlos, comenzó a resquebrajarse, en pedazos más pequeños cada vez.

—No esperaba menos de un mago tan poderoso —mencionó el ser que habitaba el cuerpo de Kaho.

Eriol ignoró por completo a Lisztberth y se esmeró en completar la tarea que se había propuesto.

—Es una lástima que no sea suficiente —enunció, formando entre sus manos una esfera de energía anaranjada y de una dimensión muy discreta, esfera que envió hacia el cielo, logrando que todo el daño que sufría ese lugar fuera restituido.

Eriol reforzó aún más la intensidad de su ataque, logrando que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionarse cada vez más violentamente. Cada vez que la atmósfera, que los mantenía recluidos, se resquebrajaba, ésta era restablecida por Lisztberth sin ejercer ningún esfuerzo evidente.

—Si no te detienes vas a morir —gritó Lisztberth, con seriedad—. Te sugiero que abandones ese camino y me ataques, es la única forma de salir de aquí.

Eriol trabó su mandíbula en un gesto de desesperación contra su propia incapacidad.

—¡Demonios! —grito exasperado—. Voy a lograrlo.

—Con esa clase de testarudez lo único que vas a conseguir es dañarte —su tono de superioridad reventó los nervios de Eriol, quien se devanaba los sesos intentando clarificar la forma de salir de ese lugar sin dañar el cuerpo de su ex novia.

El mago convocó más del poder que era capaz de manejar, lo que significaba que su integridad podría llegar a correr peligro. Experimentó cierto temblor que se apoderaba de él, comenzando por sus pies, reptando hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda ya no fue capaz de seguir sosteniendo su báculo, cayendo como un peso muerto a un costado. De forma que quedó manteniendo su peso de forma endeble con sus piernas entumecidas, mientras su brazo derecho se quedó aferrando con fuerza endeble al báculo. Soportó la sobrecarga de poder que lo rellenó y gritó de dolor al momento que fue azotado por esa gran cantidad de energía.

Esta vez el rayo de poder dobló su diámetro, desencadenando que pequeños relámpagos explotaran por la totalidad del cilindro de energía pura. Eriol volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de ofuscación, al sentir que la debilidad de a poco iba clamando por todo su ser; lo peor es que no advertía que hubiese cambios en la situación en aquel claustro responsable de su encarcelamiento.

Con total rencor dirigió su atención a la figura de Kaho. Odiaba a Lisztberth de Pavot, a quienquiera que fuera él o ella, porque, así como estaban las cosas, ni siquiera podía asegurar con total certeza el género de su enemigo. Lo único de lo que estaba muy seguro es que su poder ya mermaba y que si no hacía algo iba a quedarse en ese sitio de forma indefinida.

En cuanto vislumbró esta última posibilidad, la visión de Tomoyo llorando desesperadamente por él acudió como un sopló de esperanza y de deber: Fracasar no era una opción. Suspiró convencido lo que lo llevó a juntar una energía que no tenía idea de dónde provenía, esto hizo que un poco más de poder desembocara de su cuerpo, logrando finalmente romper la barrera en un millar de trozos que eran carcomidos por la luz dorada de su ataque.

Esta vez Lisztberth no fue capaz de regenerar las paredes de magia, perdiendo la calma que proyectaba por primera vez.

El mago cayó con una rodilla al piso, sosteniendo por muy poco el equilibrio. La vista se le nubló y respiraba precipitadamente, por algunos instantes, se concentró en no perder el conocimiento. La empresa resultaba muy difícil pues su cuerpo ya evidenciaba los rastros de la osadía de ir más allá de sus límites.

Levantó su vista, esperando ver la calle de nuevo, pero no fue eso lo que sus ojos le mostraron. Ahora ambos se encontraban en un sitio diferente al anterior, de aspecto mucho más escalofriante: El escenario era gris, el piso estaba lleno de plumas negras como si se las hubieran arrancado a un millar de cuervos, algunas rocas resaltaban entre la negrura, evidenciado tanta esterilidad como el desierto más árido. El cielo era completamente rojo, con algunos nubarrones cargados que se notaban demasiado cercanos. Cualquier atisbo de vida era impensado en aquel paisaje de decadente aspecto.

Reparó en el hecho de que Lisztberth se paró a escasos centímetros de él, observó los pies descalzos de Kaho, y de a poco prestó atención a su rostro.

—Muy bien. Aplaudo tu tenacidad, teniendo en cuenta que descuidaste tu entrenamiento mágico sigues siendo más fuerte de lo que esperaba —Lisztberth se encogió de hombros—. Conseguiste romper la primera barrera, pero debo informarte que aún quedan otras dos por superar.

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —blasfemó Eriol.

Si había utilizado prácticamente la totalidad de su poder en ese último ataque, ¿de qué manera lograría sortear las dos barreras que restaban?

—Ataca este cuerpo —le sugirió Lisztberth—. Es el camino más corto.

—Me niego —escupió Eriol, incorporándose un poco más.

—Estoy seguro que querrás cambiar tu actuar en un tiempo más —aseguró—. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero como estoy con algo de aburrimiento hagamos este encuentro más entretenido. Finalmente, _mi_ participación ha sido bastante pasiva.

Lisztberth dotó su semblante de una bestialidad cruda, ahora comenzaba a emanar un aura tan grande que Eriol supo que sería un rival acérrimo, por lo que se preparó con toda la concentración que le fue posible convocar.

Lisztberth no esperó mucho para atacar a Eriol desde la distancia enviando rayos de color rojo y esferas lilas.

Eriol dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose y esquivando con esfuerzo los ataques de su contrincante. El patrón de sus ofensivas era tan complicado de descifrar, que el mago tuvo la certeza que era cuestión de tiempo para ser alcanzado por alguno de sus golpes.

—¡No huyas! —le gritó—. Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Se podía notar un poco de frustración ante la forma en que Eriol esquivaba sus agresiones.

—¡Voy a destruirte! —prometió Eriol.

Lisztberth levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¡Oh vaya! —suspiró—. Me pregunto cómo lo vas a lograr.

Lisztberth dio un paso más y el mago blandió su báculo hacia el cuerpo de Kaho, provocando que lazos negros salieran de una marca que él había dejado en ese lugar del piso, hace tan sólo unos momentos. Estos lazos consiguieron amarrar los brazos y las piernas del cuerpo de Kaho, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

Lisztberth miró con más sorpresa que verdadera ofuscación las potentes ligaduras que lo apresaban, regalándole a Eriol una mirada un tanto huraña.

—Bien, me tienes —confesó sin parecer especialmente alterado.

El mago hacía un esfuerzo monstruoso por mantener el suficiente control y manejar la avasalladora fuerza con la que Lisztberth trataba de liberarse, porque, aunque exteriormente pareciese que estaba resignado por completo a su derrota, su espíritu indomable trataba de romper las cadenas de Eriol.

No tenía otra opción.

« _Lo siento, Kaho_ »

Eriol se acercó al cuerpo de la profesora y con fuerza medida le dio un golpe en el estómago, asombrando a Lisztberth, quien lo censuró con su mirada.

—Bien jugado —gimió antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Eriol se cercioró que Kaho estuviese inconsciente antes de deshacer el hechizo que la mantenía apresada. Con esfuerzo cargó su cuerpo hasta la roca más cercana, en contra de sus propios deseos, restringió la movilidad del cuerpo de Kaho, en caso de que ese sujeto volviese antes de que él consiguiera resolver el enigma que los sacara de ese lugar. Esperaba que romper el segundo espacio fuese más sencillo ahora que la presencia de Lisztberth se había ido.

Sin embargo, era tanta la energía que había utilizado para romper el primero que ya no podría utilizar ese camino.

Intentó variados métodos, sin llegar, ni por cerca, a salir de esa dimensión tan extraña. Trató de sentir alguna presencia, pero en ese lugar la única presencia que ahora podía percibir era la de él. Estaba volviéndose loco. Ya habían pasado varias horas y no lograba absolutamente ningún avance.

—Así que todavía no lo consigues —la presencia de Lisztberth le revolvió el estómago.

Eriol dirigió un gesto frustrado hacia aquel tipo, que se burlaba de él tan solo con su postura desafiante.

—Tiene que existir una manera de salir de aquí sin lastimar el cuerpo de Kaho —le respondió.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas gastar aquí? Sólo pregunto por curiosidad.

—El que sea necesario.

—¿Aunque provoques preocupación en los que te esperan fuera de aquí? —consultó Lisztberth, sin siquiera ocultar su alegría.

—Tengo tiempo todavía antes de que eso ocurra.

La risotada pedante de Lisztberth lo hizo estremecer de ofuscación.

—Olvide mencionar una cosa —se hizo escuchar por sobre sus risotadas—. El _tiempo_ aquí transcurre de una forma diferente que en tu dimensión.

—¿Diferente? ¿De qué condenados demonios estás hablando? —el pecho del mago se agitó más que cualquier instante anterior, prediciendo que no sería nada bueno.

—Una hora aquí son como doce en tu mundo.

Por varios segundos Eriol se quedó paralizado, observando como las pupilas completamente expandidas de los ojos de Lisztberth, lo sondeaban con descarado regocijo.

—He estado mucho tiempo aquí —balbuceó, tratando de dimensionar más o menos cuantos días habrían pasado en su tierra.

—Bastante, diría yo —Lisztberth sonrió—. Casi ocho horas que son…

—Cuatro días —completó el mago sintiendo como la bilis se aglomeraba en su garganta—. Debo salir, pero…

—Ya te lo dije, en tu condición actual la única forma es matando este cuerpo, ¿por qué no hacerlo si ya no la amas?

—¡Porque nadie que sea mínimamente decente haría algo así! Es cierto que no amo a Kaho como mi pareja, pero yo no he dejado de quererla y de sentir respeto por ella.

—¿Y si tuvieras que escoger entre la vida de ella y la tuya? —hizo una pausa—. Se me ocurre otra situación más divertida. Entre tu querida Tomoyo y tu ya no tan querida Kaho, ¿a quién escogerías?

Eriol sintió como la intensidad de su poder se entrecruzaba con su propio espíritu descontrolándose. La abyecta sensación de querer matarlo lo llenó.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Estaba a punto de arremeter contra el sujeto que lo miraba desafiante desde el cuerpo amordazado de Kaho. Cuando sintió el miedo más cruel que hubiese experimentado alguna vez.

« _Eriol, por favor, ayúdame. ¡Eriol!_ », las palabras de Tomoyo resonaron en toda su cabeza, haciendo que literalmente dejara de respirar.

Se llenó de una desesperación inconmensurable. La voz de su amada sonaba tan desesperanzada e igualmente asustada, despertando por completo su furia y su frustración. Por breves instantes vio como ella era obligada por alguien a caminar, entonces observó a un hombre que él juró que ella nunca más tendría el desagrado de ver: Takahiro Kurosawa. Tomoyo lo necesitaba y él estaba entrampado en ese lugar.

Eriol movió su mano en dirección a Lisztberth, apretándola ligeramente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kaho se elevara sin razón aparente.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo? —exigió con la voz rota de rabia.

La expresión diabólica de Lisztberth aunado a su repentino mutismo lograron hacerlo enfadar más todavía, apretando más el agarre sobre el fino cuello de la profesora.

—Responde, maldita sea.

—Yo no le hice nada —contestó muy tranquilo, sin parecer substancialmente lastimado—, pero ella está en peligro.

El joven mago desistió de seguir ahorcando el cuerpo de Kaho. No debía desesperarse y cometer un acto tan deleznable por la desesperación que sentía.

—Debo salir de aquí —miró en todas direcciones, pensando que tal vez, absurdamente, una brecha se abriría ante él y podría escapar para estar con Tomoyo—. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? —le gritó al ser que lo miraba desde el suelo sin emoción.

—Todo obedece a una razón —murmuró—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Puedes hacerlo.

—No si debo matar a Kaho.

—Ella ya está muerta en muchos sentidos. Tal vez le harías un grueso favor matando este cuerpo.

El descontrolado deseo de ir con Tomoyo, por ínfimos momentos le hizo reconsiderar su decisión de no lastimar a Kaho, por poco casi se arrojó a la propuesta que aquel ser de infinita oscuridad, le ofrecía. Lisztberth lo observaba con algo de desafío y sorpresa.

—No es un camino que pueda recorrer —susurró más debilitado que nunca—. ¿Qué pides para sacarme de aquí en este momento? —le preguntó repentinamente.

La risa demoniaca de Lisztberth fue como un acuchillamiento múltiple.

—¿Quieres un trato? —expelió, evidenciando lo triunfante que seguramente se sentía.

—No me dejas otra opción —recriminó sin esconder su miseria.

—Muy bien. Lo primero es que me quites estos grilletes —señaló las muñecas y los pies atados con esos anillos de energía oscura—. Hazlo.

Eriol hizo un movimiento con sus manos y las sogas de energía desaparecieron instantáneamente.

—¿Cuál es el precio?

Lisztberth lo recorrió con una macabra mirada.

—Te sacaré de aquí. A cambio tú sufrirás durante doce horas un dolor insoportable —le dijo con algo de rabia mal disimulada—. No ha sido para nada agradable tener que ser tu niñera por no seguir los planes que había trazado.

—Hecho.

—Espera, eso no es todo —le aclaró—. También terminarás con tu novia.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Tomoyo en todo esto?

Lisztberth lo contempló en un silencio aturdidor, sin emitir ninguna emoción descifrable en su semblante.

—Ese es el precio. Las razones me las reservaré —sonrió sólo como pueden hacerlo aquellos que se saben vencedores de una lucha interminable.

—¡Claro que no haré eso! —juró el muchacho.

—Muy bien —Lisztberth lo observó con desafío—. Quedémonos aquí, mientras tu amadísima mujer sufre.

Eriol juró una palabrota antes de volver su atención ante Lisztberth.

—Y eso no es todo. Si decides aceptar mis condiciones agregaré un punto más. Como tercera condición: No le puedes decir a nadie la verdadera razón de tu rompimiento con la joven de la casta de los Amamiya.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Cómo lo oyes —susurró con deleite—. Tienes que romperle el corazón a esa chica. Y no puedes decirle la verdadera razón. Quiero que a los ojos de todo el mundo y de los de ella tú seas la escoria que la lastimó.

Eriol sintió verdadero miedo al comprender las implicaciones de esto último.

—Sigo sin entender las razones que tienes para hacer todo esto. ¿Yo te habré lastimado en el pasado? Porque esto no parece más que una elaborada venganza —le soltó finalmente—. Vislumbro que lo único que deseas es hacerme miserable arrebatándome a la persona que es más preciada para mí.

Lisztberth quitó toda la diversión que hacía gala en su semblante.

—Realmente estás muy lejano a comprender en la tela de arañas que nos encontramos todos nosotros. No tengo nada en contra de quien eres ahora, ni siquiera en tus otras vidas anteriores, pero si puedo hacerte sentir desgraciado, no voy a privarme de ello. La corrupción de mi ser, me permite disfrutar de este tipo de enredos sin sentir remordimiento —su risa maléfica volvió, pero era algo diferente a sus aspavientos burlones anteriores.

Eriol anotó esa respuesta en su mente para poder analizarla más tarde, porque lejos de entregar evasivas consiguió hacerle comprender que realmente había algo más oculto que de cierta forma dependía de su vida personal. Hacerlo sentir infortunado era casi un chiste dada su historia pasada con el dolor de la perdida de Kaho, pero estaba seguro que sería más duro de enfrentar perder a Tomoyo, aunque esta vez, la vida de ella no estaría en verdadero riesgo. Él se iba a asegurar de esto.

—¿Y qué sucederá si no cumplo el segundo o el tercer punto al salir de aquí?

La sonrisa de Lisztberth se ensombreció, generando una insensible mueca en todo su rostro, lo que provocó que Eriol comprendiera que esa pregunta había sido una muy mala jugada. La perversión llenó el semblante de Lisztberth, quien respiró lentamente antes de soltar alguna palabra.

—Si no cumples con tu parte del trato iré con todo el poder que tengo sobre tu novia y la mataré, eso es lo que más te dolería, ¿verdad?

Eriol tragó grueso sopesando sus opciones que verdaderamente eran escasas: Podía quedarse en ese sitio por tiempo indefinido dejando a Tomoyo desprotegida. También estaba la posibilidad de matar a Kaho para poder salir de esa dimensión. Y por último aceptar los términos que le exponía esa criatura oscura.

Cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar, significaban doce en su mundo. Doce minutos en que Tomoyo se encontraba en peligro, a merced de la peor maldad que ya la había atacado lo suficiente. Doce minutos donde él no podía cumplir su promesa de siempre protegerla.

—Pero si cumplo mi trato y termino con Tomoyo sin decirle la verdad —escupió con tanto enfado. Sabiendo que realizarlo significaba que no podría honrar el pilar más importante que sustentaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro: le iba a mentir y la iba a lastimar—. Tú no podrás ponerle un dedo encima jamás. Estoy hablando de que no puedes siquiera dañarla de ninguna forma posible, no sólo de una prohibición de matarla.

—Me parece justo —asintió Lisztberth.

—Está bien. Acepto todas tus condiciones, si tú aceptas las mías.

« _Tomoyo, resiste, ya iré contigo_ », la descontrolada opresión sobre su pecho lo llevó a prometer que encontraría la forma de permanecer junto a Tomoyo, pese a cualquier cosa. Sólo sería cuestión de encontrar la manera.

—Más vale que no hagas trampa, mago descendiente. Tienes hasta el mediodía de mañana para cumplir con lo pactado. No me gustaría tener que cumplir con mi amenaza —susurró la voz antes de que la misma sombra que los había llevado al primer sitio volviese a envolverlos.

En cuestión de segundos yacían en el mismo lugar del cual fueron secuestrados.

Más allá vio el cuerpo de Kaho desmadejado sobre el piso de adoquines. Rápidamente corrió a sostenerla, la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la recepción del hospital. No tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que en cuanto vio a un médico, señaló que ella se había escapado y que debían reingresarla al área de salud mental. Para acto seguido echarse a correr, escapando como un delincuente ante los gritos reprobatorios del doctor que intentó darle alcance.

En su entero descontrol, ignoró por completo el dolor acucioso que lo atacaba sin piedad. Lisztberth no exageraba cuando nombró que sería un dolor exasperante, pero su objetivo era llegar hasta dónde se encontraba Tomoyo, no iba a estarse quejando por los embates del dolor en ese instante. No había siquiera tiempo para ir al hotel por sus pertenencias y reservar un vuelo. Su desesperación le exigía algo más inmediato.

Convocó su báculo y se concentró, pese al sufrimiento que envestía a su cuerpo, continuó exigiéndose hasta ubicar la presencia de sus guardianes. Recitó las palabras que permitiría llegar a ellos instantáneamente. No se detuvo a pensar en aquella arriesgada hazaña. Él mismo le había dicho a Kaho que todo mago tenía sus limitaciones y verdaderamente él nunca había utilizado la tele-transportación para cubrir una distancia tan vasta.

Tan sólo expulsó todo lo que tenía con él y creyó que podría realizarlo.

En cuestión de un pestañeo estaba en el corredor que conectaba con la habitación que tantas veces compartió con Tomoyo. Fuera de sí abrió la puerta, tan cansado se encontraba que se afirmó en el umbral para no desfallecer.

—Amo —la voz aguda de Spinel llegó hasta sus oídos, pero él no podía prestarle la atención suficiente en búsqueda de la única persona que necesitaba ver.

—Eriol —la forma en que ella mencionó su nombre fue un elixir regenerativo.

Por breves momentos, todo lo demás dejó de existir para Eriol, pues lo único que su alicaído entendimiento retenía era la forma en que ella se levantó de su cama y fue en su encuentro. Todo esto como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta.

—Eriol, ¿cómo…? —Tomoyo siguió preguntando con su voz tan melodiosa, que era como miel para sus oídos.

Trató de responder, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada recriminándose mil hechos.

Ella lo tocó con delicadeza, su roce era como un ardor agradable para el mago que no creía ser capaz de experimentar tanto dolor físico y al mismo tiempo sentir un bienestar gigantesco por saber que Tomoyo estaba junto a él.

Ella se las arregló para acostarlo en la cama.

No tenía idea de la razón para que ella ya estuviera en su casa, por momentos se cuestionó si Tomoyo realmente se había visto envuelta en la situación que vio en su mente. Pero al notar las marcas rojas y algo amoratadas en sus brazos, al darse cuenta que la oscuridad en sus ojos asustados era como una evidencia en sí misma. Supo que todo era verdad, desatando que esa sensación de tranquilidad que hace poco lo rellenaba y le permitía soportar de mejor manera su propio dolor, se escurriera por completo de su cuerpo, dejándolo vacío, sintiéndose como la peor escoria del mundo.

Él le había fallado. Había prometido que jamás dejaría que ese maldito le pusiera un dedo encima y no sólo la había importunado con su mal habida presencia, sino que la violentó físicamente y estaba seguro que también lo había hecho psicológicamente.

« _Por favor, que no haya abusado de ella de nuevo o jamás podré perdonarme_ ».

Algo en la forma en que ella lo miraba le permitió saber que el enfrentamiento con ese psicópata no llegó a tanto, pero no estaba en condiciones de preguntárselo directamente. Se aferraba a la idea de que si él hubiese conseguido violarla él lo hubiese notado.

Escuchó cómo ella le ordenaba algo a Spinel. Eriol entraba y salía de sus estados de ensimismamiento perdiéndose momentos de realidad.

—Eriol, ¿qué sucedió? —esa pregunta sí que logro hacerlo estremecer.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle todo lo que había pasado? ¿De qué manera le diría que tuvo que hipotecar la felicidad de ambos porque fue incapaz de derrotar al enemigo? Aunque se muriera de ganas de decírselo, estaba vetado.

—Lo siento —mencionó esas dos palabras que no lograban graficar lo inservible que se sentía por no estar con ella cuando más lo había necesitado y por tantas otras cosas—, no pude llegar a tiempo —ahí estaba uno de sus peores pecados—. No pude protegerte —este era el peor de todos.

Tomoyo debía ser protegida, él debió priorizar mejor las cosas. Él nunca debió apartarse de ella.

Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, su mente agotada de tanta mierda y su espíritu se rehusaba a seguir luchando más. ¿Por qué diablos alcanzar la felicidad siempre le resultaba tan difícil?

Tomoyo lo contempló con tanta gentileza, lo arrulló con una infinidad de palabras, a la vez que sus manos repartían mimos suaves sobre su piel.

—Descuida, cariño. Lo bueno es que regresaste —ella finalizó con esa frase que por poco lo hace llorar.

Sí, había regresado, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

—Te amo, Tomoyo —soltó la única verdad que le importaba realmente. Juró que nunca iba a dejar de aferrarse a ella con todo lo que tuviese disponible—. ¡Esto es tan doloroso!

No pretendía decirle a Tomoyo lo mucho que sufría, pero esa confesión abandonó sus labios sin proponérselo.

Esto era una cuestión a la cual se había acostumbrado, a Tomoyo nunca le ocultaba nada, por lo que ser sincero se había vuelto casi un modo de vida si estaba con ella. Entonces, se preguntó, de qué forma iba a conseguir terminar la relación que tenían sin decirle la verdad.

En el momento que ella le preguntó qué le dolía, no tuvo forma de explicárselo con palabras porque su padecimiento se expandía por todo su cuerpo, aumentando por momentos en ciertos lugares, al punto de hacerlo insostenible.

Pero no importaba, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era verla, tocarla, captar su delicioso aroma. Y así lo hizo. La miró sintiéndose tan afortunado de que pese a su negligencia ella no hubiese resultado tan lastimada, acarició su rostro con lenta devoción.

« _¡Dios, la amo tanto!_ »

Estaba tan inmerso en lo que sentía por su amada mujer, que el oleaje de dolor que lo abordó, lo pilló por completo desprevenido. Tanto fue así, que tuvo que dejar de tocarla, intentando reprimir lo que más podía sus quejidos.

Ella se oía tan asustada que se sentía aún peor por causar esas preocupaciones en Tomoyo.

La joven comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, de cierta manera, donde sus manos lo tocaban el dolor tardaba mucho más tiempo en volver, pero éste volvía sin contemplaciones.

—¡Dios mío! Nada de lo que sé puede ayudarte —no se permitió ocultar su desesperación en esa confesión.

Eriol quiso tranquilizarla y empezó a explicarle a duras penas que todo ese dolor iba a pasar, que era parte de un precio. Ella muy preocupada le preguntó de qué hablaba.

Lo próximo que escuchó fue la voz colérica de Adele que, como siempre, daba ademanes exagerados.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —por poco y lo zarandea cuando arribó a su lado.

—No es algo físico, Adele —la voz de su amada le dejaba reverberaciones en su espíritu cada que hablaba—. Posiblemente sea algo relacionado con magia. Habló sobre un precio…

Eriol casi da un respingo ante la descuidada confesión de Tomoyo. Y esperó pacientemente la explosión en el carácter volátil de su ama de llaves que no tardó en arribar.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —le recriminó Adele, el mago tan sólo pudo sonreírle con bastante socarronería, porque sus palabras graficaban perfectamente cómo se sentía.

Los próximos momentos fueron algo borrosos, tan sólo notó la manera en que Adele preparaba los artilugios para ayudarle. Tomoyo había sido echada de la habitación y al volver la anciana no la dejó entrar. Cosa que consiguió calmar un poco a Eriol, si ella no estaba allí no sufriría por verlo en ese estado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó a la vez que cubría por completo su cuerpo—. La criatura mágica que está pegada a tu aura es bastante extraña, ¿quién la convocó?

—No sé su verdadero nombre —exclamó Eriol, reprimiendo un alarido—. Lo único que me queda claro, Adele, es que estamos con la mierda hasta el cuello —masculló con esfuerzo.

—¡Mis Adele! —la voz de su guardiana RubyMoon lo hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente, hace mucho que no la oía tan descontrolada.

—¿Trajeron lo que les solicité? —cuestionó la anciana.

Ambos guardianes asintieron, entregando a Adele una serie de plantas, de velas en variados colores.

—Amo Eriol, ¿qué es lo que hace esta criatura? ¿Usted lo sabe? —Adele se escuchaba raramente tranquila, parecía que verlo tan dañado, no le permitía llegar a sus modos siempre huraños y desafiantes.

—Supongo que debe provocarme tanto dolor cómo le sea posible por medio día —logró articular.

—Bien.

Eriol cerró los ojos, creyendo que, si los mantenía de esa manera, esa tortura sería un poco más soportable. Escuchaba la manera en que los tres se movían por la habitación, preparando la estancia.

La anciana recitó una serie de frases, pero el dolor no parecía disminuir.

—No es posible revertirlo —juró la anciana—. Quienquiera que haya hecho no es un hechicero ordinario. Este tipo de criaturas jamás las había visto —comentó la anciana, cambiando opiniones con los guardianes, quienes no podían ver como ella aquel ser—. Sólo nos queda un camino —confesó luego de largos minutos en silencio.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Spinel mostrando una genuina preocupación—. Lo que sea que haya que hacer hay que hacerlo ya —su mirada celeste se dirigió con angustia al mago, quien no se perdió el significado de aquel reparo, conectándolo un poco más con su propia vulnerabilidad.

—Sí —esta vez RubyMoon intercedió y se atrevió a tomar la mano de Eriol, sin siquiera mirarlo—. Hay que hacer algo.

—¿Están dispuestos a ayudar a su amo? —consultó Adele a los dos guardianes, quienes asintieron frenéticamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

El joven mago tan sólo pudo agradecerles en silencio aquella fidelidad y entrega que ellos le reportaban. Sus preciosos guardianes querían ayudarle pese a todo el fatídico pasado que los alejaba cada día un poco más.

—Bien —la anciana inspiró profundamente—. Vamos a compartir su carga —les informó a los presentes.

Los tres se tomaron de la mano, dejando a Eriol al centro de la cama. Adele dirigió el cántico sanador, lo que provocó que el mago sufriera un poco de somnolencia.

Se dormía y despertaba con intervalos de tiempo imprecisos. Hasta que finalmente ella dijo que todo había concluido.

—Deberías sentir mucho menos molestia ahora —informó la anciana que parecía más vieja que nunca, su aspecto demacrado le recordó la vez anterior que ella tuvo que ayudarle para salvar a Tomoyo.

—Gracias, Adele —susurró sintiendo la forma que el dolor disminuía notoriamente—. Gracias a ustedes también —se dirigió a Nakuru y Spinel—. Les debo mucho.

Ambos guardianes parecieron sorprendidos ante ese agradecimiento de su amo.

—Es un placer —dijo finamente Nakuru, Spinel por su parte lo miró sin esconder su sorpresa.

—Te dejaremos descansar. Por favor, duerme —mencionó la anciana, que desmontaba todos los materiales que utilizó—. Te advierto que tu cuerpo no está para resistir ninguna clase de actividad —enfatizó.

Lo miró con tal grado de descaro que el mensaje fue muy claro, Eriol notó cómo su cara se calentaba más de lo normal.

—Llama a Tomoyo —le pidió.

—Lo haré, pero no olvides lo que te he dicho.

En segundos interminables, la vio ingresar en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban rojos, de ese tipo de rojez propia de alguien que ha aguantado por mucho tiempo el llanto. Él intentó sonreírle sin saber realmente si lo había conseguido.

Ella casi corrió hasta él, se inclinó a su lado arrodillándose a una orilla de la cama y lo besó con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarlo si lo hacía con más arrebato. Su hambre se daba a conocer de todas formas en la manera que ella respiraba con tanta prisa.

Eriol no sabía cómo iba a conseguir cumplir con la parte del precio que lo obligaba a alejarla de él, lo único que era muy claro es que iba a hacer cuánto estuviese de su parte para que la mujer que lo besaba con tanta necesidad, no se fuera de su vida, porque si lo hacía, ella se iba a llevar todo lo que le permitía disfrutar y creer en que alguna vez lograría ser feliz.

—Me quedaré contigo esta noche —le susurró la jovencita.

El joven trató de permanecer despierto todo el tiempo que pudo, pero no resistió demasiado. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio, llevándose como última imagen la silueta de Tomoyo, quien le aferraba una mano, haciéndole compañía.

La primera vez que logró despertar, estaba la lámpara todavía encendida. Reparó en el hecho que Tomoyo se había dormido casi encima de él, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre su pecho, pero permanecía sentada en el suelo.

El joven aun sentía los embates de su última pelea, pero esto no impidió que en contra de lo que su cuerpo requería, se levantara y cargara a su novia para recostarla con cuidado en la cama. Él hizo lo propio a su lado.

No apagó la luz de la lámpara. Quería observar la forma pausada en que Tomoyo respiraba. Le acarició y la besó ligeramente en los labios, para abrazarse a ella como si se tratase de una tabla de salvación.

« _Tomoyo, no quiero cumplir con esa verdadera maldición. Pero, si no lo hago, ¿podré evitar que ese sujeto te lastime? No sé nada de ese tipo. No pude hacer nada por vencerlo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para garantizar tu bienestar_ »

—No importa —dijo en voz alta—. Voy a encontrar la manera de que no nos separemos.

La abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo que ella aligerara un poco su sueño y susurrara su nombre, sujetándose de su pecho como era ya su costumbre.

—Te amo, Tomoyo. Buenas noches —le dijo en forma calmada, besando su cabeza con veneración.

La siguiente vez que despertó lo hizo sobresaltándose bruscamente.

Estaba bañado en sudor frío. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho con entera superioridad, dejándolo en un estado de alarma agobiante. Con desesperación rebuscó a Tomoyo, sin despertar por completo todavía. Inmediatamente su atención se fijó en el cuello de ella, buscaba que no tuviera ninguna marca, cuando comprobó que no presentaba ninguna lesión fuera de los cardenales que ese maldito de su padrastro le había provocado en los brazos, se calmó un poco. Observó la acompasada forma en que ella respiraba completamente ajena a sus peores preocupaciones.

—Era sólo una pesadilla —suspiró, para enseguida volver a recostarse al lado de la muchacha, sin conseguir que el tamborileo de su corazón se normalizara.

De plano ya no podía dormir. Continuaba sintiéndose muy cansado, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era apreciar a Tomoyo, sintiéndose muy perdido porque no tenía claro qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que ese sueño aterrador no fuese nunca realidad.

Su cerebro se quedó retenido en aquel hito fantasioso.

En la pesadilla Eriol estaba conversando con Tomoyo, los dos reían sobre alguna cosa que no comprendía. De pronto su amada se ponía de pie y empezaba a mostrar signos de estarse ahogando. Trataba desesperadamente de tocar su cuello, sin que nada realmente estuviese en ese sitio. Entonces las marcas de los dedos comenzaban a aparecer sobre la piel nívea y delicada de su cuello, provocando que Tomoyo dejara de respirar hasta el punto que su rostro se pusiera de un terrorífico y enfermizo color azulino. El joven por su parte no podía moverse, lo intentaba, pero era imposible, percibía en sus ojos cómo se aglomeraban las lágrimas de fuego que le quemaban con un verdadero dolor, ese que logra quitarte la cordura. De ese modo, por completo paralizado, acababa convirtiéndose así en un espectador impotente de la muerte de ella, quien antes de caer al suelo lo miraba con tanto miedo y preguntas que le helaron la sangre hasta el punto que ahora despierto, seguía sintiendo frío.

« _¿Esta pesadilla se trata de una advertencia?_ », se preguntó en un ineficaz intento de darle una respuesta.

No olvidaba la apremiante amenaza de Lisztberth si él incumplía el acuerdo.

Sin embargo, ¿de dónde iba a sacar la fuerza para terminar con la muchacha, si era lo que menos deseaba hacer en la vida? No quería que ella sufriera. No deseaba sufrir el mismo. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba casi las cinco de la mañana. El tiempo se agotaba con impresionante velocidad.

¡¿Qué clase de trampa estaba escondida en la fijación de querer separarlos?!

La confusión era el ingrediente principal en sus meditaciones. Su cabeza ya estaba trazando planes para poder hacer frente a ese ser oscuro y descubrir qué deseaba lograr, por qué esa repentina fijación con él y con su vida.

Lo único que no podía decidir era si ceñirse al contrato o romperlo.

Por algunos minutos, tal vez una hora. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Tomoyo, debatiendo los pros y los contras de dejarla ir. En algún punto cerró los ojos y nuevamente la escena de ella muriendo llenó sus sentidos, pero esta vez, el rostro de Tomoyo le hablaba una vez que ya estaba muerto, con sus pupilas dilatadas por completo le decía: "Te dije que la mataría".

Eriol abrió los ojos y ya no tuvo más dudas, ese sueño sí había sido una advertencia de Lisztberth. Una amenaza con toda la ostentación de un poder tan aparatoso que a saber de dónde lo obtenía.

El joven no pudo seguir en su cama, se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido, dirigiéndose a la ducha. Necesitaba comenzar a actuar con diligencia. El mediodía iba a llegar muy pronto.

Una vez que estuvo en el despacho tomó posesión de su sillón rojo.

Empezó a ordenar sus ideas, comprendiendo que sería necesario recurrir a aliados para hacer frente a la extraña situación que se enfrentaba.

En quién primero pensó, por una cuestión natural, fue en la nueva dueña de las cartas que creó en su anterior vida y en el descendiente que tenía de esa misma encarnación. No tenía otras personas a las cuales recurrir. Sabido era por todos los clanes que él era un mago bastante solitario, eran contados con los dedos de las manos a quienes consideraba remotamente cercanos.

Toda su vida había tratado de mantenerse lo más alejado de las esferas de las congregaciones mágicas. Quería su vida para disfrutarla, para vivirla como un mortal más. No esperaba desperdiciar su existencia encerrado en reuniones de magos. O estudiando sin descanso para alcanzar más y nuevas habilidades. Era un testigo cercano de que una vez que obtienes más poder, nunca deja de ser suficiente.

Miró el reloj que descansaba en una de las repisas, marcaba que eran más de las seis de la mañana. Hizo los cálculos, llegando a concluir que no era una hora imprudente para llamar a la pequeña Sakura, quien por estar en Japón ya estarían pasado de la hora de almuerzo.

Desempolvando la vieja agenda que descansaba desde hace años en el mismo cajoncito escondido de su escritorio, obtuvo el número que le permitiría comunicarse con la joven hechicera. Lo único que rogaba Eriol era que ella siguiera manteniendo el mismo contacto.

—¿Hola? —la voz femenina y dudosa, lo hizo cuestionarse realmente si pertenecía a Sakura, pues era tanto el tiempo que no había tenido contacto con ella, que ya no recordaba el timbre de su voz—. ¿Quién habla?

Eriol estuvo tentado de cortar la comunicación, pero la premurosa angustia que usó para enunciar la siguiente pregunta, sumado al significado que ésta planteaba, lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Eres tú, Tomoyo? —la chica sonaba con una mezcla entre la esperanza y el reproche—. Por favor, dime que eres tú. Hace algún tiempo que recibo llamadas con el mismo código de área, aunque el número nunca es el mismo. Sé que provienen de Inglaterra. Y el abuelo ya me confesó hace un par de días que estabas allá. Cada vez que llamas nunca dices nada —se calló súbitamente, tardando unos segundos—. Veo que te mantienes en línea. Es la primera vez que permites que te hable. Normalmente sólo me dejas preguntar si eres Tomoyo y luego terminas la llamada. Dime, ¿pasa algo? —la joven desde el otro lado de la línea guardó silencio—¿Hola?

—Sakura —mencionó su nombre con calma—. No, no soy Tomoyo. Yo soy…

—Eriol —completó la joven.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tu voz no cambia —interrumpió la pregunta que él le haría—. Además, no conozco a algún otro muchacho que viva en Inglaterra.

La línea permaneció en un silencio casi completo, de no ser por un pitido molesto.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos —Eriol se rascó la cabeza, sin saber cómo proseguir esa extraña conversación.

Siempre sería raro volver a conversar con un antiguo amigo, que con el tiempo se vuelve un completo desconocido.

—Mucho —aseguró ella—. Simplemente desapareciste y no quisiste volver a responder a mis cartas o a mis llamadas —el reclamo era evidente.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó, sintiéndolo de verdad—. Sakura —la llamó, antes de que prosiguiera hablando—. No me andaré con rodeos, quizás en otros tiempos mi orgullo me hubiese impedido pedir ayuda, pero hoy no puedo hacerlo al saber lo que está en juego.

—¿Pedir ayuda? —la voz de Sakura se oyó preocupada en esa pregunta—. ¿Tú necesitas mi ayuda? —hizo una entonación recalcando ese "mi", no era un tono de altanería, sino de completa confusión.

—Sí, la tuya y de ser posible la de Li.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es seguro hablar de esto por teléfono, Sakura. Tan sólo puedo decirte que es una situación bastante delicada. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo como esto, sin embargo, no quiero dejar de intentarlo. Quisiera que pudiesen viajar hasta aquí a la brevedad posible.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —quiso saber la castaña.

Eriol apretó la quijada, teniendo en mente la pesadilla que lo había abordado y soltó un suspiro derrotado.

—Es más grave de lo que quisiera.

—Iremos —aseguró de inmediato.

—Puedo reservarles un vuelo cuando ustedes lo consideren.

—Claro, tengo que hablarlo con Shaoran, pero estoy segura que querrá ir.

—Gracias.

—Y disculpa la confusión de un principio, yo creí que era mi prima… Hace mucho que no sé de ella.

Eriol mordió sus labios sin saber si decirle que él, muy por el contrario, sabía de ella hace casi un año y que estaban relacionados profundamente.

Decidió que llegado el momento era Tomoyo quién debía hablar con Sakura.

—No te preocupes. Te mandaré mis números para que puedas contactarme cuando hayas hablado con Li, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, descuida.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Me alegró volver a hablar contigo, Eriol. Te llamaré pronto.

En cuanto cortó la llamada, unos golpes tenues de la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse, supo que eran sus guardianes y les pidió que entraran. Ellos hicieron el ingreso, con un semblante decidido.

—Spinel, Ruby, están despiertos.

—Amo, no me importa que sea castigada por ser una entrometida, pero quiero saber qué le ocurrió para llegar en este estado y luego de cuatro días en que no supimos de usted —Nakuru lo observó con la sinceridad e intensidad que la caracterizaba.

—Les diré todo cuanto puedo decirles —se detuvo un momento—, aunque antes, necesito saber qué ocurrió con Tomoyo.

Resumidamente Nakuru le dijo que Tomoyo había decidido volver a su departamento, porque escuchó a Spinel decir que seguramente él se había reconciliado con Kaho. Confesó con la culpa esculpida en sus lindas facciones, que ellos no se percataron de su salida, hasta que ella llamó a casa, no escucharon más que gritos desde el otro lado de la línea. Oyendo claramente la forma en que alguien llamaba y amenazaba a Tomoyo. De ese modo se dispusieron a volar al departamento de ella en su búsqueda, cuando notaron cierta presencia oscura que los hizo detenerse. Estaban en un parque y allí pudieron rescatarla.

—Ella no fue…—hizo una pausa, porque ese escenario en que su Tomoyo fuese nuevamente ultrajada era tan espantoso, que incluso llevarlo a palabras era muy difícil— … ¿ese imbécil no le hizo daño?

—Nada muy grave, más que todo fue el trauma —respondió Spinel—. Ella estaba muy asustada cuando llegamos en su auxilio.

—La persona que intentó lastimarla, trataba de llevársela a algún lugar —comentó Nakuru.

—Le oí decir que tenía una casa rentada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Eriol trabó la mandíbula, demasiado tentado de ir a saquear cada casa que cumpliera con esa característica y encontrarse con el hijo de perra que había herido a Tomoyo. Sabía que era absurdo siquiera considerar esa opción, debido al número exponencial de viviendas que cumplirían con estar a las afueras de la ciudad, pero por lo más sagrado que no quería que ese sujeto escapara de sus manos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes podría dar una vuelta por la frontera de la ciudad en búsqueda de algo que nos lleve a ese sujeto? —preguntó al par de ojos que lo miraban con atención—. Iría yo mismo, sin embargo, debo reconocer que no me encuentro lo suficientemente recuperado…

—¡Yo iré! —Nakuru gritó con algo de desesperación—. Me encantaría encontrarme con ese individuo, si no le seguí dando su merecido fue porque escuchamos voces.

—Pero antes de que RubyMoon se vaya —Spinel se quedó muy cerca de la puerta—. Queremos saber qué sucedió.

El mago detalló con precisión cada hecho acaecido en las ocho horas que tardó en volver a este mundo. Calló para sí mismo el trato que había realizado con Lisztberth, temiendo que él tuviese alguna forma intrincada de conocer si el revelaba o no la información. Lo único que se permitió decirles a sus creaciones mágicas, era que el dolor que los aquejaba era producto de aquel inconveniente contrato que tuvo que llevar a cabo, con el fin de salir de ese espacio y poder acudir a Tomoyo.

—Es por esto que tardó tanto tiempo —aseveró Nakuru—. Me cuesta trabajo imaginar quién estaría tras de ese nombre.

—Yo jamás he oído a algún mago o hechicero tan poderoso con un alias como ese —secundó Spinel, levantando una ceja en un gesto de introspección—. Es muy raro que nunca supiéramos que la propia señorita Mizuki estaba siendo víctima de un ser como el que describe, amo.

—A mí también me lo parece.

—Bien, ya casi amanece, será mejor darme prisa y cumplir con mi parte del trabajo —mencionó Nakuru, quien se aprontó a salir del estudio sin ninguna clase de despedida, únicamente se perdió por la puerta, casi sin emitir ruidos.

El pecho de Eriol se le hinchó un poco al notar la forma en que Spinel lo observaba.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

—Sólo estaba pensando en que hay algo que no nos dijo —confesó sin cuidado—. También comprendo que tiene sus razones para guardar silencio… pero…

—Continúa, por favor.

—Ni siquiera ha mencionado qué sucederá de aquí en adelante —Spinel se detuvo a mirar por la ventana—. Me refiero a lo que ocurrirá con la señorita de Japón, si volvió de este modo es porque ha decidido quedarse con ella —afirmó—. ¿Qué va a pasar entonces con la señorita Mizuki? ¿Cuál es el plan para hacerle frente a este nuevo adversario?

Eriol estuvo tan tentado de decirle a Spinel que como lo viera, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo cumplir con su promesa de terminar con Tomoyo. Y resguardar también a Kaho.

El mago iba a abrir la boca cuando el guardián continúo hablando, algo impropio para su carácter tan distante y reservado.

—Mantuve una charla con la señorita Daidouji justo antes de que usted llegara —hizo una pausa, Eriol hubiese dado lo que fuera para que Spinel apresurara sus palabras, pero la criatura deambuló volando por aquí y por allá. Hasta situarse frente al librero—. No tengo ninguna duda de lo que ella siente por usted es honesto y fuerte. Hay cosas que me siguen molestando sobre ella, pero no puedo pasar por alto la sinceridad que vi en su rostro cuando dijo que sólo quería que usted fuera feliz, y que se apartaría si usted decidía volver con la profesora Mizuki.

—¿Ella dijo eso? —el joven le costó retomar la respiración.

—Así es…

Eriol cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las imágenes de su pesadilla vinieron como para darle el último empujón que necesitaba para hacer eso que su ser entero negaba a realizar. Tal vez si tomaba ese camino conseguiría hacer las cosas lo menos dolorosas posibles.

—Voy a terminar con Tomoyo, Spinel —confesó observando la transfigurada mueca que llenó al guardián al comprender aquella declaración.

—No entiendo… yo creí que… —Spinel se detuvo a mirarlo con sospecha—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque al ver a Kaho, yo me di cuenta de que no he dejado de amarla —dijo con voz segura, dotó su rostro de la seriedad más cruda que consiguió. Mentir no era complicado, pero le dolía decir cada una de esas falsedades.

« _Para engañar a tus enemigos, primero hazlo con tus amigos_ »

—Yo pensé que algo así podría pasar, pero desestimé esa hipótesis al verlo llegar casi muerto sólo para estar con la señorita Daidouji —expuso Spinel—. ¿Hay algo que no me esté diciendo?

Eriol por primera vez cuestionó el modo sagaz de su guardián. Ahora necesitaba que todos creyeran que iba a volver con Kaho. Lo primero era dejar a Tomoyo a salvo.

—No, no hay nada oculto.

—¿Y qué sucederá con To… digo con la señorita Daidouji?

—Quiero que ella permanezca en esta casa mientras luchamos contra este enemigo, no hay un lugar más seguro para ella que este lugar.

Spinel soltó una risa irónica.

—Ella no va a quedarse cuando usted decida acabar la relación —aseguró la criatura—. Estoy muy seguro de ello.

Luego Eriol observó cómo esa expresión sarcástica, se iba transformando en preocupación.

—Ella se marchará… —aseguró esta vez Spinel.

—Hablaré con Tomoyo. Estoy seguro que, si le aseguro que me iré, ella no pondrá trabas en permanecer en este lugar. Se lo pediré como un favor —masculló sintiéndose tan impotente—. La convenceré.

El silencio que llegó luego de esa confesión no fue quebrantado hasta que el guardián murmuró que debían establecer un plan de ataque para enfrentar a Lisztberth.

Al cabo de dos horas o menos Nakuru regresó, la frustración era tan notoria en ella, que el joven mago ni siquiera tuvo la intención de preguntarle por el éxito de su búsqueda. Era simple, no había encontrado ninguna pista para poder llegar al padrastro de Tomoyo, cuestión que agregaba otra razón para que la muchacha accediera a quedarse en esa mansión. Si era necesario, dejaría a sus guardianes con la instrucción de no separarse de ella, ni a sol, ni a sombra.

—Así que me estableceré en Francia —acordó con sus guardianes que ya hace rato estaban analizando las implicaciones de esta decisión.

—Si allá está el cuerpo de la señorita Kaho —resumió Nakuru—. Y este tipo sólo se ha mostrado poseyendo su cuerpo. Creo que lo más indicado es exorcizarla y luego resguardarla en un sitio sagrado. En la misma Francia hay varios lugares donde podríamos realizar estos procedimientos. Si logramos echar a ese ser del cuerpo de la profesora, lograremos hacer que se muestre con su verdadero ser.

—Mis Adele es quién mejor conoce este tipo de conjuros —apuntó Spinel—. Sin embargo, dado su estado de salud actual, creo que es arriesgado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sentenció Eriol—. Adele no puede luchar conmigo. Por eso he pedido refuerzos.

—¿Refuerzos? —preguntaron los dos guardianes al unísono.

Eriol les informó que había contactado con Sakura. Y que seguramente ella y Li se unirían a su lucha para poder ayudarle.

Nakuru no se molestó en ocultar lo mucho que deseaba ver a la protectora de las cartas Sakura de nuevo. Lo que los distrajo un poco de sus propios problemas. Ver a Ruby con ese grado de emoción devolvía un poco de sosiego a su ser, que mantenía distraído en la concentración de sus planes de ataque.

De soslayo miró el reloj que marcaba ya las diez con treinta minutos. Sólo le quedaba un poco más de una hora para decirle a Tomoyo y no estaba preparado en lo absoluto.

Desde ese punto sumió su carácter en un silencio profundo. Se mantenía sentado en su sillón rojo, esperando que el tiempo pudiese detenerse.

Spinel y Nakuru continuaron ensimismados en las proyecciones de sus planes. Sin notar que su amo no había dicho ni media palabra hace varios minutos.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando tenues golpes se difuminaron por la puerta, provocando ipso facto el silencio de todos los presentes. Presentía que era ella, aunque no pudiese sentir su presencia, aunque no existirá una seguridad. Todo su ser le gritaba que se trataba de ella.

Al ver entrar a la dueña de todos sus sentimientos, por poco sintió que desfallecería. Sus miradas se fusionaron de forma indeleble, conectándolos más allá de algo tan físico como el deseo de estar juntos. Era una cuestión más extraña y sublime. Era el reencuentro de dos partes que se necesitaban.

Ella, prácticamente corrió la distancia que había desde la puerta al lugar donde él permanecía sentado. Eriol se puso de pie para recibir el cuerpo de Tomoyo, quien se fundió con él con entusiasmo y vulnerabilidad. Los mismos sentimientos que habitaban en su interior.

Eriol cerró los ojos dejando su mente en blanco; permitiéndose disfrutar de aquella fusión tan sólo un poco más…

…un poco más.

Ni siquiera notó el momento en que sus guardianes salieron del despacho.

Ella se estremecía, y descubrió que él también lo hacía.

—¿Por qué? —ella murmuró esa pregunta, había mucho reproche en esas dos palabras, mezclada con preocupación que se difuminaba.

Eriol quería decirle todo, confesarle las razones de no poder volver a tiempo, pero poco a poco, su mente empezaba a asumir que hacerla participe de ese peligro, era exponerla a una maldad que ella no podría soportar. La observó sin poder ocultar la triste ternura de sus ojos.

Apretó un poco más el abrazo que seguía manteniéndolos a una distancia tan escasa.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, Tomoyo —esas cuatro palabras eran tan imprecisas y ciertas que se felicitó interiormente.

Las mentiras que le diría a Tomoyo debían ser las menores posibles. Era hora de comenzar, miró otra vez el reloj, descubriendo que el tiempo casi se completaba.

«Rápido y al grano»

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Tomoyo.

¡Demonios! Tuvo que forzarse para reprimir esas ganas enormes que tenía de besarla. Con esfuerzo la soltó y se alejó de ella, volteando hacia el ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas. Si la miraba no podría ser lo suficientemente osado para conseguirlo. Se vistió con una coraza que parecía hecha de cartón, pues no lo hizo sentir para nada más dispuesto a continuar.

Lo primero que le confesó es que había visto a Kaho y que ella necesitaba de su ayuda. Se obligó a no profundizar en ese aspecto, pese a que se moría de ganas de decirle a Tomoyo la verdad.

Ella dijo que lo apoyaría.

¿Cómo iba a apoyarlo luego de que tuviese que herirla?

La conversación se propiciaba de forma acelerada, hasta que ella pareció aburrirse de todos los rodeos que le estaba dando a la situación.

—Eriol, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

« _Dios, dame fuerzas_ »

El joven respiró profundo y se lo dijo:

—Voy a volver con ella.

Ni siquiera pudo verle la cara. Estaba seguro que, si la hubiese visto, habría sucumbido al deseo de no dejarla ir, poniéndola en peligro.

—¿La amas?

Entonó esa pregunta con tanto dolor que el joven sintió su propio corazón quebrarse, provocando un agarrotamiento en sus músculos que lo hizo debilitarse con bastante violencia. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir. Estaba haciéndole creer algo tan doloroso que su cuerpo era incapaz de verbalizar esa respuesta.

—Lo entiendo —ella expuso esas palabras casi con llanto que intentaba no evidenciar—. Deseo que puedas encontrar la felicidad verdadera con la señorita Mizuki.

Eriol empuñó los brazos, seguro que esta era la prueba más difícil que hubiese tenido que experimentar. Estaba furioso por no poder decirle a Tomoyo que la felicidad y ella eran sinónimos en su corazón.

Respiró hondo de nuevo, no podía verla y mirar cómo se rompía frente a él.

—Gracias. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —mencionó, recordando que debía convencerla para que accediera a mantenerse en ese lugar—. Yo no estaré en casa por algunos días. Sería un alivio si pudieses aceptar la oferta.

—¿Por qué quedarme?

Ese desafío en su voz fue un golpe certero. No había manera de hacerla quedarse sin revelarle, aunque fuese un poco de todo lo que sentía.

—¡Por qué estoy preocupado por tu seguridad! —explotó sin pensar mucho— ¡Tú eres mi…! —se reprimió antes de decirle que era su felicidad, lo más precioso para él—. ¡Dios! —exclamó al borde del colapso, dándose la vuelta para finalmente llenarse de su imagen, que no provocó más que un arrepentimiento profundo. Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse. Todavía podía echar pie atrás y confesarle todo a ella. ¡Tanta era la tentación! —. Por más que busqué alguna pista de ese hijo de perra no tengo nada, así que, por favor, Tomoyo, quédate en este lugar —se permitió rogarle, no importaba la forma. Lo único verdaderamente relevante era mantenerla a salvo—. Aquí estarás protegida.

Ella no ocultó sus sospechas ante aquella explosión tan volátil.

—Está bien, me quedaré.

Al decir esas palabras el joven pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo. Por lo menos ella estaría a salvo. Ella iba a marcharse, pero él se negaba. No podía…

—Tomoyo —murmuró su nombre—. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Y se lo había hecho.

—Antes o después hay que saber despedirse, Eriol. Agradezco todo el tiempo de felicidad que me diste. Y te libero de todo pesar que puedas sentir ahora. Ya no habrá impedimentos para que alcances tu máxima felicidad.

Sí que había impedimentos.

Pero juró en ese instante que de su parte quedaría enmendar cada error que acababa de cometer. Tan sólo esperaba que Tomoyo pudiese perdonarlo cuando todo el peligro pasara y él fuera en su búsqueda con la verdad, con sus sentimientos y sus propios errores a pedirle un nuevo comienzo.

—Tomoyo, yo… — él la amaba y quería decírselo.

—Adiós, Eriol.

Su despedida tan tajante logró hacerlo sentir más miserable, sumido en una negrura que jamás había podido percibir antes. Tan sólo la esperanza de volver a ella lo llenó de esa convicción necesaria para no derrumbarse en medio de su cruda desesperación.

Secó el montón de tristeza que se juntaba en sus ojos, antes de que alguien llegara al despacho.

Luego de algunas horas, la primera en visitarlo fue Nakuru, quien se quedó observándolo desde la distancia.

—Amo Eriol.

—¿Qué sucede, RubyMoon?

—Tomoyo está en su habitación y ni siquiera atendió a mis llamados.

—Creo que necesita un tiempo a solas —enunció Eriol, intentando mantener su máscara impasible.

—Entonces es cierto —ella suspiró ruidosamente—. Volverá con la señorita Mizuki.

Eriol asintió.

—Tomoyo se quedará aquí una temporada. Es necesario que sea cuidada durante todo el tiempo que yo tarde en regresar. Quiero pedirte a ti y a Spinel que la cuiden.

—No habrá problemas con eso, pero… ¿y usted? Puede mentirles a todas las personas que le rodean, pero yo no creeré tan fácil cada cosa que diga.

RubyMoon lo atravesó con una mirada de absoluta comprensión.

—Yo estaré bien —mencionó—. La única forma de que yo sea derrotado es si algo malo le pasara a ella.

—La cuidaré con mi vida, amo —prometió solemnemente la guardiana—. Usted a cambio deberá encontrar la manera de no dejarla ir.

Eriol asintió, sintiéndose débil.

RubyMoon fue una gran compañía para el carácter de Eriol. Su ingenio y su inagotable optimismo, hacían que se distrajera por momentos, de ese vacío hondo que tenía a mitad de su alma.

—¡¿Qué malditos demonios hiciste?! —el portazo en la puerta y ese grito de guerra no pertenecían a otra persona más que a Adele—. ¡Spinel me lo ha dicho todo!

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —escupió Eriol, mirándola de frente.

—¿Vas a volver con Kaho cuando estás enamorado de esa chica? —cuestionó con violencia—. ¿Tú eres estúpido o perder tanta energía te dejó así?

—Miss Adele —trató de interferir Nakuru, pero la anciana pasó de ella olímpicamente y fue a buscar a Eriol tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa, como si fuera una especie de bravucona.

—Estoy hablando con este idiota, que va a cometer el peor error de su vida —masculló—. Tú no te metas.

Eriol se dejó agitar y recibió cada insulto sin emitir ninguna palabra.

—Vi a esa chica sufrir en silenciosa calma por tu ausencia —le recriminó—. Cada día que pasaba ella trataba de mantener la esperanza, de creer en ti. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —volvió a pausar su discurso que estaba lleno de rencor; al contemplar la mirada imperturbable de su amo, explotó por otro camino—. ¿Crees que a esa chica le va a costar demasiado encontrar a un hombre que la quiera? —lanzó la anciana—. Claro que no, estoy segura que al poner un pie fuera de aquí tendrá millares de pretendientes —picó sin esconder la manipulación.

Lo peor es que funcionó.

Lejos de percatarse que lo que decía Adele no era otra cosa que una treta, con el fin obvio de manejar sus emociones y que reculara sobre su decisión; Eriol pensó que la anciana era portadora de la verdad absoluta en ese asunto.

—Ella no… — cortó incapaz de seguir la frase, de siquiera imaginar que ella se iría con otro.

—¿Ella no qué? —insistió la ama de llave—. ¿Ella no te dejará? —comenzó a reírse sardónicamente—. Tú la abandonaste. Si yo fuese ella me liaría con el primer tipo guapo que mostrara interés en mí.

El balde de agua fría que bañó su entendimiento consiguió que diera un brusco aspaviento.

—Ella no estará segura… —trató de decirle el mago la anciana.

—¡Pura mierda! —blasfemó Adele—. Nunca has tomado la salida más fácil, ¿por qué empiezas ahora? Me enoja que la dejes ir. La culpa no debería guiar tus decisiones, Eriol. Todos aquí sabemos que ya no amas a Kaho. Demonios.

Eriol que estaba tratando de controlarse, estalló:

—¡¿Y crees que lo hago por eso?! La que no entiende nada eres tú—Eriol retiró las manos de la ama de llaves que seguían sosteniendo su ropa con fuerza—. Ahora, déjame en paz —abandonó la estancia, dando un portazo.

Ni siquiera intentó refrenar su deseo obsesivo de ver a Tomoyo, se quedó detenido frente a la puerta, con la mano puesta en la manilla. Si tan sólo pudiera abrazarla una vez más.

Respiró muy hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

Encontró todo oscuro, pensó que tal vez ella se hubiese quedado dormida, pero al acercarse a la cama entendió que nadie estaba allí. Con desesperación encendió la luz, su vista barrió la habitación una vez más, nadie estaba allí. Buscó en el cuarto de baño, obteniendo los mismos infructuosos resultados. Tomoyo no estaba en esa habitación.

Comprobó el contenido del armario que ella ocupaba, descubriendo que estaba completamente vacío.

Sólo allí, en ese instante, dejó que el pánico escurriera por su cuerpo.

Tomoyo se había marchado sin que siquiera el pudiese notarlo.

Fue por toda la casa haciendo un alboroto de proporciones, consiguiendo que Nakuru y la misma Adele comenzaran la búsqueda que él sabía que era estéril.

—¡Se fue! —gritó, sosteniendo la mirada de Nakuru—. Hay que buscarla —vio desesperanzado en todas direcciones—. RubyMoon, ve por Spinel. Debemos organizarnos y encontrarla lo antes posible.

La joven asintió, perdiéndose de la vista de Eriol y Adele, que se contemplaron en silencio.

—¿Dónde vamos a buscarla? —preguntó la ama de llaves—. ¿Por qué no quitas el conjuro que pusiste sobre ella y me dejas sentir su presencia? —se dirigió a Eriol—. Si tenemos alguna pertenencia de ella, esto será más sencillo.

—No he puesto ningún conjuro sobre la presencia de Tomoyo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo en primer lugar?

El rictus preocupado de la anciana se alteró notablemente.

—Creí que con el fin de protegerla lo habías hecho, pero… ¿por qué entonces…? —hizo una pausa—. Si no hiciste nada por ocultarla, ¿por qué nunca pude sentirla?

—Ni Spinel, ni yo pudimos llegar a una conclusión sobre ese asunto —respondió Eriol.

—¡¿Y no te pareció apropiado consultármelo?! Eres terriblemente más poderoso que yo, pero hay tantas cosas que desconoces del pasado de la magia, cosas que ni siquiera están escrita en los libros, porque sus secretos pueden conseguir corromper a las almas humanas de forma sencilla. Me sorprende que no me preguntaras siquiera si eso era algo normal.

—No creí que fuera algo malo.

—Normalmente no lo sería, pero… no tengo un buen presentimiento —la anciana miró a Eriol—. Nunca me dijiste que te tuvo tan ocupado que no llamaste en cuatro días.

Eriol le dijo exactamente la misma historia que compartió con sus guardianes, pero tan sólo llegó a la parte dónde mencionó el nombre de su contendor, provocando que Adele lo hiciera callar para hacer hincapié en un punto:

—¿Pavot? —enunció— ¿Lisztberth de Pavot?

—Sí, ¿te suena de algo?

—Pavot —rememoró Adele—. Espero estar equivocada, amo, porque si llega a ser quién creo que es, estaremos en graves problemas —compartió su mirada preocupada con él.

—Habla ya —le pidió con desespero.

—Mi madre me habló sobre un hechicero oscuro. Nadie jamás ha visto su apariencia, porque normalmente posee a otros para hacerse notar o combatir…

—Dijo que Lisztbeth de Pavot no era su verdadero nombre —resaltó el mago.

—Y seguro que no lo es…

—¿Cuál es el punto entonces?

—Este hechicero poderoso del que te hablaba se presenta con diversos nombres, pero el apellido siempre lo conserva, aunque en diferentes idiomas. ¿Pavot? ¿De qué idioma es?

—Es francés —informó Eriol—. Significa…

—¿Amapola?

—Sí.

La anciana cayó sentada en el sofá más cercano, cubriendo su rostro.

En ese mismo instante, la siempre alegre y dicharachera Nakuru, regresó, pero lejos de emular algo parecido a la alegría, venía frenética.

—Amo Eriol —hizo una pausa—. Spinel no está.

—¿Qué?

—Dejó una nota en la habitación —la joven le entregó el pequeño papel garabateado por su creación mágica.

Eriol lo leyó velozmente.

 _"Amo:_

 _He decidido irme con la señorita Daidouji, sin que ella lo sepa. No perdí mi tiempo tratando de convencerla para que se quedara, ya que sabía que sería inútil, una determinación como la que plagaba sus ojos no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. La decisión de acompañarla dónde ella deseé obedece únicamente a que no puedo permitir que pase por esto sola._

 _Al volver estaré muy dispuesto a recibir el castigo por esta osadía._

 _SpinelSun"_

—Se fue con Tomoyo —explicó sin poder contener la sorpresa—. Si Spinel está con ella podremos encontrarlos —se atrevió a albergar la esperanza que se había escapado por completo de su lado.

—Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que lamentemos alguna desgracia —Adele ya estaba saliendo de la sala—. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

* * *

 **N/A: Siempre lo primero que hago es agradecer por seguir esta historia, por leerla pese a que no actualizo con toda la rapidez que quisiera. Eso tiene muchas explicaciones. Releo y cambio cosas casi a diario. Es un capítulo largo. Así que su edición, su lectura, su re-lectura (esto una decena de veces) y las correcciones me llevan mucho tiempo (Lo peor, es que más que seguro se me pasó algo por alto). Traté de que fuera el menor posible, pero ni de chiste cumplí con el plazo que me había auto-impuesto.**

 **Ahora quisiera comentar la historia en muchos puntos, no sé siquiera si pueda conseguirlo resumidamente. Siento que fue una verdadera descarga de información, que será relevante, en protagonismo e importancia para lo que tengo planeado con esta historia.**

 **Al fin conocemos quien presuntamente se encuentra elaborando un estudiado plan que envuelve a los protagonistas y a sus cercanos. El nombre, o más bien, el alias del malvado nació de una mezcla de Liszt un compositor que adoro y Berth una canción que justo sonaba cuando me estaba devanando los sesos en determinarlo. Una historia bien rica hay tras este personaje del que casi no revelé nada. Lo siento, pero todo obedece a razones.**

 **Los que apostaron que Eriol estaba siendo obligado a terminar con Tomoyo tuvieron razón. Tal vez, algunos esperaran que realmente la culpa en el chico lo hubiese llevado por razones equivocadas a volver con Kaho, pero no pudo ser así. Creo que la construcción del personaje de Eriol impediría que actuara de esa manera. Incluso me sentí incómoda a que cediera a la peticiones del villano o villana; traté de reflejar un poco toda la lucha que significó para él dar su brazo a torcer, aceptar sus límites e incluso pedir ayuda.**

 **¿Kaho? Es un personaje que puede ser una esperanza para la pareja principal o bien una enemiga acérrima. Las musas todavía no deciden cuál va a ser el papel que ella va a desempeñar en el futuro.**

 **Entrarán en escena los castaños favoritos de muchos de nosotros, no sé todavía el grado de importancia que adquirirán, ya se verá pronto.**

 **Y por último un rayo de esperanza. Spinel se fue con Tomoyo, quiero escribir eso. Estoy loca por ello.**

 **Ya me despido con el cerebro estrujado.**

 **¿Los leo en los reviews?**

 **Ya saben cómo aprecio cada comentario.**

 **Quiero volver pronto con la actualización.**

 **Au revoir.**

* * *

En respuesta a sus reviews del capítulo IX "Resistencia emocional", comenzamos:

Schammasch: Efectivamente, nada en ninguna parte ha sido una casualidad, ¿siquiera alguien puede vislumbrar hasta qué punto ha habido manipulaciones en esta historia? Me refiero a la relación de Eriol con ambas mujeres. Kaho sigue siendo un personaje complicado de trabajar. En muchas historias ExT he visto cómo la ponen como la villana, pero a mí me cuesta imaginarla mala porque sí, obvio que abogo más por creer que se corrompió tanto que su bondad de antaño ya se consumió…bueno no lo he decidido todavía. También sufrí escribiendo a Tomoyo tan emocionada, de veras que comporta por completo esa sensación fría de espectadora impotente ante lo que se le venía. Tus observaciones respecto a Eriol fueron tan verdaderas, siempre eres capaz de ver más allá de lo aparente, eso me encanta. Tomoyo pasó por mucho, pero hasta cuándo va a poder soportar y no romper esa fortaleza que expone ante todos. Al final, en la noche, cuando nos vemos al espejo, no es necesario seguir fingiendo. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Sin duda van a tener que sortear un montón de pruebas, yo no estoy tan segura que su relación sobreviva, después de todos, los humanos somos propensos a desistir cuando el dolor se hace insostenible, pero hay cosas que van a ocurrir que determinaran el tipo de relación que ellos podrán tener al final del corredor. Me despido, devolviendo el abrazo y agradeciendo que siempre seas tan observadora. Gracias por lo profundo que resultan ser siempre tus apreciaciones.

Arlethe: No se vio mucho que pasó con Tomoyo, porque nos tocaba ver qué había pasado con Eriol. Efectivamente lo de Tomoyo fue un verdadero descalabro, pero tampoco es que Eriol haya andado de fiesta disfrutando. Ambos sufren y eso es lo peor. Gracias por comentar.

Nozomi: También me cuestioné todo lo que Tomoyo ha sufrido, todavía lo hago. Sin perjuicio de esto, Eriol tampoco lo ha pasado bien. Y espero que te haya llenado de algo más cálido es saber que no terminó con Tomoyo por gusto propio. Kaho cometió errores, determinar la gravedad es otra cosa, pero es un poco relajante que Eriol no pueda verla como algo más que un amor pasado. Espero que este capítulo te gustara un poco más :)

Pepsipez: Moléstate todo lo que quieras. Confieso que tu review causó sentimientos encontrados, por una parte comparto por completo el sentimiento de ofuscación porque Tomoyo ceda tan fácil, pero fue imposible que no dejara nacer una carcajada al imaginarte a ti (más bien al dibujito de tu avatar) entrar a la historia y zarandear a Tomoyo (y hacerle el mismo gesto que la foto). No me preguntes la razón de esa estúpida visión. Pero ya, siendo más seria. Tengo que darte la razón. La mujer esta tiene que luchar y ser la propia hacedora de su felicidad. Claro que, con todo el entuerto que se viene hacia ellos, creo que va estar cañón (palabra que aprendí en alguna teleserie mexicana). Saludos y nos leemos.

Cata06: Ya viste las razones, espero que no quedaran dudas, de lo contrario, puedes preguntármelo por comentario o MP. Gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario, me hace feliz, Deseo que te haya gustado este capítulo y espero tus apreciaciones.

Sk: Agradezco tanto tus palabras. Me alegra como no tienes ideas que puedas disfrutar de mi trabajo. Gracias por comentar, espero que esta nueva entrega sea de tu gusto.

Carmenlr: Por más que sepamos el final de una película triste que nos haya marcado, sufrimos igual que la primera vez con su final. Quizás ese sentimiento gráfica lo que me dicen tus palabras. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ya pudiste leer las razones de Eriol para cometer los actos del capítulo anterior. Sigue siendo un misterio la forma en que Takahiro da con Tomoyo, me inclino más por creer lo que deduce la propia Tomoyo, pero no hay duda que podría haber cosas ocultas allí. Espero que las ansias no hayan sido demasiadas. Gracias por leer y comentar. Cuéntame qué te pareció este.

Sul Ad Astral: Nuestra protagonista ha forjado su coraje a fuerza de tozudez y resiliencia. Todos concordamos que no se merece sufrir tanto, pero la vida no siempre ofrece lo que nos creemos merecer. Tal como dijiste, algo muy poderoso pasó para explicar el actuar de Eriol. El amor incondicional es un parto de escribir, porque pocas personas podrían creer que ese nivel de entrega sea verdadero, aunque lo es. Tomoyo deja a Eriol más que por inercia, por querer respetar sus convicciones. No quiero obligar a que Eriol la ame de vuelta, quiere que sea él quien lo haga porque le nace… no sé si me explico. Lo de Takahiro, puede ser por lo que la misma Tomoyo llego a determinar. Él la mantenía vigilada y aprovechó ese descuido para llegar a ella…o puedo que haya más cosas allí. Ya sabes cómo agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar. Esperaré tus comentarios de este capítulo, a ver si el malestar por la "cobardía" de Eriol continúa o se transformó en otra sensación.

Michelle: El lemon es un placer culpable que con el tiempo ha dejado de ser culpable. Concuerdo que es el punto álgido de una relación romántica…Bueno no siempre, pero me gustan los lemon que son especiales, que son esperados y que vives intensamente. Respecto a Eriol y Tomoyo sí había razones y poderosas, de la cuales pudiste hacerte una idea anticipada diciendo que precisamente el fin es proteger a la chica. Eriol se siente impotente de no ser capaz de mantenerla a su lado y a salvo. Lo de Tomoyo sí, tiene una explicación que podrás leer muy pronto (la definición de "pronto", es este caso, es una cantidad de tiempo completamente arbitraria). Muchas gracias por tantos cumplidos, creo que ese día, en que leí tu comentario, hasta andaba más pomposa caminando por la calle, creyéndome la última cocacola del desierto…jajaja no, no es para tanto; pero sí que me hiciste muy feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo que tardó exactamente una semana de 15 días.

A-chan: Gracias por seguir la historia y comentarla. Efectivamente, la historia fue un lento proceso para mostrar como dos personas desesperanzadas pudieron construir una amistad que los alimentó por mucho tiempo, hasta el punto que se volvió amor. Te contaré un secreto (bueno, no es tan secreto) Yo también amé cada escena lemon y comparto la misma envidia por no tener un Eriol (o ya que estamos en esta un Syaoran) en la vida real. La aparición de Kaho es un punto de inflexión en la historia, cuando comencé a visualizar el concepto de la misma, tenía que ser así. La ex mujer del protagonista debía aparecer con vida. Tus sospechas sobre lo "conveniente" que resultaron las cosas no son infundadas. Hay algo muy turbio detrás. Ya espero que me digas qué crees tú. Respecto al niño del prólogo, corresponde a un infante que es hijo de otra pasajera, no de Kaho. Ellos no tuvieron hijos, de ser así hubiese sido peor la pérdida de Eriol. Gracias por tus palabras y por decirme todo lo que te agrada la historia, créeme que me hace feliz saber que a alguien le gusta mi trabajo. Saludos y siento haber tardado tanto.

Yektenya: Nadie salió bien librado del regreso de Kaho, ni siquiera ella misma, como pudiste leer. Llegado a este punto no podemos asegurar nada, y sí es sospechoso que ocurran las cosas de manera tan sospechosa. Como bien mencionar sí hay gato encerrado, un gato de diez cabezas que lanza llamas por la boca. Se les viene difícil a los protagonistas, espero que tus dudas quedaran satisfechas en este capítulo. Ahora, respecto a tu duda, Eriol no tuvo un hijo con Kaho, el niño que aparece en el avión no era hijo de la pelirroja sino que de otra pasajera, así que de momento no hay que preocuparse por bebés… Gracias por comentar, cualquier duda házmela saber.

Hivari: Gracias, qué bueno que te guste. Aquí te va el siguiente capítulo.

Anilex186: Reí como una verdadera estúpida con tu primera línea del review. Te imaginé haciendo un berrinchito y todo je je je. Ya, ahora me pongo seria para responderte como es debido: El dolor que se produce cuando alguien que te ama, te dice que ya no te corresponde debe ser de lo más profundos. Determina un punto de inflexión en tu vida, cambiándote inexorablemente para siempre, lo quieras tú o no. Descuida, amiga, no tengo poderes mágicos, sólo un buen ojo para desmenuzar dolores y experiencias. Y cómo tú misma expones, ese dolor se atenúa, y ya no duele, pero siempre se recuerda. Ahora, con la protagonista no me queda más que decir que sí se rompió, me cuesta visualizar que va a pasar con ella. Creo que puede mostrarse fuerte y sobreponerse, pero temo que no consiga reunir nuevas esperanzas y cometa una barbaridad. De ahí que Spinel la acompañe, creo que, de lo contrario, yo como autora, me sentiría intranquila. No te diré las razones para que ese maldito de Takahiro reclame a Tomoyo, no todavía, pero tus intuiciones no van por mal camino. Tú lo has dicho, Tomoyo es astuta, y se las arregló para escapar. Ella no sabe que no tiene presencia, ni siquiera piensa en eso. Simplemente se escabulló. Es lógico creer que el dolor de la ruptura impidió que fuera un poco más sagaz y notara el extraño comportamiento de Eriol, esta dolida, lo único que desea es estar sola. No sé qué sucederá con Tomoyo estoy en blanco con eso porque tengo múltiples ideas, y todas me parecen geniales. Llámalo drama del escritor. ¿Viste la intervención de Adele? Cómo amo a esa anciana, la amo con toda mi alma. Espero que todas tus dudas hayan sido contestadas, salvo lo referente a la no-presencia de Tomoyo, eso es algo que quiero tener indemne para cuando las cosas importantes se revelen. Te dejo un montón de saludos, creo que cuando recibí tu review llevaba menos de 20% del capítulo, así que me ayudó bastante a reunir las ganas de dejar el jolgorio de las vacaciones y ponerme a escribir. Besos, amiga. P.D.: Amé que te percatarás que esa canción estaba en la pesadilla que tanto tiempo atrás tuvo Eriol.

Heeyol: Lastimosamente ese día todavía no había actualizado, pero ahora sí. Disfrútalo y dame tus percepciones, por favor. Saludos.

Guest: Traté de tardar lo menos posible. Espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos.

Lin Lu Lo Li: Una montaña rusa de emociones, así fue. Los protagonistas está inmersos en algo más. Me alegro tanto que sea de tu agrado el capítulo. También sentí la intensidad de algunas escenas. Adoro que otros también lo puedan percibir. Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura que esperabas. Gracias por comentar. Estaré atenta de tus percepciones de este capítulo.

Kosmos: ¿Puedes creer que cuando escribiste esta review me encontraba a punto de subir el capítulo? Así que la respuesta sería: Ahora. Saludos.


	13. XI Sello Roto

**XI "Sello Roto"**

 **"Cuando la vida es una pesada carga, la muerte se convierte en un ansiado refugio para el hombre"**

 **Heródoto.**

Tomoyo siempre había sido una persona a la que le agradaba la lluvia, no le molestaba como a otras personas que parecían eludirla al precio que fuese, a ella le encantaba el aroma que se liberaba entre medio de todas las gotas: petricor, esa era la palabra para aquel olor.

A veces, miraba como la gente corría a guarecerse del agua; ella en cambio, caminaba lentamente porque cada vez que debía enfrentarse a una inclemencia como aquella, cubría su cabeza con una sombrilla de color rosa. Siempre era de ese color porque le recordaba a los pétalos de las flores de cerezo y con ello, su mente recaía en Sakura.

El recuerdo de su mejor amiga provino hasta su mente, alborotando el letargo en el que iba sumida mientras caminaba. El _flashback_ de una sonrisa luminosa de Sakura la hizo detenerse y conformar una en su propio rostro. Pensar en su prima la hizo desear tener la misma esperanza y fortaleza que Sakura siempre mostraba; era una técnica que solía utilizar cuando los momentos se tornaban difíciles, así que cerró los ojos poniendo todo su empeño en sentir esa fuerza, esas ganas.

Lo necesitaba, honestamente lo necesitaba.

—Sakura, ¿qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? —le preguntó a la imagen tan nítida de ella que se formó en su cabeza; anheló poder verla, abrazarla y saber cómo se encontraba. Quizás su prima conociera el _cómo_ y el _para qué_ que en ese instante necesitaba definir.

Ella podría darle un objetivo. Una verdadera meta para los días que se le vendrían encima.

Sacudió la cabeza, recordándose que aquellos deseos eran impensados. Sakura estaba a miles de kilómetros y ella allí, en un país extranjero, desterrada, con su cuerpo siendo empapado por la lluvia; esta vez no había un paraguas rosa, ni tampoco ninguno de cualquier otro color protegiéndola; tal vez esa era razón suficiente para aquellos sentimientos tan nobles no se hubiesen conjurado aun cuando pensara en Sakura.

Estaba tan sumida en la desgana, que no le importó que esta vez no funcionara.

La lluvia mantenía su ritmo constante e impersonal.

Se encontraba vagando por las calles, dejando que cada pequeña gota le acariciara el rostro dulcemente, imaginando que se trataba de un millar de mimos, que dejaban huellas de vida difuminándose sobre lo que ella era, tratando de un modo esquivo de darle consuelo, recordándole que aún era alguien.

Al poco andar, notó como le castañeteaban los dientes, al mismo son que el repiqueteo de las gotas que arrojaban los nubarrones densos y poblados que cubrían el cielo por completo. El nudo que llevaba consigo en la garganta, le impedía de cierta forma conectarse mejor con su entorno o con las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. Los pasos se sumaban, uno tras otro, y otro, en una repetición incesante, sin llegar a ser consciente de sus movimientos, sin efectivamente dirigirse a algún sitio predeterminado. La chica simplemente se movía siendo víctima de un trance. Su cuerpo tomaba las decisiones que su atención no podía, o no quería, saber.

Alejarse es lo único que entendía.

Sólo la bocina de un automóvil la hizo sobresaltarse, percatándose que por poco cruzó la calle con luz roja. El improperio que le gritó el conductor del automóvil quien tuvo que frenar de golpe para no llevársela por delante, no provocó otra cosa que una sonrisa ladina e irónica en su rostro.

« _¿Acaso quieres morir?_ », alcanzó a comprender dentro de aquel rapapolvo que soltó el sujeto.

La sonrisa falleció cuando se le cruzó la respuesta a esa pregunta. El pensamiento que decía que, ojalá aquel vehículo no hubiese alcanzado a detenerse, para que todo hubiese terminado de una buena vez, le hizo sentir dolor.

¡Dios!

No, no podía caer nuevamente en ese tipo de raciocinios.

No de nuevo.

No quería ser igual que antes de vivir ese noble sentimiento con el hombre que amaba. No le gustaba esa versión de sí misma antes de él.

No deseaba volver a ser ese ser humano que siempre tenía miedo y deseaba de forma muy solapada la muerte.

Ya nunca más.

Todo el amor que construyó con Eriol le había traído una gran felicidad, pero también nuevas perspectivas. No quería desear la muerte, no después de tocar la vida tantas veces. Ya no. Tan sólo deseaba encontrar un nuevo comienzo, una forma de renacer. Aunque no tenía muy clara la manera en que eso sería posible. Al menos no ahora, que sentía su ser por completo destrozado.

Quería llorar, pero sus ojos, que seguramente lucían muy rojos, no dejaban nacer ninguna lágrima.

Su antiguo método de defensa se había activado, porque incluso, en ese instante su cuerpo había encontrado la forma de volver a sonreír y de fingir un bienestar imaginario. A pesar de que Tomoyo quería dejar de simular ese júbilo artificial, aquel antiguo mal hábito era indómito y se convocaba contra su férrea voluntad.

Era consciente del temblor que agrietaba la calma que se proyectaba hacia afuera. También estaba al tanto sobre el anárquico ciclón de tristeza que ya había decidido poner un asentamiento, aparentemente prolongado, en su interior. Hacía mucho que no sentía la necesidad de fingir una fortaleza, la cual yacía mermada y desprovista de ímpetu. Ya no se sentía capaz de aparentar ser fuerte nunca más.

Como fuera, había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de su vida. Y por lo menos no hacerse daño de forma involuntaria en lo que restaba de día. Por eso, se prometió poner más cuidado en sus acciones y prestar la atención requerida a sus sensaciones.

Sentía frío.

Su mirada violeta se enfrentó al asfalto mojado, esperando encontrar un motivo entre sus grises colores. No obstante, lo que consiguió con aquella empresa, de por sí ingenua, fue la dura certeza de la soledad e insignificancia de su propia vida, de sus propios pesares.

Siguió caminando, su maleta era pesada y estuvo tentada de dejarla tirada por ahí; quedándose únicamente con lo imprescindible, pero se negó. Algo más poderoso de lo que lograba comprender le impedía deshacerse de su equipaje. Tal vez, de cierta manera extraña, lograba vislumbrar que el abandonar esas pertenencias era un sinónimo de dejar atrás los recuerdos que había ido creando con Eriol, arrojándolos a sus espaldas a un pasado lejano, completamente olvidados, relegados, condenados a una sin importancia horrorosa.

Ella no quería pretender que la relación con Eriol nunca ocurrió. Tomoyo sabía que eso sería intentar tapar el sol con un dedo; lo que Tomoyo esperaba era quedarse con lo mejor que aquel amor le dejó. Ahora dolía, pero ansiaba que ese dolor con el tiempo fuera haciéndose más tenue.

Se asió con mayor demanda a ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Se negaba a olvidar. Se negaba a inventarse una mentira que le permitiera dejar ese sentimiento atrás.

Trataba, de la misma manera, de afianzarse a la convicción que en la mansión de Eriol le había parecido tan natural. Tozudamente forzaba sus pasos para alejarse más y más de aquella morada que sintió como suya, no por su elegante diseño, ni por su elevado costo. La sintió como si le perteneciera porque entre aquellos paramentos él la había sanado, él la había amado. Y ella había conocido a esa parte de sí misma que se entregaba radicalmente, con violenta quietud.

—Debería regresar —ese susurro abandonó sus labios y tarde quiso censurarlo.

La espontaneidad de sus palabras reflejaba el más puro e incorrecto deseo de desdecirse de sus promesas de libertad para con el hombre que amaba; y exigirle explicaciones que ahora su ser comenzaba a clamar con demanda.

Se detuvo un momento conteniendo el dolor hueco que se había apostado en su estómago.

« _Siempre he creído que e_ _l amor no es poseer, ni codiciar; es dejar que tu persona más querida sea realmente feliz_ », se dijo a sí misma, « _Entonces, ¿por qué siento este deseo tan crudo de regresar?, ¿de exigir? ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?_ »

Tomoyo siguió su camino que continuaba sin un destino fijo, haciendo oídos sordos al clamor de querer volver a la mansión y reclamarle a Eriol por no cumplir la promesa de no dejar que nada los separara.

Su cuerpo se negó a seguir avanzando y se quedó a mitad de un puente que surcaba un riachuelo que se mostraba casi siempre tranquilo, pero que, en ese momento, producto del tiempo imperante, se notaba furioso e intratable.

« _No es fácil dejar ir a aquella persona que tanto atesoras. Pero… pero, es lo correcto. Aunque duela, aunque más de la mitad de mí quiera volver, sé que sólo conseguiré hacerlo más infeliz_ ».

—Ni siquiera pudo decírmelo viéndome a la cara —le contó al caudal del río, con tono confidencial y deprimido. Una parte muy inocente de ella esperaba que la masa de agua le respondiera esa confesión—. Probablemente él también esté sufriendo —continuó con lágrimas en cada letra—. Quedarme sólo hubiese profundizado este negro sentimiento de pérdida.

Se conectó de forma tan violenta con aquel dolor, que sus ojos no pudieron aguantar más y soltaron múltiples lágrimas. De cierta manera, esa fuerza que le impedía llorar se desvaneció tan repentinamente que se quedó medio afirmada a la trabajada reja protectora que decoraba el puente.

Se quedó observando el violento caudal, abstrayéndose nuevamente de todo.

—Me siento muy sola —le confesó a las nubes en el cielo—. Estoy muy sola.

Escuchó claramente el sonido amortiguado de un chelo y un piano, puso algo más de atención y reconoció la melodía de Adagio de Johann Bach, no sabía de qué lugar provenía, pero sus notas graves terminaron por conectarla a la lúgubre sensación que ya ganaba terreno en su ser.

Se quedó pensando en el título de aquella pieza y sonrió. Recordó un adagio al que echaba mano siempre que sentía la oscuridad tan cerca:

" _El tiempo lo curará todo_ ".

Al rememorar la sonrisa de Eriol, su estómago dio un vuelco, haciéndole dudar de cuán cierto podría llegar a ser ese proverbio en la particularidad de su caso. ¿Alguna vez podría transcurrir el tiempo suficiente para que dejara de dolerle el pecho?, ¿para recordar a Eriol sin que un vacío nervioso se apoderara de su vientre?

Al cabo de unos minutos, emprendió la marcha lenta que llevaba, sin poder responder sus anteriores cuestionamientos.

En el camino se topó con un teléfono público y su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo. Tarde se dio cuenta de las monedas que ingresaba al aparato, y de la manera nerviosa que sus dedos digitaban ese número que había marcado tantas veces. Simplemente dejó que pasara, sin hacer nada por impedirlo.

Sólo la llamaría esta última vez, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Con las manos temblorosas apretaba el teléfono contra su oreja, el nerviosismo se apoderó por completo de ella, como cada vez que había hecho este ejercicio.

—¿Hola? —la inconfundible voz de Sakura la hizo sacudirse como si de pronto una gran corriente le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo, cerró los ojos con la intención de controlarse, pero voraces lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y un hipo agudo escapó de su boca, colándose por la bocina del antiguo y descontinuado aparato, antes de que su astucia fuera capaz de contenerlo—. ¿Quién es? —esta vez la voz de la castaña sonaba mucho más inquieta. La preocupación era un ingrediente plenamente reconocible en la forma en que entonó la pregunta.

Tomoyo cortaba siempre en ese punto, sin embargo, en esta ocasión sus dedos agarrotados sobre el auricular, no se movieron; es más, se cernieron con mayor fuerza, siendo incapaz de terminar la llamada.

—¿Por qué nunca me hablas, Tomoyo? —atacó sin anestesia la jovencita de ojos verdes, provocando en Tomoyo un sentimiento de indefensión ante aquella arremetida, que honestamente nunca se esperó.

¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Sakura siempre supo que era ella quien la llamaba con el único fin de escuchar su voz unos segundos?

El corazón de la chica latía desbocado y temeroso.

Lo que más le punzaba era el sufrimiento que se dejó entrever en la interpelación de su mejor amiga, seguía siendo adobada con preocupación, aunque era evidente también, que la reprimenda comenzaba a ganar terreno.

—Lo siento —susurró casi sin fuerzas.

—¡Tomoyo! —Sakura sonaba casi feliz—. Por fin te decidiste a hablarme.

—Lo siento, Sakura —repitió de nuevo—. Lo siento por cada preocupación que te he provocado. Lo siento por no haber llamado… Lo siento por tantas cosas.

—Eso no importa ahora, Tomoyo. No tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado todo este tiempo —la voz de Sakura se llenó de lágrimas y Tomoyo notó ese cambio sutil enseguida—. He pedido tanto que nada malo te hubiese ocurrido. No puedes imaginar lo que agradezco el por fin escuchar tu voz y hablar contigo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte, tantas que quiero saber…

La joven de cabello negro, no pudo reprimir nuevamente esa emoción que la ahogaba y comenzó a llorar, discretamente en un comienzo y luego con tanta pena que cualquiera que la escuchara sabría que algo no estaba bien.

—¿¡Tomoyo!? —Sakura sonaba muy alarmada—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?

Había tantas razones para estar en ese estado, que no se puso de acuerdo consigo misma sobre cuál era la principal razón de su llanto.

Estaba cansada. Exhausta de perder a los que amaba, por las razones que fueran. Todos a quienes amaba les eran arrebatados.

—Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé cómo volver a empezar —le confesó al auricular—. Ya no sé de donde reunir esperanzas, Sakura. Este momento es uno muy difícil.

Un mareo la llevó a sostenerse con precario equilibrio, apoyándose en la estructura del teléfono público. Le dolía tanto el pecho, producto de la angustia que verdaderamente no se escandalizó por aquel episodio que experimentó su cuerpo. Procuró respirar y poner atención a lo que ocurría en ese instante.

—¿Por… por qué, Tommy? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

Tomoyo asintió, hasta que se dio cuenta que su prima no podía verle.

—No tengo dónde ir. Yo… yo no sé qué hacer, Sakura.

—Vuelve a casa, Tomoyo. Puedes vivir conmigo. Arreglaremos las cosas. Ya verás que todo estará bien. Yo estaré contigo siempre, lo sabes.

—Sakura —logró pronunciar, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. Tú siempre creíste en mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. Sé que eres inocente de todo lo que se te acusaba antes de marcharte —intentó arrullarla, pero consiguió exactamente lo opuesto.

Esas palabras la conectaron con ese hito de su vida que había echado a andar la perdición de su alma. La enfrentó con aquello a lo que ella rehuía con fiereza. Eso que ocultaba de todo el mundo. Aquello que ella misma se censuraba.

Sakura siempre creyó en ella, en su inocencia. Nunca supo la verdad. Y ya era hora de que se enterara de todo y que la juzgara como mejor pudiera.

Tomoyo temía que sus siguientes palabras tiraran por la borda esa confianza que Sakura había depositado en ella, por lo que experimentó ese subidón en sus latidos cardiacos nuevamente. Esa culpa fantasmagórica no tardó en aparecer, haciéndola padecer más nerviosismo del que ya tenía a cuestas.

—No, Sakura —respondió lentamente, sus lágrimas retrocedieron y su voz se endureció, la coraza ya comenzaba a formarse para escuchar lo que seguramente su prima iba a reprocharle—. Lo cierto es que sí soy culpable de cada cosa.

—¿Qué?

No era necesaria una maestría en psicología para comprender las implicaciones de esa demanda. La sorpresa, la incredulidad y la consternación con que soltó en aquella interrogante, por poco la hacen retractarse, pero ya no quería seguir huyendo.

« _¡Sé valiente!_ », se dijo a sí misma.

No tenía un gran puñado de personas que le fueran preciosas en su vida y Sakura era una de ellas. Una de las más importantes, de hecho. Merecía la verdad.

—Lo que oíste, Sakura —su voz tembló, su espíritu se sentía capaz de soportarlo, pero su voz parecía opinar diferente—. El esposo de mamá tenía razón, soy culpable.

—Pero, Tomoyo…

—Lo sé, lo sé, seguro que nunca pensaste que él llevara la razón sobre ese asunto. Y permití que creyeras en mi inocencia, que me defendieras todavía cuando tenía la culpa por completo—se adelantó a Sakura, interrumpiéndola. Una larga pausa se hizo entre ellas, Tomoyo pensó que eso era una señal para continuar; suspiró antes de atreverse a retomar su relato—. La verdad es que ya no podía soportar verla sufrir de ese modo —se secó las lágrimas que nuevamente se aglomeraban y rebalsaban las cuencas de sus ojos, se aclaró la garganta—. Yo detuve su dolor, Sakura. Yo maté a mamá, la ayudé a morir y Takahiro de alguna forma lo supo —terminó de confesar aquella funesta acción que había condenado su alma al infierno más cruel—. Y te juro que volvería a hacerlo si las circunstancias fueran idénticas.

La línea permaneció muerta más tiempo, uno que a Tomoyo se le antojo eterno.

Ya estaba, el peor de todos sus pecados finalmente había sido liberado por su boca. Finalmente, había reunido fuerzas para decírselo a alguien más.

Miró su mano libre y la empuñó con fuerza.

El bombardeo de recuerdos censurados vino a acribillarla, y Tomoyo permitió que fueran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando tomó la decisión.

Habían pasados dos meses desde que se declaró la enfermedad de su madre, debido a la complejidad de su cáncer, el que fue catalogado en su cuarta etapa de evolución; había entrado y salido del hospital, siendo dada de alta en algunas oportunidades durante ese lapso de tiempo; no obstante, la última internación llevaba cerca de tres semanas ya y Sonomi no mostraba mejorías, todo lo opuesto.

Una de esas tardes, la joven se encontraba acompañando y cuidando a su madre. La pobrecita no había dormido hace muchas horas producto de los fuertes dolores que padecía. Nada funcionaba, ni los analgésicos, ni los opioides.

— _"Tomoyo, no puedo más. Por favor, haz algo para que este dolor se acabe ya"_ —le había suplicado su madre al borde del llanto. Sonomi lucía verdaderamente pálida y cansada, la baja de su masa corporal había sido sustancial y su cuerpo se resentía momento a momento.

Los médicos habían sido reservados a la hora de decir sobre la prognosis en cuanto al tiempo que le quedaba de vida, los más positivistas auguraban una, o quizás dos semanas con los paliativos indicados, otros eran mucho más realistas, advirtiendo de un inminente desenlace. Sonomi se estaba muriendo, eso era un hecho.

—" _Mamá, ya estás al tope de la morfina. No podemos darte más_ ", trató de explicarle.

La mirada de genuino sufrimiento que su madre le dio, le aniquiló la voz.

—" _Necesito que esto se acabe, quiero que me deje de doler. Tú pue_ _des hacer que se detenga. Por favor, hija_ " —suplicó la mujer llorando, su voz rasposa y débil, aún le dolía a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sabía que el equipo médico podría mantener con vida a su madre por varios días más. Sabía que la revivirían todas las veces que pudieran hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportara. Y en medio, su madre seguiría sufriendo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Tomoyo comenzó a llorar antes de notar que lo hacía. Se sentó al lado en la cama, sintiendo el peso del mundo completo sobre sus hombros, agachó su cabeza sintiéndose por completo inútil.

—" _Mamá"_ —la llamó en voz baja.

Tomó su mano tan delgada entre las suyas.

— _"He sido muy feliz, Tomoyo, sin embargo, ya es hora de que me vaya. No soporto seguir sufriendo más. Por favor, sé que tú entiendes lo que te estoy pidiendo. Y también sé lo egoísta que estoy siendo, pero nadie más haría un acto de amor como este más que tú, querida hija"_

—" _Mamá_ ".

— _"Ven aquí, mi pequeña bebé"._

Tomoyo se refugió en el abrazo que le ofrecía su madre. La joven notó como sus propios temblores se mezclaban con los de Sonomi, era evidente que el dolor la estaba acribillando en ese instante, y aun así, su madre trataba de disimularlo, para consolarla con el amor que sólo una madre es capaz de convocar. Sonomi acunó a su hija y no fueron necesarias más palabras. Cuando ellas dos se vieron a los ojos, el trato quedó pactado.

— _"Fuiste lo más hermoso que me pasó en esta vida"_ —Sonomi enfocó su mirada vidriosa en Tomoyo, acariciando su rostro y cabello con total fervor. La joven se separó finalmente de aquella calidez que siempre le reportó tanta calma, tanta felicidad.

— _"Te extrañaré, mamá. Espero que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez"._

Sonomi simplemente asintió y se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos.

—" _Gracias"._

Momentos después la joven inyectó una dosis de morfina mucho mayor a la recomendada. Ella sabía el desenlace que esto provocaría y estaba por completo dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias.

—" _Te amo, mamá. Ahora sólo duerme, ya podrás descansar_ " —susurró ahogando un gemido.

La muchacha sostuvo la mano de su madre, quien comenzó a ralentizar su respiración, desencadenando que la depresión respiratoria se agudizara hasta que eventualmente provocó un paro, haciéndola espirar por última vez. El agradecimiento decoraba las pupilas cansadas de Sonomi, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron al mismo momento que sus pulmones. Su rostro quedó con una media sonrisa que se quedó en los recuerdos de Tomoyo.

Los médicos trataron de reanimarla, pero el trabajo de Tomoyo fue efectivo.

Para su sorpresa, no hicieron una autopsia que hubiese expuesto su crimen. Claro, al ser un paciente terminal, se asumía que la causa de muerte era la enfermedad que padecía, que no había conseguido seguir luchando contra el cáncer.

Durante el velorio, Tomoyo estuvo acompañada en todo momento por su bisabuelo Masaki, por Sakura y Shaoran y por la familia de su prima, quienes fueron su apoyo durante aquel doloroso episodio. Fue tan sólo un descuido el necesario para que Takahiro la tomara de un brazo y la alejara del salón donde se efectuaba el velatorio. La arrastró hasta la biblioteca y allí expresó sus sospechas, la acusó abiertamente de haber matado a su madre, amenazando con demandarla sino volvía con él.

Fue de ese modo que Tomoyo, después del funeral de su madre, abandonó el país buscando un nuevo comenzar. Atrás dejaba estancada su prometedora carrera como médico; únicamente le restaban un par de meses de internado para conseguir su título, sin embargo, ella ya no podía quedarse en el país del sol naciente. Tomó la decisión y se llenó de valor, sabiendo que era un precio minúsculo, por aquel innatural pecado.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo llevando consigo esa carga que nunca se permitió compartir con nadie. Hasta ese instante. La culpa solía visitarla, aunque con diferentes escalas de tormento. Casi siempre lograba refugiarse en el hecho de que hizo lo que su madre le pidió, lo hizo porque la amaba tanto que ya no quería verla apagarse así. Y pese a todo esto, sabía que era la verdugo de su propia sangre. Seguramente un castigo muy duro le esperaría al acabar sus días.

Por esto, recurrentemente sentía que no se merecía lo hermoso que vivía con Eriol. Por eso, cada cierto tiempo tenía miedo de despertar y ser consciente de que no era verdad. Tanta felicidad le asustaba, perderla le aterraba.

—¡No! —se oyó la negación dolorosa y desgarrada de Sakura, que la sacó de golpe de aquella yuxtaposición de memorias— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? También fui testigo de la forma en que mi tía sufría, pero tú… todo este tiempo has llevado esa carga sola. ¡Debiste decírmelo!

—A veces, me sentía como una asesina. Yo había estudiado medicina para salvar a la gente, no para matarla, Sakura. Luego esos sentimientos se esfumaban y me dejaban tan confundida. No quería que me odiaras. No lo hubiese resistido en ese entonces, en cambio ahora… ya no sé si puedo temer a algo más. Es más, es como si buscara adrede tener más dolor… —susurró esta última frase para sí misma.

—¿Odiarte? —Sakura hizo una inflexión tan extraña en esa pregunta que Tomoyo esperó lo que parecieron siglos antes de que su prima continuara con sus palabras—. ¿Qué acaso no me conoces, Tomoyo? —no había altanería en ese retórico cuestionamiento, lo único que detectó Tomoyo fue la dulzura tan propia de su prima—. ¡Te hubiese entendido! ¡Te hubiese apoyado! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero!

Ese calor que llenó su corazón fue tan perecedero que Tomoyo casi no disfrutó esa hermosa confesión.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —sonrió aferrándose al auricular.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos fuertemente, dispuesta a despedirse de la amiga tan preciada que tenía en Japón.

—Tomoyo, vuelve a casa.

—No, Sakura, no puedo volver.

—El esposo de tía Sonomi nunca presentó la demanda. Finalmente, sus amenazas nunca llegaron a consumarse, no tendrías problemas para entrar a Japón —la esperanzada voz de la chica de cabello castaño casi contagió a Tomoyo, pero luego de unos instantes puso los pies sobre la tierra—. Te prometo que yo te ayudaré, juntas podemos luchar contra quien sea.

—Es muy arriesgado involucrarte. Takahiro es la persona más peligrosa que conozco —masculló reprimiendo los traumáticos recuerdos de aquel tipo—. No permitiré que tú aparezcas en su radar —y allí estaba su máximo argumento para no correr a los brazos de Sakura. Temía tanto que ese tipo pudiese de alguna forma dañarla, que no veía otra forma de protegerla que desapareciendo—. Yo podré arreglármelas sin ponerte en riesgo —comentó mordiéndose la uña.

—¡Maldición, Tomoyo! —se escuchó la voz de Sakura un poco colapsada y molesta. Tomoyo nunca la había escuchado maldecir. Nunca. De manera que se quedó un tanto inmóvil, con la voz apagada, esperando que continuara—. Voy a ir a Inglaterra y cuando te encuentre te juro que te… —su voz se extinguió por unos momentos, como si no supiese qué amenaza decir—. Yo puedo enfrentar a ese tipo, más si es por protegerte. Tú harías lo mismo por mí —señaló—. Además, no soy una chica débil, no deberías menospreciarme si sabes que cuento con algunas técnicas para defenderme y defenderte a ti de quien sea.

Tomoyo soltó un largo suspiro, miró en todas direcciones y una tentativa sonrisa verdadera apareció por la comisura izquierda de su boca.

No, no era que menospreciara las habilidades de Sakura. Tomoyo admiraba la tenacidad y la fortaleza de su prima. La cuestión que le asustaba era la pestilencia corrupta que emanaba su padrastro. Bajo ningún punto de vista permitiría que Sakura se viera enfrentada a una maldad como aquella. Takahiro había logrado oscurecer en varios tonos el propio espíritu de Tomoyo, ¿cómo iba a dejar que lo mismo le pasara a su amada prima?

—Te quiero, Sakura —cerró los ojos, para tratar de darse fuerzas—. No dejaré que te involucres en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento haber llamado por el solo hecho de querer oír tu voz una vez más. Eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte —suspiró profundamente antes de proseguir—. Esta llamada será la última, lo prometo. Estaré bien, así que no sigas preocupándote por mí —le pidió firmemente, aunque supiera que estaba pecando de optimista.

—Espera, Tomoyo… —Sakura trató de hacerse oír por sobre el discurso de Tomoyo, sus palabras tan inyectadas de miedo no pasaron por alto para la muchacha, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo, espera! ¡No vayas a col…!

Cortó la llamada sintiendo un peso gigante. Lo único que había conseguido con esa llamada había sido preocupar todavía más a Sakura.

—Espero que puedas perdonar cada tontería que he hecho —susurró bajito.

La lluvia no se había detenido un ápice desde hace minutos y estaba completamente empapada.

Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer de ahí en adelante.

Estuvo largos minutos bajo las inclemencias del mal tiempo, completamente quieta, presa del más siniestro sentimiento de culpa; hasta que su inteligencia despertó del aletargado dolor.

—Debo moverme.

Con prisas dirigió sus pasos a la estación de trenes, en su cabeza llevaba la firme decisión de abordar el primer tren que la alejara de esas tierras. Evitando con todas sus fuerzas el repasar su conversación con Sakura. Ahora no era el momento, y quizás, nunca lo sería.

Una vez allí, abordó uno que la llevaría hasta Londres, desde la capital tomaría un vuelo, con la intención de perder su rastro. No deseaba ver nuevamente a Takahiro. Es más, con todo lo sucedido con Eriol, ni siquiera había sido capaz de procesar ese hecho. Su cabeza simplemente lo había bloqueado. Tal y como si su cerebro fuese conocedor que soportar ambas vivencias con tan poco tiempo de separación, era para enloquecer a cualquiera. Tal vez por eso sentía como si alguien ajeno a ella hubiese sido la atacada por ese ruin hombre, por lo que de a poco el miedo comenzaba a invadirla, convirtiendo aquel trauma en un monstruo que la paralizaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de respirar con profundidad e impedir que el pánico tomara el control.

El tren iba extrañamente vacío. Muy pocos pasajeros estaban en el mismo vagón que ella. Escogió sentarse en el extremo más lejano y solitario, se ubicó al lado de la ventana, mirando como las gotas seguían cayendo, ignorando que el frío le calaba los huesos. Seguro que la maraña que se había formado en su cabello se confundiría con un nido de pájaros, y el rímel corrido de sus ojos la hacían lucir fatal, pero no tenía verdaderas ganas de mejorar su aspecto. Eso era completamente intrascendente ahora.

A poco andar del tren, notó que su maleta se removía, más curiosa que asustada abrió el cierre, intentando mantener la calma.

Dentro de la maleta dos brillantes ojos celestes le devolvieron la mirada.

Tomoyo se echó hacia atrás y le fue imposible restringir el grito de pavor que soltó, los pocos pasajeros repararon en su dirección con diversos niveles de interés.

Tomoyo los observó a todos y se disculpó susurrando en el idioma nativo del lugar, finalizando con una reverencia.

No volvió a observar dentro de su maleta hasta que cada pasajero volvió su atención a sus propios asuntos.

—¿Spinel? —consultó con la voz colmada de incredulidad—. ¿Por qué…?, ¿cómo…?

Con su inteligencia turbada no lograba armar una pregunta coherente, sin embargo, al parecer el guardián pareció entender cada pregunta no hecha por la muchacha.

—Se lo explicaré luego, cuando estemos a solas —respondió con la voz tranquila—. Por ahora vuelva a la calma o alarmará a los demás —sugirió con aquel timbre tan sabio y algo pedante que ya comenzaba a ser familiar para Tomoyo.

La joven volvió a pegar su espalda al respaldo del asiento. Tratando por todos los medios de calmar su corazón que golpeaba con demanda contra su pecho.

Spinel estaba con ella. Estaba allí con ella en ese tren. ¡Estaba tan sorprendida!

Su carácter se sumió en una reserva innatural. No podía comprender la razón para que aquel pequeño guardián hubiese permanecido oculto en su equipaje todo ese tiempo, mucho menos entendía los motivos que guardaba la criatura para haber tomado la decisión de acompañarla.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso Eriol se lo había ordenado?

Ausentemente comenzó a masajear las sienes tratando de disminuir el estrés que ya estaba invadiéndola, por varios instantes se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo ese asunto, sin llegar a concluir nada que la dejara satisfecha. Lo único claro es que debería encontrar la forma de convencer a Spinel para que regresara a donde pertenecía.

¿Sería una buena idea avisarle a Eriol que su guardián estaba con ella?

Miró el móvil que había permanecido apagado desde su salida de la casa de Eriol. Se enfrentó a la enorme tentación de encenderlo, llamar y preguntarle al mago las razones para que Spinel estuviera de polizonte en su equipaje.

Tan sólo el pensar en tener que hablar con Eriol le hizo experimentar un vértigo que le aceleró la respiración. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para poder hablar con él como si fuesen amigos. No todavía.

Por altoparlante se escuchó que estaban próximos a arribar a la estación London Paddington. Las casi dos horas de viaje habían pasado tan inadvertidamente para Tomoyo que se sobresaltó con el anuncio.

—Spinel, debes permanecer oculto un poco más. Intentaré encontrar un lugar donde alojar pronto —le habló bajito, y procedió a cerrar la maleta que había dejado abierta durante el trayecto para evitar que el pequeño guardián se sofocara más.

—Por mí no hay problema.

La joven deambuló por la estación, tratando de llevar la maleta con el mayor cuidado que era capaz. Cortesía que no había tenido antes de conocer que llevaba compañía con ella. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a un desnivel, se sobresaltaba pensando en la forma en que aquellas reverberaciones afectarían a Spinel.

Londres la recibía con lluvia también, ni por asomo era tan intensa como en Bristol, más bien era una suave llovizna.

Pidió un taxi, solicitando ir a un barrio de turistas.

Como estaban las cosas, si se hospedaba en un lujoso hotel Takahiro podría encontrarla fácilmente, o eso creía ella. No le fue complicado localizar un acogedor lugar, que tenía habitaciones con baño privado.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se aseguró que ésta estuviese con el seguro puesto, abrió la maleta con rapidez.

—Puedes salir, estamos solos.

La pequeña criatura salió de aquella prisión en la que se convirtió el equipaje. Tomoyo observó el ir y venir de Spinel y la forma en que respiraba con profundidad. Seguro que el enclaustramiento no había sido fácil de sobrellevar.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto…

Cuando ella se atrevió a hablarle, Spinel la sobrecogió con una mirada abrasadora.

—No debería lamentarlo —dijo lentamente—. Yo fui quien decidió venir con usted sin siquiera preguntárselo, las molestias que pude haber sufrido son de mi entera responsabilidad.

—Entiendo, pero…

—Señorita Daidouji, deje de gastar su atención en cosas sin importancia. ¿No cree que hay cosas más significativas por definir?

La joven asintió y se sentó por un momento en la cama, todavía vestía la ropa húmeda con la que había llegado, aunque ni siquiera reparó en aquel hecho.

—No entiendo por qué estás aquí, Spinel —le confesó directo y al hueso—. Dime qué pretendías al venirte conmigo.

Spinel la observó con la seriedad de siempre, hasta que cierto brillo habitó en la profundidad celeste de forma transitoria. De pronto el guardián cambió su atención y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, que permanecía cubierta con un visillo transparente, que permitía el paso de la luz tenue del exterior y al mismo tiempo les brindaba privacidad.

—Voy a responder cada cosa que quiera con la más completa sinceridad, señorita —enunció tan formal—. Pero he de hacer evidente la inquietud que me provoca que usted tenga su ropa mojada. Si ha decidido enfrentar la vida usted sola, la salud debe ser un punto que siempre se considere como prioritario. Por esta razón no hablaré con usted hasta que se cambie y vista algo seco —terminó ásperamente.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, conociendo de antemano que aquella postura no iba a cambiar, el camino más corto era simplemente cumplir con aquella petición.

Tomó la maleta y sus pesados pasos se dirigieron al baño.

—No tardaré —le advirtió al guardián, quien simplemente asintió y le miró hasta que ella cerró la puerta.

No pudo, ni quiso evitar comparar esa solicitud con la preocupación que siempre mostraba Eriol respecto a su bienestar; este pensamiento desencadenó que su sufriera un crudo desvanecimiento y que su pecho se apretara, que la llevaron a aferrarse del lavamanos. La rara mezcla entre el dolor y la melancolía la dejaron sin respirar unos segundos.

Unos minutos después tenía encima unos jeans y un sweater tejido, el calor que estas prendas le proveyeron la conquistaron de forma inmediata. Miró el descalabro que era su cabello, por lo que antes de salir a enfrentar a Spinel hizo algo para contener la masa de su cabello, tomándolo todo en un gran moño. Se aplicó un poco de rubor en las mejillas, porque la palidez que proyectaba la hacían lucir realmente enferma.

—Bien, Spinel —mencionó en forma segura, al momento que regresaba a la habitación—. Estoy completamente seca, por lo que vamos a aclarar esta situación.

El guardián arrugó ligeramente el ceño al hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Usted dirá.

—No sé la motivación que tuviste para seguirme y venir conmigo. Desconozco si lo hiciste pensando en convencerme para que vuelva, pero debes saber que no regresaré.

—Se equivoca, no estoy aquí para hacerla entrar en razón de nada. Si usted quiere volver a Bristol con el amo, si eso llega a suceder, será porque usted quiere que pase.

—¿Fue Eriol quien te solicitó acompañarme? —sus ojos amatistas lo observaron todo el tiempo, de forma que notó claramente la imperceptible y fugaz sonrisa que pasó por el semblante de Spinel, quien lucía como si estuviese comandando una gran travesura.

—La verdad es que no creo que ni siquiera sepa que ya no estoy en la mansión. Es más, me aventuro a creer que también desconoce que usted misma la ha abandonado.

Tomoyo arrugó el entrecejo antes de entender por completo lo que conllevaba esa respuesta.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí, eso quiere decir que me escapé, al igual que usted.

—¡Dios! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Spinel? ¡Eriol te necesita! No me preguntes la razón, pero creo que va a necesitar a todas las personas que quiere y tú estás incluido entre ellas —trató de explicarse la muchacha mirando a SpinelSun con total convicción—. Seguro Eriol está muy preocupado por ti. Además, ¿qué es eso de que yo me escapé?, yo sólo hice lo que debía hacer.

Spinel la observó con seriedad.

—¿No se escapó? —su tono burlón y, al siguiente instante, cabreado le erizó la piel—¿Aun cuando le prometió al amo Eriol que se quedaría? ¿Todavía cuando abandonó la mansión sin hacérselo saber a nadie? ¿Usted tiene la desfachatez de asegurar que no huyó?

Tomoyo se mordió los labios un momento.

—¡No podía quedarme, entiéndelo! Estoy segura de que Eriol lo hará y comprenderá que era lo mejor para los dos.

Spinel rompió a reír irónicamente.

—El amo Eriol nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso. Yo no entiendo la manera en que no se da cuenta de lo que mi amo siente por usted. He notado que suele tener una habilidad elevada para leer a las personas, y todavía así no puede percibir todo lo que está sucediendo —apuntó el guardián—. El joven amo caerá en la desesperación cuando note que usted se marchó. Así que no, señorita Daidouji, mi amo no va a comprender su partida en lo absoluto.

—Seguramente me pidió que me quedara porque sabe que no tengo a nadie… porque teme que algo me pase, pero no quería que me quedara por las razones correctas.

—¡Qué tontería!

La joven contuvo una la rabia que ese comentario le trajo.

—¡¿Es una tontería que me haya ido de un lugar al cual no pertenezco?! ¡¿Acaso te has detenido a pensar en lo que he sentido desde que Eriol me dijo que nuestro compromiso quedaba roto?! —gritó ofuscada, haciendo que Spinel la sondeara en silencio—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y si para ti eso es una tontería, pues quedaremos en un punto muerto de conversación.

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos, llevó la mano a la cabeza, frotándosela con algo de desesperación.

—¿Y qué ocurre con lo que usted desea hacer? —le preguntó la criatura—. El deber es una cosa, el querer otra. ¿Eso no es importante también?

—¡Esta discusión es absurda! —le expelió la chica a la criatura mágica que la observaba con mordaz superioridad—. Lo relevante, Spinel, es que debes regresar. Hablo muy en serio cuando te digo que Eriol necesita de ustedes. Nakuru, Miss Adele y tú son su familia. Debe estar preocupado.

—El amo no me necesita con él. Él me necesita con usted —la observó con tal seguridad que Tomoyo sintió que se empequeñecía—. Y creo que la preocupación no será principalmente por mí, después de todo hay alguien que le interesa más…—dejó esa confesión flotando.

Esa respuesta le cortó toda la retahíla de razones que tenía para hacerle ver a Spinel el error que había cometido al irse con ella.

—Sí, la profesora Mizuki —musitó pensativa, repudiando la envidia que la llenó por no ser ella a quien Eriol hubiese escogido—, pero tú también…

—No, no hablo de la señorita Kaho —la siguiente expresión que le dedicó Spinel fue como un rayo esperanzador y, del mismo modo, destructivo.

—¿A quién te refieres entonces? —preguntó Tomoyo deteniendo su imaginación que ya comenzaba a creer que de quien hablaba Spinel era precisamente de ella. ¡Una locura!

Spinel la sondeó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mi intuición suele hacer juicios acertados sobre las situaciones, casi todo el tiempo —mencionó el guardián—. Lo explico porque realmente no existe la certeza de que lo siguiente que le diré sea verdad —volvió a guardar silencio, Tomoyo esperaba expectante, más bien, bastante ansiosa porque Spinel terminara su argumento, sin embargo, la criatura siguió en ese silencio taciturno que incomodaba a Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué te das tantas vueltas? —reclamó la chica.

Spinel inspiró hondo.

—El amo Eriol dijo que iba a volver con la señorita Kaho —Tomoyo cerró los ojos, escucharlo en su propia mente era muy difícil, oírlo de un tercero era más complicado de lo que esperaba. El buen humor y el ánimo que había ido reuniendo se evaporó; con consternación Tomoyo apretó los puños, resintiendo que Eriol siguiese amando a la profesora. ¿Por qué la vida era así? ¿Acaso ese era el castigo que merecía? Cerró los ojos, siendo consciente de que Spinel no le quitaba la atención de encima.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, Spinel —lo interrumpió, el guardián la contempló pidiéndole sin palabras que le permitiera concluir.

—Dijo que cuando la vio se dio cuenta que no había dejado de amarla… —continuó relatando.

Las palabras de Spinel no era crueles _per se_ , pero quizás era innecesario tanto detalle, llegó a concluir la jovencita.

« _Eriol la ama, es hora de acostumbrarme a esa idea_ ».

—Sí, Spinel. Él me dijo lo mismo —la voz salió más rota de lo que esperaba—. Por eso yo…

—La cuestión es que cuando me dijo esas palabras, sus ojos parecían tan oscuros como cuando él decidió dormirnos. No era felicidad lo que se veía salir de ellos —siguió exponiendo Spinel—. Pese a que intentó parecer sincero, sé que no me decía la verdad. Tengo la creencia, y casi la total certeza, de que estaba mintiendo sobre ese punto. Me inclino a pensar que hay algo que obligó al amo a actuar de la manera en que lo hizo —Spinel observó a Tomoyo con gran desolación—. Y sí, me refiero al hecho de acabar la relación que llevaba con usted, señorita.

El vértigo que sintió Tomoyo la llevó a caer sentada en la cama, viendo a Spinel como si de pronto fuera un completo extraño.

Si hubiese una explicación diferente para el rompimiento con Eriol, ¿cómo se sentiría? No, aquello era improbable, ellos prometieron siempre decirse la verdad. La flama de la esperanza se debilitó hasta casi extinguirse por completo.

—Es más, lo que yo creo es…

—Spinel —Tomoyo musitó su nombre con tal delicadeza, que el guardián se calló en el acto.

Tomoyo no pudo decir nada más, tan sólo agachó su cabeza.

—Señorita Daidouji, ¿acaso he dicho algo malo?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No —insistió en responder verbalmente—. Pero esa teoría tuya es tan ideal, casi como un sueño, que de ser falsa me dolería tanto…— la joven abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro del evidente escrutinio de su compañero—. Tengo miedo de siquiera darle cabida a la esperanza de que Eriol aún me ama—terminó de confesar.

—Si quiere podemos hablar de otra cosa.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —por un momento necesitaba dejar de pensar en ese hombre, necesitaba convencerse de que ya se había terminado.

—Lo que sí debo decirle es que cuando el amo hablaba de usted, sus ojos volvían a la vida, dotados de una llamarada de completa resolución por preservarla a usted. Conozco a mi amo y sé que lo que siente por usted es enorme.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—De verdad, señorita Daidouji. Ese fue uno de los motivos para decidirme a acompañarla. Usted es preciada para mi amo, por lo que es mi deber como guardián protegerla.

—¿Aunque yo no te caiga bien? —la joven entonó la pregunta algo nerviosa.

—La verdad es que usted no me desagrada. Eso quiero aclararlo ahora. He tenido un poco más de oportunidad de compartir con usted y lo poco que conozco de su persona no me es irritante, diría que muy por el contrario —Spinel se sentó frente a ella en la cama—. Ama mucho a mi amo, admiro eso de usted —le confesó directamente—, así como también, la forma en que renunció al amo por preservar su felicidad. Cuando anoche me dijo que se iría del lado del amo Eriol en caso de que él decidiera volver con la señorita Kaho, no le creí por completo, pero cuando salió de su despacho esta mañana, yo supe que usted cumpliría con su palabra. Y me asombré por la grandeza de ese sentimiento —Tomoyo conectó con el guardián una mirada de profunda compresión, era como si los dos supieran lo que el otro sentía—. Es sólo esta sensación de no poder sentir su presencia lo que me importuna. He buscado una explicación para ello sin ser capaz de encontrar nada.

—¿Mi… mi presencia? ¿De qué hablas?

Spinel le dijo a Tomoyo todo respecto a sus aprehensiones.

—Yo no sé porque no pueden sentirme —le confesó—. Por favor, créeme. Ni siquiera sabía que podían sentir a las personas sin magia…

—Lo hago, señorita Daidouji, le creo. Pero esta inusual particularidad me pone nervioso. Por eso, al principio la evitaba. ¿Quién iba a pensar que por mi propia voluntad iba a seguirla hasta donde usted se fuera?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? No me has dicho todas tus razones.

Tomoyo vio claramente como la duda recorrió el semblante de la criatura mágica.

—Porque voy a proteger lo que es preciado para mi amo. Es por eso y también porque tengo este sentimiento de no querer dejarla sola, yo creo que usted debería estar con alguien en estos momentos.

Esas simples palabras le proveyeron a la muchacha tal energía que sintió que ya no estaba sola. No, ahora ese pequeño ser mágico estaba junto con ella, que queriéndolo o no, estaba dándole fuerzas para no caer otra vez.

—Gracias, Spinel —Tomoyo estiró su mano y la dejó caer en la cabeza del guardián con cuidado hasta rozar la suavidad de su pelaje azulado—. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Spinel simplemente la observó con un extraño sentimiento en su semblante, no se apartó de la caricia que Tomoyo le dio, aun cuando parecía muy rígido por esto.

—No tiene que agradecerme, señorita.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio algunos minutos.

Tomoyo necesitaba reunir calma antes de seguir interrogando al guardián de Eriol.

—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que Eriol decidió dormirlos?

Spinel le contó a Tomoyo lo que ocurrió entre Eriol y ellos. Las razones que llevaron a Eriol a dejarlos dormidos. También, en ese momento, supo que sanarle el hombro a ella, fue el detonante para que el joven mago los despertara. Ahora muchas cosas adquirían sentido para Tomoyo, sobre todo en lo relativo a la relación un poco tirante que parecía haber entre el mago y sus creaciones.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora contigo? —consultó la chica.

—Esperaba que me dejara permanecer a su lado hasta que usted determine que mi presencia le es molesta. Entiendo que mi compañía es algo más bien impuesto, pero…

—¡No! —lo detuvo Tomoyo—. Agradezco que decidieras venir… Estar sola no es tan fácil, tenerte como mi compañero será una bendición.

Spinel lució sorprendido ante esa confesión.

—Usted es de las personas más impredecibles que he conocido —declaró—. No pensé que me agradecería esta iniciativa.

Tomoyo le sonrió con franqueza.

—Lo hago y mucho, sin embargo, no quisiera que Eriol se preocupara por ti. Prométeme que te pondrás en contacto con él para decirle que estás bien. Y si él lo requiere, deberás regresar a su lado, ¿entendido?

La criatura mágica asintió lentamente sin quitar su atención de ella.

—Lo haré en cuanto sienta que me está buscando —comentó pensativo—. Creo que todavía no se da cuenta de que nos fuimos.

El pecho de Tomoyo se oprimió, una parte muy oculta de sus pensamientos esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Eriol cuando se percatara que se había ido; al menos, quería que él sintiera su ida de alguna forma, que la extrañara, aunque fuera un poco; era un pensamiento mezquino, y lo sabía. Pensar en Eriol le causaba ese tipo de reacciones contrapuestas e irracionales.

—Por lo pronto iré a la tienda por víveres —le dijo a Spinel, mientras tomaba un abrigo. Realmente necesitaba salir de esa habitación y despejar un poco la mente. Dejar de pensar en aquel hombre de ojos de color zafiro, era uno de sus principales propósitos.

Spinel pareció comprender las verdaderas intenciones de Tomoyo, pues lo único que se vislumbró en él fue un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Quiere que la acompañe?

—No, no es necesario. Volveré pronto.

La joven abandonó la hospedería con paso presuroso. Caminó por largos treinta minutos antes de decidirse a ingresar a una tienda y cumplir con el objetivo oficial de aquella salida.

Ya no llovía, pero el aspecto post lluvia, era aún más desolado para la muchacha.

En el camino se había enfocado en el asfalto lleno de hojas marrones, algunas pisoteadas tantas veces por los transeúntes que ya sólo eran un recuerdo de la hoja completa que conformaron alguna vez.

« _Te extraño mucho, Eriol_ »

Movió la cabeza negando para espantar ese deseo tan fuerte de verlo y estar con él.

En ese momento decidió ir a por los alimentos y distraerse del fuerte sentimiento que seguía habitando en su interior.

Ya tenía algunos víveres, pero le faltaba lo último que tenía la lista mental de compras que había creado. Se encontraba concentrada eligiendo qué comprar, no podía decidir si Spinel preferiría unos bombones de chocolates o unos dulces de café.

De pronto, su vista periférica notó que alguien se puso a su lado. Quizás todas las cosas que le habían sucedido la habían vuelto una paranoica, porque lo único que le indicaba su intuición era que se fuera de ese lugar. Ella intentó alejarse, tomando finalmente los bombones de forma apresurada.

—¿Ha oído que los ojos de las personas son las ventanas para ver su alma? —preguntó el hombre que instantes atrás estaba junto a ella.

Tomoyo volteó por mera inercia para verificar si le hablaba a ella o no.

Se encontró con los ojos más extraños que hubiese visto alguna vez.

Grises. Sus iris eran grises. Nunca había visto a alguien que tuviese ojos de ese color, llegó a sopesar la idea de que se trataban de lentes de contacto; se quedó tantos segundos pensando en la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento interior, que sólo la deslumbrante sonrisa del sujeto, la devolvió a la realidad, notando que se había quedado como una idiota mirándole.

La joven notó el aspecto del hombre, su estatura resaltaba del promedio, la complexión era más bien atlética y cualquiera que tuviera ojos sabría que se trataba de alguien guapo.

—¿Disculpe? —le preguntó con su perfecto inglés—. ¿Me habla a mí?

El tipo sonrió con más seguridad.

—Sí.

Tomoyo lo siguió observando, clavada en el piso.

—Lo lamento, ¿qué decía?

El individuo dejó de observarla y tan sólo dirigió su atención hacia el aparador, escogió uno de los productos de la repisa, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Le preguntaba si usted había oído sobre que los ojos son ventanas hacia nuestra alma.

—Creo que sí, alguna vez leí aquello, aunque desconozco su autor —respondió de forma automática.

—Sí eso fuese cierto, y por lo que noto en sus preciosos ojos, diría que su alma es una muy antigua. Mi maestra, hace mucho tiempo atrás, me comentó sobre una leyenda que decía que sólo las almas antiguas son capaces de devolverle al mundo aquello que perdió, las únicas de atestiguar lo que ocurrió en aquellos primeros días de los que nunca llegó a escribirse—comentó mirando con atención la información nutricional que expelía la caja de dulces que sostenía entre sus dedos, para luego, de un momento a otro, fijar su atención en ella. Tomoyo no pudo darle explicación al escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, ni menos a lo nerviosa que de pronto se sintió. El sujeto, ignorante de cuanto experimentaba la chica, prosiguió—: Me contó que esas almas a veces encarnaban en formas inesperadas, pero el precio es que olvidaban su misión en cuanto nacían. ¿No le parece gracioso? Los únicos capaces de conjurar la verdadera magia natural y restaurarla no saben nada sobre sus propios poderes —se rio y Tomoyo detectó por primera vez una opresión nada familiar en su cabeza.

—Es una historia muy extraña… también bastante interesante, pero se me hace tarde. Yo tengo que irme…

—Seguro que se pregunta la razón para que, sin conocerla, esté contándole esto —siguió hablando, ignorando que Tomoyo ya daba algunos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él—. Y la razón es muy simple. Creo que su alma es muy valiosa —la atravesó nuevamente con la mirada aparentemente inocente que plagaba sus ojos extraños, pero lo que provocó aquel contacto fue dejarla paralizada—, una que es más valiosa que cualquier otra que haya conocido, en esta o en otra vida —susurró las últimas palabras a decibeles tan bajos que Tomoyo realmente las sintió en su mente, más que en sus oídos.

La joven experimentó esa desconfianza burbujeante del principio despertar por completo, pero su cuerpo seguía en completa quietud, por lo que se mantuvo estática en aquel pasillo, pese a que lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo. Nerviosa miró en todas direcciones, tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente para gobernar su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Si aquel precepto, ese de los ojos y el alma, fuese así, yo pensaría que su alma es una muy extraña —argumentó ella, sin siquiera pensar en reprimir esa respuesta.

—Tal vez —dijo él soltando una carcajada sincera, hasta que súbitamente se puso serio—. ¿Siempre es tan perceptiva?

—Algunas veces.

—Ya veo. Me pregunto por qué su alma luce triste —atacó finalmente.

Tomoyo retrocedió un paso, agradeciendo que su cuerpo le hiciera caso al fin.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Mi alma está muy bien… Lo siento, debo irme, mi compañero me espera en casa —comentó a propósito.

—A veces es necesario conocer el dolor para recordar, señorita…

—¿De qué habla? —susurró esa pregunta y nuevamente esas pulsaciones en su cabeza se presentaron.

—Déjeme contarle que hay ocasiones en las que debemos caer tan profundo, que nos conectamos con nuestro verdadero ser, ese que está oculto en lo más profundo —le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Tomoyo tragó grueso antes de estremecerse y cerrar sus ojos. Todavía estaba asustada y nerviosa.

—Debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerle señor…

—Mi nombre es Lisztberth, Lisztberth de Pavot —extendió su mano hacia Tomoyo.

Ese dolor de cabeza se volvió más punzante.

Ella dudosa miró el ofrecimiento con algo de rechazo. Hizo una reverencia, desestimando la mano extendida del sujeto.

—Hasta luego, Lisztberth —se despidió huyendo.

—¿Y su nombre? —alcanzó a oír al sujeto que preguntaba con interés un poco desmedido.

—Yīngsù —respondió sin detenerse.

La joven no vio la forma en que Lisztberth sonrió, tan sólo escuchó su voz amortiguada decir:

—Me alegró verla, Yīngsù. Espere un momento —solicitó el hombre.

Haciendo que la chica se detuviera al instante y girara para verle.

—levate oculos vestros et vivat, filia reginae.

Esa frase provocó que su vértigo aumentara y la sensación de irrealidad se volviera insostenible, pese a que no tenía idea qué significaban esas palabras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

El individuo sonrió de forma misteriosa y levantó la mano para despedirse de ella.

—Hasta la próxima.

—Adiós —susurró ella, ignorando la rara atmosfera que de pronto se había conjurado.

Tomoyo se dirigió a toda velocidad a la caja, pagó por los alimentos y caminó todo lo rápido que fue capaz.

¿Por qué le había mentido sobre su nombre? ¿Yīngsù? ¿De dónde se había sacado ese alias? Ese ni siquiera era un nombre japonés. Pensó en dar un nombre falso porque ella, con sus amargas experiencias, ya no sabía quien podría ser un potencial psicópata. Aunque eso no explicaba la razón de que ese nombre no le fuera del todo desconocido. ¿Y qué significarían esas palabras que le dijo al último? Tal vez sólo era un tipo de despedida.

Tampoco comprendía el verdadero motivo que la orillaron a escapar tan espantada de ese sujeto. Cualquiera que viera la escena desde afuera, no habría visto más que a un hombre amable conversando con una mujer. No estaba segura de estar sobre reaccionando. Quizás ese tipo sólo intentaba ser amable, tal vez al notarla triste quiso levantarle el ánimo. O tal vez ese tipo estaba coqueteándole, pero de una forma muy extraña.

No obstante…

Algo no estaba bien. Tal vez era ella misma. ¿No sería tan sólo víctima de un delirio de persecución? Con esa pregunta en mente se aproximó hasta la posada. Miró en todas direcciones antes de atreverse a ingresar al edificio.

Al volver a la habitación, respiró más tranquila sintiéndose a salvo. La presencia de SpinelSun provocaba ese sentimiento de protección en Tomoyo. Ahora sólo quedaba que su corazón volviera a su cauce natural.

—Spinel —lo llamó al momento en que ingresó a la habitación.

—Estoy aquí —respondió mientras la observaba con detenimiento—. ¿Todo bien?

—Claro, traje algunas cosas—comentó con ligereza—, seguro tú también te mueres de hambre.

Ella misma no había comido absolutamente nada ese día y aunque no tuviera demasiado apetito, recordaba las palabras previas de Spinel. Si iba a ir por la vida por su cuenta tenía que cuidarse.

No vio razones suficientes para contarle al guardián su encuentro con aquel hombre. Lo último que quería es que Spinel pensara que ella tenía alguna especie de perturbación mental.

Vio de soslayo como Spinel miraba la bolsa de las compras, los bombones eran los que sobresalían entre los otros productos.

—¿Bombones de chocolate?

El reparo en aquella pregunta logró tranquilizar más y más a Tomoyo, decantando su atención hacia la incomodidad que repentinamente expresaba Spinel.

—Ah, sí. Esos son para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, tenía la impresión de que te gustaban las cosas dulces. A Kero le encantan los pasteles, pero como no encontré decidí traerte esos bombones.

—Agradezco la intención, pero no comeré esos dulces, menos en estas circunstancias.

—¿En estas circunstancias? En qué ocasiones sí sería razonable comerlos… ¿O es que acaso no te gustan los bombones? Dime, ¿hubiese sido mejor dulces de café? —le consultó ella algo frenética, quería que Spinel se sintiera a gusto con ella.

El guardián oscureció su mirada.

—Sí me gustan los bombones —confesó serio—. Y los comeré cuando usted esté por completo a salvo. Por ahora no puedo comer nada dulce. No quisiera que por comer esos chocolates alguien pudiese aprovecharse de que estaré un poco… —guardó silencio—. No, no voy a exponerla, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y por qué no puedes comer dulces? No lo entiendo.

La criatura mágica la miró con irritación.

—Regularmente no consumo nada que contenga azúcar si requiero estar alerta.

—Sí, sí eso lo entendí —le respondió la chica, con una carcajada atajada en la garganta, verlo tan serio le permitía conectarse mejor con aquel lado juguetón que tenía, olvidándose de todas las otras preocupaciones que poseía—. Lo que no termino de comprender es porqué.

Un ligero rubor habitó el rostro de SpinelSun. Tomoyo aceptó que se veía adorable y tuvo que refrenarse para no tomarle una fotografía, si se atrevía a tanto, era probable que él huyera de su lado.

—Se debe a que los efectos de la azúcar en mi cuerpo equivalen a los del alcohol en los humanos.

La gran O que formó la boca de Tomoyo, pareció molestar más a Spinel, quien ahora le dio la espalda, mientras seguía flotando a mitad de la habitación.

—Entiendo. ¿Todas las criaturas mágicas sufren lo mismo? —quiso saber Tomoyo, recordando que Kero jamás mostró efectos adversos ante el industrial consumo de azúcar que solía tener.

Spinel negó el hecho rápidamente.

—No, esto sólo me sucede a mí.

—¿Por qué?

Spinel se notaba más y más cabreado cada vez, pero Tomoyo no se podía resistir a querer saber más.

—Cuando el amo Eriol nos creó a mí y a RubyMoon, le pareció que sería una característica divertida el que yo me embriagara con cosas dulces —explicó igual de serio que toda la plática—. Lo hizo por mera diversión.

Tomoyo tuvo que trabar su mandíbula para que no se abriera ante la sorpresa.

—Por eso no como dulces, cuando lo hago mi personalidad cambia…

Tomoyo casi pudo visualizar la sonrisa burlona que seguramente tenía Eriol cuando se le ocurrió semejante idea. Por un momento sintió algo de tristeza por el pequeño guardián, pero casi enseguida deseó poder verlo con aquella nueva personalidad.

—Te propongo una cosa —soltó Tomoyo repentinamente, bastante insegura de la forma en que Spinel se iba a tomar su idea, rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó la botella de vino que había comprado en la tienda y se la mostró a SpinelSun, quien no perdía movimiento de ella—. ¿Qué tal si nos embriagamos?

—¿Qué?

—Yo tengo mi alcohol, tú tus bombones.

—Señorita Daidouji, ¿no cree que esto es una pésima idea?

—Llámame Tomoyo, por favor. Señorita Daidouji suena demasiado formal.

—Bien, señorita Tomoyo.

—Sólo Tomoyo, Spinel.

—No, sólo me permitiré llamarla señorita Tomoyo, hasta ahí. Por favor, conteste mi pregunta.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Tal vez no es una de mis mejores ideas—la joven se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la botella de vino que sostenía entre sus manos—. He sentido ganas de rendirme todo el día —confesó abrumada—. Tu presencia ha hecho que esto sea más llevadero. ¿Por qué no iniciar esta alianza celebrando con la más épica borrachera de nuestras vidas?

—No creo que sea buena idea…

—Oh, SpinelSun, nunca creí que fueras de los que evaden un desafío.

—No se trata de eso, señorita —la voz pomposa y seria de él, le daba una clara idea de que esa frase había tocado un punto sensible en el guardián—. Tan sólo que…

Tomoyo deliberadamente, sostuvo la caja de bombones, la abrió y comió uno de ellos, expresando en su rostro claramente el deleite que aquel magnífico manjar le hacía experimentar.

—Delicioso. Su sabor es como un paraíso.

—Eso no va a funcionar —sus palabras tan tajantes se contradecían con el ligero temblor que se escapaba en la oración.

—Vamos, Spinel, sólo esta vez.

La joven le ofreció uno de los chocolates al guardián.

—Quiero poder reírme tanto esta noche, aunque mañana me duela la cabeza. No quiero pensar en que esta será la primera en que ya no soy la novia de Eriol…

Spinel bufó cansado, Tomoyo supo que lo había convencido.

Al cabo de una hora los dos reían a carcajadas.

—¡Nunca pensé que podías ser tan gracioso! —estableció Tomoyo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hace varios minutos que la sensación de ebriedad había provocado que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran.

—RubyMoon piensa del mismo modo.

—Tomémonos una fotografía y se la enviaremos a Nakuru —propuso la joven.

—¡Es una idea grandiosa! —respondió entusiasmado.

Los dos se acomodaron e hicieron la señal del conejito, antes de que Tomoyo lograra apretar el botón que activaba la cámara del celular y consiguiera sacar la fotografía que salió algo corrida en el primer intento.

—Una para miss Adele —planteó Tomoyo, luego de quedar conforme con la que sería para la otra guardiana—. ¿Qué cara ponemos?

—Enviémosle un beso a esa anciana refunfuñadora —contesto Spinel, quien estiró su boca—. Seguro que eso curará sus malas pulgas.

Tomoyo se largó a reír, a la vez que tomaba la fotografía del guardián. Ya podía imaginar el rosario que miss Adele soltaría al ver esas imágenes.

—La cámara de adora, Spy —le comentó la chica—. Tú eres muy adorable —apuntó, en ese instante soltó el teléfono que cayó en alguna parte de la cama y abrazó a Spinel con emoción.

—Señorita Tomoyo, me está apretando demasiado —se quejó, desencadenando que la joven lo soltara.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó al momento que liberaba al jadeante guardián de aquella intrépida caricia.

—¿Y le enviaremos una al amo Eriol? —preguntó con verdadera inocencia Spinel.

Un silencio se hizo en ese instante, pero Spinel no pareció especialmente enterado de ello.

—¿A Eriol? —Tomoyo por un instante se conectó con esos sentimientos de añoranza por el joven que tenía su amor y deseó ella misma poder enviarle un mensaje también, pero ya no era posible.

—Yo quiero enviarle un vídeo mejor. ¡Ande grábele esto! —las palabras raramente pronunciadas por la criatura lograron sobresaltar a Tomoyo, quién decidió enfocar su atención en el guardián.

Spinel sobrevoló y se ubicó frente Tomoyo, quien ya había procurado hacerse con el móvil de regreso.

—Amo, odio no poder comer dulces sin llegar a este estado. Algún día lo embriagaré y yo seré el que me ría —amenazó y al instante siguiente comenzó a temblar para terminar riéndose fuertemente.

La joven ahuyentó esa melancolía de un instante atrás y se permitió seguir al guardián, quien ahora había decidido que lo mejor era hacer una versión bastante chapucera del _gangnam style._ Tomoyo buscó la canción en internet y bailaron como dos descocados; así por varios minutos.

—Creo que ya no me queda vino —la risa contagiosa de Tomoyo hizo que Spinel la siguiera en ese jolgorio que parecía no tener fin.

—¡Yo quisiera comer un pastel!

Tomoyo se recostó en la cama sonriendo, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el regodeo que dejaba su borrachera.

—Spinel, ¿tú conoces sobre aquella leyenda de las almas viejas que vienen a este mundo a una misión y la olvidan al nacer como personas normales?

El silencio que le siguió a esa pregunta fue como un velo incorpóreo pero pesado. No podías verlo, sólo sentirlo.

—Esa historia se ha contado desde tiempo inmemoriales. Los detalles varían, pero lo medular siempre se conserva. ¿Cómo saber si es una profecía o simplemente una invención?

—¿Y cómo acaba esa historia?

Spinel se acomodó en la cama también, recostado a su lado.

—Se supone que alguna vez una de esas almas sí recordará su pasado y podrá llevar a cabo su misión… ¿por qué pregunta sobre eso?

—Por nada, sólo curiosidad. Alguien me contó de eso en la tienda, dijo que mis ojos parecían los de un alma vieja, o algo así… ya no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

Su cabeza bombeó extrañamente de nuevo, tal y como ocurrió en la tienda.

—Señorita Tomoyo —la llamó Spinel.

—¿Sí?

—Usted… No, no es nada.

Atrás había quedado la atmósfera de juerga de hace minutos. La seriedad los había dejado a ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Dímelo, si vamos a estar juntos por un tiempo es mejor que exista confianza.

—Se lo diré en otra ocasión —Spinel sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

—Gracias por estar aquí, SpinelSun.

—De nada.

Los minutos siguieron su curso normal, sin que ninguno volviera a hablar.

—Señorita Tomoyo —la volvió a llamar Spinel, por momentos esperó su respuesta, hasta que se levantó de la cama y observó la manera en que Tomoyo se encontraba acurrucada en posición fetal, presa de un sueño profundo—. Usted nunca dañaría al amo Eriol, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo escuchó lejanamente la voz de Spinel, pero estaba tan cansada que por más que lo intentó el sueño la atrapó, llevándola a un pozo profundamente negro.

En un sueño obscuro veía a Eriol en la mansión gesticulando muy asustado hacia RubyMoon, y luego su atención se cernía sobre Adele. Mientras la guardiana le entregaba un papel, que el joven leía velozmente. Un instante después, se tomaba la cabeza y negaba repetidamente. Lucía agobiado y desesperado, a la vez que devolvía el papel a la guardiana, quien al leerlo ponía una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Aunque la joven se fijó levemente en Nakuru volvió la vista observando a Eriol, su atención sólo llevaba su nombre y el deseo de estar con él la llenó de un sentimiento de desesperación insoportable. Tenía que ir con él. Tenía que calmar esa intranquilidad latente en sus gestos. Su pretensión era una sola: Abrazar a Eriol, rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle que ella siempre estaría con él.

Tomoyo comenzó a acercarse para consolarlo, pudo rodearlo con sus brazos sólo un momento, pero fue arrancada de ese lugar por una fuerza que le quitó el aire.

Un segundo después, se vio a sí misma en las afueras de la casa de su prima Sakura, en Japón, específicamente en el árbol que colindaba con su habitación.

La joven de cabello negro observó la forma en que Sakura hablaba por teléfono y echaba ropa en una maleta, mientras Kero deambulaba volando a su alrededor. La castaña parecía concentrada hasta que súbitamente volteó en su dirección, acercándose hacia la ventana, estirando su mano para tocar el cristal. Tomoyo acudió a la ventana también poniendo su mano en el vidrio que la separaba de Sakura.

— _Tomoyo_ —la escuchó susurrar.

« _¡Sakura!_ », quiso gritar la joven en respuesta.

Su boca permaneció muy cerrada.

Posteriormente un agujero se abrió bajo sus pies, haciendo que ella cayera a las brumosas y oscuras profundidades de aquel abismo.

Imágenes de una lucha le llegaron a su cabeza, parecían recuerdos de alguien más, sin embargo, observaba los hechos como si ella misma los estuviera viviendo, en primera persona. Observó que sus manos lucían diferente y que blandía una espada que brillaba con luz plateada.

Frente a ella se encontraban aguardando un número importante de adversarios. Ellos, sus contrincantes, no eran personas ordinarias, la atacaban con extrañas técnicas que jamás había visto, que no entendía por completo. Entonces ella decía unas palabras y su espada brillaba a tal extremo que lo iluminaba todo, consiguiendo barrer todo el lugar, dejando un reguero de sangre y restos de aspecto terrorífico. Parecía una carnicería humana.

Su ser entero se agitó tanto que el suelo volvió a abrirse y a trágasela en el proceso.

Caía sin tener idea de cuando iba a tocar el fondo, lo único que pudo identificar fue la voz de alguien, una mujer que susurró algunas palabras cerca de su oído, su voz sonaba amortiguada por el sonido de agua corriendo:

« _Pronto, muy pronto podré revelarte tu naturaleza. El reloj ya comenzó la cuenta regresiva_ ».

Tomoyo despertó de súbito, con su frente cubierta por pequeñas perlas de sudor. Se sentó en la cama respirando con algo de trabajo, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. Le costó un poco conectarse, todo ese sueño la había dejado un tanto desorientada.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Había dormido varias horas, pero ella se sentía muy cansada. Terriblemente cansada. Observó las manos que ahora sí las reconocía como las propias, volviéndose a hundir en la tibieza de las cobijas que estaban tapándola de forma parcial.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —la pregunta preocupada por parte de Spinel la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Sí. No. No lo sé —terminó de decir atropelladamente, hasta que por fin identificó la habitación que compartía con Spinel—. Lo siento, sólo tuve un sueño muy extraño.

—¿Qué clase de sueño?

La joven se sentó de mejor forma en la cama, y se levantó para correr al baño. A penas alcanzó a llegar al inodoro para vomitar todo lo que tenía su estómago.

—Señorita Tomoyo, ¿se siente bien? —el guardián estaba desde afuera del cuarto de baño, golpeando ligeramente la puerta.

La joven no contestó la intranquila pregunta de Spinel, pues una nueva oleada de nauseas la obligaron a seguir vomitando. Estuvo en ese estado una gran cantidad de minutos.

—Señorita Tomoyo, ¿qué sucede? —insistió el pequeño guardián.

—Estoy mejor, Spinel, descuida.

En el instante en que sintió que su cuerpo lo resistiría se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera, durante un cuarto de hora permitió que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Regresó a la cama sintiéndose más cansada que nunca.

—¿Está enferma? —le preguntó Spinel al verla aparecer en la habitación.

—No lo creo. Probablemente el alcohol sea el culpable —le explicó y nuevamente depósito su mano de forma amorosa en la cabeza de Spinel—. No te preocupes más —le sonrió, a la misma vez que se arropaba bajo las frazadas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando volvió a dormirse.

—¡Despierte, señorita! ¡Despierte ahora!

La joven se levantó asustada.

—¿Qué pasa?

De pronto Spinel levantó su mano, para hacer callar a Tomoyo.

—Señorita, alguien viene hacia esta habitación. Y sus intenciones nefastas las puedo sentir hasta aquí.

Nada más terminó la frase y Tomoyo percibió la forma en que la chapa de la puerta comenzó a ser forzada.

Presa del más puro miedo, se levantó de la cama, acarreando un mareo monumental en aquella maniobra.

—¿Qué haremos? —susurró enviando una mirada inquieta a su compañero.

—Abra la ventana —La joven hizo caso a Spinel quien salió de la habitación e inmediatamente se transformó en su verdadera forma—. Tome sus cosas importantes y larguémonos.

—Sí.

Tomoyo nunca iba a acostumbrarse al timbre de voz tan grave que tenía Spinel en esa apariencia.

La joven se puso los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su cartera, el teléfono móvil y el abrigo que no alcanzó a ponerse, por lo que lo llevaría sujeto en la mano; estaba a punto de llegar a la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

Con horror notó la silueta de tres hombres, dos de ellos le apuntaban con un arma.

—Quédate quieta, Tomoyo —comentó la espeluznante voz de su padrastro.

Tomoyo se acercó otro paso hacia la ventana. Desde la posición en que se encontraban los hombres, no podían ver a la criatura mágica flotar a un costado del edificio.

Todo el movimiento que ella ejecutaba lo hacía sin perder de vista a Takahiro.

—¡Qué te quedes quieta, demonios! —rugió él absolutamente descontrolado.

—¿Vas a ordenar que me disparen? —le preguntó la joven, mientras observaba en vista periférica a Spinel, quien aguardaba atento. Con una frialdad admirable se puso el abrigo, preparándose para sus próximas acciones—. Respóndeme —le exigió con insolencia.

—Tomoyo, no lleves al límite mi paciencia.

—No, Takahiro, eres tú quien ha llevado al límite la mía. La única forma en que me lleves contigo es disparándome, anda, ¿por qué no lo haces? —lo desafió—. Yo jamás iré por mi propia voluntad contigo, entiéndelo.

La joven intercambió una mirada de desdén con la dudosa de él.

—Tomoyo, piensa bien las cosas. Yo puedo ofrecerte el mundo por completo, puedo hacer que te enamores de mí de nuevo. No quiero lastimarte. Yo te amo —la rudeza de su voz se había evaporado por completo. Así se parecía más al hombre que conoció en un principio, no al monstruo que ella vio después.

Tomoyo comenzó a reírse sin verdadera diversión.

—Ya no voy a temerte nunca más, Takahiro.

Esas palabras fueron una declaración abierta de guerra.

La joven corrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de la ventana y saltó por ella. Spinel actuó rápidamente y alcanzó a prever los movimientos de la jovencita, logrando que ella no cayera desde semejante altura.

—¡No, Tomoyo! —escuchó como claramente gritó Takahiro con desesperanza.

Ella se quedó mirando la forma en que su padrastro se acercó a la ventana y miró con espanto hacia el piso, al no verla tendida sobre éste, observó en todas direcciones encontrando sus ojos con ella. En un segundo su expresión abatida cambió a una de sorpresa.

—¡Por ahí! ¡Dispárenle a esa cosa!

La pantera mágica surcó el cielo, Tomoyo se aferró a él soportando el frío viento que le congelaba hasta los pensamientos.

—¡Date prisa, Spinel! —rogó.

—Están disparando en esta dirección —comentó tan comedido—. Voy a acelerar, sujétese muy fuerte, señorita Tomoyo.

El viento había desarmado el moño de su cabello, provocando que sus mechones fueran violentamente removidos en todas direcciones, las ráfagas aumentaron con la velocidad y la joven cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Parecía que lo habían logrado, hasta que comenzaron a perder altura. Tomoyo escuchó la forma en que Spinel reprimió un rugido y luego su estremecimiento la sacudió por completo.

—Me dieron —logró mascullar el felino, en medio de un dolor ahogado—. Intentaré bajar lo más lejos que pueda de aquí. En ese momento huya, por favor.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Tomoyo—. Estamos juntos en esto, no voy a dejarte atrás.

La criatura mágica guardó silencio, buscó un grupo de frondosa vegetación y descendió en ese lugar. Al bajar Spinel se derrumbó, Tomoyo bajó rápidamente de él y con ayuda de su teléfono celular alumbró el enorme cuerpo de su compañero.

—¿Dónde te duele?

Tomoyo esperó respuesta infructuosamente, para instantes después darse cuenta de que la criatura yacía desmayada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al creer que en un primer momento estaba muerto, pero al buscar su pulso notó que Spinel aún permanecía con vida.

Luego, se colmó de pánico al no saber la manera de proceder. Lo único que hizo fue dejar que su cuerpo actuara como si estuviera en piloto automático. Con ayuda de la linterna del móvil se dio una idea de los daños. Notó que un proyectil se había alojado en su lomo y que otro se había rozado el flanco izquierdo; se quitó la camiseta que estaba bajo su suéter y comenzó a cortar tiras para vendar las heridas y detener el sangrado.

Sabía que con eso sería insuficiente, pero lo principal era que Spinel dejara de perder sangre.

La respiración de la pantera era tranquila.

No estaba segura si las criaturas mágicas podían ser curadas con la medicina de los humanos. En realidad, no sabía nada sobre la fisiología de un ser como Spinel.

Con decisión tomó su teléfono móvil, marcando el número de la única persona que sabría la respuesta.

Ni siquiera lograba terminar el primer tono y del otro lado se escuchó la voz de Eriol.

—¡Tomoyo! —el alivio era tan notorio en la manera en que murmuró su nombre que a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sintiéndose en extremo frágil.

—Eriol, Spinel está malherido y es mi culpa —le confesó ella inmediatamente—. No sé cómo puedo ayudarle, por favor, haz algo para que no muera, por favor.

—Tranquilízate, querida —le pidió el mago—. ¿Dónde están?

—En Londres.

Tomoyo oyó como juraba en voz baja.

—Mis poderes están muy débiles, no podré transportarme hasta ese lugar, Tomoyo. ¿Crees que puedas esperarme un par de horas?

—No sé si Spinel resista esa cantidad de tiempo, Eriol —Tomoyo acarició la cabeza del guardián sintiéndose muy culpable—. Él está en su verdadera forma, ¿no puedes regresarlo a su otra apariencia para llevarlo andando hasta un lugar donde pueda atenderlo mejor?

—Lamentablemente no es una opción. Cuando me fui a Francia les permití que pudieran transformarse a voluntad por si requerían protegerte.

—¡Oh Dios! —ella ahogó un llanto profundo—. Nunca debí dejar que se quedara conmigo…

—Tomoyo, sé que es duro, pero debes mantener la calma —la joven sintió esa calidez que siempre le proveía el tono conciliador de Eriol, se refugió en esa sensación para no sentirse tan abrumada—. Yo ya estoy saliendo hacia el aeropuerto. Te prometo que estaré cuanto antes allá. Mientras envíame la ubicación de tu teléfono móvil.

La joven hizo lo que Eriol le solicitaba.

—Ahora dime cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Tomoyo ya comenzaba a hilvanar todos los sucesos para resumírselos de la mejor manera a Eriol, toda esa meditación fue interrumpida cuando la joven escuchó voces de hombres que buscaban por el lugar.

—¡Tomoyo! —insistió el mago desde el teléfono.

—Están por aquí —susurró al aparato en voz baja y se agachó al lado del bulto que hacía el cuerpo de su compañero—. No puedo permitir que encuentren a Spinel o ellos podrían… —se horrorizó al visualizar que esos sujetos mataban al guardián de Eriol—. No quiero que lo lastimen o… que lo maten.

—¿Quiénes? —Eriol se oía frustrado e igualmente agobiado—. Tomoyo, háblame.

—Takahiro y sus hombres —murmuró—. Lamento haber dejado que Spinel se quedara, lo único que he conseguido es que él salga lastimado. Debí pensar mejor las cosas.

—No es tu culpa, Tomoyo. Juro que cuando me encuentre con ese idiota voy a hacer que desee jamás haber nacido. ¡Te lo juro!

Las voces lejanas en un principio, parecían acercarse cada vez más.

—Por favor, haz que Spinel se recupere. Por mientras yo trataré de distraerlos y alejarlos del lugar en que se encuentra él —explicó Tomoyo, quien miró con lamento al alado guardián—. Espero que tú puedas venir pronto y curarle.

Tocó las heridas por encima del vendaje artesanal y deseó tener poderes que le permitieran sanar a la mágica pantera. Dejó sus manos sobre las laceraciones y pidió a quienquiera que escuchara que le permitieran curar a su amigo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos las heridas seguían siendo las mismas. Sonrío con amargura, por un momento tuvo el infantil pensamiento que tan sólo deseándolo podría realizar un milagro.

—Tomoyo, quédate junto con Spinel —demandó Eriol.

—¿Qué acaso no comprendes que si me quedo lo matarán? Ellos me quieren a mí…

—Pero, Tomoyo.

—Escucha —pidió la joven—. Debemos ser sensatos, no hay otra opción. Dejaré mi móvil junto a Spinel, la ubicación estará activa en todo momento. Lo dejó en tus manos y dile a Spinel que de verdad lo siento.

—¡No debes exponerte así! ¡Maldita sea!

Oírlo tan enojado y atormentado rompió el corazón de Tomoyo.

—Voy a estar bien, Eriol.

—Tomoyo, no voy a soportar si algo te ocurre, por favor no te vayas del lado de Spinel.

Su tono era una melodía susurrante, casi agónica.

—Spinel fue herido por mi causa. Y no tengo ningún poder para protegerlo de esos sujetos —explicó conteniendo todos sus sentimientos, esa declaración de Eriol la había dejado en un estado de confusión inquietante—. Y no quiero que tener la sangre de más seres queridos en mi consciencia. La única salida que me queda es intentar huir y que ellos me sigan, Eriol. Te prometo que en cuanto logre deshacerme de mi padrastro me pondré en contacto contigo, para que sepas que estoy bien y para que yo pueda tener noticias de Spinel —terminó de decir tratando de sonar esperanzada.

La línea permaneció muda unos momentos.

—Debe haber otra forma… —divagó el mago, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Tomoyo supo que estaba perdiendo tiempo precioso intentando calmar a Eriol, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Ese inefable sentimiento que la invadía cada vez que escuchaba la voz oscurecida del mago, la obligaba a acurrucar las preocupaciones que se filtraban en las palabras de él. Aborrecía saberlo tan agobiado y no tener en sus manos el privilegio de apaciguarlo.

—No se me ocurre otra manera y verdaderamente no sé qué otro camino podría tomar —movió la cabeza enérgicamente en dirección hacia donde las voces se escuchaban, afinando su sentido auditivo y descubriendo que éstas parecían acercarse con sorprendente velocidad—. Lo principal es alejarlos de este lugar.

—¡Tomoyo, espera! Llegaré pronto a Londres, tan sólo debes ocultarte un tiempo más.

La joven apretó el móvil con fuerza.

—Me las arreglaré para mantenerlos lejos, el resto lo dejaré en tus manos, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós, Eriol.

—Espera…

Tan sólo esa agobiada palabra logró escuchar antes de colgar. Dejó el móvil cerca de la pantera y se quitó el abrigo que utilizaba para inmediatamente cubrir a la gran bestia mágica; con suma delicadeza lo abrazó brevemente y volvió a acariciarlo de nuevo, una última vez.

—Perdóname, Spinel. Y gracias por todo —se despidió con los ojos llorosos.

No alcanzaron a compartir mucho tiempo juntos, pero la chica iba a atesorar esos recuerdos que construyeron en aquellas horas que gracias a él no fueron un infierno.

El frío glacial no hizo más que llenarla de decisión. Un chute de energía que aprovechó para ponerse en marcha.

—Vamos, Tomoyo. Tienes que hacer que se alejen de este lugar.

La joven corrió en la misma dirección en que las voces se percibían, hasta que, eventualmente, se encontró con uno de los hombres de su padrastro.

En el instante que hicieron contacto visual, ella comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Spinel.

—Está por aquí —se hizo oír por aquel bosque de silenciosa calma.

Tomoyo sentía los pasos del sujeto casi encima de ella. Sus pulmones estaban por estallar, sin embargo, siguió corriendo aún cuando le dolían los músculos de sus piernas poco acostumbradas a este tipo de exigencias, siguió avanzando todavía cuando sentía que no podía seguir respirando; entonces en el momento más importante no advirtió una raíz sobresaliente y se tropezó cayendo estrepitosamente, golpeándose la cabeza.

Quedó tan aturdida que ya no pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente, sus ojos se volvieron pesados y notó antes de perder el conocimiento que dos pies se posicionaron delante de su rostro, cerró los ojos sabiendo que estaba perdida.

El sonido de una música suave fue la primera cosa que advirtió, antes incluso de abrir sus ojos. Muy despacio sus últimos recuerdos la bombardearon, provocando que su estómago se revolviera por los nervios.

Manejó su respiración para guardar la calma, de forma discreta miró a su alrededor y todo parecía en penumbras.

La habitación era elegante, se notaba por la decoración y el sofisticado contraste que ofrecían los costosos muebles. Ella misma había crecido rodeada de riquezas por lo que estar en una estancia así de acaudalada no le sorprendía, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la vida sencilla que le había proporcionado su independencia, primero en Tokio y luego en Bristol, que se sintió extraña en aquel lugar.

Cuando el examen que ejecutaba hacia su entorno llegó hasta la silueta de una persona que se encontraba sentada en un sofá de terciopelo oscuro, en la esquina más apartada de la estancia, allí donde la ineficiente lampara no llegaba a dominar la oscuridad reinante; se sobresaltó, originando que de sus labios se escapara un grito que no pudo ser amortiguado por sus dedos que trataron de censurarlo.

—Por fin has despertado —la sombra no era de otra persona más que Takahiro, quien ante la aprensión de Tomoyo, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse al lecho que la cobijaba—. Tardaste muchas horas, ya comenzaba a temer que jamás abrirías los ojos.

—No te acerques —la advertencia carecía de potencia, era una débil petición que no demostraba ni un ínfimo porcentaje del reparo de la muchacha.

Él soltó una risa jovial y se aproximó sin prisas hacia donde ella reposaba. Tomoyo quiso levantarse y lo intentó, pero al realizar la acción un mareo desmedido le impidió ponerse de pie y alejarse.

—No debes moverte, amor —susurró, sentándose tan cerca.

Tomoyo sintió como una porción del colchón se hundió bajo el peso de su padrastro.

—Te abriste una brecha en la cabeza cuando tropezaste en el bosque—continuó explicando, ignorando por completo el rechazo que ella mostraba ante él—, perdiste bastante sangre. Menos mal que pude traerte de inmediato a casa. Agradezco tener gente con contactos en este país, ya que no me costó demasiado contratar los servicios de un equipo médico que pudo atenderte con la discreción necesaria aquí en esta suite.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste a un hospital? Puede que la contusión tenga efectos adversos.

Takahiro le sonrió y deliberadamente acarició la rodilla de Tomoyo sobre el edredón, ocasionado en la chica una más que evidente repulsión, quien removió sus piernas para evitar el contacto.

—En el hospital serías fácilmente rastreable, pequeña Tom Tom.

El uso de ese sobrenombre la atravesó como un rayo. Era el mismo que utilizaba cuando eran novios, hace tanto tiempo ya.

—Y no queremos que eso ocurra —prosiguió el gandalla, tomando esta vez a Tomoyo del rostro.

Tomoyo no opuso resistencia, su cuerpo estaba débil y a merced de ese sujeto.

—No quiero que me toques —le dijo con calma, evidenciando el desprecio, pese al miedo que sentía, su voz era clara y resentida—. Cualquier cosa que hagas contra mi voluntad, hará que te odie más y más.

Esa amenaza pareció desmoronar la sonrisa apacible y duradera que decoraba los labios delgados de Takahiro; no tardó en plagar su rostro de una mueca más oscura.

—Siento estar en desacuerdo, estoy seguro de que vas a amarme otra vez, linda Tomoyo —terminó depositando un beso en su frente—. Eso es lo que va a pasar. El odio no es más que otra cara de la misma moneda.

—Eso es imposible —contestó la chica con una incuestionable insolencia—. Mi amor tiene otro nombre tatuado a fuego. Y eso será así por toda la eternidad. Yo amo a…

—¡No me menciones su nombre! —pidió, mientras su dedo se cernió sobre los labios resecos de Tomoyo—. Puedo pasar por alto que te revolcaste con otro hombre, Tomoyo. Te prometo que seré paciente contigo, que voy a consagrar mi vida completa para que vuelvas a quererme. No importa lo que demore, pero tarde o temprano tú sucumbirás ante mí. ¡Tan sólo te pido que no vuelvas a nombrarlo en mi presencia!

—No, no será así. Amo a Eriol, Takahiro…

Él le sonrió con confianza y acercó sus labios a Tomoyo, y la besó bruscamente. Ella cerró la boca con la misma fuerza que una ostra. Esa resistencia no amilanó sus intentos, él no se daba por vencido y mantenía su misión intacta, tratando de diferentes formas que la muchacha finalmente cediera y se entregara a él.

Tomoyo imaginaba que estaba en otro lugar, evitando caer en la desesperación que le provocaba saber que estaba siendo besada por Takahiro. Una cuestión era clara, no iba a permitir que él llegara más allá que lo que tenía en ese momento. Era una lucha de voluntades y Tomoyo sabía que en ese terreno ella no iba a perder. Takahiro soltó un gruñido ofuscado, parecía que se había hartado de la oposición de Tomoyo, quien al final le impidió llegar hasta la profundidad de su boca.

De un sopetón se separó y arrancó por completo las cobijas de la cama.

—Voy a borrar cada caricia que _ese_ se atrevió a dejar en ti —le advirtió—. Tú eres mía, Tomoyo. ¡Mía!

Tomoyo estaba siendo víctima de un pánico mustio, seguro que su comportamiento anterior había hecho que las promesas de su captor de tomárselo con calma y paciencia se escurrieran. Y estaba al tanto que los próximos abusos a los que la sometería escalarían de nivel rápidamente. Sentía mucho asco. Pero no podía reunir fuerzas para oponerse. Así que cerró los ojos. Entregándose a su destino.

Él ya comenzaba a abrir los botones del pijama que vestía, respiraba de forma profusa, sin molestarse en ocultar todo el frenesí que lo invadía. Tomoyo llegó a creer que lucía más demente, como nunca antes lo había visto.

Y no le importó, lo único que ahora la sostenía eran las memorias de sus días felices en brazos del hombre que sí amaba.

—Jamás podrás borrar las caricias de Eriol —no podía ser abusada nuevamente sin que ella dijera su verdad, su cuerpo estaba débil, su espíritu no—, ni aunque vuelvas a violarme, ni aunque lo hagas miles de veces. Eriol es el amor de mi vida —esas palabras detuvieron las acciones de Takahiro.

—¿Y tú eres el de él? —preguntó con veneno.

La imagen de Eriol siendo feliz con la profesora Mizuki la dejó fría. Todo el calor de sus palabras se sofocó.

—Eso no es importante —respondió la joven—, lo verdaderamente relevante es que él es el mío —apuntó.

El sujeto empezó a reír con verdadera gracia.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Así que él no te ama —atacó—. ¿No es acaso este hecho decidor para lo que podríamos iniciar tú y yo? ¿Para lo que ya iniciamos hace tanto tiempo? Si el no te quiere en su vida, ¿qué te impide que te unas a mí?

—¡Él me quiere! —quizás no del mismo modo en que amaba a la profesora, pero sabía que Eriol sentía algo por ella—. Se preocupa por mí… nunca dejaría de… —¿de qué?, se preguntó a sí misma, ¿de amarla? Trató de balbucear algo más, sin conseguir decir algo coherente.

—¿Y acaso él conoce todas tus facetas, Tomoyo? ¿O sólo le has mostrado a la niñita perfecta? —se burló—. Yo conozco tus peores oscuridades y te acepto con todas ellas. ¿Él haría lo mismo? Cuando ni siquiera ha regresado por ti en tantos días. Dime, ¿es que él dejaría todo por ti? Porque yo sí.

Tomoyo estaba presa bajo el imponente cuerpo de Takahiro, que la observaba acribillándola con su repugnante maldad. La joven lejos de esconderse, todavía en esa situación de desventaja, soltó una risa sardónica.

—Tú no dejarías a nadie por tu precioso dinero. ¿No fue eso lo que te obligó a engañarme en primer lugar? Y a mi madre también.

—¿Tu madre? Esa misma que tú asesinaste.

Tomoyo guardó silencio. El maldito sabía qué partes presionar para mantenerla callada.

—Voy a poner fin a esto de una buena vez, Tomoyo —advirtió el malhechor—. Tú me arrebataste a mi esposa, debes suplir su lugar. Y voy a hacerte mía hasta que lo entiendas.

La joven miró el rostro desfigurado de Takahiro, en un momento específico dejó de tener importancia el miedo que había sobrevivido a todas sus renuncias. Quería poder escapar, deseaba con todo lo que ella era que Eriol estuviese ahí en ese momento, pero la certeza de su propio destino le escupía en la cara que esta vez no había forma de evitar lo que ya parecía encontrarse escrito.

Saber esto último la despojó de toda sensación, y eso se llevó todo vestigio de miedo. Lo único que le rellenó el alma fue saber que todo lo que pudiera sufrir su cuerpo no iba a mermar su espíritu de lucha. Iba a sobrevivir, como fuera iba a lograr salir adelante. Se lo había prometido a Eriol.

—¡Oh, Tomoyo! —siseó él con descarado deseo, a la vez que besaba su cuello, para luego mirarla de frente—. He esperado por tanto tiempo tenerte así de nuevo.

La joven miró directamente su rostro y cometió el último acto de insurrección que tenía a su disposición: sin saber muy bien la técnica, se preparó y terminó por escupir la cara de su captor, quien le devolvió una mirada pasmada. Lentamente Takahiro se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiarse, la expresión de incredulidad estaba en cada una de sus facciones, a la vez que se iba tornando más irritada.

—¡Maldita! —se quejó, y sin previo aviso abofeteó con rudeza a la joven—. ¡Si quieres que sea por las malas, por las malas va a ser!

—Nunca sería por las buenas —se burló Tomoyo manteniendo esa sublevación en cada letra que formaban las palabras que le lanzó a Takahiro. La muchacha sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre, al parecer, ese golpe le había roto la mejilla por el interior. Y aún sabiendo esto, se contentó por aguar en algo los planes de su padrastro, quien ahora no parecía para nada agradado.

—¡Yo quería que fuera de otro modo! —insistió doblegando a la chica, poniéndose sobre ella—, pero no me dejas otra opción. Tal vez te guste que sea de esta manera…

Toda esa pugna fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación fue hecha añicos, las astillas saltaron en todas direcciones. Esto sorprendió tanto a ambos que casi no hubo tiempo de pensar.

—¡Maldito malnacido! —el rugido por parte de Eriol rellenó el lugar—. ¡Aleja tus manos de ella! —aquella exclamación no se molestaba en esconder la candente amenaza que presagiaba el peor de los infiernos. Aquel tono tajante hizo que Tomoyo se estremeciera. Eriol lucía muy enojado. Furioso. Se notaba frenético. No había hecho contacto visual con ella, sino que miraba a Takahiro fijamente. Una cosa era clara, esperaba que su mandato se acatara en el acto.

—Eriol —gimió su nombre con agonía en un murmullo apenas audible, pero él no la miró, su atención seguía por completo en Takahiro, en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su padrastro sonrió con maldad y lentamente hizo que ella se pusiera de pie junto con él, poniéndola delante como si ella fuese un escudo.

Todas las emociones que Tomoyo había logrado manejar, reprimir u olvidar, brotaron de nuevo con renovada fuerza, enfrentándola a otro sentimiento diferente. Emoción que mezclaba sorpresa, alivio y un poco de temor, ya no por ella, ahora temía que Eriol fuese de alguna manera lastimado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Eriol era muy capaz de enfrentar a Takahiro incluso con los ojos cerrados.

—Mira, Tomoyo —dijo Takahiro con la voz inyectada de diversión—. Tu noviecito ha venido a verte.

—Tú… —Tomoyo ignoró la pulla de Takahiro. Su atención se encontraba completamente secuestrada en el hombre que estaba frente a ellos. Vestía el mismo traje que utilizó cuando tuvo aquella última batalla con Sakura, allá en Tomoeda hace tantos años atrás. La joven se concentró en la expresividad de su rostro. Observaba espantada y maravillada, la manera en que el cabello de Eriol comenzaba a erizarse y como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a emanar una energía extraña, cuestión que sabía que era porque su poder empezaba a aumentar—, estás aquí.

Recién en ese instante Eriol desvió su atención de su contrincante y la miró a ella.

Tomoyo no alcanzaba a comprender el caos que le ofrecía el rictus del mago. Tanta mezcla de emociones la dejó hechizada e impresionada.

La joven mujer sintió la forma en que Takahiro apoyó un arma con fuerza en su espalda. No sabía de donde había sacado esa pistola, pero sentía su cañón apoyado justo en su espalda baja. Esta cuestión la llevó a que aquella sensación de preocupación por el bienestar de su amado creciera.

Iba a gritar: "¡Ten cuidado! Tiene un arma", pero esto no fue necesario.

Fue cuestión de un segundo para que ella fuera arrancada del dominio de Takahiro. Fue sólo un parpadeo en que primero tenía los brazos de Takahiro rodeándola y al siguiente instante era Eriol quien la sostenía con fervor, resguardando su cuerpo entre la capa de la túnica de aquel traje negro con detalles azules; mientras su mano la sostenía con amorosa firmeza por la cintura.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí, Tomoyo —susurró, para acto seguido besarla con descontrol. La joven lejos de detenerlo, no lo pensó dos veces para retribuir esa pasión desmedida que él no racionaba en aquel beso—. No vuelvas a dejarme solo nunca más —le exigió una vez que aquella incendiada caricia se terminó, separándose escasamente para susurrarle aquellas palabras—. Te juro que la próxima vez que hagas algo como esto, voy a tener que castigarte —terminó sonriendo de costado, sus ojos lucían tan serios como en un comienzo, sin embargo, la dulzura habitaba en algún lugar de aquel océano azul oscuro de su mirada, la cual solía hacer que ella perdiera la sensatez.

Por instantes se quedaron mirando fijamente. La joven acarició sus propios labios, que todavía experimentaban ese ligero cosquilleo que él le había dejado.

—Yo… no entiendo —se atrevió a decir.

Eriol arrugó el ceño al notar su mejilla colorada y su labio ligeramente hinchado, acarició ese lugar rozando apenas son la yema de sus dedos. Y abrió mucho más sus ojos al advertir el parche que estaba en lo alto de su frente.

—¡Lo mataré! —maldijo entre dientes.

Acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza.

Alguien comenzó a aplaudir, mofándose de la escena de ellos dos.

Eriol puso a Tomoyo tras de él.

—No te dejes engañar por esa cara, chiquillo —comentó Takahiro con acidez—. Ese hermoso rostro, dulce y precioso como lo ves, es capaz de cosas siniestras.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Eriol—. Hoy voy a arreglar cuentas contigo.

—¿Cuentas? —consultó fingiendo inocencia—. Cuentas es precisamente lo que quiero ajustar con Tomoyo. ¿Te ha contado todo lo que me debe? ¿Todo lo que me arrebató?

Tomoyo no podía ver la silueta de Takahiro, la espalda de Eriol se lo impedía, pero en su cabeza fue muy clara la media sonrisa que llevaría seguramente en su rostro. Sus nervios se dispararon al comprender que su padrastro le iba a contar a Eriol lo que ella había hecho, por este motivo y sin pretenderlo se abrazó al joven, asustada.

—Tranquila, cariño —le susurró Eriol sin voltear—. No dejaré que él vuelva a acercarse a ti.

—¿Se lo dijiste, Tomoyo? —gritó nuevamente Takahiro con una más que notoria mofa—. Él no va a querer tenerte a su lado cuando lo sepa…

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —exigió el mago—. Quiero a Tomoyo a mi lado para toda la vida, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Eso no cambiará lo que siento por ella.

—¿Ni aunque sea una asesina? Cuéntale, Tomoyo. Dile a este tipo que mataste a mi esposa, a tu propia madre.

La joven sintió la debilidad invadirla con mayor demanda, aferrándose con mayor ímpetu a la espalda de Eriol.

—Yo… —Su voz enmudeció, pese a que Tomoyo quería poder explicarle a Eriol los dichos de Takahiro.

—Tomoyo es una de las personas más dulces y sacrificadas que conozco. Lo que ella haya hecho en el pasado obedece a razones que una escoria como tú jamás podrá comprender —contestó el joven.

Eriol la apoyaba, pese a todo, él no la juzgaba.

—Eriol —susurró Tomoyo, quien ya no pudo resistir y se echó a llorar.

Un momento después el mago volteó y la abrazó, permitiendo que ella se desahogara.

—Tuve que hacerlo…

Trataba de explicarse ella, en medio de la numerosa cantidad de hipos y jadeos.

—Lo sé, querida —dijo el mago, acariciando su cabeza sin dejar de abrazarla, entonces besó su frente con suavidad—. Lo sé.

—¡Hey! ¡Dejen de ignorarme! —amenazó Takahiro, interrumpiendo a la pareja, apuntando en su dirección con la misma arma que Tomoyo había olvidado que tenía—. Más vale que no toques a Tomoyo, ella me pertenece.

Eriol dejó de observar a la chica por breves instantes, extendió su mano en dirección al padrastro de Tomoyo, provocando que éste de pronto quedara paralizado.

—Ya me ocuparé de ti, imbécil —escupió con asco en dirección al sujeto—. Tomoyo —volvió su atención hacia ella—, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte… y lo único que deseo en seguir estrechándote entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó ella sin atreverse a abandonar el refugio que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Eriol.

—Cariño, te amo. Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y en cualquier otro —Esa confesión la llevó a mirarlo directamente al rostro, se olvidó de dónde estaba y la situación que la rodeaba. Lo único que podía atender era el hecho de que su corazón palpitara de forma tan brusca. Eriol se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente, esta vez aquella unión era más detallada, más prolija, más enloquecedora. Se apretó tanto a ella, que la joven se dejó llevar, disfrutando su cercanía, su acogedora boca, su familiar aroma, aun cuando en su garganta tenía un nudo de interrogantes— No importa lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante, nada hará que vuelva a mentirte otra vez. Ha sido un calvario estar sin ti, el peor de ellos.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí, lo hago. Y tú sabes que es cierto.

La joven buscó la mentira en su mirada y lo único que se encontró fue la misma intensidad que le regalaba cada vez que él le decía, con palabras o con gestos, cuanto la amaba.

—¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo esto? —su voz se apagó—. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esa manera?

La culpabilidad fue evidente en él.

—Te lo explicaré luego, cariño. Te diré toda la verdad —susurró a una escasa distancia de su boca, para rosarla un instante después con sus labios, dejando que sus dedos vagaran por su barbilla en una caricia suave que lograba saquear toda la calma que ya no tenía en su espíritu. Tomoyo no podía negarse a él. Aunque en ese momento no entendiera las acciones del mago, simplemente no podía, ni quería rechazarlo—. Por ahora, quédate en este sitio, voy a darle su merecido a este malnacido.

Eriol tomó a la joven en brazos, al notar como a ella le tiritaban las piernas. La llevó hasta el lecho y la dejó hincada sobre el colchón.

—Volveré enseguida —le prometió.

La joven observó la espalda de Eriol alejarse, y un nuevo _recuerdo_ ajeno la sacudió.

La espada plateada brillando, enterrándose en la espalda de alguien… sangre en sus manos, lágrimas en sus ojos, culpa en su interior.

No alcanzaba a procesar toda esa serie de visiones, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Movió la cabeza para despejar su mente, fijando se atención en el mago.

Se presionó las coronillas tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Consiguió que la cabeza se le abombara, se sintió débil un momento después.

—Eriol, no vayas.

De repente tuvo la feroz visión de Eriol siendo lastimado.

—No vayas —insistió en una petición casi inaudible.

Puso ambos pies en el piso y trató de ir a detenerlo.

El mareo fue peor, haciéndola tambalear.

No se percató que estaba cayendo, tan sólo el impacto contra el piso la hizo entender ese hecho.

Escuchó esa nueva voz femenina, que ahora sonaba fuerte y claro:

« _Pronto será hora de despertar, Yīngsù. El sello de tu prisión ya ha sido roto_ »

Instantes después registró la expresión horrorizada de Eriol, él venía corriendo en su dirección, gritando algo que ella no podía oír, los ojos pesaban demasiado, para seguir teniéndolos abiertos. Sólo pudo notar como era cargada por dos brazos fuertes, que la levantaban con facilidad del suelo frío, abrió un poco sus ojos para ver que el mismo sujeto de la tienda era quien la sujetaba.

—Tendré que llevarme a esta señorita —declaró.

* * *

 **N/A: Bien, sé que merezco que me linchen. Así que solo diré: "Hola, por favor, perdonen a esta autora por sus irregulares intervalos de publicación".**

 **Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo esta vez, fue tanto que entre medio cambié de laptop de nuevo, aunque eso no es para nada la razón de mi larga ausencia.**

 **Diría que es el escrito en sí.**

 **Me he tardado porque me ha costado escribir el capítulo, porque aunque mi tiempo para dedicarme a esta labor es muy poco, cuando tenía la oportunidad no avanzaba. Creí que las musas ya no volverían, pero cada comentario que me dejaban me decía: "No, debes seguir" Y así poco a poco fui dándole forma al capítulo.**

 **Odié el comienzo, odié la depresión que vertí en él, me pongo triste cada vez que lo releo. Visualizar a una Tomoyo tan sumida en su desgracia fue complicado...sigue siendo complicado. Después escribir sobre el desenlace de Sonomi, su participación tan gravitante en ese hito también fue difícil de imaginar, y de escribir. Creo que quienes han tenido la desgracia de ver a un ser amado enfermar y sufrir producto de una dolencia terminal, pueden llegar a empatizar con la decisión de Tomoyo. Una desregulada eutanasia que la hizo sufrir a ella también. Por eso adquiere mayor significado el ir a enfrentarse con su padrastro para evitar el daño hacia Spinel.**

 **Respecto a este dúo que se formó, debo decir que me encantó. Siento que ellos dos llegarán a formar un lazo muy profundo en el futuro. Incluso veo a Spinel muy unido a Tomoyo mucho más que a su amo.**

 **Y sí, apareció nuevamente el malvado de esta historia, o uno de los malvados. Y no me refiero a Takahiro que también hizo acto de aparición, sino que Lisztberth. Me gustó que tuviera esta participación en este capítulo porque es él el gatillante para que el comienzo del final se inicie. Es evidente que sabe cosas sobre Tomoyo que ella desconoce y que todos desconocen.**

 **Quiero teorías sobre aquel despertar que tendrá la protagonista, sobre qué naturaleza será.**

 **Tengo un sueño horroroso y más cervezas de las que quisiera asumir en el cuerpo, por lo que me despido, esperando volver pronto, le rezaré a una Deidad en la cual no creo para que eso se cumpla.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y tirones de oreja, ya saben lo mucho que me gustan sus reviews.**

 **Au revoir**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews del capítulo X**

Zarathustrax: Lo que ocurrió con Eriol me generó sentimientos encontrados, por una parte logro empatizar con el temor latente que tiene de que Tomoyo sea lastimada, no creo que sea cobarde, más bien considero que lo que ocurrió es que en su desesperación no supo ver otras opciones menos dolorosas. Como bien mencionas, él pudo decirle que debían terminar y que no podía comentarle las razones. Lo de Kaho es sólo la punta de iceberg, y sí fue muy egoísta al creer que iba a conseguir que Eriol aguardar por ella, creo que la evolución de ese personaje o su involución será importante en lo que queda de historia. Sakura y Shaoran llegarán pronto, aunque no quiero adelantar nada…mi mente es un nubarrón ahora. Gracias por seguir la historia, por comentarla y por la paciencia para esperarla.

Pepsipez: Hola: Recuerdo que me eché a reír cuando leí la primera parte de tu review del capítulo pasado, esa del: "En el episodio de hoy…" por la simple razón de que de verdad me lo imaginé hasta con la voz del narrador de DBZ. Dejando las bromas de lado y pasando de lleno a responder tu comentario. Considero que las emociones del Eriol cualquiera las puede comprender, quizás para algunos su actuar es el "más sencillo" o "la salida más fácil", yo no lo veo así; y aunque muchos estén en desacuerdo con sus acciones, la mayoría puede empatizar con su desesperación, y con su sentimiento de responsabilidad para con Kaho. También estoy de acuerdo que la muerte debe ser un hecho sin posibilidad de ser revertido, no hay cabida para los que ya partieron, ya no encajan, aunque en nuestra mente idealizamos esos encuentros, siempre tendrán efectos adversos. Me preguntas por la genealogía de Eriol y he de ser sincera, no tengo la menor idea. O sea, sólo me nutrí de lo que se sabe de las CLAMP, no le he dado un fondo mayor a ese hecho, pero en cuanto a la reacción de Eriol frente al médico, es porque a pesar de ser europeo creo que es un personaje que adora su soledad y que no acostumbra a ser muy cercano con el resto de personas, salvo, claro, con aquellas que él considera importantes. Llevas razón al creer que el malvado es algo más y que realmente su objetivo nunca estuvo en Kaho o en Eriol, más bien sus intenciones eran llegar a Tomoyo. Lo de Kaho es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, como lo vea sus acciones sólo traerán dolor y desesperanza, hay algo que ella perdió y que dudo que pueda recuperar. Disfrutas de la maldad de Lisztberth…yo también, en realidad la maldad bien llevada siempre es atractiva. Lamento que la espera haya sido tan larga esta vez, pero la desvergüenza es un modo de vida. Saludos.

Michelle: ¡Quince años! Juventud, divino tesoro, dicen por ahí. Me alegra que seas una estudiante destacada, se nota por la forma en que te expresas que tienes un lugar más que meritorio. La verdad es que esta vez me he tardado tanto que ya no sé si vayas a leer la respuesta a este review, espero sinceramente que sí. Realmente cuesta bastante escribir cuando tienes un cúmulo de responsabilidad aguardándote día con día, pero es lo que me gusta hacer y lo haré mientras me sea gratificante. Gracias por todos los ánimos, fueron verdaderamente especiales cuando las musas me abandonaron por completo.

Schammasch: Considero que Eriol se sintió culpable no por ser feliz nuevamente, sino por saber que Kaho era tan desgraciada y sufrió tanto, mientras él, de forma simultánea comenzaba a darse una oportunidad con Tomoyo y a amarla profundamente. Creo que el paralelo entre ambas vidas es lo que le dolió a Eriol. Lo que me gustó fue que decidió ser sincero con la profesora, a pesar de toda la culpa que sentía. Tomoyo es un espíritu que conoce el verdadero significado de amar, ella ama sin que poseer sea necesario. Es obvio que le duele tener que dejar a Eriol, pero lo que ella plantea es verdad: es peor quedarse a su lado y verlo volverse desdichado. Tienes razón al creer que es algo superior lo que lo envuelve, sin duda hay mucha tela que cortar todavía, pero ya se pudo ver que el objetivo de este antagonista mágico no tiene que ver con Eriol, como quizás se pensó en un comienzo. No, su interés está en Tomoyo y en lo que sea que ella esconde. Como siempre agradezco cada uno de tus comentarios, siempre me gustan. Gracias.

Arlethe: Dudo que cuando le dijiste que ojalá le llegara algo de competencia a Eriol te refirieras a lo que te ofrezco hoy. Me parecería un poco innatural que Tomoyo se diera una oportunidad con alguien más en el corto plazo. Ella es de sentimientos más profundos, más cuando está por completo enamorada de Eriol. Y creo que en este capítulo esto es más evidente que nunca.

HEYOOL: Puede ser que la acción que toma Kaho fuese egoísta en toda ley. Y también considero muy crédulo de su parte esperar que en dos años Eriol continuara sintiendo lo mismo. Ella confió que su amor lo resistiría y me inclino a pensar que quizás hubiese sido cierto si Tomoyo no hubiese aparecido, pero quizás, a la misma vez, Eriol no habría llegado a los dos años con vida, decidiendo morir antes. O sea, son tantas las posibilidades que aferrarse a esa donde todo saldrá bien es pecar de confiada. Spinel es mi nuevo guardián favorito, realmente adoro el potencial que tiene la relación entre Tomoyo y él. Sakura vendrá pronto y sabremos qué nivel de protagonismo tendrá. Si Tomoyo estaba embarazada, ¿cómo saberlo? Gracias por tus comentarios. Estoy ansiosa por saber qué piensas de éste.

ltair777: Gracias por querer tanto la historia que escribo, de veras agradezco tus palabras. Eriol nunca tuvo un hijo con Kaho, de hecho ella no llevaba ningún niño cuando ocurrió el accidente, el que sale en la escena es un niño que va con otra pasajera. Me gusta que trates de comprender a Kaho, es lógico que nadie quiere morir, la mayoría de la gente teme en mayor o menor grado a la muerte, aunque es lógico que ir en contra de las leyes acarreará desgracias y eso fue lo que ocurrió con ella. Es obvio que Eriol sufre con su regreso, no porque no lo le alegre que ella esté con vida, sino porque Kaho ya no encaja en la vida de él como ella quiere hacerlo. Lo que ocurra con ellos creo que ya es muy claro, el mago fue sincero con ella. Ahora nada más queda por definir si ella va a dejar que eso suceda o será de las que se unan para separar a los protagonistas. La familia Amamiya es un caso muy profundo que queda por analizar, hay bastante cosas que quedan en el aire. Ahora, lo que sucede entre Spinel y Tomoyo es lo más bello que rescato de este capítulo, y considero que Spinel dará su fidelidad a Tomoyo de aquí en adelante. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y lamento realmente toda la espera.

Kosmos: Me pasó igual, mi pareja favorita siempre ha sido SxS y lo siguen siendo, pero una vez escribí de estos dos y se volvió como una droga dura. Y tengo varias teorías al respecto, pero la que gana más fuerza de todas es que tienen personalidad que te permiten hacer más cosas sin que sea un saqueo para sus personalidades originales. Gracias por decir que te gusta el ritmo que lleva la historia, no es del gusto general, normalmente la gente digiere escritos con un ritmo más rápido, pero este en particular no es de esos, por eso comprendo que a algunos les pueda llegar a hartar. Eriol ha tenido que sufrir muchísimo, y adoro que su único fin sea proteger a Tomoyo, quizás sus métodos son los equivocados, pero puedo empatizar con él y con su proceder. La llegada de Kaho echó a correr el derrumbe de la felicidad que los tenía a ambos obnubilados de alegría. Lo que pase de aquí en adelante será duro para dos personas que se aman. Spinel y Tomoyo se volverán cercanos, creo que eso es más evidente que nunca. Estoy ansiosa por escribir sobre la llegada de Sakura, quien tuvo una pequeñísima participación en este capítulo. Espero seguir contando con tu lectura, gracias por comentar.

Nozomi: Bueno Kaho tendrá que tomar sus decisiones en su momento. Creo que para ninguno de los tres será fácil los momentos que se vendrán, en especial para la pareja protagonista. Ya se deja vislumbrar la naturaleza de Tomoyo, esconde algo que al parecer es muy codiciado por la entidad maligna que ha hecho sus jugadas para separarla de Eriol. Veo mucha confusión en el próximo capítulo. Sakura aparecerá al fin, o eso quiero, para tratar de armar el rompecabezas que parece dar tan pocas piezas que ninguno sabe realmente hasta donde está el alcance de las redes de este oscuro ser. Y me demoré en volver, lo siento de verdad. Espero seguir contando con tu lectura, gracias por comentar.

A-chan: La creación de Lisztberth fue una oda a lo mucho que me gusta la maldad cuando es así de atractiva, me gusta mucho este villano. Bueno Kaho hizo su jugada, la que creyó que le proveería la felicidad que parecía escapársele de las manos. Puede que sea egoísta, puede que no tenga razones para exigirle a Eriol una fidelidad por el tiempo en que ella desapareció, pero la cuestión es que volvió. Como expliqué en otro review, Eriol siente culpa por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, siente también responsabilidad porque ella creyó que él la esperaría y mientras ella era sometida a muchas torturas, él volvió a enamorarse y a vivir verdadera felicidad con Tomoyo. Ahora lo que sí me gusta es que se lo dejó claro a la pelirroja. Ya no la ama. Si después él le miente a Tomoyo, como bien tú dices, es porque quiere mantenerla a salvo, no porque realmente desee volver con Kaho. Creo que todos quedamos un poco más tranquilos cuando supimos que Spinel se fue con Tomoyo, amo a esos dos juntos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y estaré atenta a cualquier duda que puedas tener.

Tanya: Es cierto que el amor nos hace cometer locuras a veces, algunas sin importancia y otras que de verdad te condenan a crueles vivencias. Es triste ponerse en el lugar de Kaho, es cierto que es egoísta y no tiene el mismo temple que Tomoyo para enfrentar el desamor, pero se comprende sus razones, aunque uno no las comparta. "Me parece que Tomoyo podría ser la reencarnación de alguien que eriol no recuerda." Oh vaya, cuando leí esta parte dije: Dios, esta chica tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado; ya verás en el próximo capítulo mucho más acerca de ese punto. Viste la relación que comenzaron a formar Spinel y Tomoyo, siento que es de las cosas más lindas que escribí en este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Lizy-Michaellis: Considero que la mayoría de los lectores coincidía en que algo estaba "obligando" a Eriol a terminar con Tomoyo, aunque muy pocos se esperaban algo como lo que ocurrió. Y sí, Eriol fue demasiado confiado al creer que ella cumpliría con su palabra y se quedaría en la mansión. Puede que estar tan cansado y conmocionado por lo que estaba obligado a hacer, le quitó mucha de su acostumbrada perspicacia. Se viene una pelea de aquellas, pero quizás los bandos no serán los que todos esperan. Los dos sufren por separarse, se aman tanto que prefieren eso a ver al otro siendo lastimado o sintiéndose desdichado. Cada uno tiene sus razones para proteger al otro y eso es lo que más me gusta de la relación que consiguieron formar. Saludos, gracias por comentar.

Kosmos: Perdona por tanta tardanza T.T

Anilex: Tu amor por Adele es muy compartido por mí también, eso lo sabes. Es la que guarda grandes secretos, así que no hay que perderle el ojo. Eriol es muy poderoso, sí, pero no deja de ser humano. Este ser, en cambio, no se sabe qué es, ni desde cuando espera eso que está buscando con tanto esmero, al punto de llevarlo a jugar su papel desde las sombras. Me preocupa el futuro de Tomoyo, me preocupa porque tendrá que enfrentar cosas crueles para conseguir despertar aquello que tiene dormido, pero en medio habrá otras cosas que sabotearán los planes de todos. Lo de Eriol es complicado porque haga lo haga, quedará con manchas en su alma, pero su templanza jugará un rol importante si es que su objetivo es proteger a Tomoyo. También en su momento tendrá que hacer elecciones que nadie querría hacer. Te dejo saludos, amiga. Espero pronto escribirte por interno para saber de ti.

Nozomi: Perdón u.u

Guest: Disculpa por satisfacer tu ansias con tanto retraso, lo siento.

Kosmos: Perdona que me tarde tanto, u.u.

Pauuu: Me alegro que te guste tanto, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Have A Nice Life: Qué bueno que te agrade la forma en que se construyó la relación de TxE, es verdad que para algunos fue tardado, pero es la forma en que debía ocurrir lo que hace que su abrupto final nos sacuda un poco. A partir de este capítulo todo cambiará, entrarán en escena Sakura y Li, y también sabremos otras cosas sobre Tomoyo. Creo que es ésta quien tendrá que sufrir mucho más que los demás porque lo que se le viene será complicado, no dejará de serlo para Eriol, pero de un modo distinto. Eriol vuelve por ella, Eriol le dice la verdad, pero esto tendrá un precio. Nada está totalmente claro, pero si que hay muchos caminos posibles. ¿Qué piensas tú que sucederá de aquí en adelante? Gracias por tus ánimos, por seguir la historia.

Absurd Minds: Una espera injustificadamente larga, lamento tanto demorarme tanto. Ojalá disfrutes este capítulo, gracias por toda la paciencia.


End file.
